Une vie moldue ou presque
by Lune d'argent
Summary: Chap 19 en ligne ! Se passe pendant l'été avant la Septième Année, avec Hermione, Harry et Drago. Pas de spoilers du tome 6, ni tome 7. DMHG.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis encore là. La réponse se trouve dans mon profil et également sur la page réservée aux RAR d'Abandon, ou je répondrai personnellement à certaines personnes, mais je ferai également quelques réponses groupées. Pour résumer, suite à certains commentaires et au soutien de quatre amies, j'ai décidé de continuer à publier.

Cette fic a été commencée il y a plus de six mois pendant un de mes cours, et n'est pas encore terminée, mais elle est plutôt bien avancée, et ce prologue est destiné à vous faire patienter en attendant le chap 15 de Cadeau Inattendu qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Pour les quelques personnes que je ne nommerai pas qui n'apprécient pas ma décision et ma façon d'écrire, passez votre chemin. J'en ai assez de me justifier et d'essayer de faire plaisir à tout le monde, j'écris uniquement pour moi. Peu importe si je n'évolue pas.

Elle se déroule pendant l'été précédant la Septième Année de nos héros, et mettra en scène Harry, Drago et Hermione. Ron et Ginny feront une apparition en guest-stars ! Il n'y a pas de spoilers du tome 6, vu qu'il n'était pas sorti quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire !

Enfin, je dédie la totalité de cette fic à Elliania, Paradise Nightwish, Lady Kassy et IthilIsilwen, qui m'ont soutenue dans mes moments de doute et de panique !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'intrigue principale sont à JK Rowling, il n'y a que cette histoire et quelques OC qui sont à moi !

UNE VIE MOLDUE (OU PRESQUE)

Prologue

La nouvelle leur arriva un matin, par un arfang noir qui passa par la fenêtre du Square Grimmaurd. Harry et Ron prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avec Ginny. Hermione était rentrée chez elle, après leur Cinquième Année mouvementée, pour reprendre des forces et se préparer pour la Sixième Année. Le arfang se posa devant Harry. Intrigué, il détacha la lettre et la parcourut. Il se rembrunit considérablement.

- C'est Hermione. Oh Merlin…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron.

- Lis la lettre, suggéra Ginny.

« Mes amis,

Je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer le décès de ma mère. Tout allait bien pourtant hier matin quand elle partie pour la banque. Ce fut un banal braquage de banque. Quelle ironie du sort quand on sait que mes parents sont menacés par Voldemort en personne. Mais cette fois, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Je ne viendrais pas au QG cet été, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. L'enterrement aura lieu lundi prochain. On se voit le 31 août sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je ne quitte pas Poudlard. Mon père a insisté pour que je continue les études de sorcellerie, même si déteste le laisser seul dans cette épreuve. Mes parents s'aimaient tellement.

Bon, je vous laisse.

A bientôt, Mione. »

Harry, qui avait déjà du mal à accepter la mort de Sirius, s'affaissa sur la table.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Hermione perde sa mère ? Comme si nous n'avions déjà pas assez de malheurs.

- On ne peut rien y faire, déclara Ginny. Voldemort n'est même pas responsable. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est soutenir Hermione.

- Comment ? demanda Ron.

- En demandant à Dumbledore l'autorisation d'aller à l'enterrement, répondit Harry. La vie continue, malgré la mort de Sirius… et malgré le décès de Mme Granger.

Dumbledore fut attristé d'apprendre la mort de la mère d'Hermione, il les laissa aller à l'enterrement, avec toutes les condoléances du personnel de Poudlard. Harry promit de transmettre le message.

Hermione habitait un quartier résidentiel non loin de Southampton. Il n'y avait que des Moldus quand Harry, Ginny et Ron arrivèrent. Tout le monde était vêtu de noir. Ils repérèrent Hermione, habillée d'un sobre tailleur noir, les cheveux rassemblés en chignon, entourée de trois Moldues de son âge. Elle souriait tristement, et elle serrait un mouchoir en papier dans sa main droite. Ils s'approchèrent.

Un homme les intercepta. Il était brun et avait des lunettes, qui dévoilaient ses yeux bleus.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Nous sommes des amis d'Hermione, répondit Harry.

- Oh. Je suis James Granger, l'oncle d'Hermione. Le frère de son père. J'ai pris les choses en main car tous deux sont un peu perdus. La perte d'Helen nous affecte tous.

- Enchanté. Harry Potter, et voici Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginevra.

- Hermione nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Elle a passé l'été dernier avec vous il me semble.

- Oui, répondit prudemment Harry en se demandant ce que cet homme savait d'eux.

- Je suis content de voir qu'elle a des amis aussi sincères. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Henri et Helen ont cru bon d'envoyer Hermione en pensionnat. Elle est brillante, certes, mais…

- Pourrions-nous aller la voir ? demanda Ron, légèrement impatient.

- Oh, mais bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ?

Il les mena à leur amie.

- Mione… tu as de la visite.

- Oui, Oncle James… Harry ? Ron et Gin ? Que faites-vous ici?

- Dumbledore nous a donné l'autorisation de venir. Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous t'abandonnerons dans cette épreuve ? demanda Harry dans un sourire.

- Surtout que tu as toujours été là pour nous, renchérit Ron.

- Oh, vous êtes des anges… sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans leurs bras.

L'enterrement fut riche en émotions. Harry, Ron et Ginny ne quittaient pas Hermione, surtout quand elle craqua nerveusement quand le cercueil fut mis en terre. James Granger soutenait Henri, le père d'Hermione, et il fut soulagé de voir qu'on prenait soin de sa nièce. Henri avait insisté pour que sa fille finisse le pensionnat, malgré l'avis de James. A sa place, il garderait Hermione près de lui, mais Henri avait dit que la jeune fille devait s'épanouir loin de sa vie de Southampton. Il en vint à penser que son frère cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Hermione prit congé de ses amis le soir venu.

- Merci à vous trois. Je vais finir l'été ici avec Papa et Oncle James.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir au QG ? Ça te changera les idées, proposa Ginny.

- Pas cette année. Mon père a besoin de moi. On se voit le 31 août à Londres ?

- D'accord.

- Au fait… Bon anniversaire Harry, même si c'est dans une semaine.

- Merci Mione. Prends soin de toi.

- Comment allez-vous rentrer ?

- Dumbledore nous a fait un portoloin.

- Ah… A dans un mois.

- A dans un mois.

Le trio s'éloigna et se dissimula derrière un buisson. Ensemble, ils disparurent. Hermione retourna chez elle. La vie continuait malgré tout.

Voilà, c'était le prologue. La suite arrivera sous peu je pense. A bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec le chap 1 de ma fic ! Je signale que le chap précédent n'était pas un chapitre, mais un _prologue_, qui est par définition un texte court qui introduit l'histoire ! Ce chapitre est aussi une sorte d'introduction, il pose le décor et les personnages qu'on verra tout au long de la fic.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages évoqués sont à JKR sauf quelques-uns de ma composition. Tout le monde a compris ? Je me demande pourquoi je fais ça, personne ne lit les disclaimers !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione soupira. La Sixième Année venait de prendre fin. Harry sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, après avoir échappé de peu à un enlèvement de Voldemort à Pré-au-Lard. Par chance, le Professeur Rogue se trouvait là et l'avait sauvé de justesse. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Dumbledore avait repris le Professeur Lupin au poste de DCFM, et ils l'avaient retrouvé avec plaisir. Elle se rembrunit. C'était bientôt le premier anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Elle se demandait si son père allait bien. De toute façon, Oncle James avait promis de s'occuper de lui pendant son absence. Ainsi, elle avait pu regagner Poudlard le cœur tranquille. Et puis, elle avait retrouvé ses amies moldues. Ses amies d'enfance qui ne l'avaient jamais oubliée. Elles étaient présentes à l'enterrement. Et elles ne comptaient pas laisser Hermione s'éloigner d'elles encore une fois. Elle échangeait sa correspondance par l'intermédiaire de son père qui postait ses lettres pour elle. Elle les retrouverait cet été.

- Youhou ! La Terre appelle Mars ! Hermione, tu es avec nous ? appela Ron.

- Oui, Ron. Je rêvassais.

- Je te demandais si tu avais fini tes valises ?

- Depuis deux jours. Tu es toujours en retard. Organise-toi un peu mieux. Où est Harry ?

- Dans notre dortoir. Il se repose.

Hermione regarda son ami, inquiète.

- Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? Il ne faut pas le laisser seul…

- Du calme, Mione. Il va bien. Il dort beaucoup, et je me suis assuré qu'il dormait bien.

Depuis la tentative d'enlèvement, et les blessures qu'il avait reçues, Harry avait besoin de récupérer ses forces, et dormait énormément. L'infirmière avait décrété que c'était parfaitement normal, et qu'il fallait le laisser faire.

Elle revint à la réalité quand Ginny s'adressa à elle.

- Tu viens au QG avec nous ?

- Non. J'ai d'autres projets. Et puis, Papa et Oncle James me manquent.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Oui. Je suis remise de la mort de ma mère. Elle me manque, mais je sais qu'elle est là-haut, et qu'elle veille sur nous. Et puis, Oncle James ne connaît pas ma nature, je ne veux pas éveiller ses soupçons.

- Pourquoi se douterait-il de quelque chose ?

- Il m'a beaucoup questionnée sur vous trois après l'enterrement. Il est avocat, et très intelligent.

- Impossible, décréta Ron. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente de la terre.

- Merci Ron, rit Hermione.

Ron considérait Hermione comme sa petite sœur. Il avait été surpris qu'Hermione se remette aussi vite. Quand ils l'avaient revue, le 31 août dernier, elle était pleine de vie, et semblait avoir accepté la mort de sa mère. Tant mieux, s'était-il dit. Elle était restée égale à elle-même, intelligente et terriblement agaçante quand elle se lançait sa lutte pour les Elfes de Maison.

Le Banquet du soir se déroula dans une ambiance détendue. Harry riait avec eux, mais il semblait par moment qu'il ne rêvait que de son lit.

- Hé ! lança Hermione. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir me rendre visite à Southampton cet été. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Ouais ! approuva Ginny. Ron ?

- Maman serait d'accord. Harry ? Hé Harry !

- Hein ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry avait la tête dans les nuages. Ron répéta la proposition d'Hermione, et Harry accepta avec joie.

- A propos, remarqua la Préfète, vous ne trouvez pas que Malefoy a été particulièrement calme cette année ?

- Rien d'anormal. Son père est à Azkaban. Il essaie de se faire oublier, répondit Harry.

- Tant mieux, dit Ginny. Qu'il continue comme ça l'année prochaine, et ce sera parfait.

Le Poudlard Express les ramena à King's Cross le lendemain. Ils retrouvèrent Molly Weasley qui les attendait. Elle le croisa dans ses bras.

- Comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! Hermione chérie, comme tu as grandi ! Tu es une belle jeune femme. Tu dois briser bien des cœurs à Poudlard.

- Eh bien non, pas vraiment Mme Weasley.

- Notre Mione est plus intéressée par les livres de la Bibliothèque que par les garçons qui l'entourent, révéla Harry.

En effet, le trio avait bien grandi depuis la Première Année. Ron dépassait Harry d'une tête, et Hermione lui arrivait à peine au torse. Harry était toujours aussi maigre, mais ses muscles s'étaient développés grâce à la pratique du Quidditch. Et quant à Hermione, elle avait découvert que les après-shampooings faisaient des merveilles sur ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient devenus plus disciplinés, et son corps développait quelques formes invisibles sous sa robe de sorcière.

Ils passèrent du côté moldu et Hermione retrouva son père.

- Hello Papa !

- Mione chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Et toi ?

- Ça va. Ravi de vous revoir Mme Weasley.

- De même M. Granger. Toutes nos condoléances pour votre femme.

- Oh. Helen aurait voulu que nous continuions à vivre notre vie. Elle restera toujours dans nos cœurs, c'est ce qui compte.

Henri Granger accepta que les amis de sa fille viennent lui rendre visite pendant l'été. Puis, ils promirent de s'écrire et se séparèrent. Hermione regagna la voiture avec son père. Celui-ci semblait soudain soucieux.

Elle s'installa du côté passager, et fixa son père tandis qu'il manoeuvrait pour sortir du parking.

- Qu'y a-t-il Papa ?

- Oh rien. Parle-moi de ton année.

- Tout s'est bien passé. Remus Lupin est revenu enseigner la Défense. C'était notre professeur déjà en Troisième, mais il a donné sa démission parce que c'est un Loup-Garou. Mais il est vraiment compétent. Rogue n'était pas ravi, mais il n'a pas son mot à dire. Malefoy n'a pas ouvert la bouche de l'année. Il doit se sentir menacé, vu que son père est à Azkaban… Papa, tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Oh, pardon ma chérie. James demande souvent de tes nouvelles.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Non.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait le mettre au courant. Oncle James est compréhensif…

- Je ne sais pas… Tu es la seule à décider. Mais… il y a autre chose.

Hermione ne dit rien, attendant que son père se décide à parler.

- Helen me manque. Mais elle aurait voulu que je refasse ma vie…

La jeune fille comprit en un éclair.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un.

- Pas exactement.

- Je la connais ?

- Oui… C'est Domenica.

- Ton assistante dentaire ?

- Oui, c'est elle.

Hermione se renfonça dans son siège. Elle haïssait cette Domenica. Cette dernière était l'assistante de ses parents pendant plusieurs années, et maintenant que sa mère était morte, elle avait le champ libre pour séduire son père. Cette femme était une véritable hypocrite. Elle était tout sucre, tout miel devant ses parents, mais elle n'avait jamais caché son hostilité envers Hermione une fois que ses parents avaient le dos tourné. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Hermione ne se souciait pas de cette garce.

- Mione, je sais que tu la détestes…

- Je la hais. Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu refasses ta vie, mais pourquoi avec elle ?

- Domenica m'a beaucoup aidé après la mort d'Helen.

- Cette femme est une hypocrite doublée d'une garce.

- Donne-lui au moins une chance. Elle a hâte de te revoir, et de recommencer sur de bonnes bases avec toi.

- De toute manière, j'ai des projets pour l'été. Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de lui faire la causette.

- Ah oui, ton projet avec tes amies d'enfance. Est-ce que je vais encore avoir droit à la musique à fond dans le salon ?

- Je crains que oui, sourit Hermione.

Mais mentalement, elle se préparait à la confrontation avec Domenica.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Granger, Hermione libéra Pattenrond qui sauta de la voiture et alla se dégourdir les pattes. Domenica vint les aider à décharger les valises d'Hermione.

- Hermione ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

- Domenica ! s'écria hypocritement Hermione. C'est fou comme vous avez vieilli en deux ans !

Le sourire de Domenica s'évanouit un peu. Mais elle se reprit.

- L'école se passe bien ?

- A merveille, marmonna Hermione.

Elle entra dans la maison et prit la valise qui contenait tout son matériel scolaire. Il ne manquerait plus que cette mante religieuse découvre son secret ! Elle rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son placard et bloqua la porte avec un sort. Dumbledore s'était débrouillé avec le Ministère pour qu'elle puisse faire de la magie en dehors de l'école au cas où les circonstances l'exigeraient. Elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et continua son rangement. Domenica vint la voir, et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Que voulez-vous Domenica ? demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petite peste. Ton père est à moi, et tu n'as pas intérêt à interférer dans notre relation.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur moi.

- Détrompe-toi. Tu n'es pas encore majeure.

- J'aurai 17 ans en septembre. C'est-à-dire dans deux mois. Et c'est mon père qui est responsable de moi.

- Je pourrai lui suggérer de t'envoyer dans un pensionnat en Suisse ou aux Etats-Unis, plutôt que cette minable école en Ecosse.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, vous n'y arriverez pas ! Je suis inscrite là-bas jusqu'en dernière année, c'est-à-dire l'année prochaine. Laissez tomber, vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre moi. Parce que je suis décidée à vous virer de la vie de mon père.

- Oublie ça. Ton père est amoureux de moi. Tu n'es qu'une gamine.

- J'ai des moyens que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Maintenant, sortez de ma chambre.

- Tu n'auras pas le dernier mot, Hermione Granger.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Domenica sortit. Hermione se retint de lui jeter un sort. Colorer ses cheveux blonds en vert pomme semblait une bonne idée. Mais elle se contint. Cette pétasse ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle perdrait à coup sûr.

James Granger vint le soir-même. Hermione fut ravie de le voir.

- Ma nièce préférée est enfin de retour.

- Je suis ton unique nièce ! Alors, toujours pas de fiancée en vue ?

- Non. Et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur une autre Domenica.

- Ah, toi aussi tu désapprouves ?

- Elle ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Que faire ?

- Rien. Henri doit se rendre compte seul de son erreur.

- Sauf s'il décide de se marier. S'il fait ça, je déménage chez toi.

- Je t'accueillerai avec plaisir. Reste à savoir ce qu'on fait de cette manipulatrice.

- Bonne question.

James resta avec eux pour dîner. Avec Hermione, ils ne cessèrent les remarques vénéneuses à l'encontre de Domenica. Celle-ci fulminait intérieurement, mais elle s'efforçait de rester souriante. Elle se vengerait de cet avocat, et de cette adolescente immature. Oh, comme elle détestait Hermione Granger ! Cette peste avait tout pour elle : la beauté, l'intelligence et la richesse. Oui, les Granger étaient riches. Et elle espérait avoir sa part dans tout ceci. Elle avait sauté de joie quand Helen avait été tuée, et ce plan pour hériter de la fortune de Henri avait germé dans sa tête.

Pattenrond entra dans le salon alors qu'ils finissaient de dîner. Il sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Domenica poussa un cri en voyant une chose orange pointer sa tête de sous la table.

- Hey Pattenrond ! rit Hermione. Tu t'es bien amuse? Oncle James, tu te souviens de Pattenrond ?

- Oui, ce chat orange… Impossible à oublier.

Le chat accepta une brève caresse. Domenica se mit à protester.

- Je ne veux pas de ce chat ici ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- A ce que je sache, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici. Vous pouvez partir, rien ne vous en empêche.

- Hermione, intervint son père. Sois un peu plus gentille. Domenica a gentiment proposé de s'installer ici pour nous aider dans toutes les tâches ménagères.

- Quoi ? Je dois la supporter ? Papa…

- Mione ! Il s'agit aussi de ma vie. Domenica a toujours été présente pour nous.

- Pour toi.

- Parce que tu es à Poudlard.

- Que je sois à Poudlard ou non ne change rien. Maman et toi aviez accepté que j'aille là-bas. Dumbledore lui-même était venu pour vous rencontrer. Où est le problème ? Tu regrettes ?

- Non, je suis très fier de toi ! Mais… Tu as ta vie maintenant. Bientôt, tu partiras t'installer ailleurs. Que me restera-t-il ?

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas Domenica qui te l'apportera. Ça fait trois ans que j'ai Pattenrond. Il est hors de question que ça change.

Hermione se leva et remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. James avait suivi la dispute, tout en se promettant de se renseigner sur Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce pensionnat. Il décida de parler à son frère.

- Henri, puis-je te parler en privé ?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais il faut qu'on parle.

Henri soupira. Il aimait Domenica, mais il ne renoncerait pas à sa famille pour elle.

- Domenica, peux-tu faire le rangement ?

- Bien sûr Henri, sourit-elle en dissimulant sa colère sous un doux sourire.

Doux sourire qui se transforma en sourire triomphant. Elle avait gagné ce soir contre cette gamine. Henri était de son côté, et même James ne pourrait rien faire si Henri se décidait enfin à la demander en mariage. Oui, elle évincerait Hermione.

James suivit son frère dans son bureau.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Domenica, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

- Mais enfin James…

- Ecoute-moi bien. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne déshérite jamais Hermione. Quoi que dise Domenica.

- Pourquoi déshériterai-je Hermione ? C'est ma fille unique. Elle aura tout.

- Et si tu te remaries ?

- Domenica aura bien sûr une petite partie.

- Je doute qu'elle se contente de ça.

- Pourquoi es-tu si soupçonneux envers elle ? D'abord Hermione…

- Sois prudent c'est tout. Ecoute les conseils de ton petit frère, OK ?

James prit congé. Celui-ci aimait beaucoup Henri et Hermione. Il avait dix ans de moins qu'Henri. Dans leur enfance, il idolâtrait son frère aîné. Celui-ci s'était marié très tôt avec Helen, avant même la fin de leurs études, et ils avaient eu Hermione à peine 7 mois plus tard. Tout le monde disait que le mariage ne durerait pas, mais le couple avait tenu bon. Ça avait été un terrible choc quand Helen avait été tuée. Et à présent, il y avait Domenica. James craignait le pire.

Le soir-même, la femme se plaignit à Henri.

- Elle me déteste.

- Ne dis pas ça. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer.

- Ton frère et ta fille ne cessent de me rabaisser. Fais quelque chose !

- Ils doivent s'adapter. A leurs yeux, Helen est irremplaçable.

- Mais elle est morte ! Henri, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes à cause d'Hermione.

- Rassure-toi cela n'arrivera pas. Je t'aime aussi Domenica.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1…

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas d'inquiétude, on revoit Harry et les autres… Enfin, une partie des autres dans le chap 2 !

Bisous à tous, et merci pour toutes les reviews gentilles que j'ai reçues !


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Hermione téléphona à ses amies d'enfance de bonne heure.

- Bonjour Elisabeth.

- Mione ! Tu es bien rentrée ?

- Oui. Alors, comment ça se passe ?

- Eh bien, on fait comme prévu. On se voit vendredi pour voir ce qu'on a retenu de la chorégraphie de l'année dernière. Ça va faire mal.

- C'est clair. Tu appelles Sam et Alex ?

- Elles sont au courant. Alors, comment tu vas ?

- Bien. Mon père s'est amouraché de sa secrétaire. Et je la déteste. Tout va pour le mieux.

- Oh, je vois. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Avec Oncle James, on va tenter de la jeter de la maison. On devrait pouvoir y arriver.

- Oh là là… Je connais ton oncle… Quand il se met quelque chose en tête…

- Forcément, c'est l'avocat de tes parents, tu l'as déjà vu à l'œuvre. Bon, je te laisse. Il faut que j'aille embêter Domenica.

- OK ! A vendredi.

- Ouais. A plus !

Hermione prit un rapide déjeuner, toute seule. Elle savait que son père travaillait dans son bureau, et Domenica dormait encore. Elle passa voir Henri.

- Bonjour Papa !

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Je vais faire un peu de bruit…

- Oh, ta musique… Mais tu ne devrais pas attendre que Domenica se réveille ?

- Non. Elle n'a qu'à s'habituer à notre mode de vie.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre, se changea, se tressa les cheveux et redescendit. Elle alla dans son salon, choisit un CD, l'inséra dans la chaîne hi-fi et la musique s'éleva. C'était une chanson de l'année précédente. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement la chanteuse, mais ses chansons étaient rythmées et idéales pour une chorégraphie. Avec un sourire sadique, elle augmenta le son de plusieurs dizaines de décibels et commença à chanter tout en esquissant ses premiers pas de danse.

………

Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin arrivèrent en catastrophe au Manoir Malefoy. La porte en était grande ouvert. Rogue étouffa un juron.

- Drago est en danger

- Tout comme Narcissa, renchérit Remus. Allons-y. Les Aurors ne devraient pas tarder.

- Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement, baguette à la main. Ils entrèrent prudemment dans l'entrée du Manoir. Deux Elfes de Maison gisaient sur le sol.

- Lupin, va voir à l'étage. Je vais au sous-sol.

Remus acquiesça. Il grimpa l'escalier en courant. Son ouïe aiguisée perçut un bruit de lutte dans l'une des pièces. Il s'y dirigea. Un sort fit exploser une porte. Le sort venait de l'intérieur.

- Lâche-moi McNair ! cria une voix féminine.

Remus reconnut Narcissa. Il regarda prudemment à travers les restes de la porte. Deux Mangemorts tenaient fermement Narcissa devant Lucius Malefoy.

- Que comptes-tu faire Lucius ? Je suis ta femme.

- Plus pour très longtemps.

- Tu es fou. Fou de servir Voldemort.

- Tu as trahi notre Maître.

- Oh non, je ne crois pas. Soustraire Drago à ton influence est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie. Sirius avait raison quand il a fui les Black.

- Ce renégat à notre Sang-Pur…

- J'aurai préféré être envoyée à Gryffondor ce jour-là, Lucius Malefoy. Tue-moi si tu veux, je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé mon fils de ta folie.

- Où est mon fils ? rugit Lucius.

Narcissa lui rit au nez.

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire…

Il la gifla violemment. Elle tomba à terre.

- McNair, Avery, faites ce que vous voulez d'elle. Je vous la donne.

Remus se dissimula rapidement derrière un Sort d'Illusion et laissa Malefoy passer. Puis, il pénétra dans la chambre de Narcissa Malefoy. Avery l'avait plaquée au sol et avait déchiré le haut de sa robe. Narcissa se débattait.

- Lâche-moi, espèce de porc !

- Oh non ma belle. Tu sais que j'ai envie de toi depuis Poudlard ?

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je traitais comme un esclave ?

- Sale garce !

Remus ne put en supporter davantage. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il stupéfixa les deux Mangemorts. Il ôta le sort d'Illusion et aida Narcissa à se relever.

- Remus… Merlin soi loué !

- Je suis venu avec Severus dès qu'on a su que Lucius s'était évadé d'Azkaban. Dumbledore était très inquiet pour toi et Drago.

- Pour moi ? Il a peur de perdre sa source d'informations pour l'Ordre ?

- Tu veux dire que tu es ici en infiltration ? C'est toi l'agent dont Dumbledore refusait de dévoiler l'identité ?

- Oui. Quand j'ai appris la mort de Sirius par ma sœur, j'ai été dégoûtée par tout ce que Voldemort faisait. Je suis allée trouver Dumbledore. Et j'ai tenté de donner une autre éducation à Drago. Ce n'est pas évident.

- Au fait, où est ton fils ?

- Dans un cottage en Cornouailles… Oh non, Lucius connaît son existence…

- Bon, pas de panique. Descendons trouver Severus, puis nous irons chercher Drago là-bas.

- D'accord. Merci Remus.

- De rien. Va enfiler une autre robe et rejoins-nous en bas.

Grâce aux indications de Narcissa, ils transplanèrent tous trois devant le cottage. Un cri s'élevait. Narcissa se précipita à l'intérieur avant que les deux hommes aient eu l'intention de réagir. Ils la suivirent.

- Dray !

Lucius étranglait son fils d'une seule main.

- Stupéfix !

Lucius lâcha Drago et évita le sort. Drago courut vers sa mère.

- Narcissa ! Tu n'es pas encore morte.

- Tant que tu ne seras pas en enfer, je ne pourrai pas mourir tranquille.

- Rends-toi Lucius, ordonna Severus.

- Le toutou de Dumbledore. Ainsi c'est toi qui as sauvé Narcissa.

- Non, c'est Lupin, mais qu'importe. Rends-toi !

- Dans tes rêves. Souciez-vous donc de Potter !

Il transplana dans un éclat de rire. Remus blêmit.

- Oh non Harry…

Il transplana. Severus soupira.

- Encore Potter ! Narcissa, emmène Drago au QG. Je vous y rejoins plus tard.

- Soyez prudents Remus et toi.

Severus disparut. Narcissa regarda son fils. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Dray…

- Tu n'as rien Maman ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- Ça va.

Le cœur de Narcissa se serra à la vue des marques violacées dans le cou de Drago. Lucius était un monstre. Si seulement elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui… Elle ramassa un bibelot et le transforma en Portoloin.

- Allons-y.

- Où ?

- Au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère était un agent de l'Ordre… et son père, un Mangemort confirmé. Une famille idéale !

………

Cinq Aurors tenaient vaillamment un siège à Privet Drive quand Remus débarqua, suivi de près par Severus. Voldemort dirigeait l'attaque en personne.

- On a un problème, murmura Remus.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

- J'essaye de rentrer dans la maison, pour voir comment va Harry.

Severus transplana. Remus cherchait un moyen, quand Arabella Figg arriva derrière lui.

- Remus ! Viens chez moi ! Il y a un souterrain qui mène jusqu'à la cave des Dursley.

- Que ferions-nous sans toi, Arabella ?

- Pas grand-chose sans doute.

Remus et Arabella traversèrent la souterrain et arrivèrent sous la cuisine des Dursley. Ils remontèrent et allèrent dans le salon. Les Dursley étaient terrés dans un coin, terrifiés. Harry se tenait près de Tonks, regardant par la fenêtre.

- Tonks, Harry !

Tonks se retourna vivement, brandissant sa baguette.

- Remus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! D'où venez-vous tous les deux ?

- De chez moi. Il y a un souterrain.

- Comment vont les choses ?

- Mal, répondit Harry. Maugrey retient Voldemort, mais le barrage va céder.

- Rogue est allé chercher Dumbledore.

- Espérons qu'il revienne vite, pria Tonks.

- Quand tout ça se terminera-t-il ? murmura Harry.

Ils attendirent en silence. Au bout de cinq minutes, Tonks se leva.

- Je vais les aider. Je détester rester ici à rien faire.

- Tonks, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je dois y aller Remus. C'est mon métier.

- Nymphadora…

Un cri retentit. Il se précipitèrent aux fenêtres. Une vingtaine d'Aurors déferlaient sur les Mangemorts, conduits par Dumbledore en personne.

- Nous sommes sauvés ! s'exclama Remus.

Les Mangemorts transplanèrent, précédés par Voldemort, qui enrageait d'avoir été séparés du but, et d'échouer encore une fois. Harry, Tonks et Remus sortirent.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! appela Remus.

- Par Merlin, vous n'avez rien.

- Voldemort est en forme, ironisa Harry.

Dumbledore avait l'air grave.

- Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici Harry.

- Où le serais-je ?

- Justement, j'ai ma petite idée.

Vernon Dursley sortit de la maison en trombe.

- C'est ça ! Emmenez ce garçon où vous voulez, mais je ne veux plus le voir ici ! J'en ai assez de le vous voir, vous les gens dérangés de votre espèce ! Du balai !

- Nous venons sans doute de vous sauver la vie… commença Tonks.

- Dursley la regarda avec dégoût des pieds à la tête. Elle recula d'un pas. Remus s'interposa.

- Ça suffit Dursley. Harry n'a plus besoin de vous. Nous l'emmenons.

- Bon débarras !

Tonks secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il existe des Moldus aussi horribles ! Mon père n'a jamais été comme ça.

- Ton père est un Moldu d'exception, sourit Remus.

- Rentrons au QG, proposa Dumbledore.

Harry eut la désagréable surprise de voir Malefoy là-bas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

- Il a échappé à la mort. Son père a tenté de le tuer. Et sa mère est un agent de l'Ordre.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire ironique.

- Ce n'est pas banal ça.

Drago lui lança un regard venimeux. Il avait entendu.

- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, Potter.

- Surveille tes paroles. Tu es ici chez moi.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas du tout. Cette maison appartenait à mon parrain. Comme il est mort, il me l'a léguée. Donc si tu ne veux pas rester ici, libre à toi de partir.

- Je suis sous la protection de Dumbledore.

- Je croyais que tu le prenais pour un vieux fou ?

- Allons ! calma Remus. Vous avez tous deux besoin de repos. Montez dans vos chambres.

Harry et Drago protestèrent, et ce fut Severus qui intervint pour les menacer de les stupéfixer s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

Les membres de l'Ordre se réunirent en petit comité. Etaient présents Dumbledore, Severus, Remus, Tonks, Narcissa et Maugrey.

- Maintenant que Lucius est en liberté, Drago est en danger, commença Narcissa.

- Et Voldemort continuera à s'en prendre à Harry, continua Remus. Viendra un jour où nous n'arriverons pas à temps.

- Je ne veux pas que Dray reste ici.

- Pourquoi Narcissa ? demanda Severus.

- Tu es son parrain, Severus, tu devrais le savoir. C'est le QG de l'Ordre ici. Ce n'est pas sain pour lui. Il est en vacances. Il a donc besoin de se détendre loin des soucis des adultes.

- Idem pour Harry, approuva Tonks.

- Oui, mais où ? demanda Maugrey.

- J'ai ma petite idée, déclara Dumbledore, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Ils le regardèrent.

- Pourquoi pas chez Miss Granger ?

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini ! Avouez que vous vous en doutiez un peu quand même ! A bientôt pour le chap 3 ! Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre dans mon délire et gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs, silencieux ou non ! 


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le chap 3 est en ligne et après même pas une semaine d'attente ! Vous êtes contents ?

_Un petit message spécial pour ma sœur Etoile qui a mis une review quelque peu sanglante_ : j'apprécie beaucoup que tu deviennes copine avec Domenica, mais essaie de ne pas trop me l'abîmer ! J'en ai encore besoin !

**Disclaimer**: les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est à Britney Spears et sa maison de disques.

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'exclama Remus. Vous voulez mêler Hermione à tout ça ?

- Elle y est déjà mêlée de toute manière, fit remarquer Severus.

- Le quartier de Miss Granger est un quartier placé en sécurité comme l'était Privet Drive. Je pense que Drago et Harry y seront en sécurité cet été.

- Il faudrait lui demander son avis, avança Tonks.

- Elle sera d'accord car elle comprendra qu'il s'agit de la sécurité de Harry.

- Et Malefoy. Vous lui demandez d'héberger son pire ennemi, dit Rogue. Sans compter que Drago ne sera sans doute pas d'accord.

- Je le convaincrai, promit Narcissa.

- Alors c'est décidé, conclut Dumbledore. Severus, Remus, demain matin, vous emmènerez Harry et Drago chez Miss Granger.

Les deux concernés furent mis au courant dans la soirée. Si Harry fut plutôt contrarié de ne pas pouvoir voir Ron et Ginny de tout l'été, il accepta tout de même d'aller chez Hermione. Par contre, Drago opposa un non catégorique. Narcissa et Severus durent faire preuve de toute leur autorité de mère et parrain pour lui faire accepter la décision.

- Non, non et non ! Je n'irai pas chez Granger !

- Dray ! A l'heure actuelle, c'est ton seul refuge loin de l'Ordre et du monde sorcier !

- Je ne veux pas m'éloigner du monde sorcier ! Je serai très bien ici, même si c'est la maison de Potter ! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais passer mon été parmi les moldus ?

- Drago ! tonna Severus. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute manière ! Tu en profiteras pour connaître ce monde que tu abhorres !

- Hors de question ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous m'imposez tous les deux ? Passer deux mois avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et des moldus répugnants ! Sans parler de Potter !

- Drago ! cria Narcissa, scandalisée. Je ne veux plus entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche ! Visiblement, tu as pris les mauvaises manières de ton père !

Drago fit une moue dégoûtée. Il en avait marre d'être comparé à son père, l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer, lui, son propre fils !

- Je-n'irai-pas !

Narcissa plissa les yeux, excédée.

- Je ne te donne pas le choix ! Tu iras, dussé-je te ligoter et te laisser stupéfixé tout l'été !

- Tu n'oserais pas ? souffla Drago, pâle.

Depuis quand sa mère avait-elle une telle autorité ? Narcissa esquissa un sourire machiavélique. Plusieurs années parmi les Mangemorts l'avaient endurcie.

- Veux-tu vraiment essayer de me défier, Dray ?

Drago se tourna vers son parrain.

- Severus, vous…

- Obéis Drago. Ou j'aide ta mère à mettre sa menace à exécution. Je gage que Granger te trouvera beaucoup plus agréable sous Silencio et Stupéfix.

Drago, vaincu, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Narcissa et Severus se regardèrent. Elle soupira.

- Il va m'en vouloir à mort.

- Mieux vaut ça que de le voir ici, risquant sa vie.

- Tu as raison, Severus. Et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- C'est naturel, Cissa. Tu sais bien que le bien-être de Drago m'importe. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter les manières de Lucius d'élever son fils.

Drago faisait une tête d'enterrement le lendemain, au moment du départ.

………

Pour le troisième jour d'affilée, Domenica fut réveillée par les cris de Britney Spears, mise à fond. Elle avait beau se plaindre à Henri, celui-ci défendait sa fille et la laissait faire à sa guise. Et Hermione se faisait un malin plaisir de continuer à la réveiller le matin.

Quand les quatre Sorciers arrivèrent par Portoloin devant la maison des Granger, une musique rythmée leur parvint depuis le salon. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il reconnut la chanson. Etait-ce Hermione qui écoutait de la musique à 10h du matin ? Severus et Remus haussèrent un sourcil. Puis le Serpentard haussa les épaules et sonna. On leur ouvrit après quelques instants. Harry reconnut M. Granger. Celui-ci sourit.

- Vous, vous êtes des amis d'Hermione. Je me trompe ?

- Non, répondit Remus. Je suis Remus Lupin, et voici Severus Rogue. Nous sommes tous deux des Professeurs de Poudlard. Et voici Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

- Je connais déjà Harry. Quant à M. Malefoy… Serait-ce l'ennemi Serpentard dont me parle souvent Hermione ?

- En effet, répondit Harry.

Drago était surpris. Granger parlait de lui à ses parents ? De plus, il n'imaginait pas que la maison de son ennemie était si grande… En fait, il voyait clairement que la famille était aisée, sinon riche. De là où il était, il pouvait même distinguer un grand jardin avec une piscine à l'arrière.

- Nous devons vous parler, à vous et à votre fille, déclara Severus. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

- Oh bien sûr, pardonnez-moi. Mais Hermione est un peu occupée, comme vous pouvez l'entendre.

Ainsi, c'était bien Hermione qui écoutait de la musique à fond, songea Harry, amusé.

- Venez, nous allons interrompre son occupation, invita Henri.

- Nous ne voudrions pas déranger, commença Remus.

- Oh, ça fait trois jours que ça dure. Ça lui fera du bien de se reposer.

Là, les quatre Sorciers furent intrigués. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu supposer quoi que ce soit, M. Granger ouvrit doucement la porte du salon. La musique se fit plus assourdissante, et ils purent même entendre Hermione chanter.

« You drive me crazy !

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited

I'm into deep

Oh oh oh crazy

But it feels all right

Baby thinking of you

Keeps me up all night !"

Tout en chantant, elle exécutait une chorégraphie complexe qui était le fruit d'un long entraînement et non un travail d'amateur. Les quatre passagers étaient complètement abasourdis de découvrir une facette cachée si loin de la Hermione qu'ils connaissaient, posée et calme. Là, elle était déchaînée, chantant sans retenue, et déhanchant son corps au rythme de la musique. Elle leur tournait le dos, et ne les vit pas entrer. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'Hermione fut si souple… et si féminine. Elle portait un pantalon de sport blanc et un débardeur mauve court qui dévoilait son ventre. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans une tresse africaine très serrées, de sorte qu'elle ne soit pas gênée. Puis, au milieu de la chanson, elle se pencha en arrière, et posa ses mains à terre. A ce momen-là, elle vit son père et ses quatre visiteurs, à l'envers. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, elle fut déconcentrée, ses bras lâchèrent et elle tomba sur ses fesses. Son père prit la télécommande de la chaîne et stoppa la musique. Hermione roula sur le ventre.

- Aïe… Professeurs ? Harry et Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Nous avons un problème avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Severus. Consentiriez-vous à nous accorder un peu de votre précieux temps, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Mais bien entendu Professeur Rogue ! Utilisez-vous toujours le sarcasme pour cacher votre surprise ?

- Entrez donc et installez-vous, invita aimablement Henri. Café, thé…

- Non merci, nous sommes en mission, refusa poliment Remus.

- Et pourquoi pas une potion d'aimabilité pour le Professeur Rogue ? suggéra Hermione.

Elle se reçut un regard noir du concerné. Remus retint un fou rire. Vu qu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, Hermione s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- Harry, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non ça ira, merci Mione.

Elle ne proposa rien à Drago. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Granger, ne pourrais-tu pas te couvrir ? grogna-t-il.

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la vue d'Hermione si loin de ses uniformes stricts le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Je me demande ce que tu fais chez moi à me donner des ordres…

Elle prit néanmoins sa robe de sorcière qui traînait sur une chaise et l'enfila. Avec ça, elle redevenait Hermione Granger, élève modèle et Préfète de Gryffondor.

Remus résuma la situation.

- Quoi ? Mangemort-en-Chef a voulu tuer son propre fils ?

- Granger ! Surveille…

- La ferme Malefoy, coupa Harry.

- Stop vous trois ! gronda Severus. La situation est assez compliquée sans que vous en rajoutiez.

- Et Dumbledore a pensé que tu accepterais de les héberger ici le temps de l'été, conclut Remus en regardant la jeune fille.

- Sauf qu'il y a une léger problème…

- Pas de musique ce matin Hermione ? demanda une voix venant du seuil.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une femme blonde s'avancer vers eux.

- Henri, qui est-ce ?

- Domenica, voici des amis d'Hermione. Et tout le monde, voici Domenica, ma compagne.

Hermione grimaça à ses mots. Harry, Severus et Remus savaient que la mère d'Hermione était morte depuis à peine un an. Et M. Granger avait déjà une autre compagne ? Domenica regarda leurs robes de sorciers.

- Vous avez des goûts vestimentaires particuliers…

- Voilà le léger problème, soupira Hermione ;

- Pourtant, il suffirait…

- Surtout pas, Professeur Lupin ! Ecoutez, en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais accepté, mais là… Pourquoi ne pas rester au QG ?

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! Ce quartier a été mis sous protection. Voldemort ne vous retrouvera pas.

- Je veux bien héberger Harry, mais Malefoy ? Si encore il n'était pas aussi détestable…

- Merci, Granger.

- La ferme !

- C'est Dumbledore qui a décidé, expliqua Severus.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Papa ?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment la possibilité de refuser, chérie.

- Bon… C'est d'accord. Mais je compte bien demander des explications au Directeur à la rentrée !

- Merci Hermione, dit Remus.

- C'est plus pour Harry que je le fais.

- Bien, tout est réglé. Nous pouvons y aller, dit Severus en se levant.

- Oui, je vous raccompagne dehors, dit Hermione.

Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner ici, sous les yeux d'une moldue. Dehors, elle les conduisit derrière un bosquet dans son jardin.

- Voilà, vous pouvez transplaner d'ici.

- Merci Hermione, sourit Remus. Tiens, ceci est pour toi, en cas d'urgence. C'est de la poudre de cheminette. Nous allons demander à Arthur de jouer sur ses relations pour connecter ta cheminée au réseau.

- Merci. Et puis, où est la chouette de Harry ?

- Nous l'avons laissée à la volière de Poudlard.

- Envoyez la ici. Nous en aurons peut-être besoin pour des messages urgents.

- Ne l'envoie pas chez les Weasley alors. Ils ne sont pas au courant pour cette cachette, sauf Arthur bien entendu.

- Bien évidemment. De toute manière, quand Ron ou Ginny m'écrivent, je garde Coq le temps de répondre à la lettre !

- Alors sois prudente Hermione. Et pas d'embrouilles avec Malefoy.

- S'il se conduit bien avec moi !

Ils transplanèrent, puis, elle retourna dans le salon. Henri avait expliqué les grandes lignes à Domenica.

- Bon, nous n'avons qu'une chambre d'amis de libre avec deux lits, vous partagerez la chambre, annonça Hermione.

- Moi, partager la chambre de Potter ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Domenica occupe la deuxième chambre d'amis, et la troisième nous sert de débarras, c'est un véritable capharnaüm.

Domenica les observait. D'après Henri, Potter et Malefoy étaient deux camarades d'école d'Hermione. Elle avait déjà aperçu Potter à l'enterrement. Et Hermione semblait détester Malefoy. Ces deux-là étaient également poursuivi par un meurtrier du nom de Voldemort. Et les deux hommes qui les accompagnaient étaient des Professeurs de l'Ecole. D'où sortait cette histoire à dormir debout ?

- Hermione, intervint Domenica.

- Quoi ?

- A quoi rime tout ça ? Henri m'a raconté une incroyable histoire avec un meurtrier en fuite qui recherche tes amis… Et tes Professeurs sont mêlés à ça ?

- Oui. Ça vous surprend ?

- Qu'enseignent-ils tes Professeurs ?

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry.

- La chimie et… l'éducation physique, improvisa-t-elle.

Domenica étrécit les yeux, douteuse.

- C'est bizarre, je ne te crois pas.

- J'en ai rien à faire de votre opinion. Venez vous deux, je vous montre la chambre.

Drago se résigna à les suivre. Depuis qu'il était ici, il allait de surprise en surprise. D'abord Granger, et son occupation pour le moins étrange… et maintenant cette moldue qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Hermione les conduisit à l'étage, et se dirigea vers une porte au fond du couloir.

- Il n'y a que le nécessaire : deux lits, deux armoires et deux tables de chevet. Vous aurez une salle de bains pour vous deux, juste à côté. Ma chambre est en face.

La chambre était bien comme Hermione l'avait décrite. Celle-ci referma la porte, sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Des draps sortirent de l'armoire et allèrent envelopper les matelas, puis les couvertures se plièrent sur le lit.

- Voilà. Domenica ne sait pas pour notre monde, alors soyez discrets.

- Merci, Mione.

- De rien Harry. Tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. Maintenant, que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Harry raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Vous avez tenu un siège contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort ? C'est pas mal ! Et toi, Malefoy ?

Celui-ci sursauta. Il s'était assis sur un des lits et regardait par la fenêtre. Les deux Gryffondors ne faisaient plus attention à lui, et il se sentait un peu exclus. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Granger s'adresse à lui.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu te retrouves à la rue ?

- Rogue te l'a dit. Mon père a tenté de me tuer, et pour couronner le tout, ma mère est un agent de l'Ordre !

- Pas la peine de te montrer aussi agressif, dit Harry. Nous sommes chez Hermione pour deux mois, et elle reste civilisée avec toi alors que rien ne l'y force. Rends-lui la pareille !

- Je n'ai rien demandé à Granger ! Et je n'ai pas demandé à me retrouver ici !

Hermione soupira.

- OK, Malefoy. Moi non plus je n'ai pas demandé à t'héberger. Mais maintenant, contre ton gré, tu te retrouves ici pour deux mois. Ne serait-ce pas plus agréable de faire une trêve en attendant de retrouver nos habitudes à Poudlard ? Je m'efforce de me comporter en hôtesse irréprochable, et tu mets tes préjugés au vestiaire.

Elle s'avança vers Drago et lui tendit la main.

- Drago ?

Le jeune homme pesait le pour et le contre, et dut admettre que Granger avait raison, une fois de plus.

- D'accord, Gra… Hermione, décida-t-il en acceptant la main. Va pour une trêve de deux mois.

- Et plus si affinités, conclut Harry.

Ils rirent.

- Venez, ne restons pas là, proposa la jeune fille. Je vous fais visiter la maison. Commençons par ma chambre, juste en face.

La chambre était exposée plein sud, et était violemment éclairée par le soleil qui entrait à flots. Hermione tira les rideaux.

- L'après-midi, ma chambre est une fournaise. Je me réfugie dans le salon en bas pour lire, faire les devoirs ou danser.

Les deux garçons étaient impressionnés. La chambre était blanche, avec une immense bibliothèque qui couvrait la totalité d'un mur. Au-dessus du lit, Hermione avait accroché le blason de la Maison Gryffondor. Un petit bureau se trouvait dans un coin, avec les livres d'école rangés contre le mur, la tranche visible. Une épaisse moquette blanche tapissait le sol, et tout un équipement informatique occupait tout un pan du mur, à côté d'une armoire impressionnante.

- Prière de laisser vos chaussures dans le couloir quand vous entrez ici ! prévint Hermione.

Au rez-de-chaussée, elle leur montra le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine.

- Pendant votre séjour, faites comme chez vous. Vous pouvez aller vous servir dans le frigo ou dans les armoires, mon père fait régulièrement les courses, ou je m'en occupe quand il ne peut pas. Et si vous avez trop chaud… vous pouvez aller piquer une tête dans la piscine.

Elle leur désigna une grande piscine par la baie vitrée du salon.

- Des questions ?

Harry et Drago se remettaient lentement du choc. Ils ignoraient qu'Hermione, ou que le père de la jeune fille fut si riche. Mais Harry avait une question.

- Que fait Domenica dans tout ça ?

- Oh, elle… Elle s'est mise dans la tête de séduire mon père, de s'emparer de sa fortune, tout en m'évinçant. C'est son assistante dentaire.

- Et où est ta mère ? demanda Drago.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'avertissement mais trop tard. Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Elle est morte l'année dernière. Juste après notre Cinquième Année. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non… Je suis désolé.

Drago comprenait maintenant pourquoi Potter – Harry – et les deux Weasley avaient été si protecteurs envers elle pendant leur Sixième Année.

- Et si j'ai bien compris, avait repris Harry, tu danses ?

Hermione rougit.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… Enfin, pourquoi le cacher ? Oui, je danse. Avec mes trois amies d'enfance, nous avons monté un groupe. Nous faisons des chorégraphies sur une chanson, et nous chantons et dansons dessus. J'ai renoué avec elles l'année dernière lors des funérailles. Elles ne m'ont jamais abandonnée ou oubliée, malgré que je sois à Poudlard. Nous avons donné un spectacle et les gens en redemandaient. On recommence cette année. J'ai rendez-vous demain avec elles, pour tout remettre au point, et voir si nous n'avons pas oublié la chorégraphie de Crazy, qui date de l'été dernier. Ça fait trois jours que je suis dessus et que j'essaie de recoller mes souvenirs.

- C'est cool. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ?

- Parce que je dissocie ma vie moldue, et mes études de sorcellerie. J'ai séparé deux aspects de ma vie, mais cette année, ça va être un peu difficile. Vous venez avec moi demain ? Vous verrez la chorégraphie au complet, et je vous présenterai.

- Avec plaisir ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Chapitre 3 fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! L'intrigue se met en place, lentement mais sûrement ! Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! Je vous dis à bientôt ! Le chap 4 sera prévu pour le 25 au soir ! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! Et pour commencer voici ce que je vous avais promis : le chap 4 de ma fic !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont à JK Rowling… bla bla bla…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

James Granger se radossa à son siège, songeur. Devant lui, l'écran de l'ordinateur restait statique, alors que les mots s'affichaient, comme le narguant : aucune entrée pour la référence citée. La référence en question était le mot Poudlard. Il venait de passer deux heures à rechercher des informations sur le pensionnat de sa nièce sans rien trouver. Il avait appelé ses contacts, et même essayé plusieurs orthographes, mais rien. A croire que le fameux pensionnat n'existait pas. A court d'idées, il avait recherché les familles des amis de la jeune fille. Les Potter et les Weasley. Il y avait une dizaine de Potter dans la région londonienne, mais aucune n'avait un fils de 17 ans prénommé Harry. Et pas de Weasley sur toute la Grande-Bretagne. Cette famille n'existait pas.

C'était clair maintenant : son frère et Hermione cachaient quelque chose, mais quoi ? Ce qui était tout à fait sûr, c'est qu'il s'inviterait au dîner ce soir, pour tenter de faire parler Henri ou Hermione. Il ne nourrissait pas d'illusions sur Hermione ; elle était butée quand elle voulait, et si elle désirait garder un secret, elle ne le révélerait pas sous la torture. Quant à Henri, il était plus facile à manipuler, surtout que James savait parfaitement s'y prendre. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, James obtenait ce qu'il voulait de son aîné.

Le téléphone sonna, le tirant de ses pensées. Il consulta sa montre. Il était 11 heures.

- James Granger à l'appareil.

- Bonjour James.

- Domenica ? reconnut James avec surprise.

Il savait que cette dernière le détestait, et réciproquement, alors pourquoi cet appel ? A moins qu'elle ne soit désespérée par sa future belle-fille, si elle désirait épouser son frère… A condition qu'elle y parvienne un jour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hermione vous fait des misères ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais il se passe quelque chose d'étrange à la maison, et j'ai pensé à vous pour m'aider à élucider l'affaire.

- Bon, soupira-t-il, je vous écoute, mais notez que c'est uniquement parce que Henri vous aime bien que je le fais.

- Henri m'aime tout court.

- Allez droit au but, ma patience a des limites.

- Ne m'interrompez pas. Ce matin, quatre personnages étranges ont fait irruption chez nous. Et c'étaient des amis d'Hermione. Deux Professeurs, soi-disant, de son école. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux adolescents de son âge, nommés Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Les deux Professeurs ont demandé à Henri et Hermione d'héberger ces jeunes gens pendant l'été ! Henri m'a raconté une histoire abracadabrante comme quoi ces deux garçons seraient poursuivis par un meurtrier en fuite, et qu'ils seraient en parfaite sécurité chez nous ! De plus, ils ont eu une attitude pour le moins étrange, habillés de robe… Surtout qu'Hermione était vêtue comme eux ! Des robes !

James resta songeur. Il connaissait Harry Potter. Il l'avait rencontré l'année dernière à l'enterrement d'Helen. Il était venu en compagnie de deux autres amis. Décidément, le mystère entourant Poudlard et Hermione s'épaississait. Mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si vite. Domenica s'impatientait au bout du fil.

- James ! Vous êtes là ?

- Oui, je vous entends. Je vous avoue que cette histoire m'intrigue. J'avais prévu de venir dîner ce soir.

- Je préviendrai Henri. Venez à 19 heures.

- Entendu.

Il raccrocha. Tiens, pour une fois, il avait eu une conversation civilisée avec Domenica. Une grande première. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si mauvaise que ça. Mais il secoua la tête. Domenica, une femme généreuse ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Il avait hâte d'être à 19 heures déjà. Rien que pour cuisiner Hermione. Il allait adorer la soirée !

………

Quand on sonna à la porte à 19 heures, Hermione lavait la salade, Domenica cuisinait et Harry mettait la table. Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

- Tu peux aller ouvrir Drago ?

- Pas de problème.

Drago se retrouva face à un homme châtain avec des lunettes.

- Bonsoir, salua poliment Drago.

- Bonsoir, je suis James Granger, le frère d'Henri, et l'oncle d'Hermione.

- Entrez, je vais prévenir Hermione.

Drago se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout en s'interrogeant. Il se surprenait lui-même : il était poli avec des moldus, et il commençait à bien aimer cette atmosphère familiale, même si Hermione et Domenica se lançaient des piques à longueur de journée.

- Hermione, ton oncle est là.

- Oncle James ? répéta la jeune fille, surprise.

Elle prit une serviette et, tout en séchant ses mains, elle se précipita dans le salon.

- Oncle James ! Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir !

- C'est complètement imprévu de ma part. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Oh, non, pas le moins du monde ! Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici !

- Qui m'a ouvert ?

- Drago Malefoy, un autre de mes… amis de l'école.

- Au fait, ton école est en Ecosse, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione se mit instantanément sur ses gardes.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. Juste comme ça.

Ils passèrent rapidement à table. Henri fut surpris de voir son frère, mais ravi. James échangea un rapide coup d'œil à Domenica, mais sans rien se dire, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Hermione.

A table, James regarda les deux garçons.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes des amis d'Hermione ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Ça fait six ans que nous nous connaissons.

- Drago Malefoy… vous n'êtes pas venu à l'enterrement de la mère d'Hermione.

Drago rougit.

- J'étais pris par d'autres engagements, mentit-il, pour ne pas avouer son ignorance, alors qu'il était censé être un ami proche d'Hermione.

- Et vous étudiez quoi là-bas ?

- Oncle James, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Poudlard n'est qu'une toute petite école normale. Nous étudions la même chose que dans tous les lycées, sauf que le niveau est beaucoup plus élevé.

- Je m'intéresse à toi et tes amis, c'est tout. Et si je puis me permettre, pourquoi hébergez-vous Harry et Drago ?

Hermione regarda son père.

- James, ces deux garçons ont besoin d'un abri contre un meurtrier en fuite.

- Et des Professeurs sont venus ici les mettre en sécurité.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Hermione. Oh… C'est Domenica, qui d'autre ?

- Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! protesta la concernée.

- Jamais mon père n'aurait mis Oncle James au courant de cette histoire. Vous êtes la seule suspecte Domenica, contra la jeune fille.

- Hermione, Henri, intervint James, quelle est la véritable version de l'histoire ? Je sais que cette école n'existe pas… Poudlard. J'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai rien trouvé. Et tes amis Weasley ne sont recensés nulle part en Angleterre. Sans compter que Harry n'existe pas non plus, si on en croit les fichiers de l'administration.

Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure. Son oncle était trop perspicace. Il fallait trouver une explication et vite. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

- Hermione, le seul moyen de s'en sortir serait de me dire la vérité, déclara James.

- D'abord, Poudlard existe bien.

- Elle se leva et alla chercher un des robes d'école. Puis elle lui montra l'écusson.

- Ce sont les armoiries de l'école.

- Un serpent, un lion, un aigle et un… blaireau ? déchiffra James de plus en plus surpris.

- L'école n'est pas répertoriée parce qu'elle est très sélective au niveau des élèves. Ce ne sont pas les élèves qui s'inscrivent, c'est le Directeur qui les sélectionne. Tous les enfants de dix ans surdoués sont contactés pour entrer dans l'école. Là-bas, le directeur s'arrange pour que nos noms n'apparaissent plus sur les fichiers du gouvernement. Notre existence est en quelque sorte occultée.

- N'espère pas me faire croire ça, jeune fille. Tu vas me dire que cette robe est ton uniforme d'école ? Et des garçons portent ça ?

- Oui. Ça te gêne tant que ça ?

Hermione mentait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Etant avocat, il avait été confronté plusieurs fois à la vérité tout comme au mensonge, et il savait différencier les deux. Hermione semblait trop à l'aise, et elle récitait son histoire comme si c'était une leçon apprise par cœur. Par contre, il y avait sûrement une part de vérité. L'école devait être très sélective, et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Hermione elle-même était une surdouée. Il se rappela le jour où Henri l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'Hermione avait un QI de 160. Hermione avait 6 ans, et son institutrice avait convoqué Henri et Helen pour leur parler de la petite fille. Hermione avait été soumise à des tests psychotechniques, et entendue par une psychologue qui avait confirmé l'intuition de l'institutrice. James se força à revenir au présent.

Il fixa sa nièce, impassible et imperturbable. Restait cette histoire de meurtrier.

- Et ce meurtrier ? Comment tes amis ont-ils pu se mettre dans un tel pétrin ?

- Ceci, Oncle James, est un dossier top secret du Ministère et je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- C'est trop facile. Le Ministère anglais n'impliquerait pas des civils dans des affaires comme ça, et même les services secrets…

- N'insiste pas Oncle James.

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs. Elle commençait à en avoir assez des questions de son oncle, et son imagination avait des limites. Un sortilèges d'Amnésie bien senti résoudrait les choses, mais ce n'était pas, et de loin, la bonne solution. Si seulement cette garce de Domenica ne s'était pas mêlée de tout ça !

James comprit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il se taise. Pour le moment. Il aurait la vérité dès qu'il pourrait parler en privé avec la jeune fille.

De leur côté, Harry et Drago se sentaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de couvrir leur nature de sorciers, et ils n'osaient pas intervenir de peur d'envenimer la situation et de ruiner le mensonge d'Hermione. Là, ils n'étaient pas loin de penser que Dumbledore aurait mieux fait de trouver une autre solution qu'Hermione pour les héberger.

- Bon, reprit James, je te crois. Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione plissa les yeux. James n'abandonnait jamais aussi facilement. Elle resterait sur ses gardes. Cependant, elle se disait que ce serait tellement plus simple si James savait tout. Il les protégerait mieux son père et elle, et il trouverait une solution pour Domenica. Elle soupira intérieurement. Sa vie avait pris une nouvelle tournure l'année de ses onze ans. L'été avant son anniversaire, elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle en était tombée des nues. Elle avait été suffisamment âgée pour comprendre que ce n'était pas une farce, et que le hibou postal était un vrai hibou. Le scepticisme de ses parents avait été total jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore débarque chez elle pour la convaincre de venir à Poudlard pour apprendre à maîtriser ses dons. Hermione avait déjà remarqué que ses colères pouvaient être dangereuses pour son entourage, et avait appris à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Mais l'arrivée de la Sorcière ébranla ses convictions et ses parents décidèrent finalement de l'envoyer à Poudlard. L'enthousiasme de leur fille les avait alors convaincus qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Le repas continua dans un silence tendu. Elle finit par se lever et commença à débarrasser la table. Mais son père l'arrêta, et lui conseilla d'aller avec ses amis dans la bibliothèque, et de laisser la vaisselle et le rangement. Hermione acquiesça, et entraîna Harry et Drago dans la pièce, sans se douter que James suivait tous ses faits et gestes. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

- On a eu chaud. Oncle James est stupéfiant !

- Hermione, j'ai l'impression qu'il se doute de quelque chose, dit Harry.

- Je sais. Mais je ne me vois décemment pas lui annoncer que nous sommes sorciers, poursuivis par Voldemort ! Franchement, Harry, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que mon père nous couvrira quoi qu'il arrive, mais Oncle James est une version moldue de Dumbledore. Il se débrouille toujours pour tout savoir sur tout ! C'en devient agaçant parfois !

- Peut-être faudrait-il tout lui dire, suggéra Drago. Autant s'en faire un allié non ?

- J'y ai pensé, murmura Hermione. Mais j'ignore comment il va réagir, et j'ai peur qu'il ne crée une nouvelle version de la chasse aux sorcières. Est-ce que cela en vaut vraiment la peine ?

Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce. Drago admettait qu'Hermione avait raison.

- Ecoute, nous n'avons qu'à tout lui dire, voir comment il réagit, et s'il réagit mal, on lui lancera un Sortilège d'Amnésie.

- T'es cinglé Malefoy, s'indigna Harry. Il s'agit de la famille d'Hermione, pas de n'importe quel Moldu !

- N'empêche que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! rit Hermione.

- C'est à toi de prendre la décision, Mione.

- Oui. On va lui dire. Nous sommes Sorciers et fiers de l'être. Un peu de courage que diable !

- De la part d'une Gryffondor en plus, sussura Drago.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à… James. Le sang se retira de son visage.

- Oncle James…

- Hermione…

Celui-ci avait le visage fermé, impossible de deviner ses pensées. Elle avait déjà vu ce visage, notamment quand il plaidait une affaire délicate. Il pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Oui.

Le silence s'éternisa. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, indécis, et Hermione commença à sortir sa baguette. James capta son geste.

- Range ça, veux-tu ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais à mon avis, c'est une arme pour toi…

Hermione soupira et regarda son oncle dans les yeux.

- Alors ?

James prit une grande inspiration et prit sa nièce aux épaules.

- Crois-moi, je m'attendais à pire. Tu es une Sorcière… avec des pouvoirs, et tout ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie. Nous y sommes tous les trois.

- Hum, fit James. Tu sais, j'ai assisté à un phénomène bizarre quand tu étais bébé. J'avais 10 ans à l'époque. Tu étais réveillée dans ton berceau et tu pleurais. Helen m'a demandé de te donner ton biberon. Quand je suis arrivé dans ta chambre, le biberon à la main, tu as cessé de pleurer et tu as levé la main. Le biberon m'a échappé des mains et a lévité vers toi. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Helen n'a pas paru surprise et a vite oublié l'incident… Elle ne me croyait pas. Quant à moi, j'ai évité de te voir pendant plusieurs semaines, et j'ai fini par croire que j'avais rêvé. Ce phénomène ne s'est pas reproduit.

- Maman te croyait, informa Hermione. Elle me l'a dit. Quand j'étais bébé, il s'est toujours passé des choses quand j'étais dans les parages. J'ai appris à me contrôler en grandissant. Maintenant, nous canalisons nos pouvoirs à travers une baguette.

- Une baguette magique ? Comme la fée de Cendrillon ?

- C'est exactement ça !

Ils rirent, puis James reporta son attention sur Harry et Drago.

- Et en ce qui concerne ce fameux meurtrier ?

- Il s'agit de Voldemort, un Sorcier Noir fou et dangereux, répondit Harry. Il me poursuit depuis ma naissance. Enfin, c'est trop long à expliquer.

- Ça a l'air compliqué en effet. Hermione est liée à tout ça ?

- Oui, par la force des choses. Nos professeurs aussi. Ce sont de puissants Sorciers, ils sont là pour nous protéger, puisque le Ministère ne fait rien.

- Le Ministère ?

- De la Magie, précisa Drago. Le Ministre est un imbécile fini.

- Nous voilà d'accord sur un point, remarqua Harry.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- Tu sais tout, résuma Hermione.

- Henri est au courant ?

- Oui, mais pas tout sur Voldemort. Inutile de l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

- Reste Domenica. Elle est loin d'être idiote. C'est elle qui m'a contacté ce matin.

- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire par cette hypocrite.

- Je t'aiderai.

- Merci. Je te revaudrai ça.

James fit croire à Domenica qu'il n'avait rien découvert, et que l'explication d'Hermione était parfaitement plausible. Domenica était persuadée que sa future belle-fille avait embobiné son oncle et se jura de tirer cette affaire au clair.

- Un peu plus tard, Hermione rejoignit ses amis dans leur chambre.

- Alors, quelles sont vos impressions sur cette première journée chez moi ?

- Je pense qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ! déclara Harry.

- En effet. J'ai pas mal d'activités prévues, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire partager ma vie pour deux mois. D'ailleurs, demain, on se lève tôt. Je nous emmènerai à Londres.

- C'est à propos de tes danses ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Oui ! Bonne nuit !

La jeune fille quitta la pièce. Harry regarda Drago.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Pas de ça avec moi, Malefoy. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec nous. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tu te sens parfois exclu des conversations que j'ai avec Hermione.

- Tu te sens psychologue ce soir, Potter ?

Drago ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais Harry avait raison. Il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore avait choisi de les envoyer lui et Potter chez Granger, parmi les moldus. Ça aurait pu être pire, si ça avait été chez les Weasley à la place. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait exclu. Granger et Potter étaient très proches, sans qu'il y ait la moindre ambiguïté. Hermione semblait considérer Harry comme un grand frère. Il soupira. Depuis quand les appelait-il par leurs prénoms ? Certes, l'été serait plus agréable s'il se montrait moins froid. Demain serait un autre jour. Il allait changer d'attitude pour rendre le séjour moins pénible pour tous.

- Bonne nuit… Harry.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Bonne nuit, Drago.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le 31 décembre ou le 1er janvier pour mes vœux du nouvel an… à condition que les admin de ce site aient fini leur maintenance !

Bizous à tous !


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello tout le monde ! D'abord, bonne année 2006 à tous, et j'espère qu'elle vous apportera bonheur, amour et prospérité ! Voilà comme promis mon chapitre 5 de ma fic, une Vie moldue ou presque ! En espérant que vous l'aimerez !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à JKR, et moi, modeste auteur, je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ça ! Et les chansons évoquées appartiennent à leur auteurs respectifs, Britney Spears, et Madonna.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Il était à peine sept heures quand Hermione déboula dans la chambre d'amis. Elle tira les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil à flots.

- Debout les gars ! Il est sept heures !

Drago se redressa le premier, clignant des yeux dans la lumière vive.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en s'étirant.

- Salut Drago ! répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle le regarda. Il portait un tee-shirt et un short pour dormir, et ce matin, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, lui donnant un air plus sympathique. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Harry !

- Mmm…

- Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas du matin !

Elle enleva le drap d'un geste vif.

- On part à huit heures. Soyez prêts !

Drago se leva et sourit.

- Tu as du mal à te lever ce matin ?

- A Poudlard, je suis généralement le premier levé. Mais j'ai bien dormi ici, pour une fois.

- Tu as des insomnies ?

- Parfois.

Harry n'en dit pas plus, mais Drago comprit que Voldemort le perturbait. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que le Survivant était lié à Voldemort pour son malheur.

Hermione les observait, poings sur les hanches. Les deux garçons s'entendaient bien quand ils n'étaient pas en train de se disputer à longueur de journée.

- Vous comptez tenir salon toute la matinée ?

Harry la regarda. Elle avait le même pantalon de sport que la veille, mais elle portait un débardeur bleu ciel en coton et avait coiffé ses cheveux en deux tresses africaines.

- Bon, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. A tout de suite !

Drago utilisa la salle de bains le premier, vu qu'il était déjà levé. Un quart d'heure après, il rejoignait Hermione dans la cuisine. Elle avait mis la chaîne hi-fi de la cuisine en marche et chantait tout en faisant cuire les œufs et le bacon.

_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_

_Just like I never gone I knew this song_

_Young girl with eyes like the desert_

_It all seems like yesterday so far away_

- Tu chantes bien.

Hermione se retourna et sourit.

- Merci. Je chante depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Où allons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- A Londres. Les parents de ma meilleure amie Elisabeth possèdent une salle de danse.

- A Londres ? Mais nous sommes à Southampton ! Comment…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On y sera. Tiens, bon appétit.

Elle déposa des œufs brouillés et du bacon devant lui.

- Merci.

Harry les rejoignit, et ils déjeunèrent ensemble avec la musique de Madonna en fond. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Hermione les conduisit au garage. La voiture était déjà sortie. Elle ouvrit le coffre et mit un sac de sport dedans. Harry émit un sifflement. La voiture était une Mercedes rouge métallisé.

- Mione…

- Mon père me l'a offerte à Noël dernier quand j'ai eu le permis.

- Noël dernier ?

- Oui. Tu te souviens ? Je suis rentrée chez moi.

- Mais quand as-tu appris à conduire ?

- A la fin de notre Cinquième Année. Après la mort de ma mère, Oncle James a décidé de me donner des leçons pour que je m'occupe l'esprit. A Noël, j'ai passé l'examen et je l'ai eu.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et ton père t'a offert une Mercedes.

- Oui. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, mais Oncle James a dit qu'il a besoin de s'occuper de moi. Il a reporté tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ma mère sur moi. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. On pourrait dire que je suis une enfant gâtée. Allez, montez tous les deux, si vous n'avez pas peur de moi au volant.

Harry s'installa sur le siège passager. Drago hésita à monter.

- C'est toi qui va conduire ?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas, je serai prudente.

- Je ne suis jamais monté dans une voiture.

- Il y une première fois à tout.

Drago se décida à s'installer à l'arrière.

- Attachez vos ceintures. Je ne tiens pas à me faire verbaliser.

- Heu Hermione… intervint Drago, presque timide. Pourquoi tu parles de ceinture ?

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent vers le Serpentard. Puis, la jeune fille soupira, et ouvrit la portière pour lui attacher la ceinture elle-même.

- Bon, tu vois cette lanière noire ? Tu la passes comme ça devant toi, et tu enfonces le bout sur l'orifice que tu vois là. Ça doit faire un clic. Compris ?

Drago avait suivi les instructions, mais il fut quelque peu déconcentré par le visage tout près du sien d'Hermione, et son parfum émanant de ses cheveux. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu pourras le refaire ?

- Euh… oui, je pense. Tout à l'heure au retour.

- Parfait !

Hermione remonta dans la voiture, mit la radio en marche, démarra et prit la direction de Londres. Hermione conduisait sûrement, à la vitesse autorisée, et d'une manière douce, sans à-coups. Drago, d'abord cramponné à son siège, se détendit peu à peu. Hermione chantait de temps en temps, quand une chanson passait à la radio, mais elle coupa la radio quand ils atteignirent le centre de Londres.

- Je déteste conduire ici. Les conducteurs londoniens sont des fous dangereux.

- Comme dans toutes les grandes villes, commenta Harry.

- Autant voyager en balai, renchérit Drago.

- Je ne sais pas encore quelle voie choisir pour mon avenir, révéla soudainement Hermione. Un métier moldu ou sorcier, je veux dire. Et vous deux ?

- J'aimerai devenir Auror, dit Harry.

- Ce qui signifie DCFM, Potions et Métamorphoses renforcées, dit Hermione. Harry, à part la DCFM, tu n'as pas…

- Tu oublies que j'ai eu un A en Potions aux BUSE.

- Reste à savoir si tu supporteras encore Rogue encore cette année.

- Je l'ai supporté six ans.

- Et toi, Drago ?

- Je travaillerai sans doute au Ministère. Moi-même je ne sais pas bien ce que je vais faire. A condition de rester vivant.

- Un peu d'optimisme ! Moi, j'ai envie de devenir médecin. Pédiatre pour être précise.

- Mais tu n'as pas… commença Harry.

- Suivi d'études moldues ? acheva Hermione avec un sourire.

- Mione…

- Harry… Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, ma mère a insisté pour que je continue mes études moldues par correspondance. Ce que j'ai fait.

- Quoi ? Tu as mené des doubles études depuis la Première Année ?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression que tu me sous-estimes.

- Tu m'épates. Les Professeurs ont tendance à nous inonder de devoirs, et toi, tu…

- C'est à ça que me sert le Retourneur de Temps. Il m'a bien aidé en Troisième Année. Et c'est pour ça que je fais toujours tous mes devoirs en avance, dès que j'ai un moment de libre, sinon, je serais submergée en un rien de temps.

- Tu as un Retourneur ? s'étonna Drago.

- Grâce au Professeur Dumbledore. Très peu de personnes le savent. Alors ne divulgue pas l'info.

- Je ne te dénoncerai pas. Sois-en sûre.

- Merci. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à passer mon bac à Pâques quand j'ai quitté Poudlard cinq jours, tu te rappelles Harry ? J'attends les résultats. Il faut une dérogation pour passer le bac si tôt, et en fait, c'est Oncle James qui m'a inscrite. Seuls les surdoués qui suivent des études ou un cursus spécial peuvent passer l'examen si tôt. J'en fais partie.

- Tu as un an d'avance. Tu n'as que seize ans.

- Notre Septième Année sera chargée. Je me suis débrouillée pour prendre de l'avance.

- Tu es incroyable !

Drago et Harry étaient vraiment impressionnés. Hermione arrivait à mener plusieurs cursus scolaires en même temps, et elle ne semblait pas fatiguée ou surbookée. Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils la connaissaient très mal. Drago voyait aussi qu'Hermione faisait partie de l'élite moldue, et qu'elle venait d'une famille riche qui n'avait rien à envier aux grandes familles sorcières telles que les Malefoy.

Hermione finit par se garer non loin d'Hyde Park. Elle récupéra son sac dans le coffre, et mena ses amis dans un immeuble.

- Vous verrez, les filles sont adorables. Il y a Elisabeth, Samantha et Alexandra.

La salle de danse occupait la totalité du dernier étage. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent. Elisabeth était déjà là. Elle sourit largement en les voyant.

- Mione chérie ! Tu es magnifique !

- Bonjour Lisa ! Je te présente Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, des amis de l'école. Ils sont chez moi pour l'été. Les garçons, je vous présente Elisabeth Spencer.

- Je suis ravie de vous connaître ! Il me semble que je te connais déjà Harry, non ?

- On s'est vus l'année dernière, pour l'enterrement… commença Harry.

- Ah oui ! Donc vous êtes dans l'école de Mione ! Bienvenue parmi nous. Sam et Alex ne vont pas tarder.

A peine eut-elle dit ça que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant passer une jeune fille de leur âge aux cheveux noirs, avec des yeux incroyablement bleus. Elle balança son sac dans un coin quand elle vit Hermione.

- Hermione ! cria-t-elle en courant vers elle et lui sautant au cou.

- Salut Sam ! rit Hermione. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

A ce moment, Sam remarqua Harry et Drago.

- Salut ! Je suis Sam McBride !

- Je te présente Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, des amis d'école.

- Enchantée. Excusez mon attitude. C'est juste qu'avec Hermione et Alex qui sont en pensionnat, nous n'avons pas vraiment l'occasion de les voir, Lisa et moi.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Drago avec un sourire.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau, et une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette s'avança. Sam lui réserva le même accueil qu'à Hermione, et l'arrivante se laissa faire avec le sourire.

- Bonjour Sam, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Salut Mione, salut Lisa.

- Bonjour Alex, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Alex braqua son regard sur Drago et Harry. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais seul Drago le remarqua.

- Alex, voici Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, des amis. Et les garçons, voici Alexandra Dubreuil.

- Enchanté, répondit Harry.

Drago se contenta d'un signe de tête. Cette fille lui disait quelque chose, de même que son nom, mais il ne savait plus où il l'avait vue. Alex fixa un moment Harry, le mettant mal à l'aise, mais elle finit par détourner les yeux.

- Bon, j'espère que vous vous souvenez de la chorégraphie de l'année dernière !

Sam et Lisa firent la moue. Hermione sourit.

- Et si on commençait à s'échauffer ? proposa Lisa.

- Les gars, vous vous joignez à nous ? suggéra Hermione.

Ils s'étirèrent tous les six.

- J'ai trouvé pas mal de chansons sur lesquelles danser et chanter. Mais je suis sûre que Sam va mettre son grain de sel.

- Quant à moi, enchaîna Elisabeth, je nous ai inscrites à plusieurs festivals. Mes parents m'ont donné quelques dates intéressantes.

- C'est parfait ! se réjouit Sam. Ça me donnera l'occasion de faire nos costumes.

- Vous avez chacune votre rôle dans le groupe ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, acquiesça Elisabeth, en remettant ses boucles blondes en place. Je suis en quelque sorte l'agent du groupe. Je nous inscrits aux festivals et concours. Alex choisit les chansons et monte nos chorégraphies. Sam s'occupe des costumes et aide Alex pour les chansons. Et Hermione reste notre tête pensante et notre chanteuse. Elle a une voix magnifique.

- Pas tant que ça, rectifia la concernée.

- Je confirme ce qu'a dit Elisabeth, intervint Drago. Hermione chante très bien.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Je l'ai entendue ce matin dans la cuisine.

- C'était quelle chanson ?

Madonna, la Isla Bonita, indiqua la jeune fille.

- J'adore cette chanson, soupira Sam.

Hermione se leva.

- Je suis prête.

Les trois autres filles se levèrent. Alex regarda Harry.

- Tu veux bien démarrer la musique ? Voici le CD.

Elle lui tendit le boîtier. Drago suivit Harry, intrigué. Le Gryffondor s'approcha d'un équipement électrique dans le fond de la salle. Il appuya sur un bouton qui fit sortir un plateau où il posa un étrange disque brillant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Regarde, tu verras, répliqua Harry. Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?

Elles se positionnèrent toutes les trois au fond de la salle, dos au miroir qui couvrait tout le mur du fond.

- Vas-y Harry, dit Hermione.

Il appuya sur play. Trois accords de guitare électrique s'élevèrent. Les filles s'avancèrent de trois pas. La musique s'enchaîna et Hermione commença à chanter. C'était Crazy de Britney Spears, la chanson sur laquelle Harry et Drago avaient vu Hermione danser le jour où ils étaient arrivés.

Samantha fut la première à laisser tomber, incapable de suivre la chorégraphie. Elle s'approcha des deux garçons.

- Je ne me souviens plus de la chorégraphie. Alex s'est surpassée l'année dernière.

Quand arriva le deuxième couplet, ce fut Elisabeth qui lâcha. Elle s'emmêla dans ses pas, et fut déconcentrée. Il ne resta plus qu'Hermione et Alexandra. Hermione commença à chanter et danser sans relâche. Alex ne chantait que les chœurs. Puis Alex se trompa d'enchaînement et perdit le rythme. Hermione entonna seule le refrain pour la dernière fois, et s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle leur adressa un sourire.

- Bravo Mione ! la félicita Lisa. Tu es toujours la meilleure d'entre nous.

- Pas à ce point, haleta-t-elle. J'ai juste une bonne mémoire.

- N'empêche que ça fait du bien ! s'exclama Sam. On en fait rien pendant toute l'année !

- A qui le dis-tu ? renchérit Alex. Je me vois très mal danser en pensionnat !

Elles rirent.

- Bien ! s'exclama Alex. Voyons les prochaines chansons…

- J'ai une chanson ! intervint Sam.

Elle se rua sur son sac et en sortit un CD. Elle le mit en marche. Dès les premières notes, Elisabeth, Alexandra et Hermione soupirèrent en chœur.

- Encore elle ?

- Mais quoi ? Avouez que Britney Spears a des chansons idéales pour des chorégraphies !

- Je reconnais que Crazy est pas mal, dit Lisa. Mais Toxic…

- Elle est trop dure à chanter, acheva Hermione.

- Hermione ! s'écria Sam. Tu pourrais chanter n'importe quoi!

- Tu me surestimes, Sam. Toxic…

- Fais au moins un essai ! J'ai les paroles avec moi. J'arrive à la chanter, alors tu y arriveras sûrement.

- Sam a raison, intervint doucement Alex. Essaie.

Elisabeth ne dit rien, mais son regard montrait qu'elle était d'accord avec Sam et Alex. Hermione soupira.

- Toxic, c'est pas la chanson où Britney Spears se déguise en agent secret ? demanda Harry.

- Si, répondit Sam. Elle danse aussi à moitié nue.

Drago s'étrangla. Il ne connaissait pas cette Britney Spears, et il se demandait si cette chanteuse était aussi dépravée qu'il le pensait. Hermione rit.

- Bon, je vais essayer. Donne-moi ces fichues paroles. Vous faites les chœurs comme d'habitude ?

- Oui, assura Lisa. Vas-y Sam, balance la zik !

Avec un cri de joie, celle-ci mit le CD en marche et la musique s'éleva. Puis Hermione chanta.

_Baby can't you see, I'm calling,_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous, I'm falling…_

Au fur et à mesure, Drago se dit que la chanson était idéale pour une chorégraphie, et Hermione chantait divinement bien, concentrée sur les paroles. Quand le morceau s'acheva, Sam explosa de joie.

- Tu y arrives parfaitement bien !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Alex soupira.

- Bon, je travaillerai sur une chorégraphie ce soir. Je vous envoie la vidéo par mail, ça vous va ? Et je vous proposerai aussi d'autres chansons par la même occasion.

- Oui, ça nous vs, acquiesça Lisa. Maintenant, il faut que je vous dise un truc qui ne va pas vous plaire.

Hermione, Sam et Alex fixèrent la jeune fille, curieuses. Lisa se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous êtes priées d'assister au bal des débutantes que mes parents organisent samedi prochain.

- Oh non, pas ça, gémit Sam en glissant au sol.

Alex et Hermione échangèrent un regard désespéré.

- Un bal des débutantes ? s'écria Drago. Mais c'est réservé aux jeunes filles de la noblesse !

Le regard des quatre adolescentes le conforta dans ses suppositions. Harry fixait sa meilleure amie.

- Tu fais partie de la noblesse ?

Hermione hocha la tête, fit quelques pas, et esquissa une révérence gracieuse.

- Depuis la mort de ma mère, je suis Lady Hermione Granger, Comtesse de Westbury. Elisabeth est apparentée à la famille royale, et est l'héritière du Duc de Westminster. Sam est la future marquise de Sinclair. Et Alex est la fille de l'ambassadeur de France, et accessoirement Marquise de Montmarsan.

Les filles faisaient la révérence à tour de rôle. Drago et Harry restaient bouche bée. Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque surdoué et la meilleure élève de Poudlard était une Comtesse ! Drago regarda Alexandra et se rappela où il l'avait vue. A une réception donnée il y avait trois ans à l'ambassade de France à Londres. Il n'avait que treize ans à l'époque, mais il y avait aperçu Alex, et étant physionomiste, il avait reconnu ses traits au moment où Hermione lui annonça son identité.

- Vos parents vont bientôt recevoir les invitations, annonça Lisa.

- On est obligées ? demanda Sam.

- C'est un ordre du Duc de Westminster, mon cher père. Je ferai en sorte que Harry et Drago soient invités.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, commença Harry.

- Bien sûr que si. Tous mes amis sont les bienvenus au bal. On se voit mercredi prochain ?

Toutes étaient d'accord, et ils se séparèrent. Hermione fulminait quand ils regagnaient la voiture.

- La poisse ! J'ai horreur de ces bals !

- Tu ne veux pas faire tes débuts dans le monde ? se moqua Drago.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me pavaner en robe blanche, à faire des sourires idiots toute une soirée ! Tous les hommes célibataires seront présents pour choisir leur fiancée. Je ne suis pas un objet !

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas bien le choix, remarqua Harry.

- Hélas !

Une fois dans le voiture, Hermione continuait ses reproches à l'aristocratie anglaise.

- Si je tiens celui qui a instauré cette tradition, je lui colle un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux !

Drago éclata de rire.

- Toi Granger, tu utiliserais un Impardonnable sur un Moldu ?

- Oui, et je le torturerai avant avec le Doloris !

Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Finalement, Hermione se joignit à eux, et le trajet du retour se passa dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Je ne vous donne pas de date, je sais pas encore quand je vais vous l'envoyer ! 


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour ! Oh, là, j'avais complètement oublié cette fic ! Désolée ! Je me suis laissée emporter par l'enthousiasme pour Cadeau inattendu et le délire des réponses aux reviews ! Bon, voici le chap 6 !

C'est néanmoins avec un grand regret que j'annonce le ralentissement de la publication de cette fic. Rien de bien vertigineux, mais je manque d'inspiration. Cependant, j'avance à grands pas sur Cadeau, et j'ai tout de même deux chapitres d'avance sur Vie moldue. Donc, je continue, mais à un rythme un peu plus lent. Pardon ! Je ne crois pas que vous ayez à attendre plus d'un mois cependant entre chaque chapitre !

**Disclaimer** : je ne suis pas JK Rowling, vous avez du le deviner non ?

Je souhaite répondre à une remarque d'une de mes lectrices Setsuko. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait bizarre qu'Hermione soit aussi douée que ça notamment entre ses études moldues, ses dons en chant et danse et son permis de conduire. Voici mon explication : n'oublions pas qu'Hermione est décrite par JK Rowling comme une fille très intelligente, toujours plongée dans ses études. Dans la vie réelle, il est tout à fait possible de suivre un double cursus scolaire, surtout un faculté, je connais deux personnes qui l'ont fait. Je n'ai fait qu'adapter. De plus, Hermione est noble, ce qui fait qu'elle a reçu une éducation digne de ce nom, notamment en danse et chant, et d'autres domaines que j'aborderais plus tard. Ce sont des domaines où toute fille de noble se doit d'exceller. Pour le permis, c'est aussi le cas de tout adolescent, noble ou pas. Vous admettrez tous que la plupart des jeunes de nos jours, que ce soit en France ou ailleurs aspirent à conduire dès leurs 16 ans, d'où le concept de conduite accompagnée en France. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu !

Je pense que vous allez adorer ce chapitre, notamment un passage particulier ! Moi aussi, j'ai rigolé en l'écrivant !

Place au chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Au dîner ce soir-là, Hermione annonça la nouvelle à son père.

- Papa, le Duc de Westminster nous invite au bal des débutantes samedi prochain.

Henri Granger soupira.

- Suis-je obligé d'y aller ?

- Vu que tu es mon père, je dirai oui. Mais je suppose qu'Oncle James ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Harry et Drago sont invités.

Domenica intervint. Elle voyait là une excellente occasion de s'introduire parmi la noblesse et rencontrer du beau monde pour étendre ses relations, et se débarrasser d'Hermione en la collant avec un mari potentiel.

- Peut-être devrais-tu accompagner Hermione, Henri. C'est ta fille unique, et elle fait son entrée dans le monde. C'est un événement à ne pas rater. Et comme je suis ta fiancée, ce sera une occasion d'annoncer la nouvelle à tous tes amis…

- Vous n'êtes pas invitée, Domenica, coupa froidement Hermione qui avait percé ses intentions à jour.

- Je suis la future Comtesse de Westbury !

- Dans vos rêves ! ricana la jeune fille. C'est moi la Comtesse de Westbury depuis la mort de ma mère. Même si mon père se remarie, sa deuxième femme n'a pas droit au titre. Il revient à l'héritière par le sang, c'est-à-dire moi. Vous ne seriez que la deuxième Lady Granger, rien de plus.

Domenica était furieuse. Cette gamine se mettait sans arrêt en travers de son chemin !

- Henri ! Fais quelque chose !

- Désolée chérie, mais Mione a raison. C'est elle la Comtesse de Westbury depuis un an, et elle transmettra son titre à son fils ou fille aînée.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux t'accompagner au bal en tant que fiancée officielle…

- Ce Bal est réservé aux nobles, contra Hermione. Pas aux roturières avides dans votre genre.

- Tes amis sont invités !

Parce qu'ils sont des amis d'Elisabeth !

- Qui est cette Elisabeth ?

- Oh, vous l'ignoriez ? Elisabeth Spencer est la fille du Duc de Westminster.

Domenica resta bouche bée. Elle ignorait que cette garce de future belle-fille avait des amis si haut placés !

- Hermione…

- Allez vous faire voir !

- Mione ! gronda Henri.

La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, dédaigneuse. Domenica étouffait de rage.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry et Drago ne sont pas nobles ! insista la vipère.

- Qui vous a dit que je ne le suis pas ? intervint calmement Drago.

Ses deux condisciples se tournèrent vers lui d'un bloc. Drago esquissa un sourire.

- Mon père est le Duc de Canterbury, et ma mère, la Marquise de Stonelow.

Vaincue, la femme se leva de table et se réfugia à l'étage.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais noble, Drago, sourit Hermione.

- Le monde sorcier ne se soucie pas des titres, il n'y a que la pureté du sang qui compte. Mais mes ancêtres ont vite compris que la noblesse était un atout dans le monde moldu. Ils se sont débrouillés pour obtenir des titres et des terres. Mais jusqu'à ce matin, j'ignorais que tu étais noble aussi Hermione.

- Je n'aime pas étaler mon rang en public, surtout à Poudlard où ils ne veulent rien dire.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, vous allez me faire faire un complexe d'infériorité, déclara Harry.

- Toi, tu es le Survivant, rétorqua Drago, et tu es célèbre. C'est mieux que rien.

Ils rirent, et Hermione se leva et entreprit de faire la vaisselle, tandis que Drago et Harry débarrassaient la table. Mais Henri arrêta sa fille.

- Hermione, tu exagères avec Domenica.

- Je t'avais prévenu. Je ne l'aime pas, et je ne compte pas lui rendre la vie agréable. Conseille plutôt à ta fiancée de se tenir loin de moi, ou ma baguette pourrait me démanger.

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Tu paries ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

………

Un peu plus tard, les trois adolescents se retrouvaient dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait allumé son ordinateur et avait mis de la musique sur le lecteur multimédia, tout en surfant sur Internet. Harry tentait d'expliquer à Drago, très intrigué, le fonctionnement de la machine et d'Internet. Hermione écoutait distraitement tout en riant de l'embarras de son meilleur ami. Elle trouva le site qu'elle cherchait et lut fébrilement la page qui s'affichait. Puis elle poussa un petit cri et bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

- Je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai eu !

- Quoi ? demanda confusément Harry.

- Le Bac ! Regarde !

Harry lut et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Il siffla d'admiration.

- Hermione Granger, bac filière S, option sciences de la vie, mention très bien, avec 19,6 de moyenne !

- Eh bien, même si je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, tu dois avoir brillamment réussi ton examen moldu, déduisit Drago.

- A qui le dis-tu ? 19,6 de moyenne… Félicitations, Mione…

- Je suis folle de joie. Il faut que je l'annonce à mes amies.

Elle prit le téléphone sans fil posé à côté de son modem et composa le numéro d'Elisabeth. Elle resta avec elle un quart d'heure, puis dix minutes avec Sam. Enfin, elle appela Alex.

- Bonjour Alex !

- 'Soir Mione. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

- J'ai eu le Bac, avec 19,6 de moyenne !

Alex resta silencieuse un moment.

- Alex ? appela Hermione. Tu es là ?

- Oui, excuse-moi. Félicitations. Je ne savais pas que tu passais ton Bac cette année.

- J'ai une année d'avance.

- Oui, tu es surdouée… Dis-moi tu es libre demain ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je peux passer chez toi ? Il faut que je te parle.

- Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je te dirai demain. Je viendrai vers quatorze heures, ça te va ?

- Pas de problème. A demain alors.

- A demain Mione.

Puis, la jeune fille, excitée comme une puce, courut prévenir son père. Drago et Harry se sourirent.

- On dirait une petite fille à qui on vient de donner un bonbon, compara Harry, attendri.

- Tu sais, je viens de me rendre compte que je l'ai mal jugée toutes ces années. Je la traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe, alors qu'elle est aussi noble que moi, sans compter ses amies…

- Mione est très modeste. Moi-même j'ignorais qu'elle était Comtesse…

- Et puis, elle est franchement surdouée…

- Douée en tout, tu veux dire. Elle réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Drago, aurais-tu réussi un Polynectar en Deuxième Année ?

- Non… Elle l'a fait ? souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Pour espionner les Serpentards et découvrir l'Héritier du Fondateur. Ron et moi avions pris l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle…

- Attends, réalisa Drago. Ce jour-là, dans notre Salle Commune…

- C'était nous.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous êtes inconscients tous les deux !

- Ce fut une super expérience !

Ils rirent. Hermione revint, toujours euphorique.

- C'est décidé, je vais devenir pédiatre. L'année prochaine, je prendrai des cours de médecine par correspondance de Première Année…

- Mione, crois-tu que tu pourras tout concilier ? demanda Harry. Préfète-en-Chef, ASPIC…

- McGonagall n'a pas encore décidé de qui serait Préfet-en-Chef…

- Et tu doutes encore ? se moqua Drago. Tu seras mon homologue féminin.

- Tu sembles bien sûr d'être nommé.

- Severus Rogue est mon parrain. Je serai nommé.

- Tu es trop sûr de toi, reprocha-t-elle.

- Et toi pas assez.

Hermione rit.

- Nous verrons bien ! Bon, je suis épuisée !

- Il se fait tard, acquiesça Harry. Nous allons te laisser dormir.

- Bonne nuit les gars !

………

Drago resta étrangement silencieux quand Harry et lui regagnèrent leur chambre.

- Tu sembles songeur, remarqua le Gryffondor.

- Je pensais à cette journée. J'ai appris plus sur ce monde en un jour qu'en une année en Etude des Moldus.

- Tu as pris l'option ?

- Non, je tiens à ma vie. Mon père m'aurait tué sui j'avais montré une peu d'intérêt aux Moldus. Mais certains des Troisième Année l'étudient et j'ai surpris quelques conversations. Même si je ne comprends pas tout, je constate leur supériorité sur nous dans certains domaines. _Innernet_ par exemple…

- Internet, rectifia Harry, amusé.

- Oui, Internet, acquiesça le Serpentard. Si j'ai bien compris tes explications, c'est un immense réseau mondial où tout le monde peut communiquer instantanément même s'ils sont à des kilomètres de distance ?

- C'est ça. C'est également une mine de renseignement, plus complète que n'importe quelle Bibliothèque. On trouve tout et n'importe quoi sur Internet. On a juste besoin d'un PC et d'une connexion.

Drago eut l'air perdu. Harry éclata de rire.

- Je t'expliquerai demain ! Là, il est trop tard pour se lancer dans une explication informatique !

- Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre ! Et Hermione évolue facilement dans les deux mondes. Je l'admire pour ça.

- C'est le cas de tout enfant sorcier d'ascendance moldue. Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai grandi dans un environnement moldu, même si je n'en ai pas un bon souvenir.

- Tu as grandi dans ta famille ? Je me rends compte que les Sorciers ne savent pas grand-chose du Grand Harry Potter, ni ce qu'il a fait pendant dix ans avant son entrée à Poudlard.

Harry fit la grimace.

- J'ai grandi chez mes oncle et tante. Ma tante était la sœur de ma mère. Ils me détestaient, me traitaient de monstre… Et ils m'ont fait croire que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as grandi dans l'ignorance totale de ta célébrité et de tes pouvoirs ? s'exclama Drago.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher, oui.

Drago garda le silence. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il apprenait des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait absolument pas. Et sa vision du monde était en train de changer radicalement. Son père avait tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de son sang et de ses origines, mais finalement, le monde sorcier était encore plus archaïque que le monde moldu, beaucoup plus évolué technologiquement. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

………

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée à sept heures par un coup sur sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit un hibou. Elle reconnut Coq.

- Oh Ron, pourquoi m'envoyer Coq si tôt ? grommela-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Coq tapa encore une fois du bec contre la vitre. La jeune fille soupira et se leva. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et le volatile déboula dans la chambre, totalement excité, en poussant des hululements stridents.

- Du calme, Coq ! cria Hermione en tentant vainement de l'attraper.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte, et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Attention à Coq ! avertit Hermione.

La porte s'ouvrit totalement, et le hibou chercha à s'échapper, mais fut emprisonné dans une étreinte ferme. Harry, grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, avait attrapé la boule de poils.

- Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu Coq, sourit le Gryffondor.

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? grogna Drago en arrivant. C'est inhumain de réveiller les gens à sept heures un samedi matin !

La faute à Ron, indiqua Hermione en détachant le parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce que Weasley a à voir dans l'histoire ?

- Il m'a envoyé une lettre…

Elle sourit en lisant la missive.

Ecoute ça Harry.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_J'ignore si tu es au courant, mais Harry a disparu. D'après mon père, il y aurait eu une attaque de Voldemort à Privet Drive, et Dumbledore aurait décidé de l'éloigner pour cet été. Donc il ne viendra pas au Terrier. J'espère pourtant que tu viendras, toi. Ginny sera déçue si tu ne viens pas. Déjà qu'elle est angoissée à l'idée que Harry soit tout seul. On ne pourra même pas lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. Ensuite, il y a eu du grabuge chez les Malefoy. Malefoy père aurait tenté de tuer son cher fils. Il semblerait que la fouine aurait refusé la Marque. Lui aussi a été mis en sécurité par l'Ordre. J'espère qu'il n'est pas au même endroit que Harry, mais connaissant notre Directeur, rien n'est moins sûr._

_Enfin, donne-moi rapidement de tes nouvelles._

_Ron. »_

Harry rit, et Drago lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Oh, ça, pour être en sécurité, vous l'êtes, sourit Hermione. Et ensemble en plus. Bon, je ferai mieux de lui répondre, j'utiliserai Coq pour envoyer la réponse.

Elle s'assit à son bureau, prit un parchemin, et un stylo dans un pot à stylos. Drago s'approcha, intrigué. Elle le remarqua, et lui en tendit un autre.

- C'est un stylo-plume. Je laisse le soin à Harry de t'expliquer !

Elle se mit à rédiger la lettre, tandis que le Sorcier retournait l'étrange objet entre ses doigts. Harry le prit et le déboucha.

- C'est un stylo-plume répéta Harry, plus confortable qu'une vraie plume, avec un réservoir d'encre. Plus besoin de tailler la pointe, ni d'encrier encombrant.

Hermione lui tendit un parchemin vierge, et sourit en voyant le Sorcier si fier essayer la plume avec un émerveillement enfantin. Elle mit la dernière touche à sa missive et la tendit à Harry. Il la relut à haute voix.

_« Ron,_

_Comment ça, Harry a disparu ? Tu dis que Voldemort s'est rendu à Privet Drive. Tout cela ne me rassure absolument pas. Mais si Dumbledore a dit qu'il était en sécurité, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions douter de sa parole. Bien sûr que je suis inquiète, mais nous saurons le fin mot de toute cette histoire à la rentrée._

_Malheureusement, il s'est passé un imprévu chez moi, et je ne peux pas quitter mon père. Un imprévu du style langue-de-vipère. Papa a décidé de refaire sa vie avec une femme que j'exècre, et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Désolée de décevoir tes attentes, et celles de Ginny._

_Ce qui se passe chez les Malefoy ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Cette année déjà, Malefoy a semblé tourmenté, et silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas. Mais que son père ait tenté de le tuer ? Cela me semble quelque peu exagéré. Enfin, nous verrons bien. Peut-être que Dumbledore a ramené Harry et Malefoy à Poudlard. Tu sais bien que notre Collège est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Europe ! Allons, je ne me fais pas de souci, et toi aussi tu devrais te relaxer !_

_Je te donnerai régulièrement de mes nouvelles,_

_Hermione. »_

- Tourmenté et silencieux ? Moi ? demanda Drago en haussant les sourcils.

- Mais c'est vrai, admit Harry. Tu m'as laissé tranquille cette année… tout comme tu as laissé Hermione tranquille… pas une insulte !

- De toute manière, je comprends pourquoi « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne te faisait ni chaud ni froid ! Tu es noble !

- En effet. Sauf quand tu as utilisée la première fois en Deuxième Année. Ce n'est pas un mot qu'on entend dans une conversation civilisée.

- Oublie ça. Je n'étais qu'un sale gosse à ce moment-là.

Harry attacha le parchemin à la patte de Coq et le laissa partir. Hermione se leva.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche et me changer. J'ai quelques courses à faire, et Alex doit venir cet après-midi. Vous venez avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Harry. Tu pourras nous montrer un peu le quartier.

- Très bien. Rendez-vous dans la cuisine dans trente minutes pour le petit-déjeuner !

Les deux garçons retrouvèrent Hermione dans la cuisine un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait griller des toasts. Elle avait encore les cheveux humides, et avait troqué son débardeur et short contre une robe bleue et blanche en coton qui tombait aux genoux. Drago, lui, avait mis une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir en toile et Harry portait un vieux jean et un tee-shirt visiblement trop grands pour lui. Hermione le regarda de bas en haut.

- Quand te décideras-tu à écouter nos conseils à Ginny et moi ? Tu as largement les moyens de te payer une nouvelles garde-robe ! Pourquoi portes-tu encore les vêtements de ton cousin ?

- Peut-être que je n'ai jamais l'occasion de faire du shopping au Chemin de Traverse ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai toujours été étroitement surveillé !

- Très bien, alors on va en profiter ce matin ! Drago pourra te conseiller, il a un goût vestimentaire assez raffiné.

- Moi ? répéta le sorcier blond.

- Non, le mur derrière toi qui s'appelle aussi Drago ! répliqua Hermione. Bien sûr, toi ! Tu es toujours très bien habillé, alors tu aideras Harry à se construire une nouvelle garde-robe.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi ! protesta le brun.

- Pas de problème pour ça. Mon père me prêtera sa carte de crédit. Tu me rembourseras plus tard, quand tu iras retirer des Gallions à Gringott's.

- Mais…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et le Gryffondor préféra se taire.

A ce moment-là, M. Granger et sa compagne pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Henri embrassa sa fille et salua ses deux invités.

- Tu vas faire les courses ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et Harry a aussi besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Comme il n'a pas d'argent sur lui…

- Oh, ce n'est pas un problème. Ton ami me remboursera dès qu'il pourra, dit Henri en tendant une carte de crédit à sa fille.

- Henri, est-ce bien prudent de confier ta carte à ta fille ? intervint Domenica.

- Je l'ai toujours fait, et je lui fais confiance. Elle n'a jamais exagéré.

Hermione eut un sourire triomphant.

- Qu'y a-t-il Domenica ? Papa ne vous l'a jamais prêtée ? C'est bête, moi, j'ai une procuration sur tous les comptes bancaires de la famille, et même de la société.

La femme pinça les lèvres. Dès qu'elle serait mariée, la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de supprimer toutes ces procurations et de fermer le compte qu'Henri avait ouvert pour elle, et où il versait chaque mois une somme substantielle, qu'Hermione n'utilisait jamais, et de verser cet argent sur son compte à elle (à Domenica).

Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant et se leva.

- On y va les garçons ?

S'ensuivit trois heures de shopping effréné, et épuisant, surtout pour Harry. Hermione ne s'acheta qu'une nouvelle paire de baskets, et quelques vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'essayer. Les vendeuses la connaissaient parfaitement et lui proposaient des vêtements à sa taille. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffisait pour savoir s'ils lui iraient ou non. Par contre, Drago sélectionnait des tas d'habits et Harry devait les essayer les uns après les autres, et Hermione donnait son avis. Quand Drago passa aux sous-vêtements, Harry refusa net que Drago s'en charge, mais le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter chaque choix que le brun faisait.

- Tu portes des caleçons ? Par Merlin, Potter ! Je plains ta petite-amie !

- Je n'ai pas de petite-amie ! s'écria Harry, cramoisi.

- Prends plutôt des boxers, ou des slips, c'est tellement plus élégant…

- Et plus viril, ajouta Hermione, morte de rire.

Harry fusilla son amie du regard.

- Et pourquoi pas des strings ? proposa Drago en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

La sorcière suivit la direction et repartit dans un fou rire.

- Un string léopard !

- Hermione ! glapit Harry. Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce rayon !

Mais celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici. Mais si ça te dérange tellement, je serai dans le rayon d'à côté. Vous n'avez qu'à me rejoindre. A tout à l'heure !

Elle les laissa, et Drago se tourna, hilare, vers Harry.

- Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées, Potter !

- Je ne…

- Allons, choisis vite des sous-vêtements. Par Serpentard, on dirait que tu vis encore au XIXè siècle ! De nos jours, les hommes demandent souvent aux femmes leurs avis sur ce que nous portons. Leurs conseils sont avisés.

- J'imagine mal Hermione parler chiffons avec toi, Malefoy !

- Même si elle est très intelligente, Hermione reste une fille, donc elle sait de quoi elle parle. Elle a elle-même admis qu'elle en discutait avec Weasley fille, et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait dans ce rayon.

- Je me demande bien à quelle occasion…

Harry sélectionna un assortiment de boxers sans se poser plus de questions, et ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur amie dans le rayon d'à côté. Rayon qui s'avéra être celui des sous-vêtements féminins. Harry retrouva sa teinte rouge brique, tandis que Drago arborait un sourire amusé quand il vit Hermione hésiter sur deux ensembles.

- Besoin de conseils, Granger ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione. Toi, qui est expert en séduction, tu me conseilles quoi ?

Elle lui désigna deux ensembles soutien-gorge-slip, l'un en satin rouge, et l'autre en dentelle noire. Drago siffla.

- Wow, toi, le rat de bibliothèque, tu portes ça ?

- Pas le choix. Sam nous choisit toujours des vêtements transparents pour nos chorégraphies. Nous sommes obligées d'avoir des dessous décents. Et puis, j'aime bien porter ces sous-vêtements, ils sont assez confortables.

- Le rouge. J'aime bien le satin.

- Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

Harry, depuis un moment, fixait ses chaussures. Il leva les yeux. Hermione rit.

- Voyons, ne sois pas si gêné. Ce ne sont que d'inoffensifs sous-vêtements. De nos jours, les plus grands stylistes de mode sont des hommes… pour les dessous aussi. Alors, le rouge ou le noir ?

- Tu es très blanche… hésita Harry. Le noir ferait bien ressortir ta peau.

Elle rosit de plaisir devant ce compliment maladroit.

- Merci Harry. Alors, comme je suis incapable de choisir, je prends les deux !

Drago haussa un sourcil quand il vit la taille des soutiens-gorge.

- 90 B ?

- Ça te surprend ?

- Eh bien, sous ta robe, on ne voit pas grand-chose. Mais si je repense à tes vêtements de danse si moulants… Non, ce n'est pas si surprenant.

Hermione paya leurs achats, et Harry faillit reposer ce qu'il avait choisi. L'addition atteignait 2000 livres !

- Mione ! C'est trop !

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu me rembourseras en septembre !

Elle calcula ce que Harry lui devait en enlevant ce qu'elle avait acheté pour elle.

- Tu me dois 1500 livres.

- Ça fait combien en Gallions ? demanda Drago.

- Environ 150 Gallions, répondit-elle (nda : n'oublions pas que c'est de l'or).

Le sorcier blond émit un petit sifflement.

- Belle somme.

- Ne le dis à personne, mais Harry est riche. Il a hérité d'une fortune.

- Je sais que les Potter sont une longue lignée de Sangs-Purs. Et donc, riches. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient quelques titres de noblesse.

- Je sais que mon père était un Sang-Pur, et ma mère issue de moldus. Mais j'ignore tout de leurs éventuels titres de noblesse.

- On demandera au frère d'Elisabeth au bal. Il connaît pas mal de membres de l'aristocratie anglaise. Si James Potter était noble, on le saura le soir du bal, déclara Hermione.

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le chap 7, je n'ai pas fini de le taper, et le chap 8 est loin d'être fini ! Encore désolée et à bientôt ! 


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde… Attendez avant de me frapper, vous serez gentils ! Cette fic est en stand-by, le temps que je finisse Cadeau Inattendu… Sauf que je bloque allègrement sur Cadeau et comme j'avais un peu d'avance sur celle-ci, je me décide de poster pour tromper un peu votre impatience ! Bon, le chap 6 date du 19 janvier dernier, donc je vais peut-être faire un petit résumé de la situation non ?

**Résumé** : Après avoir été attaqués respectivement par Lucius Malefoy et Voldemort, Drago et Harry sont envoyés chez Hermione où ils devront passer tout l'été, après leur sixième année. Celle-ci ayant perdu sa mère l'année dernière, est désormais aux prises avec Domenica, une femme susceptible de devenir sa nouvelle belle-mère, femme qu'Hermione n'apprécie nullement (et c'est un euphémisme). Harry et Drago découvrent alors une nouvelle Hermione, à des lieues de celle qu'ils connaissaient. Celle-ci danse sur des chorégraphies, a des amies moldues, et le comble de tout, est une aristocrate élevée dans le respect des traditions anglaises. Harry et Drago s'adaptent peu à peu, mais ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. C'est bon, vous suivez ?

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, tout à JKR. Ça me saoule de faire ça !

Certains m'ont demandé quel couple était mis en scène dans cette fic : ce sera un Hermione-Drago, même si ça ne semble pas très évident au début… Et Harry aura aussi une petite-amie. La fic est bien avancée, mais comme je l'ai dit, en stand-by, alors ne vous attendez pas à la suite dans un futur proche. Mais si je bloque encore sur Cadeau, attendez-vous à avoir un nouveau chapitre de celle-ci ! Et dès que mon autre fic est terminée, je repars sur celle-ci et sur Derrière le Masque, si vous vous souvenez encore d'elle !

Voilà, fini le bla-bla, place à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ils rentrèrent vers 11h30 d'excellente humeur, et riaient sur une plaisanterie de Drago. Hermione laissa ses sacs dans l'entrée, et alla dans la cuisine avec ses deux amis pour ranger leurs courses. Quand Domenica tomba sur la note, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- 2000 livres ? Tu as dépensé 2000 livres, principalement en fringues pour toi et ton ami ?

- Ben, Harry avait besoin de vêtements. Et moi aussi. De toute façon, Harry me remboursera à la rentrée, il ne me doit que 1500 livres.

- Et comment veux-tu qu'un adolescent te rembourse cette somme ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas mes amis Domenica, alors cessez ces questions stupides. Harry peut largement me rembourser.

- Soit. Mais tu as dépensé 2000 livres en une matinée. Comment vas-tu expliquer ça à ton père ? Si tu le mets en difficulté financière…

Hermione soupira.

- Allons lui poser la question.

Tous les quatre se rendirent dans le bureau d'Henri, où Domenica exposa la situation.

- 2000 livres, c'est tout ? s'étonna Henri.

- Comment ça, « c'est tout » ? cria la femme.

- Voyons, Domenica, ce n'est qu'une bagatelle de 2000 livres. Et puis, Harry me remboursera rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

- Oui, mais…

- Hermione a toujours été raisonnable. Elle sait jusqu'où elle peut aller. Si ça avait été 10000 livres, je t'aurai donné raison, mais ce n'est que 2000 livres. Pour toi, c'est peut-être beaucoup, mais rassure-toi, cette somme est vraiment minime.

- Papa, tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes d'argent ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Père et fille se sourirent, et Domenica dut s'avouer vaincue.

………

A 14 heures précises, un cabriolet bleu métallisé se gara devant la maison des Granger, et Alexandra en descendit. Drago, qui l'avait vue arriver et lui avait ouvert, lui lança un regard admiratif.

- Chouette voiture.

- C'est une des voitures de l'ambassade, et l'une des plus faciles à conduire.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu ne sais pas conduire ?

- Non, avoua Drago, légèrement embarrassé.

Il ne connaissait rien aux voitures, mais il se disait que tous les jeunes de leur âge devaient savoir conduire.

- Bien sûr que non, marmonna Alex. Suis-je bête.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Oh, pour rien. Où est Hermione ?

- Dans le salon. Viens.

Hermione et Harry discutaient ensemble, et se levèrent à l'arrivée de la jeune fille, annoncée par Drago. Sur la table basse, trônait un plateau avec quelques douceurs, et un pichet de thé glacé et quelques autres boissons.

- Bonjour Alex ! Assieds-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Du thé glacé, s'il te plaît. Merci.

- On va vous laisser, déclara Harry.

- Non, restez, coupa Alex. Cela vous concerne aussi.

Hermione regarda son amie, étonnée.

- Tu es bien étrange… Qu'as-tu à me dire qui concerne Harry et Drago ?

- Quelque chose d'important, crois-moi.

Intrigués, Harry et Drago s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Hermione, face à Alex, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle sourit nerveusement.

- Comme tu le sais, Mione, je vais dans un pensionnat français.

- Oui. Tu es française après tout.

- Comment s'appelle ton pensionnat, Hermione ? demanda subitement Alex.

- Poudlard pourquoi ?

Alex hocha la tête.

- Et tu as passé ton bac aussi.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai un an d'avance. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut pas passer le bac à Poudlard.

Hermione commença à avoir quelques sueurs froides. Que savait Alex ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Alex… Je n'y comprends rien.

Pour toute réponse, la française sortit quelque chose de son sac et le posa sur la table. Un bout de bois. Mais pas n'importe lequel.

- Bois de cèdre, écaille de Basilic. Mon pensionnat s'appelle Beauxbâtons.

Le silence tomba. Les trois anglais étaient bouche bée. Alex esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand tu nous as présenté Harry Potter, le Survivant à la célèbre cicatrice, dont nous avait si souvent parlé Fleur Delacour, quand la délégation de notre école est allée en Angleterre il y a deux ans pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et puis, quand tu m'as appelée hier pour m'annoncer que tu as réussi ton bac, je me suis posée des questions. Tu as dû suivre un double cursus.

- Oui, avec des cours par correspondance. J'ignorais que tu étais une Sorcière.

- Mes parents sont tous deux Sorciers, mais ils ont choisi de vivre parmi les Moldus. En tant qu'ambassadeur, mon père peut satisfaire son ambition, alors que comme sorcier, peut-être n'aurait-il été qu'un simple chef de département au Ministère de la Magie. Notre monde ne propose pas autant d'opportunités. Fleur et sa sœur Gabrielle étaient en admiration devant Harry Potter, j'ai dû te mettre mal à l'aise hier quand je t'ai dévisagé.

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

- Disons que j'ai fait un effort pour ne pas fixer ta cicatrice. Fleur a parlé de toi et des Weasley, je crois savoir qu'elle travaille avec l'un d'eux, et aussi de toi Hermione, mais elle n'a jamais mentionné ton nom. Elle disait juste : « la petite-amie de Viktor Krum ». Et pourtant, il me semble que tu es très proche de Harry, non ?

- Oui. Harry et Ron Weasley sont mes meilleurs amis. Fleur travaille avec Bill Weasley, le frère de Ron.

- Et Drago ?

- Hé bien… Drago fut notre ennemi pendant six ans. Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

- Oh, Fleur a parlé de ce système de Maisons. C'est curieux, mais ça a des avantages. Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? Elisabeth et Sam sont nos amies, je ne veux pas les mettre à l'écart.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies jamais perdu contact avec elles ? demanda Hermione.

- Je reviens à Londres chaque été. Et je les appelle. Mais toi, pourquoi t'être éloignée de nous ?

- Tu oublies que je suis une proche amie de Harry Potter.

- Ça veut dire que… que… Voldemort te traque ?

- Oui, plus ou moins. Mais Dumbledore a décrété que je suis en sécurité ici, donc Harry et Drago aussi. J'ai souvent passé mes étés avec les Weasley, ou en sécurité au QG de l'Ordre où nous combattons ce détraqué. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas prendre contact avec vous. J'ai été très émue de voir que vous ne m'ayez pas oubliée quand ma mère est morte.

- Jamais nous n'abandonnerons l'une des nôtes. J'avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention à tes amis l'année dernière à l'enterrement, sinon j'aurais tout de suite compris. Et tu aurais reçu un hibou un de ces jours à Poudlard !

- C'est génial, nous pourrons rester en contact !

- Et pour Lisa et Sam ? Devons-nous oui ou non les mettre au courant ?

- J'ai peur… qu'elles ne se mettent à hurler.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Celui-ci réfléchit un moment.

- Je pense… Que vous devriez les mettre dans le secret. J'ai remarqué comme vous étiez proches toutes les quatre. Cependant, Alex est une Sorcière, par conséquent, vous allez vous rapprocher tout les deux, et Lisa et Sam vont obligatoirement se sentir exclues. Elles vont être blessées, d'autant plus qu'elles ne vont pas en comprendre les raisons.

- Alors, nous le leur dirons. Tu es bien avisé Harry, sourit Alex.

Hermione lui adressa un regard attendri.

- Il en a trop vu, alors qu'il est de notre âge…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, comme blasé.

- Oh, tu sais, quand on est obligé d'affronter un mage noir à 11 ans, on s'habitue vite au reste.

- Chaque Sorcier connaît ton histoire, Harry Potter. A Beauxbâtons, elle figure au programme d'Histoire de la Magie dès l'entrée au Collège à 11 ans. Et tous les livres historiques te mentionnent. J'ignorais qu'Hermione était aussi proche de toi.

- Si on ne me connaît qu'était « la petite-amie de Krum », ça ne m'étonne pas ! répliqua Hermione, agacée.

- Ça t'ennuie tant que ça ? demanda Drago.

- Oui ! Je préfère qu'on me reconnaisse pour mon intelligence, ou… n'importe quoi ! pas comme la petite-amie de Krum ou la meilleure amie de Harry Potter !

- Sauf qu'à une époque, on a cru que tu étais sa petite-amie, ironisa Malefoy.

- Harry ne m'a jamais attirée !

- Merci pour moi, rit Harry.

- Soyons clairs ! Tu as du charme Harry, et tu es très beau, beaucoup de filles à Poudlard aimeraient sortir avec toi, mais ce serait uniquement pour ta célébrité et ton nom. Idem pour toi Drago. Vous êtes tous les deux les plus beaux garçons de l'école, et très convoités. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je n'ai été attirée par l'un de vous deux !

- Tu préfères Weasley ? se moqua Malefoy.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Non plus ! Ron n'est même pas fichu de reconnaître que je suis une fille !

Les deux Sorciers éclatèrent franchement de rire, et Alex esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Oh ça va ! s'énerva Hermione. Mon petit-ami sera romantique, et saura me faire rêver…

- Et devra savoir te sortir de tes livres et de ta bibliothèque chérie, compléta le brun. Mione, tu restes constamment plongée dans les études, à tel point que tu n'as même pas remarqué que les garçons te tournent autour. Même Ron l'a remarqué.

- Qui ?

- Deux types de Serdaigle, et un de Gryffondor.

- Mais enfin…

- Et Dean n'est pas insensible à ton charme, mais Seamus lui a conseillé de laisser tomber. Hermione, tu n'as pas conscience que tu es une très belle fille, depuis que tu as assagi tes cheveux…

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as fait d'ailleurs, coupa le blond.

- L'après-shampooing, quelle merveilleuse invention, murmura Alex.

- Et je remercie mes amies pour ça, sourit Hermione. Assez parlé de moi. Alex, comment est la situation politique en France ?

- Tout le monde reste prudent, et les frontières sont strictement surveillées. Notre gouvernement ne voit pas la montée de Voldemort d'un bon œil. Je sais de source sûre que votre Ministre a demandé de l'aide à nos Aurors et Duellistes pour l'aider contre lui. Notre Ministre, Dominique Ferrier, a accepté, mais il a aussi décrété que nous devrions faire confiance à notre sauveur, Harry Potter…

- Et encore plus de pression sur moi, soupira Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une prophétie me désigne que je pourrais forcément tuer Voldemort. L'un mourra de la main de l'autre… C'est peut-être lui qui va me tuer.

- Mmm, fit la Sorcière dubitative. Quoi qu'il en soit, en France, nous sommes dans l'expectative. On attend de voir comment va évoluer la situation en Angleterre. Mais nous sommes pas plus anxieux que ça. Notre Ministre reste même serein.

- C'est de l'inconscience, déclara Harry. Si je ne réussis pas à le vaincre, tous les pays devront se liguer contre lui.

- Peut-être, mais je ne doute pas de l'incompétence des Français, sourit Alexandra.

- Alors, c'est décidé, nous l'annoncerons demain à Lisa et Sam, annonça Hermione pour couper à toute discussion sur Voldemort.

- Et j'en profiterai pour vous montrer la nouvelle chorégraphie que j'ai montée sur Toxic.

- Déjà ? s'étonna la jeune brune.

- J'ai travaillé dessus toute l'après-midi d'hier. Mon père a failli faire une crise de nerfs en entendant la chanson en boucle… et les autres diplomates ont dû se dire que j'étais fan de Britney Spears. Ma mère ne s'est jamais autant amusée de toute sa vie, et au bout d'un moment, un des diplomates s'est même mis à chanter en chœur… C'était trop drôle ! Sauf que la prochaine fois, je suis priée d'insonoriser ma chambre.

- Tes parents te laissent faire ? demanda Drago, très surpris.

- Oui ! D'une certaine façon, je suis une enfant gâtée. J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais dans ma vie, et sans effort. Cependant, je suis restée une fille modèle, pour ne pas décevoir mes parents. Ils m'ont offert une vie idyllique, à moi de faire en sorte qu'ils soient fiers de moi. De plus, je suis la fille de l'ambassadeur français, et noble de surcroît. J'ai une image à respecter.

- Tu me surprends. La plupart des Serpentard de Sang-Pur ne se conduisent pas comme toi. Ils sont arrogants, exigeant tout comme si c'était un dû.

- Et c'est une attitude détestable, convint Hermione. Même si nous sommes nobles, nous ne sommes pas au-dessus de tous les autres, ni au-dessus des lois. Au moment du jugement dernier, nous serons tous égaux face à Dieu…

Drago la regarda sans comprendre, tandis qu'Harry esquissait un sourire.

- Amen, dit-il. Je vois que tu as été élevée dans le respect de la religion. Encore un aspect de toi que nous ignorons à Poudlard.

- Comme je te l'ai dit Harry, je différencie ma vie moldue de ma vie sorcière. Et tant que je suis à Poudlard, il n'en ira pas autrement. Allons, assez parlé, j'appelle Lisa et Sam pour leur demander de venir ici demain.

- Ici ? Malgré Domenica ? demanda Harry.

- Malgré elle. Je ne vais cesser de vivre à cause d'elle !

- Domenica ? répéta Alex.

Hermione sortit téléphoner pendant que les deux jeunes hommes expliquaient à la Française la situation familiale de la Gryffondor. Alex était indignée quand son amie revint dans la pièce.

- Ton père songe déjà à se remarier ? Alors que ça fait à peine un an que ta mère est morte ?

- Ce n'est pas la faute de mon père, c'est celle de Domenica. Je la déteste, je la hais, je l'abhorre. Si seulement je pouvais l'envoyer dans un autre monde, ou l'annihiler d'un sort ! Hélas, j'en suis réduite à la bonne vieille méthode moldue avec l'aide d'Oncle James. Nous avons des tas d'amis haut placés en cas de besoin, alors pas d'inquiétudes ! Alex, tu me montres la nouvelle choré ?

- Avec plaisir. Cependant, j'ai pensé à quelque chose de différent cette année, pour nos spectacles. Tu es notre chanteuse, et le chef de notre groupe…

- Hein ? Mais non, vous…

- Ne discute pas Hermione ! Tu es le leader de notre groupe, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux que tu aies une choré un peu différente des nôtres sur scène.

- Un peu différente ? répéta-t-elle. Que veux-tu dire ?

- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas obligée de danser tout le temps. Les chansons que nous choisissons sont très rythmées, il te sera difficile de chanter et danser en même temps… sans oublier de respirer. Donc tu t'arrêtes de danser un moment, tout en continuant de chanter, et dès que tu as repris ton souffle, tu recommences à danser avec nous, en reprenant au même point pour rester synchro.

- Mais je vais pas rester plantée sur scène, statique, et chanter comme si de rien n'était !

- Oui, je sais. Tu vas te contenter de te déhancher.

- Me déhancher ?

Hermione fixa son amie, perplexe. Elle croisa les bras.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques.

Alex eut un grand sourire. Elle se leva.

- Avec plaisir. Imagine-toi sur scène. Nous avons enchaîné trois-quatre chansons sans nous arrêter, et tu commences à manquer de souffle en plein milieu d'une chanson.

- C'est déjà arrivé, et j'ai failli perdre connaissance.

- Et heureusement que Sam l'a vu et à pris ton relais en tant que voix principale ! Nous n'étions pas du tout au point l'année dernière. Bref, quand tu sens que tu ne vas pas tenir bien plus longtemps, tu cesses de danser. Et là, tu peux commencer à te déhancher. Non seulement, ça ne te fatiguera pas, mais en plus, on pourra aguicher notre public masculin !

Alex était tellement enthousiaste qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Aguicher notre public masculin… répéta-t-elle, songeuse.

- Utilisons nos deux amis ici présents comme cobayes, proposa Alex. Est-ce que tu as Shakira dans tes CD ?

- Je crois que j'ai gravé le CD… Il doit être quelque part par là…

Elle se dirigea vers le range-CD, pas loin de sa chaîne hi-fi. Harry se demandait, perplexe, à quoi pensait Alex. Si Hermione se déhanchait comme la célèbre chanteuse, il était évident que le groupe allait avoir du succès auprès de la gent masculine…

- Je l'ai ! s'écria Hermione en brandissant le CD.

Elle l'introduisit dans la machine, et la première chanson, Whenever Wherever, retentit. Alex commença à chanter, tout en dansant. Hermione commença à l'imiter, sous les regards d'Harry et Drago. Les deux Sorcières n'exécutaient pas de chorégraphie particulière, mais Alex se mit à lever lascivement les bras, tout en ondulant du bassin… et son amie l'imita à merveille, tout en ajoutant quelques pas de son invention et tournant parfois sur elle-même sans cesser d'agiter ses hanches. Alex s'était arrêtée et regardait danser la jeune fille, ravie. Elle battit des mains.

- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais ! Tu es un génie, Mione ! Qu'en dites-vous les gars ?

Les « gars » en question étaient bouches bées devant le numéro de leur amie. Etait-ce bien Hermione Granger, cette créature sensuelle qui bougeait du bassin sur une musique rythmée ? Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je crois que le résultat est positif, si j'en juge par la tête des garçons !

Drago reprit ses esprits le premier.

- Hermione, si tu danses comme ça dans une salle remplie d'adolescents aux hormones incontrôlables, tu vas déclencher une émeute, et tu vas te retrouver enfermée pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs !

- Mais c'est l'effet recherché, très cher ! lança la Gryffondor.

- Ma Comtesse, tout ceci ne sied guère à une dame de votre rang, répliqua Drago, sur le même ton.

- Voyons, votre Excellence, vous savez fort bien que je n'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête !

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Alex, une fois leur hilarité calmée.

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée, approuva Hermione. Nous en parlerons demain aux filles.

La chorégraphe hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Drago.

- Votre Excellence ? releva-t-elle. Tu es Duc ?

- Mon père est le Duc de Canterbury. Je suis son unique héritier.

- Alors ta mère est la Marquise de Stonelow ?

- Tu connais ma mère ? demanda Drago, surpris.

Alex hocha la tête.

- Narcissa Black Malefoy fait partie de l'illustre famille des Black. Mon père a une lointaine parenté avec les Black. Je suis surprise parce que tous les membres de cette famille sont censés être morts ou avoir disparu. Le dernier Black légitime est titulaire de tous les titres de noblesse, et malgré ses crimes, il en reste détenteur. Mais une rumeur affirme que Sirius Black est décédé, et qu'il aurait légué ses titres à son unique filleul, dont on ignore tout.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Harry, alors que Drago reprenait.

- Je n'ignorais pas que Black était noble. Cependant, je croyais qu'il avait été déshérité.

- Oh, c'est impossible. C'est le dernier représentant de la famille en ligne directe de l'héritage familial. Il ne peut pas être déshérité.

- Sirius Black est mon parrain, révéla soudain Harry.

Alex et Drago se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui.

- Que dis-tu ? souffla Alex.

- C'est moi, l'unique filleul de Sirius Black.

- Mais il a tenté de te tuer quand il s'est évadé ! protesta Drago.

- Non, pas moi, mais Pettigrow, le traître. Queudver, le serviteur de Voldemort…

- Quoi, tu veux dire que ce rat est Pettigrow ? Je l'ignorais…

- Tout ce que je sais sur mon parrain, c'est qu'il m'a légué le 12, Place Grimmaurd.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu as aussi hérité de ses titres, et de sa fortune, comprit la Française.

- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de tout ça, dénia le Gryffondor.

- En te léguant la maison familiale, il a inclus tout ce qui va avec. Et vu le nombre de titres de noblesse que les Black avaient, tu as de quoi rivaliser avec la famille royale d'Angleterre.

- Tu connais ces titres, Alex ? demanda Hermione.

- Seulement quelques-uns : Baron de Lancashire, Vicomte de Lester, Comte de Gloucester, Marquis de Stonelow – le titre de Narcissa Black Malefoy – Duc de Steinfield… Entre autres, il y en a tellement… La famille Black était immensément riche, et se devait de posséder tous ces titres pour les partager entre tous les membres, et surtout pour la dot des filles à marier. Tout cela n'existe plus qu'à travers toi, Harry.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

- Pour la même raison que je n'ai jamais rien mentionné, répondit Hermione. Dans notre monde, tous ces titres sont inutiles. Harry, tu es à la tête d'une richesse colossale, et unique héritier des Black.

- Si cela venait à se savoir, déclara Alex, tu ferais la une de tous les journaux et des magazines people : « Harry Potter, l'héritier retrouvé des Black », dans le monde moldu.

- Adieu l'anonymat, murmura Harry.

- Sans oublier qu'il est le Survivant pour les Sorciers, rappela Drago. Alors, Potter, ton complexe d'infériorité n'a plus lieu d'être ! se moqua-t-il sans méchanceté.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à garder le secret, décida Hermione.

- Oui. Et il ne faut pas qu'il se présente au bal vendredi prochain.

- Il ne risque rien, se récria le Serpentard. Tout le monde ignore que c'est le filleul de Black.

- Dans la noblesse, quelqu'un saura forcément que l'unique filleul de Sirius Black se nomme Harry Potter, expliqua Alex. Crois-moi, il sera vite démasqué.

- Je ne suis pas convaincue, dit Hermione. Sirius Black est mort, nous, nous le savons, mais tout le monde l'ignore. Harry passera inaperçu s'il ne se fait pas annoncer par le majordome des Spencer.

- Alors il faudra arranger ça avec Elisabeth, conclut Alexandra, pas vraiment du même avis que son amie.

Après le départ d'Alex, le silence régna dans le salon. Hermione réfléchissait sur les implications des révélations aristocratiques de son meilleur ami sur l'élite de la société moldue. Harry tentait encore d'assimiler ce qu'Alex lui avait dit sur la famille Black et son parrain. Quant à Drago, tout ce qu'il avait pensé depuis six ans sur ses ennemis de toujours s'écroulait. Granger était noble, Potter aussi, et sans doute plus que lui… A Poudlard, et dans la vie, seules les apparences comptaient. Dans le Poudlard Express, en Première Année, il n'avait vu que les vêtements trop larges de Potter, et ceux, usés de Weasley. Et il en avait tiré des conclusions hâtives. De même que pour Granger. Il n'avait vu que ce nom moldu, alors qu'elle appartenait à l'élite de la société, et faisait partie des plus hauts cercles londoniens.

Lui, noble ? Harry avait du mal à y croire. Déjà, il apprenait que son père, James Potter, était sans aucun doute aristocrate, mais en plus, Sirius Black lui avait aussi légué ses titres. Depuis qu'il vivait chez Hermione, il avait l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus rond. Pourtant, son amie et Malefoy semblaient trouver cette situation normale !

Hermione le tira de ses pensées en tapant des mains.

- Rien ne sert de réfléchir sur ce qu'on sait déjà. On en saura plus demain et au Bal. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le frère aîné d'Elisabeth est calé questions titres de noblesse. Sa sœur se fera une joie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Si nous commençions nos devoirs ?

Harry grogna et Drago haussa les épaules.

- Rien ne t'épuise, Hermione. Nos devoirs se résument à des synthèses sur tout ce que nous avons fait l'année écoulée. Cela peut attendre.

- Justement non. Tout est encore tout frais dans nos têtes. Si on attend la fin de l'été, non seulement on risque d'oublier quelque chose, mais en plus, on risque d'être surchargés et de se mettre la pression pour rien.

- Malefoy, évite de discuter avec Hermione sur les devoirs. Elle gagne tout le temps, conseilla le brun.

- Ça, je le crois sans difficulté…

Hermione fit un grand sourire.

* * *

Voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand je vous posterai le chap 8, mais on voit notamment Drago découvrir le Nutella… A ne pas rater !

Gros bisous et à bientôt !


	9. Chapitre 8

Je suis de retour !!!! Enfin, vous me direz, mais bon, la fic était en stand-by, je l'avais bien précisé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de la fic, donc en principe, vous devriez avoir la suite assez régulièrement... Et je crois que je vais arrêter tout de suite les promesses impossibles à tenir, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, promis !

Disclaimer : ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que tout est à JKR, à part l'histoire, les amies d'Hermione, Domenica (je dois être fière là ??) et quelques autres persos ?

Un petit résumé peut-être : la mère d'Hermione meurt pendant l'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année. L'été d'après, elle retourne chez elle et apprend que son père s'est entiché de son assistante Domenica, femme qu'elle déteste. Pour ne rien arranger, Dumbledore croit bon d'envoyer Harry et Drago chez elle, soi-disant pour les protéger. Harry s'est fait attaquer par Voldemort, et Drago a découvert que sa mère est espionne pour l'Ordre, et que Lucius a cherché à les tuer tous les deux. Les deux garçons font la connaissance des amies d'Hermione, découvrent sa passion pour la danse, et surtout qu'elle est noble et très riche.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain, dimanche matin, Hermione vint les réveiller à 8h30, d'excellente humeur.

- Debout les garçons ! Le soleil est déjà levé, et l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !

Drago se redressa lentement, alors que la jeune fille tirait les rideaux et ouvrait la fenêtre.

- Il est 8h30, et on est dimanche, fit remarquer le blond. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien dans ta tête ?

- Mais oui ! N'oublie pas que Lisa et Sam viennent aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous lever si tôt.

- J'ai décidé de faire des crêpes ce matin, annonça-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de Drago. Harry ! Debout !

- Mione, grommela-t-il. Tu es inhumaine…

- Je sais, rit-elle. Allez, rendez-vous en bas ! Au fait, nous sommes dimanche, donc interdiction formelle de se changer avant midi ! C'est la tradition de la famille Granger ! A tout de suite !

Harry et Drago se regardèrent. Le brun portait un pyjama avec des rayures bleues, et le blond, un tee-shirt et un boxer. Ils n'allaient pas descendre comme ça ! Quoi que leur amie se baladait bien en top et short… Ils décidèrent de se lever et descendirent. Par chance, le tee-shirt de Drago était large et tombait à mi-cuisses, cachant le boxer.

Ils trouvèrent la jeune fille en train de mélanger énergiquement une pâte à crêpe avec un fouet. Elle leur sourit quand ils arrivèrent.

- Installez-vous ! Je finis la pâte et je les fais cuire dans quelques instants.

- Quelle énergie de bon matin ! rit Harry.

- Il faut toujours rester de bonne humeur ! C'est le secret de la longévité. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas de rester en pyjama.

- Eh bien, c'est inhabituel, répondit Drago.

- C'est une tradition ici. Tout le monde reste en pyjama le dimanche matin. J'ai oublié de vous prévenir hier soir.

- C'est clair que si tu nous l'avais dit, nous nous serions habillés de manière plus décente, agréa le blond.

Hermione eut un sourire moqueur.

- Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle : prendre au dépourvu nos invités. Tout le monde y a eu droit. Imaginez Oncle James en simple caleçon ! Il y a quelques années, il est venu passer le réveillon de Noël, et il est resté pour la nuit. Quand Maman lui a annoncé la tradition, il a refusé de s'y soumettre, sauf qu'on l'a menacé de le jeter à la rue à moitié nu ! Il a été bien obligé d'obéir.

Tout en parlant, la jeune sorcière versait des crêpes dans la poêle beurrée. Bientôt, une délicieuse odeur envahit la cuisine, réveillant l'appétit des deux jeunes hommes. Puis, elle déposa deux assiettes devant eux.

- Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il saisit un pot de chocolat sur la table, y plongea une cuillère et tartina sa crêpe. Il la plia et mordit dedans.

- C'est délicieux Hermione !

Drago la dégusta nature.

- Elle est très bonne. Tu as mis de la vanille, je me trompe ?

- Non. Bien deviné. Mais tu devrait mettre du chocolat sur ta crêpe, conseilla-t-elle. Ce sera meilleur.

Drago observa le pot de pâte à tartiner d'un œil sceptique. Est-ce que le chocolat moldu était aussi bon que les Chocogrenouilles ? Il plongea une cuillère et goûta lentement. Puis, son regard s'alluma, et il s'empara du pot.

- Hé ! protesta Harry.

Hermione se retourna, et vit Drago qui monopolisait le chocolat. Elle rit.

- Le Nutella a encore fait une victime, soupira-t-elle, théâtrale. Repose le pot sur la table, Drago.

- Non.

- Non ? répéta Hermione, surprise.

C'était quoi ce comportement de gamin capricieux ?

- Sauf à une condition, continua le Serpentard, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione, les bras croisés.

- Qu'on aille en acheter un stock pour en rapporter à Poudlard.

Un silence ébahi envahit la cuisine. Puis Harry éclata de rire, suivi bientôt par ses deux condisciples.

- OK, je t'emmènerai acheter du Nutella fin août !

Hermione finit de faire cuire ses crêpes, et elle s'installa avec ses amis quand son père et Domenica arrivèrent main dans la main. La jeune fille réprima une grimace, mais décida de rester gracieuse, au moins pour la matinée. Drago et Harry saluèrent le couple, elle les imita.

- Bonjour Papa, bonjour Domenica. J'ai fait des crêpes, servez-vous.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

- Je le suis. Cet après-midi, Elisabeth, Samantha et Alexandra viennent. Nous nous installerons à la Bibliothèque.

- Pourquoi pas au bord de la piscine ?

- Parce que nous avons besoin de calme et de concentration. Et ce n'est pas en restant devant une étendue d'eau bleue tentante que nous y arriverons. Mais nous y piquerons peut-être une tête plus tard dans l'après-midi. J'espère que vous avez des maillots de bain les gars.

- Bien sûr, assura Drago. N'oublie pas que le Manoir Malefoy a aussi une piscine. Et comme j'aime de temps en temps me baigner dans le Lac de Poudlard, il est toujours dans ma malle.

- Pas moi, déclara Harry. Je ne sais pas nager.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Hermione. Papa, tu prêteras bien un maillot à Harry ? Je l'ajusterai à sa taille.

Henri devina qu'elle utiliserait la magie. Il acquiesça.

- Tu ne sais pas nager ? Et tu as fait comment en Quatrième Année lors de la Deuxième Tâche ?

Hermione toussota et glissa un regard vers Domenica. Les deux garçons comprirent. Ils reprendraient la discussion plus tard. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et vers dix heures, Hermione entraîna ses amis à l'étage. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de son père et ouvrit un tiroir.

- Alors… voilà ! Ce maillot te convient Harry ?

C'était un slip de bain bleu avec des bandes noires.

- Cela conviendra parfaitement, merci.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer ? Je l'ajusterai…

Harry rougit.

- Non, pas tout de suite… Et je demanderai à Malefoy de pratiquer le sort.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Euh, c'est-à-dire que…

- Et c'est reparti ! marmonna Drago. Il nous rejoue la vierge effarouchée.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- OK, j'ai compris ! Je vous laisse régler vos problèmes virils entre vous !

- Hermione ! s'écria Harry, scandalisé. Tu… Tu… Tu es…

- Du calme, Harry, sourit Hermione. On dirait que tu es paniqué.

- Tu es vraiment différente… A Poudlard, tu es tellement sérieuse.

- La raison est simple. A l'école, je me concentre sur les études. Et puis, quand j'ai connu le monde de la Sorcellerie, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse bonne impression. Je me suis mise à lire et assimiler les livres scolaires pour être préparée. L'image que je donne de moi doit être parfaite. Parce que je suis née de parents non sorciers, j'ai décidé de leur faire honneur dans un monde qui ne connaît pas les titres de noblesse. Alors quand je suis ici, chez moi, entourée de gens que j'aime, je me laisse aller à retrouver ma véritable personnalité, qui est un peu plus gaie que l'austère Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

- Et voilà pourquoi tu as remballé Rogue l'autre jour, se rappela Drago.

- Oui. J'en rêvais depuis des années.

- Il ne va pas te louper à la rentrée, tempéra Harry.

- Qu'il essaie. J'ai toujours été irréprochable, et il le sait. Il n'a jamais rien trouvé à redire à mon travail pendant six ans, et ça ne risque pas de changer.

Pendant la discussion, ils étaient retournés dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Au fait, Mione, comment ça se fait que tu aies déjà mis les pieds sans le rayon des sous-vêtements masculins ? demanda Harry.

- L'année dernière, Elisabeth cherchait un cadeau pour son fiancé, et on essayait de l'aider.

- Son fiancé ? s'étonna Drago.

- Oui. Bien qu'elle n'est pas encore officiellement fait ses débuts, ses parents l'ont fiancée au fils du Duc de Stratford. Il s'appelle Andrew Hadleigh, il a 21 ans et il fait des études de droit.

- Un mariage arrangé ? s'étonna Harry.

- Pas vraiment. Elisabeth et Andrew se sont rencontrés à une réception donnée par le Prince Charles, il y a un an et demie, et ils ont sympathisé. Andrew est vite tombé sous le charme d'Elisabeth, et il a demandé sa main. Comme une alliance de ce genre serait profitable aux deux familles, le Duc de Westminster a accepté. Et depuis, ils filent le parfait amour. Et comme il est hors de question qu'Elisabeth se marie tant qu'elle n'a pas fini ses études, ils se voient de temps en temps. Pour en revenir à l'histoire des sous-vêtements, Elisabeth cherchait un cadeau pour Andrew, et Sam a suggéré un boxer ou un string pour plaisanter. Sauf que sa proposition a été acceptée et nous nous sommes retrouvées ensemble à trouver le boxer idéal. Quand Elisabeth nous a raconté la tête d'Andrew, nous étions écroulées de rire. Andrew est sympa, mais ses parents sont un peu conservateurs, et il a parfois l'esprit obtus. Elisabeth s'est chargé de lui ouvrir l'esprit et le boxer est une étape nécessaire.

- On ne s'ennuie pas avec tes amies ! conclut Drago.

Le reste de la matinée passa, rythmé par les discussions entre Drago et Harry, et Hermione qui rangeait soigneusement ses cours. Harry expliqua à Drago comment la Branchiflore lui avaient conféré les aptitudes d'un poisson alors qu'il ne savait pas nager. Ils finirent par aller s'habiller et descendirent déjeuner.

………

Alexandra, Samantha et Elisabeth arrivèrent à 14 heures. Alex dans son cabriolet bleu, Sam avait un chauffeur, et Elisabeth avait pris une des voitures de ses parents, un coupé sport gris. Sam remercia son employé et assura qu'elle rentrerait seule. Comme il hésitait, Elisabeth se proposa pour la raccompagner. Rassuré, l'homme partit.

- A-t-il besoin de me couver comme ça ? demanda Sam, attendrie malgré elle.

- Il te connaît depuis longtemps, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, déclara Hermione.

- Ouais… Faites-moi penser à passer mon permis un de ces jours.

Ils s'installèrent dans la Bibliothèque et Drago posa discrètement un sort de silence à la demande d'Hermione.

- Alors, Alex, commença Sam, tu as monté une nouvelle choré ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont nous voulions vous parler, Hermione et moi.

- En fait, on a des tas de choses à se dire.

Les deux Sorcières se placèrent côte à côte, et échangèrent un regard nerveux.

- Vous m'inquiétez toutes les deux, déclara Lisa.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Sam.

- Alex est passée ici hier, commença Hermione, et nous avons découvert quelque chose. A propos de nos pensionnats.

- Ils s'appellent Beauxbâtons et Poudlard, révéla Alex.

- Quels noms étranges, s'étonna Sam.

- Et pour cause. Ils enseignent la même chose, dit Hermione.

- Oui… C'est… c'est la…

Alex peinait. Lisa et Sam étaient de plus en plus intriguées.

- La Sorcellerie, acheva Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Alex et moi, ainsi que Drago et Harry sommes des Sorciers.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient bouche bée.

- Tu veux rire ? articula Sam.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est la vérité.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique. Alex et les deux garçons l'imitèrent.

- Vous avez des pouvoirs ? réalisa Elisabeth. Vous êtes méchants, comme la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige ?

- Non, répondit Alex. Il existe des Sorciers Blancs et des Sorciers Noirs. Et des écoles nous enseignent la magie blanche, et à nous défendre contre la Magie Noire.

- La magie n'existe pas, déclara Sam, mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

Pour toute réponse, Alex pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- Levicorpus.

Sam s'éleva de quelques centimètres et resta suspendue dans les airs.

- Bon, OK, je vous crois, dit-elle précipitamment. Mais… comment ça se fait que vous ne vous soyiez jamais aperçues que vous étiez Sorcières toutes les deux ? Vous ne vous reconnaissez pas entre vous ?

- Non, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir, répondit Hermione. En réalité, c'est Alex qui a tout découvert.

- Je n'ai compris que quand tu nous as présenté Harry comme un camarade de classe.

- Harry ? répéta Lisa. Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que je suis un Sorcier célèbre, répondit-il. Et que tout le monde sait que je vais à Poudlard.

- Célèbre pour quoi ? voulut savoir Sam.

- Parce qu'il est poursuivi par un Mage Noir, dit Drago. Mage Noir qui n'est autre que le Maître de mon cher père.

- Ton père est un Mangemort ? demanda Alex, surprise. Tu ne l'avais pas dit.

- Pas de quoi en être fier, répliqua Drago.

- Vous parlez de quoi là ? demanda Lisa, complètement perdue.

- Le monde sorcier est en guerre, éclaira Hermione.

Sam et Lisa sursautèrent.

- OK, je récapitule, proposa Sam. Vous êtes des Sorciers avec des pouvoirs magiques, vous allez dans des écoles de Sorcellerie… et votre monde est en guerre. Et si j'ai bien compris, contre un Sorcier Noir qui poursuit Harry. De plus, le père de Drago est le sbire de ce type.

- Tu as bien résumé la situation, reconnut Alex.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Hermione.

- Alors quand tu nous as dit que tes parents t'envoyaient dans une école pour surdoués en Ecosse à dix ans, c'était pour ça ?

- Oui. Les Sorciers commencent leur apprentissage à onze ans. Si j'étais née sans pouvoirs, je serais restée avec toi et Sam. En fait, continua Hermione en se tournant vers les deux garçons, j'étais déjà inscrite dans la même école que Sam et Lisa. Le Proviseur de cette école a paru vexé quand mon père a déclaré que finalement il m'envoyait dans une autre école.

- Je suppose que c'était une école privée pour jeunes filles de la noblesse, supposa Harry.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça m'a permis de vous rencontrer Ron et toi.

- Et pourquoi nous le dire seulement maintenant ? voulut savoir Lisa.

- Je n'ai compris que vendredi qu'Hermione était une Sorcière comme moi. Et nous nous demandions effectivement s'il fallait vous mettre dans le secret. Et c'est Harry qui nous a donné la solution. Il a dit que du fait de notre statut, Hermione et moi, nous nous rapprocherions et que vous vous sentirez exclues sans comprendre pourquoi. Seulement voilà, nous avons toujours été proches, et nous venions à peine de retrouver Hermione l'année dernière. Il était hors de question de gâcher notre amitié. Alors nous avons pris le risque de tout vous dire, même si vous nous rejetez par la suite.

A présent, les quatre Sorciers attendaient le verdict des deux jeunes filles. Celles-ci finirent par échanger un regard, se levèrent et étreignirent les deux Sorcières.

- Comment avez-vous pu croire que nous vous rejetterions ? murmura Elisabeth. Cette particularité vous rend encore plus intéressantes et nous voulons tout savoir de votre monde.

- Tout à fait ! s'enthousiasma Samantha.

- Merci les filles, remercia Hermione.

- C'est plutôt à nous de remercier Harry ! rétorqua Lisa, malicieuse.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit celui-ci.

Après quelques minutes d'effusion, elles se calmèrent et Sam demanda :

- Herm, il n'y a pas autre chose à nous révéler comme tu disais tout à l'heure ?

- Si. Vous savez qui est Sirius Black ?

- Oui. Le dernier Black disparu sans laisser de traces, et qui serait un criminel recherché dans tout le pays. A l'heure qu'il est, nous ne savons toujours pas qui est propriétaire des terres et des titres de noblesse, résuma Lisa. Ça pourrait être son filleul, mais tout le monde ignore qui c'est.

- C'est… Harry, révéla la Sorcière anglaise.

- Quoi ? bondirent Sam et Lisa.

- Sirius Black était aussi un Sorcier ? s'étonna Lisa.

- Oui. Et c'était le parrain de Harry.

- Il est mort il y a un peu plus d'un an, apprit ce dernier.

- Alors tu es son héritier universel, comprit Sam. As-tu hérité quelque chose de lui ?

- La maison familiale des Black est à moi à présent.

- Tu es le nouveau Duc de Steinfield, conclut Lisa.

- Cependant, pour des raisons de sécurité, reprit Hermione, sa présence parmi nous doit rester secrète. Lors du bal samedi prochain, pourrais-tu te débrouiller pour que son nom ne soit pas cité ? Si Voldemort apprend qu'il est parmi le monde moldu, ce sera un carnage. Et ta famille sera exposée Lisa.

- Je peux en parler à mon père. Mais il exigera de connaître Harry, unique héritier des Black.

- Les Black sont si connus que ça ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, répondit Drago. J'en suis un moi aussi. Quand ma tante Andromeda s'est mariée avec un moldu, ils l'ont carrément rayée de la généalogie de la famille. Ils sont restés très purs, et ont des extensions partout dans le monde sorcier, et même moldu grâce à leur noblesse. Un des Black a également été Directeur de Poudlard.

- Ta tante Andromeda ? releva Harry. Sirius m'a dit que c'était sa cousine préférée. C'est la mère de l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks. Tu as dû la rencontrer, c'est la femme aux cheveux roses.

- Alors, c'est aussi ma cousine…

- Les familles Sorcières sont toutes liées entre elles, tout comme les familles royales en Europe, déclara Hermione. Est-ce que tu te rappelles l'arbre généalogique, Harry ? On a vu des Prewett, des Weasley, des Potter, des Goyle…

- Goyle ? répéta Drago. Par Merlin…

- Et la famille Potter était apparentée aux Black, réalisa Harry. Ce qui veut dire que je suis un lointain cousin de Ron et Drago. Génial…

- A qui le dis-tu ? rit Hermione.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis aucune n'ayant envie de danser, Hermione leur suggéra d'aller nager un peu. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, et Hermione prêta des maillots de bain à ses amies. Drago et Harry allèrent se changer dans leur chambre, et Drago ajusta le maillot à la taille du Gryffondor d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione alla installer des chaises longues autour de la piscine et prit une pile de serviettes de bain dans son placard.

- Tu vas au bord de la piscine ? demanda son père.

- Oui, on va se rafraîchir un peu.

- Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Domenica. Si nous allions les rejoindre, Henri ?

Hermione la fusilla du regard. Domenica ne voulait sans doute que faire la connaissance d'Elisabeth et profiter des relations de la famille Granger. Mais son père acquiesça, et Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour prévenir ses amies.

- Attention les filles, mante religieuse en vue !

- Tu parles de Domenica ? comprit Alex.

- Qui d'autre ? Elle va tenter de se faire inviter au bal samedi, alors que ce n'est qu'une vile roturière qui cherche à s'emparer de la fortune de mon père !

- Ton père ne voit pas que c'est une hypocrite ? demanda Sam.

- Evidemment que non ! Elle a été folle de rage quand elle su qu'elle ne serait pas la nouvelle Comtesse de Westbury parce que le titre est à moi. Et elle sait que tu es Elisabeth Spencer, fille du Duc de Westminster.

- Très bien ! Les filles, sortons notre jeu des snobinardes coincées qui ne parlent pas aux gens du peuple ! rit Lisa avec entrain.

- Je crois qu'à ce jeu-là, vous êtes aussi douées que Drago Malefoy dans ses bons jours ! reconnut Hermione.

On frappa à la porte. Drago passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- On parle de moi ?

Hermione lui expliqua la situation.

- Je vois ! Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que je participe moi aussi ?

- Absolument pas ! Si tu es aussi odieux qu'à Poudlard, on va s'amuser.

- Pourquoi odieux ? demanda Sam.

- Parce que j'ignorais qu'Hermione et Harry étaient nobles.

- Mais c'est quoi ce comportement ? s'indigna Lisa. ?

- Je sais, Elisabeth ! Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! J'ai beaucoup de préjugés issus de l'éducation de mon père, mais ma mère a repris le dessus. A présent, je réserve mon ton méprisant aux personnes non désirables.

- Très bien. Allons rabattre le caquet à cette Domenica qui ose tourmenter notre Mione ! reprit Sam.

* * *

Voilà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt pour la suite ! 


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous !! Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai mes raisons !! Voilà : j'ai emménagé à Paris tout récemment, et avec tout ce qu'un changement de ville (et de vie) engendre, ben, j'ai plus de temps à moi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup accès à l'ordi, et en plus je passe une partie de mes week-ends à Lyon, ma ville d'origine.

Mais la fic continue, j'ai un peu d'avance, et j'essaie d'écrire de temps en temps. Je ne vous abandonne pas !

Je vous remercie tous d'être aussi fidèles, et de m'encourager ! Gros bisous à tous !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord de la piscine, Domenica avait eu au moins l'idée de servir les rafraîchissements. Elisabeth vint saluer Henri Granger.

- Lord Granger ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, Lady Spencer. Et vous-même ? Votre famille se porte bien ?

- Oh oui, mais appelez-moi Elisabeth. Après tout, je suis la meilleure amie d'Hermione.

Puis Elisabeth remarqua Domenica. Sans laisser le temps à Lord Granger de faire les présentations, elle enchaîna.

- Vous avez une domestique ? Pourtant, je croyais qu'Hermione était contre les domestiques.

Domenica avait pincé les lèvres.

- Euh non, Domenica est ma compagne…

Il but une gorgée de son thé, nerveux.

- Oh, votre concubine, jeta dédaigneusement Elisabeth.

Henri s'étrangla dans son verre, et fusilla sa fille du regard. Hermione lui rendit un regard innocent. Domenica tenta d'intervenir.

- Miss Elisabeth…

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisée à m'appeler par mon prénom. Vous n'êtes qu'une roturière. Pour vous, ce sera Lady Spencer. J'espère quand même que vous n'appelez pas Hermione aussi familièrement. Grands Dieux ! Hermione ! Cette femme t'appelle Lady Granger au moins ?

- Euh, non…

- Quelle honte ! Hermione ! Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire…

- Lady Spencer ! interrompit Henri. Je vous prierai de montrer un peu plus de respect envers ma compagne.

Alex et Sam décidèrent d'intervenir.

- Mais enfin Lord Granger ! s'exclama Alex, scandalisée. Comment pouvez-vous envisager de vous compromettre avec cette roturière ? Vous serez la risée de la société et nos paires ne reconnaîtront pas Hermione !

- Il vous faut penser à votre fille avant tout ! renchérit Sam.

Domenica était complètement décomposée et semblait au bord des larmes. Henri fronça les sourcils.

- Lady Dubreuil, Lady McBride, Domenica est ma fiancée, et aura une situation respectable dès que nous serons mariés.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. C'est une blague ! Je refuse que tu te maries avec elle !

- C'est ma vie, tu n'as pas à décider pour moi !

Père et fille se faisait face, défiant l'autre. Les trois amies d'Hermione jugèrent bon de se retirer. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire, et les affaires des Granger ne devaient pas s'encombrer de témoins.

- Hermione ! appela timidement Elisabeth. Nous allons partir… Il est tard…

La jeune fille sursauta et jeta un dernier regard à son père qui signifiait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini.

- Oui, Lisa. Je vous raccompagne à la porte.

Sam grimpa dans la voiture de Lisa comme prévu.

- Ne te laisse pas abattre, encouragea Lisa. J'en parlerai à mon père s'il le faut. Si le Duc de Westminster peut avoir une quelconque influence sur ton père, le Comte de Westbury, ce sera toujours ça de fait.

- En attendant, débrouille-toi pour ne pas inviter cette garce au Bal.

- Compte sur moi. Mais elle semblait au bord des larmes tout à l'heure…

- C'est de la comédie. Je l'ai déjà côtoyée à plusieurs reprises. Elle m'a même menacée. La guerre est déclarée.

- OK. Bon, on se voit mercredi après-midi.

- Mmm. A mercredi les filles.

Hermione était à peine rentrée dans la maison que son père l'interpella.

- Hermione ! claqua sèchement sa voix. Dans mon bureau !

Domenica eut un sourire triomphant, et Harry et Drago eurent un regard désolé pour elle. Hermione claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Tu as ligué tes amies contre Domenica, c'est ça ?

- Et après ? Tu ne me crois pas que je te dis qu'elle m'a menacé, alors que c'est une hypocrite et une garce de la pire espèce. Elle n'en veut qu'à ton argent, et s'introduire dans l'aristocratie anglaise !

- Ce qu'ont fait tes amies était inconvenant.

- Elles avaient ma bénédiction. Oncle James ne te laissera jamais épouser cette femme.

- Domenica est une femme charmante, et James n'a pas son mot à dire sur ma décision.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda brusquement Hermione.

Henri prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

- J'ai trouvé du réconfort auprès d'elle. Elle est belle, drôle, adorable. Elle est très triste de constater que tu ne l'aimes pas. Oui, je l'aime. Pas aussi fort que j'aimais ta mère, mais j'aime Domenica.

- Justement, tu y penses à Maman ? Ça ne fait même pas un an qu'elle est morte. Mardi, ce sera son anniversaire de mort. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux, j'aurai accepté n'importe quelle femme, mais Domenica n'est pas pour toi. Elle a déjà prévu de se débarrasser de moi si vous vous mariez. Tu as vu sa réaction quand j'ai parlé du Bal ? Elle cherche à se faire inviter à tout prix. Papa, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux…

- Hermione, tu te fais des idées. Domenica cherche à se rapprocher de toi. Elle sera ta belle-mère…

- Elle m'a menacée. Drôle de façon de montrer son « amour » pour moi. Nous ne savons même pas comment elle va réagir quand tu lui annonceras que je suis une Sorcière. Si tu lui annonces un jour.

- Elle le saura. Je ne veux avoir aucun secret pour elle.

- Mais elle, elle a le secret espoir de nous dépouiller de nos biens et de nos titres. Ne sois pas si aveugle !

- Ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? répliqua doucement Henri.

Hermione poussa un soupir excédé.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas épouser cette femme, dussé-je utiliser la magie.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas furieux et se dirigea droit vers Domenica, toujours présente.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toléré vos sourires hypocrites et vos minauderies, mais c'est terminé. Si vous ne partez pas de vous-même, je fais de votre vie un enfer.

- Henri ne…

- Parlons-en de mon père. Je lui ouvrirai les yeux sur votre nature !

- Hermione ! intervint son père. Ça suffit !

- Jamais ! La guerre est déclarée.

Elle était tellement furieuse qu'un léger vent se leva dans la pièce. Drago et Harry coururent vers elle et lui attrapèrent chacun un bras.

- Calme-toi, Mione ! dit Harry. Allons dans ta chambre. Tu y seras au calme.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je vais lui faire regretter d'être née !

Henri eut l'air épouvanté et Domenica avait l'air surpris. Harry échangea un regard avec Drago. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans cet état de fureur, même quand elle se disputait avec Ron. Drago ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen pour calmer son hystérie : il gifla Hermione. La gifle eut l'effet escompté. Le silence revint dans la pièce.

- Merci Drago, remercia Henri. Ramenez-la dans sa chambre et essayez de la raisonner.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et obéirent. Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione fondit en larmes et blottit instantanément contre Harry.

- Il ne m'écoute pas ! Oh Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il l'épouse ?

Le Gryffondor l'assit sur le lit et lui frotta doucement le dos. Drago resta debout, adossé contre la porte, et garda le silence, laissant Harry faire.

- Ecoute-moi Hermione. Ce que tu viens de faire n'était pas très judicieux. Contre des vipères de son espèce, il nous faut ruser. Et nous avons un Serpentard parmi nous.

Drago eut un petit sourire. Harry poursuivit.

- Et n'oublie pas que j'ai failli y atterrir moi aussi. Alors, nous allons t'aider à te débarrasser d'elle tout en douceur.

- Toi, Potter le Survivant, tu as failli aller à Serpentard ?

- Oui, le Choixpeau a voulu m'y envoyer. Mais j'ai refusé, parce que Ron m'a dit que la plupart des Sorciers venant de cette Maison avaient mal tourné.

- Tu parles d'un préjugé !

- Je sais. Voldemort a transféré une partie de ses pouvoirs en moi quand il a tenté de me tuer en 81. D'où mon « don » pour le Fourchelangue. C'est pour ça que le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Enfin, bref, reprit Drago. Nous allons t'aider Hermione. Je connais bien ce genre de personnes. Elles veulent du pouvoir et du prestige. Pour ça, elles cherchent par tout moyen de s'attirer les bonnes grâces des personnes influentes. Pansy Parkinson et ses parents font partie de ces gens-là. Son père a tout fait pour intégrer le cercle intime de mon père, et Pansy a toujours voulu porter l'illustre nom des Malefoy. Enfin, elle peut toujours rêver. Même si mon père était sain d'esprit, il n'aurait jamais permis que j'épouse cette folle.

- Pourtant, tu traînes toujours avec elle…

- Non, elle traîne derrière moi, nuance.

- Tu as une très haute opinion de toi, Drago, intervint doucement Hermione.

- Bien sûr. Ecoute Hermione, nous appartenons à l'aristocratie anglaise, un cercle fermé où des personnes comme Domenica n'ont rien à y faire. Et nous allons veiller à ce qu'elle n'y accède jamais.

- Merci les garçons. Elle a le don de m'horripiler. Je vais également appeler Oncle James. Nous aurons besoin de lui.

Le soir-même, le dîner eut lieu dans une ambiance tendue. Hermione et Drago, forts de leur éducation, ignorèrent superbement Domenica, qui tentait vainement de lancer une conversation. Ce qui énervait la jeune fille par-dessus tout, c'est qu'elle se comportait comme la maîtresse de maison, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Henri, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Il désapprouvait le comportement de sa fille, et en plus, elle avait osé mêler ses amis à leurs problèmes familiaux ! Peu avant le dîner, il avait reçu un coup de fil du Duc de Westminster, le père d'Elisabeth. Celui-ci, alarmé par la situation dépeinte par sa fille, venait aux nouvelles. Finalement, le Duc avait clos la conversation sur le fait qu'il comptait sur sa présence au Bal pour escorter sa fille. Avec un sous-entendu énorme : il ne voulait pas voir cette roturière.

………

Le lendemain matin, elle appela son Oncle directement à son bureau et lui expliqua toute la situation. Celui-ci resta pensif.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu n'auras pas Domenica de cette manière. Ecoute, pas de panique, je vais réfléchir à un moyen, et je passerai ce soir. Ça te va ?

- Oui… Cette femme a le don de me mettre hors de moi. Si tu l'avais vue hier avec Elisabeth… Il faudrait que je pense à la remercier d'ailleurs, elle a été parfaite.

- C'est vrai que j'aurai bien aimé voir Elisabeth dans son numéro. Tu n'utiliseras donc pas la magie ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de l'employer sur des moldus. Mais si c'est le dernier recours, je n'hésiterai pas. Harry et Drago m'aideront.

- J'en suis certain. Je dois te laisser, un de mes clients vient d'arriver.

- D'accord. A ce soir, alors.

- A ce soir, Hermione.

Elle venait de raccrocher quand Domenica apparut en haut de l'escalier. Son père était parti à son cabinet, et les deux garçons dormaient encore. La femme esquissa un sourire moqueur en descendant l'escalier.

- Bonjour Mione !

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Domenica ! D'ailleurs, comme l'a si bien fait remarqué Elisabeth hier, vous devriez m'appeler Lady Granger.

- Tss, allons Mione, je serai bientôt ta belle-mère. Henri sera triste de voir que tu ne m'apprécies pas.

- Vous ne serez jamais ma belle-mère. J'empêcherai ce mariage.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Henri a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et moi, je compte faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi.

Hermione sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle se contrôla à grand-peine et employa une technique qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais avoir à y recourir.

- Combien voulez-vous pour quitter mon père et ne jamais revenir ?

Amusée, Domenica croisa les bras.

- Combien me proposes-tu ?

- Deux millions de livres.

- Tant que ça ? Mais d'où vient tout cet argent ?

- Il est à moi. N'oubliez pas que mon père me verse chaque mois une somme sur un compte. De plus, ma grand-mère m'a légué toute sa fortune. Je vous propose deux millions de livres pour débarrasser le plancher.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve ! dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Quand j'épouserai ton père, tout ton argent me reviendra. Je ferai fermer tous les comptes que ton père a ouvert pour toi et mettre tout ça sur un compte commun.

- Vous rêvez en couleurs ! Vous devrez signer un contrat de mariage ! James ne vous laissera jamais…

- Il n'y aura pas de contrat. Je te conseille de cesser de te mettre en travers de mon chemin, Hermione. Si tu joues la future belle-fille parfaite, je consentirai peut-être à te laisser quelque chose en compensation. Dans le cas contraire, tu perdras ta fortune et ton père.

- Vous voulez le dresser contre moi ?

- Je n'ai rien eu à faire. En te comportant comme tu l'as fait hier, tu l'as rendu furieux contre toi. En attendant, Lady Granger, profitez bien du temps qui vous reste !

Elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La jeune fille resta pétrifiée, puis elle décida de monter dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Elle trouva Harry et Drago en haut de l'escalier. Ils étaient restés hors de vue, mais avaient manifestement entendu la conversation.

- Bonjour vous deux. Vous avez tout entendu ?

- Pas depuis le début, mais assez pour comprendre ce qu'elle mijote, répondit le blond.

- Vous ne voulez pas aller voir mon père et...

- Il ne t'écoute déjà pas, pourquoi nous écouterait-il ? répliqua Harry.

Hermione était totalement découragée.

- Que vais-je faire ?

- D'abord, te calmer. Va dans ta chambre, nous te rejoignons, conseilla Drago.

Les deux garçons retournèrent dans leur chambre.

- Elle va craquer, et sa magie va se déchaîner, je la connais, déclara Harry.

- Et nous devons faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. Je vais prendre ma douche, et la retrouver. Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini.

- OK.

En moins de dix minutes, Drago eut fini sa toilette, et se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione, habillé et coiffé.

- Harry arrive dans quelques instants, annonça-t-il.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, une peluche serrée contre son cœur, les yeux rougis. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Ne te mets pas dans un tel état.

- Elle va épouser mon père.

- Non. Tu as contacté ton oncle ?

- Oui. Il va réfléchir à un moyen et venir ce soir.

- Tu n'es pas seule. N'oublie pas le Duc de Westminster. Il ne laissera pas une telle chose arriver.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père fasse ça. Ma mère est morte l'année dernière. Ça fait à peine un an. Comment peut-il songer à…

- Quoi qu'il arrive, interrompit Harry en arrivant, tu restes sa fille. Même si Domenica parvient à se marier avec lui sans contrat de mariage, il ne la laissera pas toucher à ta fortune personnelle. Et il te reste ton titre, tu as aussi des amis influents. Tu as plus d'atouts qu'elle, tandis qu'elle n'a que l'adoration que ton père lui porte.

- Maintenant, dis-nous tout sur cette femme, dit Drago. Nous devons en savoir le plus possible. Il faut bien connaître ses ennemis.

- Elle a été engagée il y a environ six ans au cabinet dentaire. C'est ma mère qui l'a reçue en entretien. C'était peu avant mon entrée au Collège. Je me souviens de la conversation de mes parents à son sujet. Maman disait que Domenica Sellers était la candidate la plus qualifiée, et correspondait bien au profil de poste. Papa ne s'occupait que de la gestion du cabinet, et ma mère s'occupait des employés. Elle l'a engagée. Quelques jours après, je me suis rendue au cabinet, en rentrant d'une promenade avec Samantha…

Flash-back

La porte vitrée coulissa silencieusement. Hermione entra dans le cabinet dentaire. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à faire du vélo avec Samantha à Hyde Park, et elle avait chaud et soif. Comme le cabinet dentaire était tout proche, elle décida de s'y rendre, et comme ses parents finissaient bientôt, elle rentrerait en voiture avec eux.

Une femme blonde, grande et élancée, aux yeux bleus, tenait l'accueil. Hermione la trouva belle, mais d'une beauté froide, un peu comme les mannequins dans les magazines. Elle s'approcha. La femme la toisa.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je voudrais voir le Docteur Helen Granger.

- Le Docteur est occupée. Tu as un rendez-vous ?

- Non, c'est ma…

- Alors déguerpis, une gamine n'a rien à faire ici. Tu me déranges, j'ai du travail.

Hermione se hérissa. C'était sûrement elle, la nouvelle assistante.

- Mais, elle…

- Tu es sourde ?

A ce moment, la porte du bureau d'Helen s'ouvrit, et le Docteur s'avança vers l'accueil, suivie de sa cliente, à qui elle donnait ses dernières recommandations. Quand elle vit Hermione, son visage s'éclaira.

- Hermione, ma chérie ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être à Hyde Park avec Samantha ?

- Si, mais elle est rentrée chez elle. Comme j'avais soif, je suis venue ici.

- Je vois ! Domenica, je vous présente ma fille Hermione. Et toi, Hermione, voici Domenica Sellers, la nouvelle Assistante. Vous voulez bien servir un jus d'orange à ma fille le temps que je range un peu mon bureau ?

- Tu as fini ? demanda l'enfant.

- Oui, mais ton père a encore un client. Nous rentrerons avant. D'accord ?

Les deux docteurs avaient des horaires différents et venaient au cabinet dans deux voitures. Helen s'éclipsa dans son bureau en laissant sa fille seule avec l'assistante. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui servit du jus d'orange de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt que tu étais sa fille.

- J'ai essayé, vous ne m'avez pas écoutée. Je ne vous aime pas.

- Eh bien, c'est réciproque.

- Je vais tout lui dire.

- Tu ne le feras pas, sale petite morveuse. Tu ne voudrais pas que tes parents aient du travail supplémentaire ? Vois-tu, je suis là pour les aider. Si je ne suis plus là, qui les aidera ?

- Ils engageront quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'étais la seule candidate qualifiée.

Et c'était vrai, Hermione avait entendu sa mère le dire. Et à 11 ans, que pouvait-elle faire ?

Fin du flash-back

- Par la suite, je l'ai vue à chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi. Elle prenait de plus en plus de place au cabinet et s'était rendue indispensable aux yeux de mes parents. Bien sûr, elle ne montrait jamais son vrai visage quand mes parents étaient dans les parages. Mais dès qu'on se retrouvait seules, c'était la guerre. Je n'ai compris que récemment qu'elle était jalouse de ma mère, et de moi. Nous avions tout pour nous : la beauté, la richesse, l'intelligence. Enfin, je ne me considère pas comme belle, mais bon. Tout s'est effondré à la mort de ma mère. L'été dernier, mon père et moi sommes restés entre nous, refusant tout contact extérieur. Mais j'ai dû retourner à Poudlard, et j'ai chargé Oncle James de veiller sur lui. Cette vipère a profité de son état de faiblesse pour le séduire.

- Je vois, déclara finalement Drago. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais dit à tes parents que Domenica était une hypocrite ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. D'abord, à onze ans, j'étais naïve. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents aient plus de travail à cause de moi. Par la suite, Domenica se montrait compétente dans son travail, et même si je ne l'aimais pas, elle ne représentait pas une menace pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma mère se ferait tuer, ni qu'elle aurait pour projet de séduire mon père pour sa fortune et sa position sociale.

- En effet. Bon, pour le moment, elle n'a pas l'intention de passer à l'attaque. Elle doit attendre que tu retournes au Collège pour avoir le champ libre, raisonna Drago.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que j'agisse pendant cet été. Il nous reste moins de deux mois.

Un peu rassénérée, Hermione entreprit de continuer ses devoirs de vacances, en obligeant ses deux amis à faire de même.

………

Domenica ne fut pas ravie de voir James débarquer pour le dîner. Cet avocat était un peu trop perspicace, et il était un adversaire plus coriace qu'Hermione. Cependant, Henri accueillit son frère à bras ouverts. James serra aussi Hermione dans ses bras et en profité pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Après le repas, dans la Bibliothèque.

Elle hocha la tête.

Pendant le dîner, Hermione aborda la question du Bal.

- Papa, tu m'accompagneras au Bal samedi ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Le Duc de Westminster compte sur ma présence. Seulement… je ne peux pas laisser Domenica seule.

- Et alors ? demanda James. Elle ne va pas mourir de passer une soirée seule. Moi-même j'ai reçu une invitation au bureau ce matin. La Duchesse veut me voir pour des questions d'héritage et de testament. Et comme je suis un bon parti, toutes les filles à marier vont me tourner autour.

- Oh ça va, grommela Hermione. Ton sort est plus enviable que le mien. Je te rappelle que je fais partie de ces filles à marier, même si je n'en ai aucune envie.

- Au fait, Elisabeth est déjà fiancée non ?

- Oui. Je soupçonne que le Duc va annoncer officiellement les fiançailles de sa fille à Lord Hadleigh, futur Duc de Stratford.

- Et as-tu acheté ta robe ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna.

- Non, pas encore. Alex, Sam et moi comptions sortir à Londres jeudi pour aller m'acheter une robe.

- Tu t'y prends un peu tard, rit Harry. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Crois-moi Harry, ce Bal est plus une corvée qu'autre chose !

Ils rirent. Domenica était complètement mise à l'écart. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle préparait une conversation avec Henri. Elle comptait assister à ce Bal, et elle y parviendrait.

Après le dîner, les trois adolescents refusèrent le café et se rendirent dans la Bibliothèque avec James. Hermione raconta à son oncle sa confrontation avec Domenica et lui confia ses craintes. L'avocat était du même avis que Drago. Contre une vipère telle que Domenica, la rusé était nécessaire.

- Elle est plus dangereuse que je ne le pensais, conclut-il.

- Reste la question du Bal, rappela Drago. Elle va trouver le moyen d'être présente, j'en suis persuadé.

- Le Duc y est fermement opposé, contra Hermione. Papa n'osera jamais braver les ordres.

- Hermione, coupa James, il va faire jouer ses relations. Et il est apprécié par la Reine. S'il lui prenait l'envie de présenter Domenica à la Reine, même le Duc de Westminster ne pourra rien y faire.

La jeune fille se décomposa. Drago afficha soudain un sourire machiavélique.

- Que mijotes-tu encore ? remarqua Harry.

- On peut toujours la laisser venir au Bal, mais s'arranger pour que la soirée vire au cauchemar.

Les trois autres le dévisagèrent avidement.

- Domenica sera la seule roturière présente. Et je sais d'expérience que les matriarches, celles qui font la pluie et le beau temps chez les nobles, ne vont pas la rater. En moins d'un quart d'heure, elle sera déjà cataloguée et ton père ne pourra rien y faire.

- Jeune homme, vous me plaisez, décréta James.

- Sam viendra avec ses parents et sa grand-mère, réalisa Hermione.

- Voilà une excellente nouvelle, nous n'aurons aucun mal à nuire à Domenica.

- De mon côté, je contacterai un détective pour la faire suivre. Il serait étonnant que cette femme soit blanche comme neige.

- Je sens que ce Bal sera mémorable ! rit Hermione, enfin confiante en l'avenir.

………

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se leva tôt et s'habilla d'un tailleur noir. Elle noua ses cheveux en chignon. Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine, son père était déjà là, vêtu d'un costume noir.

- Bonjour Papa.

- Bonjour. Hermione…

- Quoi ?

Son père fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Domenica vient avec nous. Elle désire honorer la mémoire…

- Si tu veux souiller le souvenir de maman, libre à toi, mais ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans.

- Hermione !

Celle-ci avait déjà quitté la pièce en claquant la porte, et quelques instants plus tard, Henri entendit la voiture de sa fille quitter le garage et s'engager sur la route. Il soupira. Domenica pénétra dans la cuisine.

- Henri, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu une porte claquer.

- Hermione est partie seule au cimetière avec sa voiture.

- Je te l'ai dit et le répète : tu la gâtes trop. Elle ne connaît pas la valeur de l'argent, dépense à tort et à travers et est capricieuse. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la laisses agir à son gré. Elle est encore mineure et donc sous ta responsabilité. Envoie-la dans un pensionnat en Suisse !

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Hermione est surdouée, cette école en Ecosse est la seule qui lui convienne.

- Parlons-en de cette fameuse école. Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Il existe des tas d'autres institutions pour surdoués. Et puis, que veut-elle faire comme études après ? Tu lui as laissé trop de libertés, et maintenant, elle se rebelle contre ton autorité. Je suis persuadée que ces deux garçons exercent une mauvaise influence sur elle. Sans parler de ses tenues bizarres et ces professeurs étranges…

- Il est temps d'y aller, coupa brutalement Henri en se levant.

Domenica pinça les lèvres. Un jour, il lui avouerait tes ses secrets.

………

Hermione avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs sur le chemin et l'avait déposé sur la tombe de sa mère. Puis, elle lui raconta son année à Poudlard, l'arrivée de ses amis, l'imminence du Bal, et bien sûr du problème Domenica.

- Si seulement tu étais encore là, jamais elle n'aurait osé approcher Papa. J'aurai dû te dire depuis le début que je ne l'aimais pas. Oncle James et les filles vont m'aider à la sortir de nos vies. Papa est complètement aveugle. Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, un Sortilège d'Amnésie et un Portoloin pour l'Antarctique régleraient l'affaire !

Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle vit le couple approcher.

- Tiens, les voilà justement. Je dois y aller. J'essaierai de revenir un autre jour. Je t'aime et tu me manques. Je m'occuperai de Domenica, et avec la magie si nécessaire. Papa ne tombera pas dans ses filets.

Elle raidit son dos et croisa le couple sans même leur jeter un regard. Domenica se tourna vers Henri, prête à protester, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Pas maintenant.

………

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin, Hermione avait troqué son tailleur contre une tenue de sport bleue. Elle était assise dans le salon, entourée de ses deux amis, à qui elle avait tout raconté. Henri était en colère.

- Hermione, je voudrais te parler seul à seule.

- A quoi bon ? Tu refuses de m'écouter. Emmène Domenica au Bal si ça te chante, je te laisse le soin de tout expliquer au Duc.

- Je présenterai Domenica comme ma fiancée.

- Cette garce te fait perdre tout bon sens.

- Hermione Jane Granger ! Ne…

- Inutile de prendre tes grands airs avec moi, cher père, dit-elle en se levant. Mère et toi avez réussi votre éducation. Je suis une aristocrate, et en tant que telle, je refuse que cette roturière entre dans notre famille.

- Je ne te permets pas…

- Oubliez-vous, père, que je suis l'actuelle Comtesse ? J'ai mon mot à dire sur ce mariage. De plus, je serai majeure dans deux mois. Un avocat n'aura aucun mal à obtenir mon émancipation si cela était nécessaire.

- Si vous voulez la guerre, Lady Granger, répliqua Henri, vous l'aurez. Je ne comptais pas te l'annoncer ainsi, mais tu m'y forces. J'épouse Domenica fin août.

Hermione se sentit blêmir mais ne vacilla pas.

- Alors j'emploierai le temps qui me reste pour vous en dissuader. Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, je requiers votre aide.

- Elle vous est déjà acquise, répondit Drago.

Harry, peu familiarisé avec ces manières, se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis, ils suivirent leur amie qui montait dans sa chambre. Elle éprouvait une colère froide, mais restait maîtresse de ses émotions.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est officiellement la guerre. Dès demain, je mets le Duc au courant. Samantha et Alex vont en parler à leurs parents, et j'informerai Samantha de notre stratagème pour discréditer Domenica grâce à sa grand-mère. Oncle James sera présent au Bal. Domenica peut d'ores et déjà se préparer au meurtre social dont elle sera victime.

- Tu es tellement machiavélique que j'aurai presque pitié d'elle, déclara Drago.

- La fin justifie les moyens. Après ce Bal, je serai surprise si elle ose encore se montrer en public.

* * *

Voilà ! Dans le chapitre 10, mise au point de la stratégie d'Hermione, un début de rapprochement entre Drago et notre héroïne, et le bal sera dans le chap 11. Le 10 est entièrement écrit, il ne reste plus qu'à le taper. Bonne nouvelle non ?

Allez, bisous à tous, et à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous !!! Désolée pour l'affreux retard, je profite de mes vacances chez mes parents pour vous poster ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que je viens de déménager et que j'ai pas encore d'ordinateur !

Donc, la publication sera sporadique pendant un moment, le temps que je me paie un ordi digne de ce nom !

**Disclaimer** : tout à JKR, sauf les copines d'Hermione et l'histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous, et à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Hermione, Harry et Drago arrivèrent au Manoir Spencer le lendemain après-midi, ils furent accueillis par la Duchesse en personne. Une belle femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré étreignit la jeune fille.

- Hermione ! Bienvenue chez nous.

- Merci Votre Excellence. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes deux amis : Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

- Elisabeth m'a parlé d'eux. Ainsi, il s'agit de l'Héritier de Duc de Canterbury et Harry Potter serait le mystérieux Héritier du Duc de Steinfield.

- En effet, Votre Excellence, répondit Drago. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en s'inclinant et en lui faisant un baise-main.

Harry l'imita gauchement, mais la Duchesse ne parut pas s'apercevoir de sa maladresse.

- Allons, cessons ces politesses et appelez-moi Victoria. Elisabeth m'a parlé de vous deux à mon mari et il est impatient de vous rencontrer. Je vais vous conduire à lui dans un instant. Hermione, Samantha et Alexandra vous attendent dans la chambre d'Elisabeth pour les essayages.

- Les essayages ? répéta Hermione, surprise.

- Mais oui, pour les robes de Bal. J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir des couturiers de Londres pour vous confectionner des robes sur mesure. Bien sûr, j'ai contacté les parents des jeunes ladies, mais je n'ai pas mis votre père au courant. Je suis informée des… événements.

- Je vous remercie de votre délicatesse. Mais je crains que mon père ne décide quand même de venir… accompagné.

- Soyez assurée que je mettrai mon mari au courant. A présent, Julia va vous conduire à la chambre d'Elisabeth.

Hermione échangea un regard avec ses amis et suivit la domestique. Drago et Harry suivirent la Duchesse qui les conduisit au bureau de son époux. Celui-ci se leva dès qu'il vit les deux jeunes hommes. C'était un homme grand, plus âgé que sa femme, aux cheveux grisonnants. Il avait des traits aristocratiques, mais son visage exprimait la gentillesse et la bonté, tout comme la Duchesse.

- Voici mon mari, le Duc Philip Spencer, Duc de Westminster. Philip, ce sont les deux amis d'Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

- Soyez les bienvenus. Elisabeth m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux. J'ai l'honneur de recevoir sous mon toit l'illustre héritier Malefoy et l'héritier Black. Sans oublier que vous êtes un Potter.

Il leur serra la main et Harry prit la parole, un peu embarrassé.

- J'ai toujours ignoré le fait que mes parents étaient nobles. De plus, j'ai appris que je possède à présent tous les biens des Black… Savez-vous quelque chose sur le sujet ?

- Vous êtes le dernier Potter en vie et l'Héritier Black. Vous êtes richissime et un excellent parti. Pour commencer par votre filiation, vous êtes Marquis de Fairchild, le titre de James Potter. Et à cela, s'accumule les titres de Black, dont le plus élevé est Duc de Steinfield. Si Elisabeth n'était pas déjà fiancée, je vous aurai proposé une alliance.

Il rit de sa plaisanterie, mais Harry était mal à l'aise. Le Duc s'en aperçut.

- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête. Quand serez-vous majeur ?

- Le 31 juillet, Excellence.

- Alors vous entrerez officiellement en possession de votre fortune. Quant à vos titres, vous les avez déjà acquis, suite à la mort de vos parents et parrain. Cependant, Elisabeth a insisté sur le fait que vous souhaitiez garder votre anonymat.

- Dans la mesure du possible oui.

- Ma fille n'a pas voulu m'en dévoiler les causes.

- Sauf votre respect, je préfère garder cela secret, pour votre propre sécurité, et celle de votre famille.

Les époux échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer.

- Très bien, je n'insisterai pas. Sachez cependant que mon aide vous est acquise si vous en avez besoin un jour.

- Je vous remercie.

Le Duc se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

- L'illustre famille Malefoy. Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Drago réprima une grimace.

- A merveille.

L'homme hocha la tête. Sa fille lui avait parlé du couple Malefoy qui ne s'entendait pas très bien, aussi ne poussa-t-il pas plus loin l'interrogatoire. Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Lord Potter, je crois comprendre que vous êtes le meilleur ami d'Hermione. Comment se passent ses études dans cette école spéciale ?

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Harry. Je ne suis pas habitué à ces titres de noblesse. Pour en revenir à Hermione, elle n'a jamais fait mention de son rang quand nous l'avons connue. Très vite, elle s'est faite remarquer grâce à son intelligence hors du commun. C'est la meilleure élève de notre promotion. Et Drago est derrière elle, sans parvenir à la surpasser.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, marmonna Drago. Il est vrai qu'Hermione est l'élève la plus intelligente que notre école ait connu ces cinquante dernières années.

- Vous êtes tous surdoués alors. Hermione était déjà une enfant à part, préférant les livres à la dînette avec ses amies, intervint la Duchesse. Je suis contente qu'elle s'épanouisse enfin. J'avoue que je m'inquiétais pour elle, seule dans cette école, et surtout depuis la mort de sa mère.

- Nous en venons donc à sa situation actuelle. Comment se présentent les choses entre le Comte et sa… compagne ?

Les deux Sorciers échangèrent un regard et Harry préféra laisser la parole à Drago.

- Domenica Sellers et Hermione se sont déclaré la guerre. Et Lord Granger est au milieu donnant parfois raison à l'une ou à l'autre. Mais Hermione perd peu à peu du terrain, surtout depuis que le Comte a annoncé son mariage fin août.

- Quoi ? rugit le Duc. Il a osé faire ça ? Sans même en avertir ses pairs ? C'est inacceptable !

- Hermione le vit très mal. Les intentions de cette femme sont claires : s'introduire dans la haute société et dépouiller les Granger de leur fortune. Le Comte ne voit pas ses manigances parce qu'elle sait très bien jouer son rôle. Mais dès qu'il a le dos tourné, elle laisse éclater son hostilité envers Hermione. Harry et moi avons été témoins à maintes reprises de leurs confrontations. Et à chaque fois, Hermione en sort bouleversée.

Le couple ducal conservait avec peine son calme, mais on devinait sa fureur.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai trouvé un moyen radical pour rejeter Domenica de la noblesse grâce à ce bal. Nous comptons sur votre aide, et celle de la grand-mère de Samantha McBride.

Le regard de la Duchesse étincela. Elle se tourna vers son mari.

- Philip, votre mère sera présente également. Je crois savoir ce que manigance notre jeune ami en mettant nos douairières à contribution. Cette intrigante n'en sortira pas indemne, tout en préservant la réputation d'Hermione.

- Lord Malefoy, vous êtes diabolique, sourit le Duc. Bien, je mettrai les derniers détails au point avec ma mère plus tard. Que diriez-vous d'aller voir nos jeunes débutantes ? Les essayages doivent être terminés à présent.

Ils se rendirent à la chambre d'Elisabeth, et sa mère frappa avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. On pouvait entendre des rires s'élever dans la pièce.

- Avez-vous fini les filles ?

- Presque, Mère. Nous sommes en train de retoucher les robes d'Hermione et Alexandra. Vous pouvez entrer.

La chambre était un capharnaüm de tissus blancs et de dentelles délicates. Le lit à baldaquin était jonché d'une dizaine de robes blanches en tout genre. Au milieu de la pièce, Hermione et Alexandra trônaient sur deux piédestaux, vêtues des fameuses robes, alors que des couturières leur tournaient autour, épinglant ou cousant. Elisabeth et Samantha portaient de simples robes de chambre en satin, signe qu'elles avaient déjà essayé leurs robes. Toutes les quatre avaient les joues roses et Samantha et Alex tentaient tant bien que mal de contrôler un fou rire en présence du couple ducal. Elisabeth souriait, et Hermione avait les yeux pétillants de joie. Les trois amies de la Sorcière saluèrent Harry et Drago d'un signe de la main. Hermione les interpella :

- Harry, Drago, mes sauveurs ! Venez me délivrer de cette prison de tissu !

Harry rit et fit un geste d'impuissance.

- Désolé Mione, mais je suis impuissant contre la dentelle et la soie.

Drago sourit, mais il lui était impossible de prononcer un mot. Il était subjugué par la jeune fille devant lui. La robe qu'elle portait était un bustier de soie, tenu à la taille par un fin ruban doré dont la robe s'évasait vers le bas dans un vaste drapé. Les manches et le décolleté étaient faits dans une dentelle arachnéenne délicate, dont le prix devait s'élever à des milliers de Gallions, devinait-il. Hermione, la brillante Sorcière qui avait affronté la mort aux côtés du Survivant, la sérieuse Préfète, était sublime. Déjà, au Bal de Noël de leur quatrième Année, elle était jolie, et sa silhouette laissait présager qu'elle deviendrait une belle femme. Cependant, maintenant, face à elle, Drago devait admettre qu'elle avait toutes les chances pour se retrouver entourée de prétendants à ce Bal, et cette perspective le mettait mal à l'aise.

Pendant sa réflexion, Hermione était descendue de son piédestal et tournoyait devant Harry.

- Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que tu es magnifique. Si Ron te voyait…

Hermione rougit.

- Tu sais que je ne ressens rien pour lui, si ce n'est de l'amitié. On en reparlera ce soir.

- Qui est Ron ? demanda pourtant Elisabeth.

- Notre meilleur ami, répondit Harry. Il a un faible pour Hermione.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ne pas nous le présenter…

- Non, Lisa. N'insiste pas.

Le regard d'Hermione dissuada Elisabeth de pousser son interrogatoire.

- Harry, Drago, que pensez-vous de la robe d'Alexandra ? demanda Sam.

Celle-ci était une robe droite de mousseline qui tombait exactement sur les chevilles et une fente sur la gauche remontait jusqu'au dessus du genou. Des perles argentées et des fleurs brodées en fil d'argent égayaient le devant de la robe tout en scintillant discrètement.

- Bien sûr, ce serait mieux si j'enfilais mes escarpins, murmura Alex.

- Tu es très belle, dit Harry.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rosissant.

Finalement, les quatre jeunes filles passèrent toutes dans la salle de bains pour se rhabiller, les servantes et les couturières furent congédiées et ils se rendirent tous dans le boudoir attenant à la chambre d'Elisabeth pour discuter à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Drago résuma à Hermione la discussion qu'il avait eue avec les deux adultes et Samantha assura le soutien de sa grand-mère. Après le désavoeu public de Domenica, si le Comte persistait à vouloir l'épouser, les Lords se rangeraient du côté d'Hermione et mettraient Lord Granger et sa nouvelle épouse au ban de la société. De plus, Hermione avait officiellement demandé l'aide du Duc de Westminster dans cette affaire et ne serait donc en aucun cas lésée si son père la déshéritait. La jeune fille souleva néanmoins quelques points faibles.

- Que faire si mon père porte l'affaire devant la Reine ?

- Je prendrai les devants en lui en parlant demain. La Reine écoute mes conseils et elle n'acceptera jamais qu'un pair du royaume se compromette avec une roturière, contra le Duc.

- Je ne suis malgré tout pas rassurée. En septembre, je quitterai à nouveau la maison. Qui sait ce que Domenica risque de faire. Je ne serai majeure qu'en septembre. D'ici, là, mon père a les pleins pouvoirs sur mes avoirs financiers et mes biens…

- Du calme, mon enfant, tempéra la Duchesse. Si votre père entre en disgrâce, mon mari vous prendra à sa charge jusqu'à votre majorité. Nous supprimerons toutes les procurations que possède le Comte et vous mettrons à l'abri de la cupidité de cette intrigante. Grands Dieux, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si l'héritage de votre grand-mère tombait entre ses mains…

- Grand-mère se retournerait dans sa tombe, sourit Hermione. Elle m'a légué toute sa fortune et ses propriétés, ce qui représente une somme considérable.

- Il faut que vous engagiez un avocat ou un notaire pour gérer tout cela à votre place. Tant que vous êtes encore à l'école, vous ne pourrez pas tout gérer. Ensuite, quand vous serez fiancée, c'est votre fiancé qui gérera votre fortune avec votre accord.

- Oncle James me soutient. Lui non plus n'aime pas la tournure des événements.

- C'est une bonne chose, approuva Victoria. Hermione, je connais votre position sur ce Bal et sur vos futurs prétendants, cependant, j'insiste pour que vous ayiez un parti convenable. Si vous êtes officiellement fiancée, Domenica ne pourra plus rien faire contre vous et votre fortune personnelle sera mise à l'abri.

- Votre Excellence, vous allez peut-être me taxer de romantisme, mais comment être sûre que les hommes s'intéressent à moi au lieu de ma fortune ou ma position sociale ?

- Eh bien, trouvez-vous un fiancé richissime ! rit la femme.

Il fut convenu que les adolescents se rendent au Manoir des Spencer le samedi après-midi pour se préparer pour le Bal.

………

Le soir-même, incapable de dormir, Hermione se leva et sortit dans le jardin. Elle eut la surprise de trouver les lumières de la piscine encore allumées et constata que Drago était en train de nager. Quand il réalisa sa présence, il nagea vers elle et se hissa sur le bord d'un mouvement souple.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Trop de questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête. Etrangement, Domenica ne m'a pas interrogée sur notre après-midi chez Lisa. Je me demande ce que ça cache.

- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas se trahir devant son père. Arrête de penser à ça. Le Bal sera un meurtre social pour elle.

- Tu en parles si facilement. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

- Moi non. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai grandi dans une mentalité Sang Pur. Et comme l'aristocratie applique le même principe, je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre ta situation.

- Ne confonds pas. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les roturiers… peu importe la classe sociale. Mais je ne supporte pas Domenica, et pour la première fois, je dois agir comme une noble qui veut préserver sa lignée, et je déteste ça. C'est comme si j'étais une Sang Pure qui deviendrait une Mangemort…

Drago grimaça.

- La comparaison est bonne. Mais dis-toi que tu le fais pour ton père avant tout. Harry et moi sommes témoins de la vénalité de cette femme. Tu ne risques rien, tu as l'appui du Duc.

- Si tu le dis. Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Non, la nuit est agréable, et l'eau est à température ambiante.

Il se sécha et enfila un tee-shirt.

- J'aimais bien nager dans le Lac à Poudlard. Ça me détendait.

- Depuis quand le Prince des Serpentard a-t-il besoin de se détendre ? Et puis, nous avions la salle de bains des Préfets… Tu as vu la taille de la baignoire ?

- Oui, je sais ! rit-il. Mais chez les Serpentard, il faut rester sur ses gardes, la lutte pour le pouvoir est constante.

- Alors je suis contente d'être chez Gryffondor. Je n'aime pas votre mentalité. Nous sommes jeunes, les années que nous passons à Poudlard sont censées construire notre vie et doivent être les plus belles de nos vies. A quoi bon une lutte intestine basée sur la richesse ou la pureté du sang ?

- Tu as raison, mais tu n'as pas grandi dans une famille qui suit l'idéologie de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Tu as peur de prononcer son nom ? Voldemort.

- Arrête ça.

- Drago, ce n'est qu'un nom. Ton père est peut-être un Mangemort, mais tu n'en es pas un. Voldemort sera vaincu.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

- Parce que je sais que Harry fera son possible pour le tuer. Il est plus puissant que tu le penses. Et même Dumbledore le pense. Je sais que tu le prends pour un vieux fou, mais il est le seul que Voldemort craint. Et Dumbledore soutient Harry. J'ai confiance.

- J'aimerai avoir ta confiance. Rogue et ma mère font partie de l'Ordre et mon père a tenté de me tuer. Je crois bien que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tout le monde a le choix. Tu peux choisir de ne pas te battre et rester neutre.

- Je déteste rester à ne rien faire. J'ai pris ma décision cet après-midi. Je vais t'aider à éjecter Domenica et dès notre retour à Poudlard, je rejoins officiellement les partisans de la Lumière.

- Harry sera content de l'apprendre. Tout aurait été si simple si tu n'avais pas été aussi détestable en Première Année.

- J'étais sous l'influence de mon père.

Ils se turent un moment. Puis Hermione reprit la parole.

- Merci de ton aide.

- De rien. Et il y a un moyen pour éviter que les hommes te harcèlent au Bal.

- Lequel ?

- L'un de nous deux, Harry ou moi, devra t'escorter.

- Ça veut forcément dire que l'un de vous deux va devenir mon fiancé ! Tu es fou ?

- Non. Ce stratagème te garantira la tranquillité au sujet des prétendants, et quand nous sortirons de Poudlard, tu seras majeure, donc libre d'agir à ta guise.

- Et voilà une tactique digne d'un Serpentard !

- Je prends ça comme un compliment. Et à propos, Weasley aurait un faible pour toi ?

- Ron prend ses rêves pour la réalité. Il ne m'aime pas. Ginny et moi savons que je l'aime comme un frère, tout comme j'aime Harry. Notre amitié est si forte qu'il n'y aura jamais quelque chose d'autre. Ron ouvrira les yeux un jour ou l'autre. D'autant qu'une jeune fille en pince pour lui.

- C'est très intéressant ça. Qui ?

- Je te le dis si tu me promets de ne pas t'en servir contre lui.

- Hé, je suis le grand Drago Malefoy. Cette information ne peut que m'être utile !

- Drago !

- D'accord, tu as ma parole d'honneur !

- Luna Lovegood.

- Loufoca ?

- Elle n'est pas folle. Juste un peu étrange.

- Carrément oui !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Drago reprit son calme le premier et observa la jeune fille à ses côtés. Les lumières douces de la piscine éclairaient son visage, faisant briller ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire radieux.

- Merci pour ce soir, tu m'as remonté le moral.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, Lady Granger, répondit-il en lui baisant la main.

Il ne vit pas qu'Hermione rougissait, pas plus il ne remarqua qu'elle le suivait du regard alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour taper le prochain chapitre rapidement. Mais bon, sans PC, je vois pas trop comment faire. Bises à tous, et je n'abandonne pas, loin de là ! 


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour ! J'ai un nouveau PC... bon, c'est un portable, et c'est vista, mais je m'en contente ! Chap 11 en vue !! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Le samedi matin, Hermione se leva tôt et alla courir dans le quartier pour calmer sa nervosité. Elle sentait la tension monter au fur et à mesure que le Bal approchait. Elle se dépensa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit incapable de faire un pas et rentra lentement chez elle. Elle prit une longue douche brûlante et s'enroula dans une serviette. En sortant de la salle de bains, elle se retrouva face à Drago. Sous le choc, celui-ci rougit violemment en découvrant Hermione ainsi. Mais celle-ci, pas le moins du monde gênée, lui sourit.

- Bonjour Drago !

- Euh, bonjour Hermione... Euh...

- Je vais m'habiller, à tout de suite !

Elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, et Drago resta un long moment dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vague. A tel point qu'Harry dut lui agiter la main devant les yeux pour le faire réagir.

- Hé ho, Malefoy ! Tu dors ou quoi ?

Le blond se secoua et regarda son compagnon de chambre.

- Je réfléchissais. Rendez-vous dans la chambre d'Hermione, nous avons pensé à quelque chose hier soir.

Celle-ci avait allumé son ordinateur et surfait, tout en écoutant de la musique classique.

- Quel est le programme de la journée ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, ce matin, pas grand-chose, je pensais aller préparer le déjeuner vers 10 heures et cet après-midi, à 14 heures, rendez-vous chez Elisabeth, pour se préparer.

- Toute une après-midi pour vous préparer ? s'étonna Harry, un brin moqueur.

- On voit que tu n'y connais rien en filles, Potter, répliqua Drago. Habillage, coiffure, maquillage. Crois-moi, il leur faut bien ça. Et surtout n'oublie pas qu'il faut aussi monter le « meurtre » social de Domenica.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Autre chose. Drago a eu une très bonne idée hier soir.

- Le Duc n'avait pas tort quand il a dit qu'Hermione devrait se soustraire à l'emprise de Domenica en se trouvant un fiancé. Or, elle ne veut pas se fiancer tout de suite, et ne sera majeure qu'en septembre. Si Domenica se marie avant son anniversaire, et qu'Hermione n'est pas fiancée, elle perdra tout.

Harry comprenait la logique.

- Oui, mais comment faire ?

- J'ai proposé la seule solution : elle s'affiche avec l'un de nous deux.

Le brun lui jeta un regard de travers.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- J'en ai l'air ? répliqua Drago.

- Le hic, intervint Hermione, c'est que tu n'y connais rien, et nous voulons préserver ton anonymat. L'Héritier Black doit rester dans l'ombre, ou alors Voldemort risque de débarquer et tous nous mettre en danger, réduisant les efforts de l'Ordre à néant.

Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent vers Drago qui soupira.

- Hermione, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne connais aucun autre noble qui ferait l'affaire à part moi ?

- Tu sais, depuis que j'ai découvert que je suis une Sorcière, je n'ai presque pas eu de contact avec le monde moldu. Je n'ai retrouvé mes amies que l'année dernière. Et puis, d'après la Duchesse, je dois me trouver un fiancé richissime, qui de mieux qu'un Malefoy ? plaisanta-t-elle.

- Bon, tu sais que mon aide t'est acquise. Je serai officiellement ton fiancé à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Merci Drago.

- De rien.

A 10h30, Hermione enrôla ses amis pour l'aider à préparer le déjeuner. La jeune fille savait que son père était à son cabinet pour s'occuper de la gestion administrative, accompagné probablement de son assistante. A 11h30, les pâtes étaient en train de cuire et la sauce bolognaise mijotait à feu doux, la salade n'attendait plus que son assaisonnement et le gâteau au chocolat était au four. Harry s'adressa à son amie.

- A Poudlard, tu es tellement différente ! A te voir toujours plongée dans tes livres, jamais on ne devinerait que tu danses, que tu es noble et que tu sais cuisiner !

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Avant que je ne reçoive ma lettre, j'ai reçu une éducation semblable à mes amies : religion, danse, piano, et surtout les bonnes manières et des leçons de protocole et d'étiquette. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où un hibou s'est posé devant notre fenêtre du salon et a tendu la patte vers moi pour que je détache le parchemin. Mon père a cru à une plaisanterie, ma mère a ri et moi... j'étais perplexe. Et soudain, tous les incidents bizarres qui se produisaien autour de moi quand j'étais en colère me revinrent en mémoire. J'en parlais à mes parents, leur disant que ce n'était peut-être pas une plaisanterie. Une semaine après, le Professeur McGonagall sonnait à notre porte, achevant de convaincre mes parents. Quelque part, je pense que ma mère était déçue que sa fille ne devienne pas une aristocrate à part entière, et elle a insisté pour que je continue mes études moldues, par correspondance. Mon père trouvait ça fascinant, et était plutôt fier de voir que sa fille adorée avait des pouvoirs. A Poudlard, j'oubliais peu à peu que je faisais partie de la noblesse dans un monde où les titres ne signifient rien, et où, dans certains cercles, seule la pureté du sang importe. Il n'y avait que quand je revenais ici pendant l'été que je me souvenais que j'appartenais à l'élite. Jusqu'à ce que je passe la totalité des vacances au Terrier ou à Square Grimmaurd. Là, j'oubliais mon rang, le protocole, les nobles, j'étais tellement heureuse d'être avec mes amis et ma seconde famille, les Weasley. Quand ma mère est morte, la réalité m'a rattrapée. J'ai hérité de son titre, et bien que mineure, je me dois de tenir mon rang, et remplir mes obligations, comme aller à ce Bal. Heureusement, j'ai mes amies, et mes loisirs... et cette année, je vous ai tous les deux. C'est dommage que Ron et Ginny ne soient pas là.

- Ils me manquent aussi, avoua Harry. J'avais pris l'habitude de passer au moins une partie de l'été avec les Weasley.

- Nous pourrions... organiser une fête pour ton anniversaire et les inviter, qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Hermione.

- Tu oublies que ma présence doit rester secrète.

- Je n'oublie rien. Mais si je fais une pyjama party, en demandant à l'Ordre de n'inviter que Ron et Ginny, ils n'auront aucune raison de refuser. Bien sûr, il faudra expliquer la présence de Drago.

- Ron ne va pas apprécier.

- Eh bien, il fera avec, rétorqua la Gryffondor. J'ai aussi l'intention d'inviter les filles.

- Ce qui veut dire que les garçons seront en infériorité, réalisa Drago. Plutôt dangereux comme situation.

- Aurais-tu peur, Excellence ? taquina-t-elle.

- Moi, peur ? Tu oublies que tu parles à un Malefoy !

- Mais où avais-je la tête ? rit-elle. Bien, c'est décidé, demain, nous enverrons un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui soumettre l'idée. On pourra utiliser Hedwige ?

- Bien sûr. De toute façon, c'est le seul hibou disponible, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- Sans façon. Il n'y a jamais de place pour se garer là-bas.

A 14 heures précises, Hermione sonnait à la porte du manoir des Westminster. Le majordome accueillit les trois adolescents avec une courbette et Hermione lui tendit les clés de sa voiture. En effet, le Bal allait se terminer assez tard, et il avait été convenu que les trois Sorciers dorment chez Elisabeth, le Duc refusant qu'Hermione prenne le volant de nuit. Un domestique fut chargé d'aller garer la voiture d'Hermione dans le garage des Westminster.

Elisabeth et Alex vinrent à leur rencontre dans le Hall.

- Bonjour ! Sam n'est pas encore là, mais elle ne va pas tarder, annonça Alex.

- Il y a beaucoup de circulation, informa Hermione.

- Harry, Drago, déclara Lisa, j'ai une question cruciale à vous poser.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent.

- Avez-vous des tenues de soirée ?

Hermione pouffa. Drago jeta un regard glacial à Lisa, malgré un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Oublies-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Un Malefoy a toujours une tenue de soirée dans ses affaires.

- En l'occurence, un superbe smoking gris anthracite avec noeud papillon blanc, indiqua Hermione. J'ai juste un peu modifié le coupe pour qu'il devienne un smoking moldu.

- Parfait. Et toi Harry ?

- Hermione m'a prêté un des costumes de son père, qu'elle a ajusté.

- Lisa, tu ne penses quand même pas que je les aurai laissés venir sans tenues de soirée ? s'indigna Hermione.

- Non, bien sûr, mais ma mère a aussi voulu leur faire faire des essayages à eux. Comme si les nôtres ne suffisaient pas!

Alex et Hermione rirent en levant les yeux au ciel. Sam arriva sur ces entrefaites et ils allèrent tous les six dans la chambre d'Elisabeth pour mettre leur plan au point. En même temps, Drago exposa son idée. Sam et Alex l'approuvèrent sans hésiter.

- Les Malefoy sont une excellente famille! S'exclama Sam. A mon avis, beaucoup seront étonnés de te voir avec l'Héritier Malefoy présent ce soir, et encore plus s'il accompagne la Comtesse de Westbury.

- Exact, renchérit Alex. Tu es la seule noble qui soit entrée en possession de ton titre. Ce soir, les yeux seront braqués sur toi, surtout si nous orchestrons en plus le « meurtre » de Domenica.

- J'ai horreur d'être le centre de l'attention générale, maugréa l'intéressée.

- Justement, j'ai parlé à ma grand-mère de ce que nous projetions de faire ! informa Sam. Elle est de tout coeur avec nous, et scandalisée que ton père s'entiche de cette intrigante.

- C'est sensé me réconforter ?

On frappa à la porte, et la Duchesse passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Il est temps de se préparer, dit-elle en entrant avec une horde de servantes. Les garçons, le majordome va vous conduire à la chambre que vous occuperez le temps de votre séjour ici.

Les deux garçons ne revirent pas les filles de l'après-midi. Ils eurent une entrevue avec le Duc de Westminster qui leur confirma que les Douairières étaient au courant de la situation de leur amie. De plus, il annonça qu'il avait eu une entrevue avec la Reine le matin-même. Celle-ci l'avait chargé de « mettre fin à cette mascarade ».

Drago et Harry se préparaient dans leur chambre. Gagné par la tension ambiante, Harry ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

- Tes cheveux sont une catastrophe ambulante, remarqua Drago.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à les coiffer correctement, apprit le brun.

- Moi qui ai toujours cru que tu ne connaissais pas l'existence du peigne, je suis déçu. En attendant, cesse de les toucher !

- Je suis nerveux ! J'ai horreur de ces mondanités ! Déjà rien que le Bal de Noël en Quatrième Année m'a donné envie de vomir !

- Je me souviens que chaque Champion devait ouvrir le Bal avec sa cavalière. Krum avec Hermione, Diggory avec Chang, Delacour avec ce crétin de Serdaigle, et toi avec l'une des jumelles Patil. Tu étais raide comme un piquet !

- C'est ça, moque-toi ! Parvati avait un enthousiasme que j'avais du mal à partager.

- Les rumeurs racontent que tu aurais demandé à Chang de t'accompagner.

Harry se rembrunit.

- Je l'ai fait. Mais elle avait déjà accepté l'invitation de Cedric. La Quatrième Année a peut-être été la pire de ma vie. Le Tournoi, la mort de Cedric, Voldemort...

- Tu sais, depuis que je suis ici, avec Hermione et toi, j'ai une vision différente des choses. Le point de vue du Serpentard n'a rien à voir avec celui du Gryffondor, et souvent, je réalise que je me suis trompé. Ta Quatrième Année a dû être un cauchemar, alors que je pensais que tu recherchais la gloire, que tu voulais te rendre intéressant. On a tendance à oublier qu'un détraqué te poursuit.

- Oublions ça ! se secoua Harry. C'est du passé. Ce soir, Hermione a besoin de nous. C'est drôle, à Poudlard, c'est toujours elle qui nous sort des pires situations grâce à ses connaissances et son intelligence.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à lui rendre la pareille.

Ils terminèrent de se préparer. Ou du moins, Drago aida Harry à se préparer. Le blond avait l'habitude de se coiffer et habiller pour les événements mondains, alors que le Gryffondor n'en avait aucune expérience. Drago lui noua le noeud papillon, et contempla un instant la tignasse désordonnée. Il soupira, désespéré.

- Mais c'est quoi cette crinière ? Il faudrait t'emmener chez le coiffeur !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- A ton avis, Gryffondor sans cervelle ? Les couper pour dégager un peu tes oreilles, tout en les rendant plus dociles ne serait pas du luxe. Bon, voyons ce que je peux faire.

Drago lança un ou deux sorts. Puis, il tendit un miroir à Harry, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il avait joué sur le style décoiffé tout en fixant quelques mèches rebelles pour éviter qu'elles ne bougent, même si Harry passait sa main.

- Voilà, ça devrait convenir. Nous descendons ?

- Allons-y, soupira Harry.

Il était 18 heures, et le Bal débutait dans une heure. Les premiers invités commençaient à arriver.

Dans le Hall, le Duc et la Duchesse discutaient avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux châtains, l'air plutôt austère, une paire de lunettes à monture ovale cachait des yeux noisette sérieux. La Duchesse vit les deux Sorciers.

- Drago, Harry, approchez donc ! Voici Andrew Hadleigh, le fiancé d'Elisabeth. Andrew, voici Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, des amis d'école d'Hermione.

- Enchanté, dit le jeune homme d'une voix grave en souriant légèrement. Elisabeth m'a parlé de son amie surdouée, et qui ne connaît pas la Comtesse ? Ainsi, vous aussi, vous fréquentez ce pensionnat ?

- En effet, répondit Drago. Elisabeth nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Vraiment... Je ne crois pourtant pas mériter une telle attention.

- Andrew ! s'écria Elisabeth en haut de l'escalier.

Elle le dévala à toute allure. Andrew, qui craignait une chute, s'avança, l'inquiétude voilant son regard. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle dérapa sur ses hauts talons et termina sa course dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Elisabeth ! Je vous en prie, soyez prudente.

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et s'écarta, tournoyant sur elle-même.

- Comment me trouvez-vous ?

- Vous êtes merveilleuse ma chérie.

Elle portait une robe du style XIXème siècle avec une multitude de jupons et de cerceaux, entièrement en soie blanche, des manches bouffantes et un décolleté raisonnable. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en chignon, parsemé de minuscules perles nacrées. Elle était discrètement maquillée et du blush colorait ses pommettes de rose. Elle se tourna vers Drago et Harry.

- Sam, Mione et Alex ne vont pas tarder. Je ne les ai pas attendues, j'étais impatiente de voir Andrew.

- Ne t'excuse pas, nous comprenons, sourit Harry.

- Elisabeth, intervint la Duchesse, tu veux bien prévenir ton fiancé de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ? Nous avons besoin du plus de renforts possibles.

-Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille. Venez Andrew, allons dans le boudoir, nous y serons au calme.

Elle l'entraîna par la main, sous son regard intrigué. Une fois la porte refermée, Andrew enlaçait fougueusement sa fiancée et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il, une fois séparés.

- A moi aussi. C'est injuste, nous nous voyons si peu.

- Ton père a été clair. Tu finis tes études d'abord. En attendant, tu es magnifique. Mais j'avoue que j'ai plus envie d'enlever ta robe et te faire l'amour...

Lisa rougit. Andrew était beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'au début de leur relation, et elle en était follement amoureuse. Ils se voyaient peu et n'avaient jamais fait l'amour, mais Andrew manifestait son désir à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

- Andrew...

- Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Et j'attendrai que tu sois prête, ne t'en fais pas. Alors, que se passe-t-il ce soir ? Et puis, j'ignorais que l'Héritier Malefoy serait là. Quant à Potter, son nom me dit quelque chose.

Lisa soupira et raconta toute l'histoire.

Il était de coutume que les Débutantes ne se montrent pas avant que la totalité des invités ne soit arrivée. La mère de chaque débutante accompagnait sa fille et entrait par une autre porte, et la jeune fille patienterait jusqu'à ce que son nom soit annoncé par le maître de maison. L'ordre de passage était décidé par le Duc, en commençant par les nobles les moins fortunées et de rang modeste et concluait bien sûr par sa fille Elisabeth. Cependant, la Duchesse avait décidé de faire une petite entorse au protocole. Sa fille passant la dernière, elle insista pour que Sam, Alex et Hermione passent juste avant. Ainsi, elles resteraient ensemble. Philip protesta un peu. Il risquait de froisser le Duc de Hartland, dont la fille aurait dû passer juste avant Elisabeth. Mais étant donné qu'il détestait le Duc en question, il céda à la demande de sa femme. De plus, Hermione ayant perdu sa mère, Victoria se chargeait de la chaperonner. Bien sûr, si Domenica avait été une personne respectable, cela aurait été son rôle. Mais bon...

Dans la salle d'attente, une vingtaine de jeunes filles tentaient en vain de calmer leur angoisse. Parmi elles, Lisa affichait un air serein, alors que Sam et Alex se tordaient les mains et Hermione était visiblement plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

- Détendez-vous les filles, murmura Lisa à ses deux amies.

- Facile à dire pour toi, rétorqua Sam.

- Mais qui vois-je là? S'éleva une voix mélodieuse, mais glaciale.

Les quatre filles relevèrent la tête pour découvrir une débutante dans une somptueuse robe de soie blanche parsemée de cristaux de couleur. Ses cheveux dorés cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins en boucles souples qui scintillaient de mille feux. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas Hermione.

- Hermione Granger en personne.

Hermione se redressa, raidit son dos mais ne se leva pas du siège où elle était assise.

- Alys Sommerville. Cela faisait longtemps.

- Nous entendons peu parler de toi. Mais depuis l'année dernière... depuis que tu es devenue Comtesse...

- Que veux-tu ? interrompit Lisa.

- Je salue juste Hermione, répliqua Alys avec un regard innocent.

- Va exercer ta langue de vipère ailleurs, conseilla Alex.

- Quelle grossièreté, dit fielleusement Alys. Alexandra, tu auras du mal à te trouver un fiancé ce soir...

Alex se retint de dégainer sa baguette, cachée dans son gant gauche qui montait jusqu'au coude, tout comme celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci posa un bras apaisant sur la Sorcière.

- Alys, nous n'avons que faire de tes sarcasmes. Le Duc ne va pas tarder à nous annoncer, autant nous préparer.

- Quelle peste ! maugréa Sam que leur ennemie s'éloigna sur un dernier regard haineux.

Alys avait toujours été en compétition avec le groupe des quatre amies dès leur plus tendre enfance. Etant la fille unique du Duc de Hartland, elle avait été choyée par ses parents, et faisait partie des personnes qui méprisaient les roturiers.

La Duchesse arriva dans le boudoir, suivie des mères des jeunes filles à l'honneur. Elle avait une liste en main et se chargeait de placer les débutantes dans l'ordre. Tout se passa sans heurts jusqu'à ce qu'Alys Sommerville se rende compte qu'elle était moins bien placée que ses rivales Hermione, Sam et Alex. Elle s'insurgea violemment.

- Milady, je ne tolérerai pas pareille insulte. Mon rang me situe juste avant votre fille.

- Peut-être bien, Lady Sommerville, mais c'est son Excellence qui a établi cette liste de passage. De plus, Lady Granger est Comtesse, alors que vous n'êtes qu'une héritière. De toutes les jeunes filles ici, Hermione est la plus titrée d'entre vous.

- Mon père vous le fera payer.

Les yeux de la Duchesse flamboyèrent.

- N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez, jeune impertinente ! Vous êtes ici chez moi, et je peux vous faire expulser à tout moment ! Tenez-vous vraiment à devenir la risée de Londres alors que vous n'avez même pas été présentée officiellement ?

Alys se tut, furieuse. Elle n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Une fois encore, ses rivales lui volaient le vedette. Tant pis, elle se rabattrait sur les prétendants d'Hermione. Etant Comtesse, c'était elle qui avait le plus de chances d'avoir un fiancé à la fin de la soirée.

* * *

Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Il est un peu court, et le bal commencera véritablement dans le prochain chapire, qui devrait arriver assez tôt, étant donné que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi ! A bientôt ! Et bises à toutes !!! 


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour !! Me voilà de retour avec le chapitre tant attendu : le Bal !!!!! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Merci à tous les reviewers, qui continuent à me soutenir malgré mes uploads irrégulières !

**

* * *

Chapitre 12**

Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Elisabeth dans la salle. Elles se sourirent. Si Elisabeth était sereine, ce n'était pas le cas de la sorcière.

- Détends-toi Mione. Rien qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

- Crois-moi Lisa, j'ai connu des instants pires que ça, et je m'en suis sortie. Mais là, je suis tétanisée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pire qu'une présentation ?

- Je me suis retrouvée avec Harry et Ron face à un Loup-Garou un soir de pleine lune... oh, et aussi quand nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés dans une salle mystérieuse face à une bande de Mages Noirs déterminés à récupérer une prophétie et accessoirement à nous tuer...

- Mince, ça n'a pas du être drôle...

- Je suis sérieuse Lisa. Nous avons affronté bien des dangers...

- Hermione, c'est à vous, annonça Victoria en arrivant. Ensuite, Elisabeth, ce sera votre tour.

- Oui, Mère.

Quand elle pénétra dans la Salle de Bal, en haut du grand escalier, un silence se fit, puis des murmures s'élevèrent. Les yeux d'Hermione s'habituèrent à la forte luminosité des lieux, et elle fit le tour des invités. Au premier rang, elle vit son père, James... et Domenica. Il avait osé braver l'ordre du Duc. Elle pinça les lèvres en découvrant la tenue de la vipère. Une robe rouge sang, décolletée à outrance et fendue jusqu'aux hanches ! La vulgarité incarnée, avec en plus un maquillage lourd et des lèvres enduites de rouge.

- Lady Hermione Granger, Comtesse de Westbury, annonça le Duc d'une voix forte.

Elle descendit lentement les marches. Son père s'avança pour lui proposer son bras, mais elle l'ignora superbement et regarda Drago qui lui présenta le sien. Elle lui fit un sourire gracieux et accepta son bras.

Henri Granger fronça les sourcils. Sa fille venait de l'insulter publiquement en l'ignorant ainsi. Sans compter que l'arrivée de Domenica avait provoqué parmi les Douairières une agitation étrange. Cela n'avait été que regards hostiles et/ou désapprobateurs, et sa pauvre compagne en avait été gênée, malgré son assurance innée. D'ailleurs, même James s'était comporté étrangement. En la voyant, il avait froncé les sourcils et lancé un commentaire :

- Ainsi, tu cherches vraiment à mettre Hermione dans l'embarras.

- Je ne comprends pas ton allusion James.

L'avocat haussa les épaules et s'était éloigné.

Elisabeth fut introduite à son tour et le Bal débuta. Hermione et Drago rejoignirent Harry qui était avec Alexandra.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda la brune.

- A merveille, Mione. Je n'ai pas été annoncé, alors que Drago n'a pas pu y échapper.

- M'en parle pas, grogna le blond. Je sens encore les regards calculateurs des mères cherchant à marier leur fille.

- Oui, mais tu viens de t'afficher avec Hermione, objecta Alex.

- Cela ne les arrêtera nullement, déclara Drago. Elles vont se débrouiller pour m'éloigner d'Hermione. Tant que nous n'aurons pas annoncé officiellement nos fiançailles, elles n'abandonneront pas.

James, Elisabeth et Andrew se joignirent à eux.

- Tout se passe bien ? demanda anxieusement Hermione.

- A merveille, répondit son oncle. Rien que cette robe de mauvais goût suffirait à la cataloguer. Elle a réussi à choquer une bonne partie de nos douairières.

- Franchement, j'ai cru que j'allais l'avada-kedavriser en la voyant ! soupira Hermione.

Seuls Harry et Drago sourirent en entendant ce nouveau terme.

- Que tu quoi ? demanda Elisabeth.

- Que j'allais la tuer, c'est un... terme à la mode dans notre école.

Lisa n'insista pas, elle avait compris que son amie utilisait un terme sorcier, et la présence d'Andrew l'empêchait de s'expliquer en détail. Sam s'intégra à eux, tout sourire.

- Ma grand-mère est indignée par la présence de Domenica, annonça-t-elle. Elle a dit, je cite : « cette traînée n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Lord Granger a perdu la tête. Pauvre Hermione. »

- Bien, c'est la réaction que nous espérions, approuva James. Je suggère que nous nous dispersions afin de semer d'autres graines de mépris envers Domenica. Mais surtout, jeunes filles, amusez-vous. Vous êtes à l'honneur ce soir. Et vous, Malefoy, invitez Hermione à danser, si vous voulez vous afficher avec elle.

Le bal se déroulait sans anicroche. Hermione avait décidé de suivre le conseil de son oncle et s'amusait avec ses amis. Elle avait donné une leçon de valse à Harry qui, au bout de trois danses, osa inviter Alexandra. Elle dansa de nombreuses fois avec Drago et se retrouva dans les bras du Duc de Westminster, de son oncle et d'Andrew Hadleigh. Celui-ci admira son courage.

- Elisabeth m'a parlé de cette... Domenica. Cette créature qui accompagne votre père. J'avoue que vous trouve admirablement courageuse pour ainsi défier votre père.

- Si Domenica avait été une femme honnête et sincère, la mise en scène de ce soir n'aurait pas eu lieu, et même roturière, elle aurait été acceptée. Mais rien que cette robe...

- Je vous comprends. J'en ai aussi touché un mot à mes parents. Ma mère est scandalisée et apporte elle aussi sa contribution contre Domenica.

- Merci Andrew. Elisabeth a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

- Je suis amoureux fou d'elle. Elle a bouleversé ma vie et mon point de vue sur bien des choses et...

- Je sais. Lisa aussi vous aime. Dois-je comprendre que votre cadeau d'anniversaire vous a plu ?

Andrew rougit furieusement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Quand Elisabeth lui avait offert ce boxer dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il en avait été affreusement embarrassé et finalement, leurs taquineries avaient dégénéré en caresses brûlantes et Andrew avait dû mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes à l'origine de ce cadeau ?

- Pas moi, Samantha. Prenez-vous en à elle.

- Je m'en souviendrai !

Andrew la ramena galamment vers Drago et s'arrangea pour inviter Samantha, avec un sourire un brin sadique. Hermione rit joyeusement et avisant que beaucoup de personnes la regardaient, elle sauta au cou de Drago.

- Eh bien, que me vaut cet accueil ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- On nous regarde. Joue le jeu... même si c'est très agréable d'être serrée comme ça !

Drago bénit son impassibilité légendaire qui lui permit de ne pas rougir bêtement. Hermione avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens ! La joie de la jeune fille se refroidit brutalement quand une voix mielleuse s'éleva.

- Les rumeurs sont donc exactes. Lady Granger flirte avec l'Héritier Malefoy.

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, Alys ?

- Tu ne me présentes pas ?

Du bout des lèvres, Hermion dut s'exécuter.

- Drago Malefoy, Alys Sommerville.

Drago s'inclina devant elle, un peu étonné par la froideur d'Hermione. Il comprit que cette Alys était sans doute une rivale d'Hermione. Et il fallait mieux les éloigner l'une de l'autre.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Lady Sommerville. Veuillez nous excuser, j'invitais Hermione à danser.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il entraîna sa cavalière au milieu des autres danseurs.

- Qui est cette Alys ? demanda-t-il.

- Alys Sommerville, héritière du Duc de Hartland, et notre rivale à toutes les quatre. Ça a commencé par la haine que se vouent les deux pères d'Elisabeth et Alys. Tous deux sont riches, influents à la Cour et à la Chambre des Lords et depuis deux cents ans, leurs familles se livrent une guerre sans merci en affaire et en politique. Le Duc de Hartland a transmis sa haine à sa fille Alys. Elle a toujours cherché à supplanter Elisabeth dans de nombreux domaines. Lisa ne s'est jamais laissée faire, et Sam, Alex et moi étions là pour contrer Alys. Le fait que Lisa soit déjà fiancée, que je sois déjà en possession de mon titre ou que nous formions un groupe de danse et de chant font qu'elle nous déteste viscéralement.

- C'est de la jalousie. N'a-t-elle pas d'amis ?

- Si. Des nobles tout aussi vaniteux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ils ont intrigué pour éloigner Lisa et son fiancé mais Andrew est amoureux de Lisa et ça n'a pas marché. Elle risque de s'en prendre à toi ce soir.

- Ne t'en fais pas. On ne s'attaque pas à un Serpentard sans s'en mordre les doigts.

Harry reprenait son souffle, un peu à l'écart de la foule. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour participer à ce genre de mondanités. Hermione et Drago semblaient à l'aise, alors que lui se sentait si maladroit ! Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant son amie si épanouie. Mione était si différente à Poudlard ! Elle avait improvisé une petite leçon de danse avec lui en début de soirée, et ils avaient beaucoup ri. Puis, il avait invité Alex, et il avait passé un excellent moment en sa compagnie.

- Bonsoir, intervint une voix douce.

Il leva les yeux et vit une ravissante débutante. Il fit un sourire timide.

- Bonsoir.

- Je vous ai vu discuter avec Hermione Granger tout à l'heure. Vous la connaissez ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie.

- Vraiment ? Je connais bien Hermione, nous avons été dans la même école, avant qu'elle n'entre en pensionnat. Je m'appelle Alys Sommerville.

- Harry Potter. Enchanté.

- Mione me parle beaucoup de vous. Elle ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous.

- Vraiment ?

Harry n'avait jamais entendu son amie mentionner cette Alys, mais apparemment, elles se connaissaient, donc il resta poli.

- Qu'étudiez-vous dans votre pensionnat ?

- Les matières classiques.

- Hermione est une surdouée. Son père aurait dû engager un précepteur plutôt que de l'envoyer je ne sais où.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de juger des choix des parents d'Hermione.

- Bien sûr, mais...

- Harry ? coupa une voix.

C'était Alex. Elle lança un regard glacial à Alys.

- Alexandra.

- Alys. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Harry.

- Oui, Hermione a beaucoup de chance, il est très gentil. Mais vous devez vous sentir un peu délaissé non ? Elle danse avec Drago Malefoy, et ne vous accorde pas beaucoup d'attention.

- Cela ne me dérange nullement. Elle a le droit de s'amuser.

- A quoi joues-tu Alys ? intervint Alex. Tu veux semer la zizanie autour d'Hermione ou quoi ?

- Pas de ça avec moi Alexandra. Je sais déjà que la future belle-mère d'Hermione s'en charge. D'ailleurs, quel mauvais goût ! Lord Granger a perdu tout bon sens. J'en plaindrai presque Hermione.

- Va répandre ton venin ailleurs, avant que...

- J'étais là avant toi, et je discutais avec Harry. C'est toi qui gênes.

- Les filles, calmez-vous, tenta Harry. Alex, tu veux danser ?

- Avec joie ! accepta celle-ci en adressant un regard triomphant à Alys.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard furieux d'Alys.

- Cette Alys est une vipère de la pire espèce, expliqua Alex à Harry. Elle nous a toujours jalousées toutes les quatre, surtout Lisa et Hermione.

- Je me disais aussi. Elle s'est présentée comme une amie d'Hermione, alors que son nom ne me disait rien.

Méfie-toi d'elle. Elle va sûrement tenter de s'approcher de tous ceux qui portent un quelconque intérêt à Mione, et tu en fais partie.

- C'est noté, mais elle n'arrivera à rien avec moi. Elle ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourtant, elle est très belle. Elle n'a pas mal de succès ce soir.

- A mes yeux, je préfère une jolie sorcière française.

Alex rougit violemment et cacha son visage dans le cou de son cavalier qui rit doucement en serrant contre lui.

Un peu plus tard, les quatre amies se retrouvèrent avec Drago, Harry et James pour faire un point sur la situation.

- Je viens de croiser Henri et Domenica, indiqua James. Elle est au bord des larmes.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, apprécia Drago.

- Ma grand-mère s'est débrouillée avec la maman d'Alex pour que Domenica surprenne leur conversation, déclara Sam. En gros, Lord Granger a perdu la tête, Domenica devrait retourner sur le trottoir et j'en passe. Je n'insiste pas sur les détails sordides.

- Quant à mon père, il a fait savoir haut et fort qu'il n'a jamais invité cette roturière et que Lord Granger avait bravé ses ordres, continua Lisa.

- La réputation d'Hermione est sauve, conclut Alex. Les douairières sont toutes prêtes à te soutenir. En plus, tu t'es clairement affichée au bras de l'Héritier Malefoy, elle ne peut plus rien faire contre toi.

- Je pense en effet que ça devrait suffire, acquiesça Hermione.

- Erreur, intervint le Duc de Westminster.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Père ? demanda Lisa.

- Tant que vous n'aurez pas officialisé les choses, votre héritage est toujours en danger, jusqu'à votre majorité. Je vais bientôt annoncer les fiançailles d'Elisabeth et Lord Hadleigh, j'annoncerai aussi les vôtres.

Hermione en perdit la voix.

- Quoi ? Mais...

Drago posa une main sur son bras.

- Il n'a pas tort. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Si nous sommes officiellement fiancés, ta fortune sera à l'abri. Et puis, ta majorité est en septembre, alors que nous aurons commencé l'année scolaire. A ta sortie de Poudlard, tu seras libre de rompre si tu le souhaites.

- Est-ce vraiment le seul moyen ?

James hocha gravement la tête.

- Hélas oui. Je rédigerai un contrat de mariage demain. Ton père sera obligé de signer sinon, il deviendra la risée de Londres, après l'annonce du Duc.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Bon, allons-y. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas ?

Le Duc acquiesça et se prépara à annoncer les fiançailles.

- Votre attention à tous s'il vous plaît ! Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ce soir, à ce Bal des Débutantes qui est une véritable réussite. Toutes nos Débutantes sont toutes très belles, et deux d'entre elles sont officiellement fiancées ce soir. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer les fiançailles de Lady Hermione Granger et de Lord Drago Malefoy, ainsi que ma fille Lady Elisabeth Spencer et Lord Andrew Hadleigh !

Des applaudissements nourris s'élevèrent. Hermione aperçut Domenica et son père dans la foule. La femme semblait furieuse et son père était très pâle. Elle eut l'envie puérile de leur tirer la langue, mais elle se contenta de leur adresser un sourire moqueur.

James se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux.

- Quel effet ça fait de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied ?

- James ! Explique-moi ce que ça signifie ! gronda Henri.

- Hermione est fiancée. Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant.

- Elle est mineure…

- Elle est sous la protection du Duc. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Et si tu refuses de signer les papiers demain, je la place sous la tutelle du Duc en attendant sa majorité.

- Tu oserais…

- Tu as fait fi de tous nos avertissements, tu te moques de ce que ressent ta fille. Hermione souffre de cette situation.

- Elle l'a cherché !

- Quand ouvriras-tu enfin les yeux ? Cette Domenica t'aveugle !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! intervint celle-ci.

- Vous la ferme ! Vous n'auriez même pas dû être ici ce soir. La société vous a déjà cataloguée. Votre mariage, si mariage il y a, sera boycotté par toute la noblesse.

- J'aime Henri, rien ne me fera reculer !

- Vous aimez sa position et sa fortune oui !

La dispute n'était pas passée inaperçue, et tous les regardaient. Les nobles faisaient front derrière James, toisant Domenica et Henri de regards hostiles. Le Duc vint se placer à côté de James.

- Il suffit. Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement chez moi. Lord Granger, votre compagne n'est pas la bienvenue. Veuillez quitter ma demeure sur le champ.

Henri blêmit de fureur, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il jeta un regard noir à sa fille et quitta le Bal avec Domenica à son bras. Celle-ci était en pleurs, personne ne lui manifesta la moindre compassion. Le Bal se poursuivit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé le Bal que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires ! 


	14. Chapitre 13

Hello tout le monde ! Le chap 13 pour Noël, et peut-être le 14 pour le nouvel an… Ceci dit, je n'ai pas encore terminé le 14… Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bises à tous, et joyeux Noël !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le Bal s'acheva aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Hermione, Alex, Sam, Drago et Harry passaient la nuit sur place, le Duc refusant qu'Hermione rentre chez elle, et Lisa convainquit ses amies de rester également.

La jeune fille prenait l'air sur le balcon de la Salle de Bal. Drago la rejoignit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, tout va à merveille, ironisa-t-elle. Mon père a été ridiculisé. Il va m'en vouloir à mort.

- Il l'a bien cherché. S'il n'avait pas voulu imposer Domenica à cette soirée, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

- Ça va être l'enfer à la maison. Domenica va être odieuse, mon père lui donne raison.

- Hé, je suis ton fiancé, je peux prendre ta défense !

- Merci, c'est gentil, sourit-elle.

Le silence s'installa un moment. Puis, Drago reprit.

- Tu es très belle ce soir.

- Merci, tu es très élégant aussi. J'ai vu beaucoup de regards envieux quand le Duc a annoncé nos fiançailles.

- De toute manière, aucune fille ne pouvait convenir, si ce n'est toi, ou Alexandra. Vous êtes les deux seules Sorcières du Bal.

- Tu as changé Drago.

- En quoi ?

- A tes yeux, je ne suis plus la Sorcière Née de Moldus, mais une noble digne de ton attention.

- Les dernières semaines ont été très surprenantes sur bien des points de vue.

Il s'approcha et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Puis, tout doucement, il se pencha, et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, un baiser léger et doux comme une plume. Il s'écarta très vite, et Hermione en ressentit une pointe de regret. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main.

- Viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

Elle acquiesça sans dire un mot. Ces fiançailles avec Drago allaient plus loin que prévu, et en aucun cas, elle n'avait pensé que les sentiments entreraient en ligne de compte. Or, les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par son ami, et il venait de l'embrasser.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il doucement.

- Oui ? Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Je t'ai troublée.

Elle rougit.

- Non... Ce n'est pas...

Il rit doucement.

- Je vois bien que tu t'interroges sur moi, ce baiser, nous... Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie. Depuis mon arrivée chez toi, je découvre une autre Hermione Granger, drôle et intelligente, sensible ; tu m'as accueilli chez toi malgré nos antécédents, la guerre perpétuelle que Serpentard et Gryffondor mènent.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. L'Ordre avait besoin d'aide, Harry et toi deviez vous cacher en sécurité. Je me voyais mal refuser.

- Tu pouvais quand même dire non.

- Accueillir Harry et te laisser à la rue ? Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et puis, Rogue et le Professeur Lupin ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. De plus, toi aussi, tu as fait des efforts pour t'adapter à mon mode de vie, rester aimable... Je suis intriguée par le nouveau Drago Malefoy.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de percer à jour mes secrets. Bonne nuit, Lady Granger.

Et sur un dernier baiser aérien, il la laissa rêveuse et euphorique.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Voici deux heures qu'il bougeait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il était bientôt quatre heures du matin et l'aube n'était pas loin. En désespoir de cause, il se leva, troqua son pyjama contre un jean et un tee-shirt et sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Il se rappela furtivement de sa Cape d'Invisibilité et se tança mentalement. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, mais dans la demeure du Duc ! En tant qu'invité, il pouvait bien sortir dans les jardins, non ?

L'herbe était humide de rosée, les cigales chantaient, et certains oiseaux commençaient à gazouiller. Le ciel se teintait de clair. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la villa, il percevait une voix qui chantonnait. Il progressa en direction de la voix. Elle devint de plus en plus nette, mais il ne comprenait pas les paroles.

_C'est tellement simple, l'amour_

_Tellement possible, l'amour_

_A qui l'entend_

_Regarde autour_

_A qui le veut_

_Vraiment_

C'était Alexandra. Elle dansait lentement, les yeux fermés, sur une musique qu'elle seule entendait, ses paroles résonnant doucement autour d'elle. Elle portait encore sa robe de bal, mais elle avait enlevé ses gants et ses chaussures. Ceux-ci reposaient un peu plus loin, sur un muret, sa baguette posée sur ses gants. Elle avait aussi détaché ses cheveux, et ils formaient comme un voile de feu autour d'elle. Harry était comme envoûté par la vision, il avait toujours été attiré par Alexandra, depuis le jour où elle l'avait dévisagé dans la salle de danse.

Elle continuait à chanter, inconsciente de sa présence. Harry ne connaissait pas la chanson, et à en juger par les paroles, c'était du français.

_Ce s'ra nous, dès ce soir_

_A nous de le vouloir_

_Faire que l'amour_

_Qu'on aura partagé_

_Nous donne l'envie d'aimer_

Sa voix mourut et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta en voyant Harry.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu aurais pu signaler ta présence. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Deux ou trois minutes.

La jeune fille rougit, consciente de s'être donnée en spectacle.

- Tu chantes bien. Tu as une très belle voix.

- Pas autant que Sam ou Hermione. Je... Je vais rentrer...

- Attends. Ne sois pas gênée. Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai dû m'annoncer.

- Et puis, que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

- Et toi alors ?

Ils se sourirent, toute gêne envolée.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répondit Harry. Ça m'arrive souvent.

Alex devina que cela avait un lien avec Voldemort. Elle n'insista pas.

- Et moi, je ne suis pas fatiguée. J'avais envie de prolonger cette soirée. Même si cette tradition de Débutante est ridicule, il n'en reste pas moins qe c'est un authentique Bal. C'était assez grisant.

- Je te comprends. Je revois Hermione au Bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand Viktor Krum l'a invitée. Ron et moi n'avions pas du tout réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, elle avait tellement changé, littéralement métamorphosée !

- Elle a dû être vexée.

- Et comment ! Ron lui a fait une scène terrible, il était jaloux. Hermione l'avait compris, et ils se sont disputés.

Alex rit.

- Mione peut être effrayante quand elle veut.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Ils s'étaient assis sur le muret, et Alex jouait machinalement avec sa baguette.

- Quelle était la chanson que tu chantais ? demanda soudainement Harry.

- Oh... L'envie d'aimer, c'est une chanson tirée d'une comédie musicale, les dix Commandements. Elle dit que tout est possible avec l'amour, qu'il faut y croire.

- C'est beau. D'après Dumbledore, je vaincrai Voldemort avec le pouvoir de l'amour. Toujours d'après lui, j'ai survécu à l'Avada Kedavra grâce au sacrifice d'amour de ma mère, qui est morte pour moi.

- Je vous admire, Hermine et toi. Vous avez déjà fait face à de multiples dangers, tu es traqué par un dangereux psychopathe... alors qu'à dix-sept ans, les adolescents normaux ont d'autres préoccupations : les fringues, le maquillage pour les filles, les dernières chansons en vogue, les potins, les sorties en boîte...

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione, même si elle ressemble plus à une adolescente ici qu'à Poudlard, où elle est toujours fourrée dans ses livres.

Ils sourirent. Puis Alex se leva.

- Il faut rentrer et dormir un peu. Il se fait tard.

- Dis plutôt qu'il est très tôt. Je te raccompagne.

Ils se mirent lentement en marche.

- Alors, Harry, qu'as-tu pensé du Bal ?

- Intéressant. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un rassemblement de toute la noblesse anglaise. J'ai déjà vu des réceptions comme ça à la télé, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Même si je n'étais pas à l'aise, je me suis bien amusé.

- C'est tout de même étrange, tu n'as jamais rien su de tes origines nobles ?

- Non. Et heureusement que mes tuteurs n'en aient jamais rien su. Sinon, ils ne m'auraient jamais laissé partir pour Poudlard.

- Tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, Hermione me l'a laissé entendre.

- Oublions ma famille moldue, je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, craigant d'avoir énervé Harry.

- Excuse-moi Alex. Je n'aime pas penser à eux.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est de ma faute.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à fredonner la chanson qu'elle chantait un peu plus tôt. Cela eut le don d'apaiser Harry. Arrivé devant sa porte, il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et lui souhaita de beaux rêves. Elle lui sourit et entra dans sa chambre. De retour dans son lit, Harry se sentit plus léger, et sans qu'il sut pourquoi, il était heureux.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le retour d'Hermione, Harry et Drago chez les Granger se fit dans la bonne humeur le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Harry et Alex avaient été les derniers à se lever, et encore, il fallut qu'Hermione et Elisabeth viennent tirer les deux marmottes de leur lit. Ils avaient déjeuner sur la terrasse, avaient somnolé à l'ombre, et finalement durent rentrer.

Le trio fut accueill par la fureur du père d'Hermione.

- Tu es contente de toi, je suppose !

Hermione resta calme, confia ses affaires à ses amis. Harry s'éclipsa, alors que Drago resta auprès de sa « fiancée ».

- Pourrais-je parler en privé avec ma fille, Lord Malefoy ?

- Il peut rester, intervint Hermione. C'est mon fiancé, Père.

- A ta guise ! Tu as monté tous les nobles présents contre Domenica hier !

- Tu te trompes. Le Duc t'avait interdit d'amener cette femme au Bal !

- Domenica est ma fiancée !

- Allons donc ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu es la risée de Londres ! Domenica ne sera jamais acceptée par nos pairs !

- A qui la faute ? Le Duc n'a jamais rien dit jusqu'à ce que tu viennes semer la zizanie ! Tu as dû user de magie !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'insurgea la Sorcière. Si j'avais voulu lui jeter un sort, cela fait longtemps qu'elle aurait disparu de ta vie ! Mais qu'elle continue de me provoquer, et cela risque fort d'arriver !

- Je t'interdis d'ensorceler Domenica !

- J'aimerai bien voir comment tu m'en empêcheras ! D'un seul coup de baguette, je peux lui faire oublier les années passées dans le cabinet, et rayer notre existence de sa mémoire.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- On parie ?

Drago passa une main sur le bras d'Hermione pour la calmer. Elle s'apaisa.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être obnubilé par cette femme au point d'en oublier tout bon sens.

- Je l'aime. Mais apparemment, personne n'a l'air de le comprendre. Toi que je pensais intelligente...

- Intelligente, pas aveugle ! Vas-tu au moins établir un contrat de mariage ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

Excédée, Hermione leva les bras au ciel.

- J'abandonne. Remets ta vie entre les mains de ta future femme, je m'en moque. Désormais, mes biens serons gérés par mon fiancé, le Duc et mon avocat. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- Ton avocat ? Depuis quand tu en as-tu un ? Se moqua Henry.

- J'en ai toujours eu un. James Granger. Lui aussi est contre ton mariage.

- C'est un complot !

- Il y en a effectivement un, mais de Domenica contre toi. A présent, je te prierai de t'adresser à Oncle James si tu as quelque demande à formuler. Je partirai de cette maison en septembre et n'y reviendrai plus. Tous mes voeux de malheur avec Domenica Sellers, future Granger !

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, les larmes menaçant de déborder. Elle ne vit pas Domenica la suivre du regard, ni Harry qui se tenait en haut des escaliers, baguette en main. Le Sorcier avait vu Domenica tenter d'espionner la conversation et avait lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation dès que le père et sa fille avaient commencé à aborder la magie.

Drago fit face à Lord Granger, et le sonda longuement. Il plissa les yeux en voyant les pupilles dilatées, le regard vitreux. Il se promit d'y réfléchir.

- Vous devriez faire confiance à votre fille.

- Elle déteste Domenica et ne lui laisse aucune chance.

- A raison.

- Domenica est quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Sa vulgarité au Bal n'est pas passée inaperçue. Même sans l'interdiction du Duc, les douairières auraient très bien compris que Domenica n'est qu'une intrigante !

- C'est faux !

Drago haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Il toisa Domenica et eut une moue méprisante. Puis, il s'étonna du silence ambiant et détecta le sortilège d'Harry. Il le rejoignit et le remercia.

- Heureusement que tu étais là. Manquerait plus qu'elle découvre l'existence de la magie.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Hermione est bouleversée.

- Je sais. La situation est grave. Or, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Hermione, un Oubliette ferait bien l'affaire, mais je doute que Lord Granger soit d'accord...

- Sans compter que nous aurons le Ministère sur le dos pour utilisation de la magie sur une moldue.

- Exact. Mais j'ai remarqué autre chose.

Ils rejoignirent leur amie qui tentait de se calmer au bord de la piscine. Drago conjura une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Hermione prit quelques inspirations profondes et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Merci pour l'insonorisation Harry.

- Ah, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi. De rien, je voulais juste aider. Je me sens si impuissant à t'aider.

- A chacun ses problèmes. Tu as Voldemort, Drago a son père, et moi, j'ai Domenica.

- N'empêche que je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Potter. Hermione, j'ai vu quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Pour toi, que signifient des pupilles dilatées et un regard vitreux ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

- Si je me refère à des ouvrages de médecine ou de médicomagie, cela impliquerait de la drogue… ou des potions utilisées à des fins criminelles… Tu penses que mon père…

- Oui. J'ai constaté ces symptômes chez lui.

- Mais… non, il semblait parfaitement lucide quand il est venu me chercher à la gare, et même ces derniers jours.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais depuis que nous sommes rentrés il est comme ça.

- Cette garce droguerait mon père ?

Hermione bondit, mais Harry la retint par le bras.

- Agir dans la précipitation ne mène nulle part, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, vu ce qu'il s'est passé en cinquième année.

Elle se rassit et remercia son ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous. Je serais allée chez Elisabeth sans doute.

- Bon, il nous faut un plan, reprit Drago. Dans la mesure du possible, nous allons surveiller l'alimentation de ton père.

- Ce n'est pas aussi évident. Il a l'habitude de déjeuner à son cabinet. Si Domenica lui administre un philtre, ça peut être à ce moment là.

- Oui, mais reste à voir où elle se procure ce produit, que ce soit une drogue ou un philtre.

- Oncle James la fait suivre. Je peux déjà lui en parler.

- Bonne idée. Et il faut confectionner un antidote. Une potion qui agirait autant contre les drogues moldues que contre les philtres sorciers.

Les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard échangèrent un regard.

- La Annihilis, dirent-ils en même temps.

- La quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Annihilis, répéta Hermione. Elle a le pouvoir d'annuler ou de contrer tout effet chimique dû à une potion, drogue, ou médicament. Malheureusement, elle ne fonctionne pas contre des poisons puissants et mal dosée ou mal préparée, elle devient toxique. Sa préparation nécessite un mois, et les ingrédients qui la composent sont aussi nombreux que rares et coûteux.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème. Mais il nous faudra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, et probablement sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Nous irons demain, déclara Hermione. Je vais faire une liste.

Dans le salon, elle croisa Domenica. Celle-ci lui barra le chemin.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances avec tes amis, petite peste, mais je ne te laisserai pas contrecarrer mes projets.

- Et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Je vous empêcherai d'épouser mon père.

- Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi.

- J'ai des moyens dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence.

- Si tu parles de tes pitoyables relations avec les personnes haut placées, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire moqueur et gagna sa chambre.

Le soir-même, elle appela son oncle pendant que Harry recopiait la procédure à suivre pour la potion et que Drago faisait l'inventaire des ingrédients qu'Hermione possédait.

- Tout est réglé, dit-elle en revenant. Oncle James va ordonner une enquête plus approfondie. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'ont rien trouvé sur Domenica, pas une contravention, rien. Elle est blanche comme neige.

- C'est quoi une… contra… quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Une contravention, répéta Harry, une infraction au code de la route.

- Tu peux traduire ?

Hermione rit. Harry sourit et s'exécuta.

- Tu as vu Hermione conduire. Eh bien, pour ça, il faut passer un permis, comme en Transplanage. Donc, il faut respecter un code, le code de la route. Evidemment, tu ne dois pas dépasser les vitesses autorisées, ou te garer à une place interdite. Mais comme il y a toujours des gens qui se croient au-dessus des lois, en cas d'infraction, ils récoltent une contravention. Statistiquement parlant, chaque conducteur doit avoir au moins une contravention dans sa vie.

- Pas Hermione, comprit enfin Drago, elle n'enfreint jamais les règles.

- Pas sûr, répliqua-t-elle. C'est dur de respecter le code quand tu peux accélérer.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, donc je ne saisis pas toutes les subtilités. Donc tu dis que Domenica n'a jamais eu de contravention, aucune affaire louche dans laquelle elle serait impliquée ?

- D'après l'enquête préliminaire, rien de tel. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Nous aurons des résultats plus approfondis dans quelques jours. Passons à un autre sujet. Dans dix jours, Harry, nous serons le trente et un juillet.

- Et alors ? N'organise rien, je ne veux pas…

- Ttt, ttt, ttt, Harry, tu auras droit à une fête, que tu le veuilles ou non, pour tes dix-sept ans. A cette occasion, je veux inviter Lisa, Sam et Alex… ainsi que Ron et Ginny.

- Même si tu as déjà émis l'idée…

- J'ai oublié d'envoyer Hedwige, mais on peut réparer cet oubli. Je le fais dès ce soir. Et dès que Dumbledore aura donné son accord, je préviens Ron et Gin.

- En gros, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu as tout compris. Je ferai aussi un gâteau au chocolat pour toi. Et demain, comme nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse, Drago et moi en profiterons pour acheter ton cadeau.

Le Serpentard arborait un sourire narquois.

- Tu le mènes à la baguette ! Qui aurait cru cela de la part du Survivant ?

- Oh, la ferme, Malefoy ! Tu n'as jamais vu Hermione en colère ! Elle ferait peur à Voldemort.

- Harry ! protesta Hermione. Quand est ton anniversaire Drago ?

- En décembre.

- Tu dois le fêter en même temps que Noël alors ?

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione vit que Drago s'était renfermé et n'insista pas. Elle envoya Hedwige porter la missive à Dumbledore, puis téléphona à Elisabeth. Celle-ci accepta l'invitation.

La soirée se déroula calmement. Hermione était sur son ordinateur, Harry expliquait le fonctionnement des CD de son amie à Drago, tandis que ce dernier posait tout un tas de questions. Hermione se tourna vers eux à un moment.

- Sam et Alex acceptent aussi l'invitation, déclara-t-elle.

- Comment tu sais cela ? Tu ne leur as pas encore dit… commença Drago, confus.

- Je viens de leur demander par Internet. On peut discuter en direct grâce à un programme de messagerie instantanée.

- Vive Messenger, murmura Harry.

- C'est… magique ?

Les deux Gryffondor rirent.

- Non, informatique, répondit Hermione.

Cette réplique le laissa songeur.

* * *

Fini pour cette fois-ci ! Dans le prochain chapitre, Ron et Ginny débarquent et font la connaissance des amies de Mione, avec quelques révélations sur les Weasley en prime ! Attention les yeux !! A très bientôt, et passez de belles fêtes avec vos familles et amis ! 


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année 2008 à tous !!!!!!!!!!!! J'espère que vous aurez une année pleine de bonheur, de rires, de prospérité et de fics à gogo !!! Quant à moi, eh bien, des fics en cours, la reprise de Derrière le Masque, et un nouveau boulot, c'est la perspective de cette nouvelle année !!!

Je vous embrasse tous, et je souhaite par dessus tout continuer avec vous dans les fics !

Disclaimer : le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, je ne touche pas d'argent sur mes écrits !

Autre précision : les tomes 6 et 7 ne sont pas pris en compte dans la fic, je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Dumbledore donna son accord pour la fête d'anniversaire de Harry si seulement Ron et Ginny étaient invités et renouvela ses avertissements sur la vigilance constante à exercer. Dès réception, elle rédigea une missive pour Ron et Ginny. Elle l'aurait envoyée tout de suite si Harry n'avait pas insisté pour que Hedwige se repose d'abord. Donc elle décida de l'envoyer dès leur retour du Chemin de Traverse.

Ils passèrent d'abord à Gringott's où Harry retira des Gallions pour rembourser le père d'Hermione pour ses vêtements. La jeune fille retira aussi une somme conséquente d'argent en vue des achats qu'elle allait faire. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se séparer pour effectuer leurs courses et de se retrouver deux heures plus tard devant le Chaudron Baveur. Drago et Hermione en profitèrent pour acheter un cadeau à Harry, et ils se retrouvèrent à l'heure convenue. La jeune fille les emmena ensuite dans un supermarché pour faire des emplettes en vue de la fête d'anniversaire.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Hermione envoya sa lettre, codée pour éviter qu'on ne devine que le Survivant et l'héritier Malefoy étaient chez elle.. Les Weasley n'étaient pas au courant de la présence d'Harry et Drago chez Hermione, et si la lettre était interceptée, ils risquaient de voir les Mangemorts débarquer chez les Granger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron soupira une énième fois en contemplant le jardin dégnomé. Harry avait disparu on ne savait où, et Dumbledore refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Même son père gardait le silence. De rage, il envoya un coup de pied dans une motte de terre. Il en avait assez qu'on le traite comme un enfant. Il s'estimait assez âgé pour participer aux réunions. Au lieu de ça, on le laissait à l'écart. Il ne pouvait même pas s'en ouvrir à Hermione, en vacances dans sa famille. Ginny le rejoignit.

- Je suis aussi inquiète que toi, Ron.

- Je sais Gin. Mais ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir ! Et Maman qui s'acharne à nous traiter comme des gosses de dix ans ! J'en ai marre !

- Ron… Regarde !

Le roux leva les yeux à l'exclamation alarmée de sa sœur. Il reconnut sans peine la chouette blanche qui volait vers eux.

- Hedwige ! Harry nous écrit… enfin ! s'écria Ron, fou de joie.

Gin se précipita dans la cuisine pour prendre des graines pour hibou tandis qu'elle se posait sur l'épaule de Ron et délivrait son message. L'enveloppe comportait leurs deux noms. Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas. C'est l'écriture d'Hermione.

- Ouvre vite ! s'impatienta la rouquine.

Il s'exécuta et lut à voix haute.

« Chers Ron et Ginny,

C'est Hermione qui vous écrit cette lettre, envoyée avec cette chouette que tu as dû reconnaître, Ron. J'ai eu la permission de vous accueillir chez moi pendant quelques jours du 28 juillet au 4 août prochain. Comme j'ai aussi invité mes amies, il est préférable de le faire dans un environnement moldu, même si elles sont au courant pour ma condition. J'ai décidé de vous inviter à une pyjama party, et vous aurez l'occasion de goûter à l'excellent gâteau au chocolat que je vous ferai. Profitez des jours qui vous restent pour vos achats et vous préparer. Dumbledore vous fera parvenir un Portoloin qui s'activera le 28 juillet à dix heures pour venir chez moi. J'ai prévu plein d'activités et des invités surprises !

A bientôt,

Bises, Mione.

PS : n'oubliez surtout pas vos maillots de bain ! »

Ron était perplexe, mais Ginny était euphorique.

- Harry est chez elle ! Et elle va fêter son anniversaire !

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Ginny se moqua de lui.

- T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Hedwige, la date du séjour qui tombe pile à l'anniversaire d'Harry et toutes ses allusions comme le gâteau, ou le fait que nous devons lui acheter un cadeau. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche !

- Alors c'est donc ça ! C'est génial !

Ils mirent Molly au courant. Même si elle n'était pas ravie de cette invitation, Dumbledore avait donné son aval, elle n'avait donc pas son mot à dire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hedwige revint avec la réponse enthousiaste des deux Weasley et Harry rit en lisant la lettre.

- Ils ont compris. Mais j'imagine la tête de Ron en voyant que Drago est aussi présent.

- Il n'a rien à dire. J'invite qui je veux chez moi que je sache. Et puis, Dray est mon fiancé, na !

Le nommé Dray s'étouffa avec son soda.

- Pardon ?

Hermione rit et papillonna des cils, faussement innocente.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Dray chéri ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Tu préfères peut-être Drakychou ?

Harry fut secoué d'un fou rire, en entendant le surnom employé par Pansy Parkinson.

- Par pitié, Hermione, épargne-moi tes surnoms idiots. Parkinson ne m'a jamais écouté. Tiens-t'en à Drago… Dray à la limite, conclut-il en rougissant.

La jeune fille sourit.

- Merci, tu es trop adorable.

Et Harry de repartir pour un fou rire devant un Drago Malefoy rouge brique.

- Un Malefoy n'est pas adorable !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione avait prévenu son père et Domenica qu'elle accueillait des invités pour une durée de huit jours pour l'anniversaire d'Harry et que s'ils n'étaient pas contents, c'était pareil. Elle investit la bibliothèque, et avec l'aide de ses amis – et de la magie – les meubles et le piano furent repoussés contre les murs, et quatre grands matelas trônaient dans la pièce en carré.

- Voilà, Lisa et moi, toi Harry avec Drago, Ron et Gin et enfin, Sam et Alex. Ça va être génial, tous les huit, à veiller super tard et à rigoler !

- Où est passée la si studieuse Hermione ? murmura Harry, sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle s'amuse !

Si Henri laissait faire sa fille, il n'en alla pas de même pour Domenica.

- Tu comptes monopoliser la bibliothèque pendant toute une semaine ?

- Et alors ? Je suis chez moi aux dernières nouvelles.

- Et si ton père ou moi avons besoin de livres ?

- Papa a tous les livres qu'il veut à son cabinet. Quant à vous… J'ignorais que vous saviez lire !

Domenica rougit de rage, alors que les deux garçons réprimaient un fou rire.

- Comment oses-tu, petite effrontée ?

Hermione lui retourna un sourire moqueur avant de hausser les épaules sans répondre.

- Ça ne se passera pas ainsi !

- C'est ça, allez vous plaindre à mon père comme vous le faites si bien. A force, il aura peut-être marre d'entendre vos jérémiades, et rompra vos fiançailles !

Hermione 1 – Domenica 0

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le matin du 28 juillet, Henri et Domenica étaient partis travailler et Harry et Hermione accueilleraient leurs amis et expliqueraient la situation pendant que Drago attendrait dans la chambre. Quand Ron et Ginny se matérialisèrent dans le salon des Granger, deux tornades rousses se précipitèrent sur Harry.

- Nom d'un gryffon, nous étions inquiets ! gronda Ron. Hermione, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

- Ordre de Dumbledore. Tu sais ce que c'est.

- Commence à m'énerver lui, avec ses cachotteries.

- Ron, reprocha Ginny. Je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux. Tes amies sont-elles arrivées Hermione ?

- Seulement cet après-midi. Nous avons plusieurs choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, elles savent que nous sommes des Sorciers, d'autant que l'une d'elles est aussi une Sorcière de Beauxbâtons.

- Tu as une française parmi tes connaissances ?

- Je l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne l'ai appris qu'il y a trois semaines. D'ailleurs, elle aussi ignorait que j'allais à Poudlard. Enfin. Il y a autre chose. Une personne devra absolument ignorer ce fait : Domenica Sellers.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ma… future belle-mère.

- Ton père veut déjà se remarier ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Oui. Cette femme est… une hypocrite, elle est vénale. Elle a séduit mon père et cherche à l'épouser pour sa fortune. Harry, moi-même et un ami avons réussi à contrer ses plans jusqu'à maintenant. Mais comme je suis encore mineure, mes biens sont encore gérés par mon père. Grâce à l'appui d'un autre ami, nous avons annoncé mes fiançailles officielles, afin de mettre ma fortune personnelle à l'abri.

- Tes fiançailles ? répéta Ginny.

- Ta fortune personnelle ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Ma grand-mère m'a légué sa fortune quand elle est morte, et cela représente une certaine somme dans notre monde. En septembre, je serai majeure, et libre de rompre ces fiançailles si je le souhaite. Ce n'est qu'un moyen de me protéger de Domenica.

- Je comprends, assura Ginny. Qui est ce fiancé ?

- Vous le connaissez. Harry, aide-moi…

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant le regard de Ron. Vous savez que Privet Drive a été attaqué début juillet ? L'Ordre est arrivé et j'ai été conduit à Grimmauld Place, où Dumbledore a décidé que je serai en sécurité ici avec Hermione. En réalité, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu besoin de cette protection. Début juillet, un Mangemort a tenté de tuer sa femme et son fils. Sa femme était espionne pour l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis longtemps et a réussi à protéger son fils…

- Malefoy, comprit Ron d'une voix blanche. Il est ici.

- Oui Ron. Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, il a beaucoup aidé Hermione contre Domenica, et il est très agréable, une fois qu'on le connaît. Nous avons conclu une trêve avec lui… ou plutôt Hermione a demandé une trêve vu que nous partageons la chambre d'amis.

- Harry, on parle de Malefoy, le petit con qui…

- Ron ! intervint Hermione, scandalisée. Tu es chez moi, et je ne tolérerai pas du manque de respect envers un de mes invités. Tu feras ce que tu veux une fois retourné à l'école, mais hors de question que tu l'insultes sous mon toit. Est-ce clair ? Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux retourner tout de suite chez toi.

Ginny posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- C'est lui ton pseudo-fiancé ?

- Oui. Pour diverses raisons, Harry ne convenait pas au rôle. Alors il s'est proposé.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Ron… commença Ginny.

- Hermione, répéta Ron, dangereusement calme. Où est-il ?

La jeune fille hésita. Jamais elle n'avait vu Ron ainsi. Même Harry semblait impressionné. Une voix s'éleva des escaliers.

- Inutile de menacer Hermione, Weasley.

Drago se présenta devant eux, se plaçant entre Hermione et Harry. Celui-ci vérifia son accès à sa baguette. Juste au cas où.

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se toisèrent sous l'œil inquiet des trois autres Sorciers. Harry tenta d'intervenir.

- Ron, si tu nous fais confiance à Hermione et moi…

- Laisse Harry, coupa Drago. Nos deux familles se sont toujours détestées, et ce, depuis plusieurs siècles. Je ne peux pas blâmer… Ron de sa réaction.

Drago avait hésité à prononcer le prénom de Ron, mais il l'avait fait.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, Malefoy. Cependant, par respect envers Hermione et Harry, je vais faire un effort pendant ce séjour. Mais n'attends pas de moi que je t'accepte comme ami.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant.

Hermione et Ginny soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient évité le Duel Sorcier. L'atmosphère s'allégea et Hermione fit visiter sa maison aux deux arrivants.

- Ron, tu peux poser tes affaires dans la chambre de Dray et Harry. Ginny, dans la mienne. J'ai installé quatre matelas doubles dans la bibliothèque, nous dormirons tous les huit là-bas, avec mes amies. Elles arriveront cet après-midi. Si vous voulez piquer une tête dans la piscine, faites comme chez vous. Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bains. J'ai rempli les placards et le réfrigérateur, si vous avez faim, servez-vous. Il n'y que quelques règles à observer : faites comme chez vous, et embêtez Domenica dans la mesure du possible !

Les deux Weasley découvrirent que leur amie avait été très discrète sur sa vie moldue. De toute évidence, sa famille était fortunée, et elle était différente de ce qu'elle était à Poudlard. A midi, elle prépara rapidement une salade, des steaks et des frites, et ils se restaurèrent en échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Ron et Ginny leur livrèrent des informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner sur l'Ordre et leurs actions, vu qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus recevoir la Gazette à cause de la présence de Domenica.

- Voldemort continue ses raids, et recherche Harry, en vain semble-t-il, déclara Ginny. Nous avons compris que Dumbledore a bien sécurisé ton quartier, bien que ce ne soit pas un Fidelitas.

- Rogue continue son espionnage, mais apparemment, il n'a plus toute la confiance de son Maître. Dumbledore songe à lui demander d'arrêter avant de se faire tuer pour de bon.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma mère ? demanda Drago.

- Elle se cache à Grimmauld Place, répondit Ginny. Si elle sort et qu'elle est repérée, c'en sera fini d'elle. Malgré tout, elle s'entend plutôt bien avec notre mère. Elle a appris à faire la cuisine !

- Ma mère, faire la cuisine ? Elle serait incapable de faire bouillir de l'eau !

- Faut croire que les leçons de Maman portent leurs fruits !

Ensuite, Hermione leur raconta les manigances de Domenica plus en détail, sans mentionner qu'elle était noble. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Ron et Ginny mal à l'aise. Elle exposa les doutes de Drago sur la possibilité que le père d'Hermione soit drogué, et la potion en cours de préparation.

- La Annihilis ? C'est pas une potion utilisée à Ste-Mangouste contre les empoisonnements ? demanda Ron.

Il s'attira les regards surpris de sa sœur et ses deux amis.

- Ben quoi ? Je ne suis pas inculte non plus !

- J'avoue que je me suis posé plusieurs fois la question ! taquina Hermione.

Puis, elle récapitula les effets de la Potion, et expliqua qu'elle avait commencé la confection avec l'aide de Drago, et qu'elle était actuellement dans un stade de repos. Peu après, Ginny expérimenta les joies de la vaisselle sans magie avec Hermione quand la sonnette retentit. Ce fut Harry qui alla ouvrir et accueillit Alexandra et Samantha, venues avec la voiture d'Alexandra. Elles pénétrèrent dans le salon en même temps que Ginny et Hermione, où Drago et Ron étaient déjà présents. Les deux jeunes filles firent la bise à Drago.

- Salut ton Excellence Malefoy ! salua Sam.

- Salut milady, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire amusé. Bonjour Alex.

- Bonjour Drago, hello Mione.

- Salut vous deux. Voici Ronald Weasley et sa sœur Ginny. Et voici Alexandra Dubreuil et Samantha McBride. Alex est la Sorcière de Beauxbâtons dont je vous ai parlé.

- Enchanté, répondit poliment Ron. Appelez-moi Ron.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Harry et Hermione parlent beaucoup de toi. Tu peux m'appeler Alex.

- Et moi Sam ! Lisa n'est pas encore arrivée ?

- Non, pas encore.

Pile au même moment, la sonnette retentit à nouveau, et Hermione alla ouvrir. C'était Lisa, venue avec sa voiture, passablement énervée. Elle arriva dans la salon en pestant.

- Désolée pour le retard. Ces satanés journalistes vont me rendre folle ! Ils me harcèlent à longueur de journée sur mes fiançailles avec Andrew. Quant à toi Lady Hermione, tu me dois une fière chandelle ! Comme ils n'arrivent absolument pas à savoir où tu habites, ils m'interrogent aussi sur toi et tes fiançailles avec l'Héritier Malefoy ! Ça n'arrête pas depuis le Bal ! Tu as fait sensation en apparaissant après cinq ans d'absence, avec ton titre de Comtesse, au bras du parti le plus convoité de la noblesse anglaise ! Il a fallu que Père les menace de porter plainte pour harcèlement et atteinte à la vie privée pour avoir enfin la paix !

- Désolée pour ça Lisa, mais je t'en prie, calme-toi, pria Hermione.

La jeune fille souffla un bon coup et fit un grand sourire.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Mione. Mais contre ces foutus journalistes qui…oups, je viens de me donner en spectacle je crois, dit-elle en découvrant la présence des Weasley. Salut, Elisabeth Spencer, pour vous servir, salua-t-elle en esquissant une révérence comique.

- Et voici Ron et Ginny Weasley, présenta Hermione.

- Que se passe-t-il avec les journalistes ? voulut savoir Drago.

- Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire. Le cas d'Hermione déchaîne les foules. Elle est surdouée, elle disparaît cinq ans durant dans son école, sa mère meurt, elle hérite du titre de Comtesse, devient une Débutante avec une fortune colossale et se fiance avec toi, l'Héritier Malefoy. Du coup, tous les journalistes cherchent à savoir où se terre Lady Hermione Granger, Comtesse de Westbury. Et ils se tournent vers moi, parce que je suis sa meilleure amie, mais aussi parce que je suis fiancée à Andrew, qui est un aussi bon parti que toi.

- Hermione est noble ?! s'exclama Ron.

La jeune fille marmonna un juron. Lisa venait de révéler ce qu'elle tenait à garder sous silence. Ron et Ginny la fixaient, incrédules. Elle leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolée… mais pour vous consoler, Harry et Drago ne le savaient pas non plus !

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit ? reprocha Ginny.

- Parce que les titres n'ont aucune valeur dans le monde sorcier.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'en fait jamais mention qu'ils n'ont aucune valeur. Beaucoup de Sangs Purs ont compris l'importance des titres dans le monde moldu et se sont débrouillés pour en obtenir durant les siècles précédents, expliqua Ron. Si tu avais dit dès le début que tu étais noble, Malefoy ne t'aurait jamais insultée.

- J'ai réalisé mon erreur quand j'ai compris qu'Hermione était noble, déclara Drago.

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que Harry aussi soit noble, réalisa Ron.

- Oui, j'ai découvert grâce à Alex et le père d'Elisabeth que je suis à présent le Duc de Steinfeld par Sirius et Marquis de Fairchild par mon père. Sans compter tous les autres titres des Black. Hé, mais une minute ! Les Weasley sont aussi une famille de Sang Pur, apparentée aux Black, réalisa soudain Harry.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard gêné, puis regardèrent furtivement Drago. Finalement, Ron se décida à prendre la parole.

- Tu as atteint la véritable raison de la haine ancestrale entre les Weasley et les Malefoy. Au XVème siècle, les Weasley ne valaient pas mieux que les Malefoy. Ils trempaient dans la Magie Noire et les trafics en tout genre, et bien sûr, ils possédaient des titres de noblesse, dont celui de Duc de Canterbury.

Drago sursauta. Il s'agissait du titre de son père.

- Mais un jour, pour l'amour d'une femme, le chef de la famille Weasley abandonna toutes ses affaires douteuses pour se consacrer au bien et à la charité. Les Malefoy, voyant cela, et considérant cet amour comme une faiblesse et une trahison du Sang, assassinèrent l'homme, laissant son épouse enceinte et pillèrent ses biens, sa fortune et ses titres. La jeune femme dut fuir et se cacher, vivant dans la pauvreté, élevant son enfant dans la haine des Malefoy, mais en tolérant les moldus, et le respect des deux mondes, tout en reniant la magie noire.

- C'est affreux ! s'exclama Sam.

- Cette histoire se transmet de génération en génération afin de ne jamais oublier ce que nous ont fait les Malefoy.

- Mais enfin, c'est une histoire qui remonte à cinq cents ans ! C'est ridicule ! réalisa Hermione.

- Non, intervint Drago. Les Malefoy ont une dette de sang envers les Weasley. J'ignorais cette histoire. Toutes mes excuses, Weasley.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, Malefoy, dit doucement Ginny. Mais Hermione a raison, c'est du passé. Pourquoi ne pas oublier tout ça et vivre dans le présent ?

- Hors de question ! refuse Elisabeth. Je vais en parler à mon père, et il ira voir la Reine pour voir si vous pouvez récupérer quelques titres et vos terres. Hermione, je peux utiliser ton téléphone ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un grand sourire.

- Il va faire le nécessaire et me tiendra au courant. Je ne doute pas de sa réussite.

Ron et Ginny eurent un sourire gêné.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça, dit Ron. Notre famille s'en sort très bien en ce moment.

- Oui, mais vous avez des droits, et il faut en profiter. C'est un service que je rends à des amis.

- Tu ne nous connais même pas !

- Les amis d'Hermione sont mes amis !

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaam !!! Alors, est-ce que certaines d'entre vous sont déçues, ravies, ou partagées ? J'attends vos commentaires, sur ce chapitre, qui, je vous l'avoue, m'a demandé une réécriture complète de la scène entre Dray et Ron !

Bises


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour tout le monde !! Et non, rangez vos tomates et vos oeufs ! Je vais tout vous expliquer sur mon retard ! Alors, il y a eu un déménagement chaotique, un nouveau copain, un boulot plus que prise de tete, un décès dans ma famille, un nouveau chaton ; vous cumulez tout ça, et vous obtiendrez ma vie dans les six derniers mois ! L'enfer ! Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas de vacances ! Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai aucune idée de quand viendra la suite, mais le chapitre 16 a au moins la chance d'être commencé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit long à venir, vu le cliffhanger que vous avez à la fin de ce chapitre ci.

Disclaimer : tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à JKR, et le reste ben... je touche pas un sou dessus (quoi que ça m'arrangerait vu les impots que je paie...)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Hermione n'oublierait jamais la tête que firent Ron et Ginny quand ils apprirent qu'elle dansait et chantait avec ses amies. Ni les yeux exorbités de Ron quand elles exécutèrent la chorégraphie de Toxic mise au point par Alex. Ginny trouva cela follement amusant et demanda à participer. A grands renforts de fous rires, Ginny fut intégrée au groupe et réussit à mémoriser la chorégraphie et la chanson.

Harry, lui, se rappelait le fou rire qui les avait secoués quand Ron avait balbutié :

- Ce n'est pas possible... Tu n'es pas Hermione... Rendez-moi Mione ! Enfin Harry, elle a dû être enlevée par Voldemort, et quelqu'un a pris sa place avec du Polynectar !

Alexandra avait expliqué la situation à Lisa et Sam, entre deux hoquets de rire, et même Drago avait perdu toute dignité et tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle, effondré dans le canapé. Hermione dut lui raconter leurs souvenirs communs pour qu'il soit convaincu que c'était bien l'authentique Hermione qu'il avait en face de lui.

- C'est fou comme tu es différente ! Tu devrais te lâcher plus souvent, conseilla Ginny. Ça choquerait les filles de Gryffondor, et au moins, elles arrêteraient de dire que tu as un balai coincé dans... euh...

Et cela relança le fou rire général et même Ron n'avait pu y résister.

...

Les Weasley firent la connaissance de Domenica le soir-même. Ou plutôt, prévenus par Hermione, le petit groupe d'adolescents l'ignorèrent superbement au dîner. Ses questions restaient sans réponse, Drago et Lisa lui jetaient des regards hautains et méprisants ; Alex, Sam et Hermione l'ignoraient, et Harry, Ron et Ginny comptaient les points en s'amusant comme des fous. Domenica était furieuse et demandait du regard à Henri de réagir, mais celui-ci, bien qu'en colère contre sa fille, ne voulait pas faire une scène devant des étrangers. Et Hermione en était parfaitement consciente. Finalement, excédée, Domenica réagit. Elle se leva et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Hermione, cesse tes enfantillages !

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil – parfaite imitation de Malefoy – et resta remarquablement calme.

- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Je fais ce qui me plaît chez moi !

- Tu es chez ton père !

- Erreur, Sellers ! En mourant, ma mère m'a légué sa part de propriété de cette maison. Vous voyez, Sellers, même si vous vous mariez un jour avec mon père, vous n'aurez rien.

- Tu es encore mineure...

- Oh, vous avez donc la mémoire si courte ? Tous mes biens sont gérés par mon fiancé. N'est-ce pas Dray ?

- Celui-ci hocha la tête, aristocratique à souhait.

- Tout à fait, très chère. Votre... belle-mère n'aura aucun droit sur vous et vos possessions.

- Vous voyez ? sussura Hermione, hypocrite.

- Espèce de...

- Allons, allons, Sellers, vous allez vous trahir devant mon père.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais aimée, alors que je voudrais tant que tu me considères comme ta mère !

Tout le monde resta ébahi devant ce mensonge éhonté. Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Personne ne remplacera ma mère, et même si mon père se remariait avec une autre femme que vous. Ce que je regrette, c'est qu'il vous ait choisie, vous, une roturière, hypocrite, vile et avide, prête à tout pour s'emparer de notre fortune.

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine prétentieuse que tes parents ont trop gâtée. On dirait une Reine entourée de sa cour alors que...

- Je vous prierai de cesser vos insinuations sur ma fiancée, intervint Drago, glacial.

- La ferme ! aboya Domenica.

- Quelle honte! s'insurgea Elisabeth. Comment osez-vous vous adresser à Lord Malefoy de cette façon ?

- Oh, pauvre chéri ! ironisa la femme.

- CELA SUFFIT ! tonna Henri Granger. Hermione, présente tes excuses immédiatement.

- Père, vous rêvez tout haut et en couleurs ! se moqua-t-elle.

L'homme s'étrangla.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- J'ai l'intention de pourrir votre vie, Sellers. Et estimez-vous heureuse que je vous prévienne.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, une promesse.

Sur ces mots polaires, elle quitta la table, suivie de ses amis.

Hermione 2 – Domenica 0

...

Ils se rerouvèrent à la Bibliothèque, où Hermione souffla un bon coup.

- Bien joué Hermione, félicita Ginny. Cette femme est incroyabement antipathique !

- C'est comme ça tout le temps, indiqua Harry. Drago et moi sommes témoins de ses perfidies, alors que M. Granger ne voit rien.

- Je ferai tout pour que mon père se rende compte de son vrai visage ! Elle ne gagnera pas.

- Et nous t'aiderons, assura Drago.

- Oublions ce sombre sujet, coupa joyeusement Lisa. Que diriez-vous d'une partie de Monopoly ?

Drago, Ron et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, tandis qu'Hermione sourit et se leva pour aller chercher le jeu. Sam et Harry expliquèrent les règles aux trois Sorciers et le Serpentard eut un sourire supérieur.

- Apprendre à gérer sa fortune et ses propriétés ? Je suis né pour ça !

- Méfie-toi, prévint Sam. Alex et Lisa sont imbattables.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

La partie fut animée et acharnée, entre achats compulsifs, négociations serrées et coups bas, ponctuée de passages en prison. Alex mit Harry et Ginny sur la paille et ils durent quitter la partie. Peu après, Ron fut mis hors jeu par Lisa. Hermione, Sam et Alex s'associèrent pour contrer Lisa et Drago, mais finalement, Drago fit main basse sur leurs propriétés. Ne restèrent que Lisa et le Sorcier, contrôlant chacun deux côtés du plateau, et géraient leurs hôtels d'une main de maître.

- Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui joue pour la première fois, commenta Hermione. Drago déteste perdre.

- Moi aussi, intervint Lisa. Drago, fais tes prières.

- Et toi, les tiennes.

Finalement, après trois-quarts d'heure de jeu, Lisa fut acculée à vendre ses propriétés, et Drago fut victorieux.

- Tu es impitoyable, gémit Lisa.

- Je sais !

- Au moins, je suis rassurée par l'aptitude de mon fiancé à gérer ma fortune ! lança joyeusement Hermione.

- C'est clair ! approuvèrent les trois amies d'Hermione en choeur.

Ils se couchèrent dans la bonne humeur et en plaisantant légèrement.

- Au fait, se rappela Lisa, nous avons un festival à Southampton le trois août. Ma mère m'a dit que des célébrités du monde de la chanson et du cinéma seront présents. En gros, tout le gratin de la jet-set, sans oublier toute la noblesse. Les organisateurs voulaient des groupes connus, mais ma mère a réussi à nous inscrire pour une petite prestation des trois chansons et danses.

- Ça peut être intéressant, réfléchit Alex. Le trois août, c'est dans une semaine. On peut reprendre Toxic, Crazy et travailler sur une nouvelle chanson demain.

- Bonne idée, approuva Sam. Je travaillerai aussi sur nos costumes.

- Ok, décida Hermione On ira en ville, comme ça, tu pourras acheter ce dont tu as besoin.

- Merci.

- Mais comment s'appelle votre groupe ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça, réalisa Harry, tu ne nous as jamais dit le nom de ton groupe.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, rétorqua Hermione. Il s'appelle Pop'n'Rock Virgins.

A ces mots, Ron et Drago éclatèrent de rire.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Sam. Ce nom est mon idée !

- Il est évident que ce n'est pas Hermione qui a trouvé ce nom ! reconnut Ron.

- Moi j'aime bien, dit Ginny.

- Pas très convenable pour des jeunes filles de la noblesse ! sourit Drago.

- Oh la ferme! répliqua Lisa. Notre public sait qui nous sommes, et nous sommes soutenues par la toute puissante duchesse de Westminster, ma mère... donc, on peut se permettre quelques trucs, tant qu'on reste décentes. De plus, notre groupe reste peu connu, l'important pour nous, c'est de nous amuser, et si le public aime, tant mieux.

- Tu as raison, approuva Alex. Nous nous amusons comme des folles sur scène.

Cette remarque conclut la discussion.

...

Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Drago fut réveillé par un léger déclic. Il se redressa et vit qu'Hermione avait quitté la pièce. Intrigué, il se leva et sortit silencieusement. Il vit une lueur furtive à l'étage et monta. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il entra sans frapper. La jeune fille contrôlait sa potion, un air triste sur le visage. Elle sursauta en le voyant.

- Drago ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

- J'ai le sommeil léger. Que fais-tu debout ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors je m'occupe.

- La Potion doit reposer encore deux jours. Quelque chose te tracasse.

Elle eut un doux sourire.

- Tu as appris à me connaître. C'est Domenica. Et si je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser avant la rentrée ? Et si mon père se mariait malgré tout avec elle ?

- Avec des si, tu pourrais mettre Poudlard en fiole. Dis-toi que tu n'es pas seule, que nous sommes là, et si ça ne marche pas, il reste le bon vieil Oubliette.

- Oui, la bonne vieille méthode expéditive. Merci Dray.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

- Hermione, que comptes-tu vraiment faire pour nos fiançailles ? Nous avons convenu que ce n'était qu'un accord pour t'aider, que tu les rompras à ta majorité, mais est-ce que cette situation te convient ?

- A vrai dire, j'évite d'y réfléchir. J'ai découvert un autre Drago Malefoy, et je dois avouer qu'il me plaît beaucoup, et j'en viens à te considérer comme un ami au même titre que Harry et Ron. Puis, je me suis retrouvée fiancée... et tu m'as embrassée... J'avoue que je suis un peu perdue...

Drago, qui s'était rapproché d'elle, lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne se déroba pas, et répondit même au baiser. Le jeune homme rompit finalement le contact et posa son front contre le sien.

- Pour ma part, même si le mot fiançailles me semble trop prématuré, je suis prêt à tenter l'expérience. Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer une fois rentrés à Poudlard.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es un Serpentard, un Sang-Pur et...

- Ton seul défaut est d'être une Gryffondor. Tu es aussi pure et noble que moi, Potter et Weasley. Moi aussi j'ai découvert une autre Hermione Granger pendant ce mois passé ici, et elle me plaît infiniment. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'échapper.

- Je ne suis pas un objet, Malefoy.

- Je n'insinuais rien de tel. Tu es juste une fille qui me fait beaucoup d'effet, Lady Hermione Granger.

Elle sourit.

- Très bien, Lord Malefoy, tentons l'expérience.

Drago eut un rire ravi et lui emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione le regarda un moment et eut un air songeur.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'allons-nous dire aux autres ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment.

- La vérité. S'ils sont au courant, ce sera plus crédible face à Domenica. Et puis, Potter et Weasley ont déjà admis beaucoup de choses, nous ne les choquerons pas.

- Si tu le dis. Harry a déjà révisé son opinion de toi, donc ça devrait aller.

- Je le pense aussi. Que dirais-tu maintenant d'aller nous coucher ?

Elle rit doucement et acquiesça.

...

Samantha se réveilla la première aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda ses amis endormis. Ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille, suite à leur partie acharnée de Monopoly, et ne se réveilleraient pas de sitôt. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle se leva silencieusement et quitta la pièce. Elle fera un brin de toilette et irait préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le groupe. Elle passa par la salle de bains, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se brossa les dents, mais négligea de démêler ses cheveux noirs et frisés... et indomptables. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais en route, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle se demanda qui pouvait venir si tôt un samedi matin à neuf heures, et voulant éviter que le visiteur ne réveille toute la maisonnée, elle alla ouvrir. Tout de suite, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'avoir coiffé ses cheveux. Sur le seuil, se tenait un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, aux cheveux blonds foncés et des yeux bleus, un sourire aux lèvres, lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance à six ans.

- Bonjour Samantha.

- William ! Bonjour... Que fais-tu là ?

- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que ma chère soeur a fait appel à notre père hier non ?

- Oh, c'est toi qui as enquêté pour Elisabeth ?

- Notre père ne m'a pas donné le choix. Il m'a dit que c'était urgent, et d'apporter les réponses directement ici.

- Ce n'était pas si urgent que ça... Entre donc. En fait, ils sont tous encore en train de dormir. Nous nous sommes couchés tard hier.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout ?

- Je ne suis pas une grosse dormeuse. Alors, que deviens-tu ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu au Bal.

- Je suis arrivé tard, et je ne me suis pas fait annoncer, mais j'y étais. Et comme j'étais fatigué, je ne suis pas resté longtemps.

William était le frère aîné d'Elisabeth, et était avocat spécialisé en droit pénal, mais ses relations dans la noblesse et ses connaissances sur les grandes familles le faisaient aussi travailler pour un cabinet spécialisé dans toutes les questions épineuses d'héritage, et ses compétences le faisait rapidement grimper les échelons. Il travaillait beaucoup, restant tard au bureau, cumulant ses deux postes d'avocat pénal et en droit des successions, désespérant ses parents qui préférait qu'il s'amuse avec des jeunes de son âge, se fiance rapidement à une jeune Débutante et fonde une famille. Mais William faisait la sourde oreille, et il arguait que comme Elisabeth était déjà fiancée, il n'avait pas à satisfaire aux exigences parentales. Même si ce serait lui qui hériterait du titre et du domaine. Et il sortait avec des filles sans que ce soit sérieux.

- Tu aurais quand même pu venir nous dire bonjour. Nous t'aurions présenté les Héritiers Malefoy et Potter.

- Je sais qu'ils étaient là, Elisabeth et nos parents m'en ont parlé. Je me suis contenté de les voir de loin. Et puis, je vais les rencontrer aujourd'hui, non ?

- Si, ils sont là.

Samantha passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles désordonnées. Elle était amoureuse de William depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et son sentiment n'avait pas changé au fil des années. Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'Elisabeth parlait d'une petite-amie de son frère, Sam ne disait rien et cachait sa douleur, et quelque part, elle était heureuse qu'il n'ait pas de petite-amie officielle. Mais elle savait qu'à ses yeux, elle ne serait jamais que l'une des meilleures amies de sa jeune soeur... juste Samantha McBride, future marquise de Sinclair.

William, de son côté, n'ignorait rien des sentiments de la jeune fille. Il savait que Sam l'aimait, et Elisabeth aussi, le savait, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais rien dit, pour ne pas embarrasser son amie. Lisa avait surpris le regard que Sam posait sur William chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et aussi la douleur qu'elle avait dans les yeux quand on évoquait la petite amie du moment. Elle l'avait bien reproché à son frère, mais William, bien qu'il adorait Sam, tout comme le reste des amies de sa soeur, ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour remédier à cela. Pour lui, Hermione, Alexandra et Samantha étaient les meilleures amies de sa soeur, et il les considérait aussi comme des adolescentes qui avaient besoin de s'amuser. Jusqu'au Bal des Débutantes. Comme il l'avait expliqué, il n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition, le temps de repérer Elisabeth et ses amies, et son regard s'était attardé sur la jeune brune. Elle était radieuse, et se faisait courtiser par un vague baron dont il avait oublié le nom, mais une violente jalousie lui avait coupé le souffle, et il avait préféré s'esquiver au lieu de rejoindre les festivités. Et il avait compris qu'il l'aimait.

Sam lui fit signe de se taire et entrouvit la porte de la Bibliothèque. Dans la pièce, Hermione et Ginny étaient réveillées et discutaient à voix basse. En voyant les visiteurs, elles se redressèrent. Hermione se leva et fit la bise à William pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Il faut réveiller Lisa, murmura Sam.

- De toute façon, il est temps de se lever, déclara Hermione.

Elle tira les rideaux et le soleil entra à flots dans la pièce. Drago et Alexandra se réveillèrent lentement et s'assirent. Harry, Ron et Elisabeth grognèrent. Sam sourit, amusée.

- Hé les marmottes ! On a de la visite !

Harry et Ron se redressèrent et fixèrent William. Elisabeth s'enfonça sous son drap. Son frère rit

- Quelle lady tu fais, Elisabeth !

Au son de la voix, Elisabeth s'assit d'un coup, tout à fait réveillée.

- Bon sang, Will, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Aurais-tu oublié le coup de fil que tu as passé à Père hier soir ? Eh bien, il m'a chargé de l'enquête et je viens t'en faire part.

- Si vite, et surtout si tôt ? Tu aurais pu attendre une heure plus décente.

- Il est neuf heures, miss !

Pressentant une des légendaires disputes entre Elisabeth et William, Alexandra intervint.

- Avant toute chose, William, si tu nous laissais nous débarbouiller un peu ? Et voici, Ronald Weasley et sa soeur Ginevra, la famille concernée. Et voici Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

- Enchanté. Bon, je vous laisse vous rendre plus présentables.

- En attendant, William, tu veux du café ?

- Volontiers. Je fais comme chez moi ?

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tu as enfin compris !

...

Quand tout le monde eut fini de se laver, s'habiller, se coiffer, ils s'installèrent tous dans la cuisine autour d'un déjeuner confectionné par Hermione, Alexandra et Harry. William s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Père m'a appelé hier après-midi pour me transmettre ta demande. J'ai été surpris parce que j'avais déjà vaguement entendu parler de la famille Weasley au quinzième siècle, mais d'après ce que j'ai appris, le porteur du titre serait mort sans héritier. Dans ces cas-là, un autre noble peut proposer de racheter son domaine et son titre… en y mettant le prix. Sauf que d'après toi, Lisa, ce ne serait pas passé comme ça.

Lisa opina.

- Drago et Ron pourraient te raconter l'histoire.

Les deux ex-ennemis se regardèrent, puis Ron se lança, répétant l'histoire de la veille. Et Drago ajouta que le Duché de Canterbury appartenaient aux Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais les Weasley n'ont pas tout perdu. Il est spécifié que le village et les champs de… Loutry Ste Chaspoule leur appartient toujours.

- Loutry… quoi ? demanda Lisa.

- Le village où nous vivons ? répéta Ginny.

William acquiesça.

- Votre résidence se nomme le Terrier, c'est ça ?

Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione rirent.

- Le Terrier n'est pas vraiment une résidence, déclara Ron.

- Plutôt une maison branlante qui tient debout par ma… miracle, précisa Harry.

Il avait failli dire par magie, ce qui était sans doute vrai, au moins en partie.

William déplia une carte représentant le village et ses environs.

- Alors voilà ce qui est à vous : la propriété va de cette colline, jusqu'à ces champs. Votre maison se situe au centre.

Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard éberlué.

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est quasiment toute la campagne environnante ! souffla Ginny.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, continua William. Mon enquête a révélé qu'avant sa mort, le duc prévoyant avait mis deux millions de livres sterling à l'abri dans une banque… inconnue à ce jour, la Banque Gringott's.

Hermione et Drago s'étranglèrent. Ron n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentait la somme.

- Deux millions de livres…

- 500 000 Gallions, Ron, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de son ami.

Ginny entendit ce qu'elle dit, et ne put étouffer un hoquet de stupeur. Ron garda son calme, mais une soudaine tension raidit ses épaules. Harry s'en aperçut et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons jamais rien su ?

- A ce niveau-là, je ne peux que formuler des hypothèses, mais d'après votre récit, il est fort possible qu'il n'en ait pas fait part à son épouse. Elle a cru que les Malefoy avaient pillé les biens de son mari, et qu'elle et son enfant seraient traqués. Et en ce sens, elle avait raison.

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Vous devez mettre vos parents au courant. Normalement, je n'aurai même pas eu le droit de vous parler tant que vous êtes mineurs, mais bon…

- Et concernant leurs titres ? voulut savoir Drago.

- J'ai retrouvé deux titres qui n'ont pas été volés par les Malefoy : Duc de Salisbury et Marquis de Brighton. Il n'y a que quelques documents à signer et l'argent et les titres seront restitués aux Weasley.

- Il va falloir avertir toute la famille, songea Ginny à voix haute. Ça va être long…

- En fait non, précisa William. Seul le descendant en ligne directe héritera de tous les biens. D'après mes papiers, le dernier descendant connu est Arthur Weasley. Vous le connaissez ?

- C'en fut trop pour Ron. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise. Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est notre père…

- Oh, je vois. Donc vous êtes les héritiers des titres… avez-vous d'autres frères et sœurs ?

Ron et Ginny, sous le choc, furent incapables de répondre. Hermione prit la relève.

- Cinq frères, tous plus âgés.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Il faut prévenir Arthur et Molly. Il y a des papiers à signer et…

- Une minute, Mione, stoppa Harry. Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose de très important ?

La sorcière regarda son ami sans comprendre pendant un instant puis… Il leur faudrait aller dans le monde moldu.

- Will, Arthur et Molly ne pourront peut-être pas venir. Si leur fils aîné se présentait, ce serait possible ?

- Oui, à condition d'avoir une lettre qui certifie qu'il est mandaté par ses parents. N'importe quel enfant fera l'affaire, tant qu'il est majeur.

Le silence tomba. Les deux Weasley digéraient lentement la nouvelle.

- En tout cas, Will, félicitations, intervint Lisa, tu as réuni une somme d'informations impressionnante.

- Que veux-tu, chère sœur, je suis le meilleur.

- La modestie t'étouffe.

- Merci pour tout, remercia Ginny. Nous ignorions jusqu'à maintenant que nous étions nobles après les manœuvres de Malefoy au quinzième siècle.

- Et concernant mon titre ? s'enquit Drago.

- Il est bel et bien à vous, puisque le Duc de l'époque a fait régulariser la situation auprès du greffier de la Reine… probablement en versant un pot de vin. Un procès aujourd'hui serait long et fastidieux sans compter le manque de preuve et engendrerait des frais inutiles.

- Mais nous n'avons pas tout perdu malgré tout, grâce à la prévoyance de notre aïeul…

William se leva, il était temps de prendre congé.

- Voilà, je pense vous avoir donné tous les détails nécessaires. S'il y a des questions, posez-les à Elisabeth. Et quand vous le pourrez, appelez-moi pour signer les papiers, mais ne tardez pas trop.

- Entendu, je m'occupe d'eux ! s'exclama joyeusement Elisabeth.

- C'est cool ! Maintenant, Ginny, tu vas comprendre ta douleur d'être noble ! déclara gaiement Samantha.

- Comment ça ?

- L'année prochaine, ce sera ton tour d'expérimenter le Bal des Débutantes !

La rouquine jeta un regard interrogatif à Hermione qui haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Mais Ginny ne se sentit pas moins du monde rassurée quand elle entendit le soupir de résignation d' Alexandra et Elisabeth.

Sam et Hermione raccompagnèrent William à la porte.

- C'est gentil à toi d'avoir été si rapide, dit Hermione.

- C'est plutôt Lisa qui a insisté sur le caractère urgent auprès de notre père. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Tu es un chic type quand même, sourit Sam.

Il leur sourit, puis s'adressa à Sam.

- Merci. Et… Tu étais magnifique le soir du Bal.

Il partit précipitamment vers sa voiture, laissant Sam toute rêveuse, sous le regard moqueur de son amie. Sam s'en aperçut.

- Quoi ?

- Mais rien… répondit innocemment Hermione, avant d'éclater de rire.

Une fois revenues dans la cuisine, Ron demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On va prévenir tes parents par hibou. Rédige ta lettre et je monte chercher Hedwige, répondit Harry.

Ginny s'approcha de son frère. Celui-ci se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ? Par quoi commencer ? Gin, quelle sera la réaction de Maman ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron. Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Nous allons vous aider, proposa Alexandra.

- C'est clair qu'avec un père ambassadeur, tu dois en savoir un rayon sur la diplomatie, railla gentiment Sam.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai quelques talents dans les tournures de phrases.

Finalement, une heure après, grâce aux talents d'Alex et Drago, une lettre avait pris forme sous l'écriture brouillonne et encore un peu enfantine de Ron. Hermione et Lisa la relisaient quand Domenica et Henri pénétraient dans la cuisine et y virent l'attroupement. Domenica écarquilla les yeux en voyant du parchemin, un pot d'encre, une plume et une chouette sur la table.

- Mais qu'est-ce…

Elle vit les regards noirs que lui adressaient les adolescents et se tourna vers Henri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison ?

Hermione répondit à la place de son père.

- Nous sommes ici chez nous. Si vous n'êtes pas contente, rien ne vous retient.

- Oh, tu crois ça ? Tu es dans un trip moyenâgeux avec tes amis ou quoi ? Parchemin, plumes, un pigeon sans oublier ces robes bizarres de l'autre jour…

- C'est un hibou, précisa Harry. Un arfang des neiges.

- On s'en fout de ton volatile…

- Domenica ! coupa Henri. Tout cela peut te sembler bizarre, c'est vrai, mais laisse Hermione et ses amis faire ce qui leur plaît.

- Et puis encore ? Bientôt, tu vas m'annoncer qu'elle fait de la sorcellerie ? Elle porte atteinte à ta réputation et tu la laisses faire !

Les sorciers présents sourirent. Cette femme était en plein dans la vérité, et elle se ne s'en doutait même pas !

- Méfiez-vous Domenica, un jour, je pourrai vous jeter un sort, jeta malicieusement Hermione.

Sans rien dire, Lisa avait cacheté le parchemin et le tendit à Harry. Celui-ci le confia à Hedwige qui s'envola vers la fenêtre ouverte, sous les yeux éberlués de Domenica.

- J'hallucine…

Les adolescents rirent et retournèrent à la Bibliothèque, laissant Henri se débrouiller avec sa fiancée en furie.

Tout le reste de la journée, les jeunes gens se prélassèrent ou jouèrent dans la piscine, tout en discutant de l'anniversaire d'Harry et le festival auquel le groupe des filles participerait début août. Il faut vite décidé que Ginny serait des leurs, malgré quelques faibles protestations de Ron. Alexandra travaillerait sur les chorégraphies, et Samantha se débrouillerait pour les costumes.

Le soir-même, Ron et Ginny reçurent une lettre de leurs frères. Tous les cinq étaient présents à la maison et avaient été témoins de ce qui s'était passé à la réception de la lettre de Ron le matin-même.

« Bon sang, Ron, Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour déterrer cette vieille histoire de noblesse ! Maman a éclaté en sanglots et Papa est resté bouche bée ! Nous vivions très bien sans les titres, les propriétés et tout ce que ça implique ! Quant à Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il se laissera faire sans rien dire ? Nous voulons des explications claires et précises sur la situation autant pour les parents que pour nous.

Aussi, avec la bénédiction de Maman, Bill et Charlie viendront chez Hermione demain à 10 heures !

Les Frères Weasley »

- Ils n'y vont pas de main morte, commenta Samantha.

- Bill et Charlie, rien que ça, murmura Ginny.

- Encore heureux qu'ils ne débarquent pas tous les cinq, remarqua Ron.

- Faut-il que mon frère soit présent pour leur expliquer ? s'enquit Elisabeth.

Les deux roux la regardèrent.

- Peut-être que oui. Ça les rassurerait.

- Bien. Mione…

- Tu sais où est le téléphone.

Mais Elisabeth revint quelques minutes plus tard, contrariée.

- Il a un procès demain, il ne peut pas se libérer.

- Comme quoi, la justice continue de travailler même en juillet, remarqua Hermione. Bon, je vais voir avec Oncle James, peut-être qu'il pourra venir.

Hermione ne revint qu'un long moment plus tard.

- Je lui ai tout raconté, et il accepte de venir. Et puis, il m'a fait penser à quelque chose. Maintenant que vous êtes riches et nobles, il faut que vous engagiez un homme de loi.

Ron et Ginny la dévisagèrent.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Alexandra. Un notaire ou un avocat, pour veiller sur vos intérêts.

- Euh… balbutia Ron. Mione….

- Tu es perdu.

- En gros, c'est simple, dit Drago. Vous êtes riches, mais vous ne savez pas comment gérer votre argent. Donc, un notaire ou un avocat se chargeront de toutes les formalités qui incombent à votre nouveau statut. Mais il faut se méfier des hommes de loi malhonnêtes qui se contenteront de vous dépouiller de votre fortune.

- Par chance, il y a deux avocats dans notre entourage, déclara Sam. Le frère de Lisa et l'oncle de Mione. Aucune chance qu'ils soient malhonnêtes.

- Le hic, c'est que Will est spécialisé en droit pénal… alors que James est l'avocat de ma famille, révéla Elisabeth.

- Bon, Ron, on pourra demander à Oncle James s'il veut être votre avocat.

- Si tu veux.

- Mais si Will est spécialisé en droit pénal, comme ça se fait que… commença Alex.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il travaille dans un deuxième cabinet en droit des successions. Il dispose ainsi de toutes les informations sur la noblesse anglaise de nos jours. Je te dis pas la somme de relations qu'il a.

- Et c'est ce genre de relations dont veut jouir Domenica, rappela Hermione.

- Elle peut toujours rêver, grommela Drago.

………

Le lendemain, les adolescents étaient debout à huit heures. James arrivait à neuf heures pour mettre au point les derniers détails avant l'arrivée de Bill et Charlie à dix heures. Ils étaient encore en train de déjeuner joyeusement dans la cuisine quand on sonna à la porte. Hermione alla ouvrir et revint avec James.

- Oncle James, tu connais déjà tout le monde. Tu te souviens de Ron et Ginny ? Ils sont venus à l'enterrement l'année dernière.

- Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Difficile d'oublier une telle couleur de cheveux.

Ron et Ginny rougirent. Cette couleur de cheveux les avait toujours embarrassés. James s'installa à table et Hermione lui servit un café.

- Bien, résumons. Les Weasley, famille sorcière démunie, découvrent qu'ils sont de la noblesse et riches par-dessus le marché grâce à Elisabeth. Les parents sont perdus, les frères débarquent, et je suis là pour calmer le jeu. C'est ça ?

- Très bien résumé, Oncle James, rit Hermione. En même temps, ils ont aussi besoin d'un homme de loi. Et j'ai pensé à toi. Tu es déjà l'avocat des Spencer…

- Comme je suis ton avocat aussi, Miss. Bien sûr que j'accepte. J'ai aussi pris contact avec William, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la situation. J'ai aussi rédigé les papiers afin que vous entriez en pleine possession de vos avoirs. Comme c'est votre frère aîné qui vient, il pourra signer.

Elisabeth intervint.

- Mais nous n'avons pas parlé du mandat donné par les parents…

- Je me débrouillerai, sourit James.

- Tu veux magouiller, oui, murmura Hermione.

- Personne ne s'en offusquera va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je régulariserai tout ça. Les Weasley me feront parvenir la lettre plus tard. En attendant, pouvons-nous nous installer ailleurs que dans la cuisine ? Je n'aimerais pas que Domenica débarque pendant notre discussion.

- Bien sûr, on sera bien dans la bibliothèque. A propos de cette vipère, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien… sauf un déplacement qu'elle fait régulièrement le jeudi en fin d'après-midi.

- Elle ne travaille pas le jeudi après-midi. Et que fait-elle ?

- Tiens-toi bien. Elle va dans une boutique de magie.

L'étonnement qui se peignit sur les traits d'Hermione, Harry et Drago était comique.

- Tu veux rire ? articula Hermione, au bord du fou rire.

- J'ai des photos.

Il sortit une épaisse enveloppe qui contenait des photos et l'adresse de la boutique. De l'extérieur, la boutique ressemblait à n'importe quelle boutique new age, avec des talismans, des amulettes, et autres bijoux celtiques, et de l'encens, des bougies et des livres de méditation. Elle s'appelait « Au Royaume des Sorciers ».

- J'y crois pas. Elle droguerait mon père avec des produits achetés là ?

- Oui, probablement. Reste à savoir si cette drogue est un philtre d'amour ou autre chose.

- On le saura avec la potion, dit Drago. Elle sera prête dans deux semaines, et ce soir, il faut ajouter les autres ingrédients.

- Bien, ça nous laissera le temps d'aller rendre une petite visite dans ce magasin, déclara Hermione. Je veux savoir ce que Domenica achète.

- Etrange quand même qu'elle ait recours à la magie, remarqua Alexandra. Nous qui sommes sorciers nous n'avons rien remarqué.

- Peut-être parce que nous ne nous y attendions pas, suggéra Harry. Décidément, cette femme ne manque pas de ressource.

Hermione serra les poings.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire par un pseudo magicien de bazar !

James se racla la gorge.

- On peut revenir à nos moutons ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Oncle James. Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mione. Donc, il reste deux titres pour les Weasley. Ron, Ginny, il faudra m'avertir dès que vous saurez ce que vos parents vont en faire.

- Généralement, ça se passe comment ? voulut savoir Ginny.

- Le titre le plus important revient à l'aîné, et le deuxième titre au cadet. Le reste des enfants se partage l'argent. C'est pour ça que les familles nombreuses ont une flopée de titres comme les Black, généralement dans le cas contraire, les nobles n'ont pas plus de deux enfants pour éviter tous les problèmes d'héritage.

Ron gémit, et Ginny soupira de désespoir.

- C'est trop compliqué… Mais c'est Fleur qui sera heureuse si Bill devient Duc, dit Ginny.

- Elle en sera ravie, c'est sûr.

La sonnette retentit, et Hermione se leva.

- Voilà les frères Weasley. Ron, Ginny, prêts ?

- Faudra bien ! soupira Ron, résolu.

Hermione alla ouvrir, et resta muette. Les cinq frères Weasley étaient là, devant elle…

* * *

Pas de carnage merci !! Le chap 16 devrait bientôt arriver... en principe !


	17. Chapitre 16

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps ! Ma vie personnelle est vraiment agitée en ce moment... et surtout... je vais bientôt être maman ! Vous pensez bien qu'avec tout ça, mes fics passent au second plan. Mais je continue, une chance pour vous, mon travail est quasi inexistant en ce moment, même mon boss s'ennuie !

En attendant, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu un nouveau départ, un OS que j'ai publié y'a quelques temps, n'hésitez pas à aller le lire !

Le chapitre 17 est en cours d'écriture ! Et mon inspiration est revenue !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Hermione alla ouvrir et resta muette. Les cinq frères Weasley étaient là, devant elle...

- Wow, toute la fratrie chez moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour Hermione, salua poliment Bill.

- Bonjour. J'avoue que je suis un peu étonnée. Je croyais que seuls Bill et Charlie devaient venir.

- En fait, Maman était au bord de la crise de nerfs, et nous sommes tellement curieux que nous n'avons pas pu résister, expliqua Fred, qu'Hermione reconnut grâce au F sur son sweat.

- Et je suis venu parce que je pense que mes connaissances en droit pourront nous être utiles, précisa Percy.

- Je vois. Ron et Ginny sont un peu perdus aussi, mais nous allons tout vous expliquer. Venez, entrez.

Quand les deux frère et soeur virent tous leurs frères en totalité pénétrer dans la Bibliothèque, ils poussèrent un gémissement en choeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda Harry.

- La curiosité, répondit George. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? demanda-t-il en avisant Malefoy.

- Il est concerné, répondit Ginny. Ne vous avisez pas de l'insulter.

- Ginny....

- George, la ferme, répliqua-t-elle, aussi autoritaire que leur mère.

Hermione fit les présentations, puis Samantha et Alexandra proposèrent de servir des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde. La jeune fille les remercia, et ils s'installèrent sur les matelas, transformés en canapés confortables.

- Bien, nous sommes toute ouïe, annonça Bill.

Ron, avec l'aide de Ginny, Drago et James expliquèrent la situation aux cinq Weasley, de façon la plus claire possible. Ils avaient tous les cinq remarqué le changement de Drago Malefoy, étaient surpris d'apprendre qu'Hermione était noble et déjà entrée en possession de son titre, et impressionnés par ses relations. Elisabeth expliqua le rôle de son frère et les découvertes qu'il avait faites et James conclut sur ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent.

Après leur exposé, les frères Weasley restèrent un long moment silencieux.

- Papa s'est demandé pourquoi tu avais déterré cette histoire, et Maman a décrété que vous étiez incapables de rester tranquilles tous les deux.

- Ben en fait, tout est parti d'une réflexion innocente de Harry, expliqua Ron. Et comme Malefoy était là, on a mis les choses au clair, et tout s'est enchaîné quand Elisabeth a voulu nous rendre nos titres avec l'aide de son frère.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous blâmez Ron pour ça, intervint Hermione. Votre famille retrouve son prestige et sa fortune dont elle a été injustement spoliée il y a cinq cents ans. Vous devriez vous réjouir, et le remercier.

- C'est juste que nos parents tiennent à leur tranquillité. Et n'oublie pas que nous jouons un rôle dans la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. En retrouvant notre prestige comme tu dis, notre famille s'expose aussi en public. La plupart des Mangemorts nous considèrent déjà comme traîtres à notre sang, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, indécise.

- Je peux toujours m'arranger pour que ça reste discret, annonça James. Je vous fais signer les papiers en toute discrétion et on révélera le fait dès que vous serez prêts, ou à la fin de cette guerre. Qu'en dites-vous ? En attendant, vous retrouvez votre fortune.

- Ce serait la solution idéale, approuva Ginny. Je ne veux plus voir Maman économiser sur tout et compter chaque Gallion. Et nous pourrons rembourser Harry pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

- Une minute ! coupa Harry. Vous en avez davantage fait pour moi que moi pour vous.

- Tu nous as sauvés plusieurs fois ! rétorqua Ron. Ginny, notre père, ta lutte...

- Oui, mais grâce à vous, j'ai une famille. Toi et Hermione êtes mes amis les plus précieux et...

Harry ne put en dire davantage. Hermione s'était jetée dans ses bras en larmes et Ron avait les yeux brillants.

- Vous n'avez rien à me rembourser, conclut-il piteusement, en consolant Hermione dans ses bras.

Les filles soupirèrent d'attendrissement, Drago d'agacement devant ce débordement de sentimentalisme, les frères Weasley souriaient et James attendait patiemment que la crise se termine.

Finalement, il fut décidé que Bill signerait les papiers, et qu'il ferait savoir à Ron ce que leurs parents projeteraient de faire par la suite. James fit également savoir qu'il aimerait rencontrer Arthur et Molly au plus vite, mais Charlie déclara fermement qu'il faudrait attendre la fin de la guerre. Ce à quoi Drago répondit qu'Harry n'avait plus qu'à éliminer Voldemort au plus vite.

.........

Le soir-même, ils se rassemblèrent tous dans la chambre d'Hermione pour la suite de la préparation de la Potion Annihilis. Samantha s'installa devant l'ordinateur et commença à chercher des informations sur la boutique où Domenica se fournissait.

Devant l'oeil intéressé d'Elisabeth, Drago et Hermione incorporèrent délicatement la plume d'Augurey et le crin de licorne. Alexandra étudiait la recette de la potion et poussa un sifflement.

- Wow, c'est pas évident votre truc. Je suis douée en Potions, mais pas à ce point.

- Hermione est un génie, précisa Harry. Elle a fait du Polynectar en Deuxième Année.

La Française écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- En aucun cas.

- Même moi, j'aurais été incapable de le faire, précisa Drago. Impressionnante, non ?

- Arrêtez, intervint Hermione, gênée. Suffit de suivre une recette.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de la complexité de la Potion ?

- Que veux-tu ? demanda Drago. On est doué ou on l'est pas !

Alex s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Sam prit la parole.

- Ecoutez ça : « vous voulez rendre un homme fou amoureux, vous débarrasser d'un patron envahissant ou venger d'un voisin hargneux ? Adressez-vous au Royaume des Sorciers. D'authentiques remèdes de sorcellerie pour accomplir votre vengeance ou exaucer vos désirs les plus fous ».

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que contiennent leurs philtres, précisa Hermione.

- D'après ce que je lis, ils sont composés d'authentiques coeurs de dragons ou de sang de licorne. Qui croirait ces balivernes ?

- Surtout que les coeurs de dragons et le sang de licorne sont interdits à la vente, déclara Drago, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Samantha le fixa.

- Ces créatures existent ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle encaissa le coup. Elisabeth rit.

- Dites-moi, les Sorciers, qu'est-ce que nous, Moldus, prenons pour des mythes, mais qui, en réalité, existent dans votre monde ?

- Plein de choses, répondit Alexandra. Les Loups-Garous, les Vampires, Licornes, Dragons, Chimères et Harpies.. Tous les trucs un peu bizarres dans les contes de fées existent.

- D'accord. En fait, les contes de fées s'appuient sur des faits réels, mais du monde magique. La marraine de Cendrillon était une Sorcière alors ?

Hermione, Alex et Harry ne purent retenir un fou rire, tout en acquiesçant.

.........

Le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Hermione se leva la première et réveilla tout le monde par un tonitruant « debout tout le monde » et en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à son ami. Tout le reste fusilla la jeune fille du regard avant de sourire à Harry et d'en faire de même. Le groupe de jeunes envahit la cuisine et Hermione, Ginny et Sam entreprirent de faire le gâteau. Hermione avait une recette de gâteau au chocolat, mais en la lisant, Ginny et Sam y apportèrent des modifications, et finalement à midi, ils se retrouvèrent avec un gâteau au chocolat et aux amandes nappé d'un coulis de fruits rouges.

Ils passèrent la journée au bord de la piscine à jouer, danser et chanter, et à seize heures, Harry put avoir ses cadeaux. Hermione, à son habitude, lui offrit un livre sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Drago lui offrit des gants de Quidditch, ayant remarqué que ses gants actuels partaient en loques. De Ron et Ginny, il reçut un assortiment de bonbons d'Honeydukes et des farces et attrapes de chez Weasley. Samantha, fidèle à sa réputation, lui offrit un lot de boxers fantaisie, ce qui le fit rougir de gêne et provoqua les fous rires de ses amis. Lisa avait fait un agrandissement d'une photo prise au Bal des Débutantes où tout le petit groupe posait devant l'objectif. Enfin Alex avait ensorcelé un petit médaillon en or, un disque comportant les initiales HP, pour qu'il déploie un puissant bouclier protecteur, juste en le touchant du bout de la baguette.

- Ça peut toujours servir contre Voldemort, avait-elle dit.

Malgré sa rancoeur, Hermione invita tout de même son père et Domenica à venir manger une part de gâteau et boire un peu de soda avec eux. Domenica eut le tact de ne pas faire d'esclandre et de rester en retrait, complimentant juste Hermione du bout des lèvres pour son gâteau. La jeune fille inclina à peine la tête en guise de merci, mais jeta un regard froid à son père, dont le regard laissait voir un espoir de réconciliation.

Dans la soirée, Lisa, Sam et Alex mettaient au point les derniers détails pour le Festival qui aurait lieu dans deux jours, entraînant Ginny et Drago dans une discussion animée. Harry sortit dans le jardin pour avoir un peu de silence. Il fut rejoint par ses deux amis.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Je vais bien, Mione.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire si quelque chose ne va pas, 'Ry.

- J'étais juste en train de penser que cet été est de loin le plus différent et le meilleur que j'ai passé jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as des amies fantastiques, Mione.

- Tu parles de mes amies en général, ou d'Alexandra en particulier ?

Ron sursauta.

- Alexandra ? Mais Harry, tu n'étais pas... je veux dire... Tu sais que Ginny est amoureuse de toi ?

Harry rougit.

- J'ai déjà parlé avec Ginny pendant l'année scolaire. Tout est clair entre nous. Je l'aime comme ma soeur, et elle a été amoureuse du héros Harry Potter, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, et en fin de compte, elle me considère comme un frère supplémentaire. Et oui, Mione, j'ai un sérieux penchant pour Alex. Mais...

- Elle vit en France, et toi ici.

- Sans compter cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Tu sais : « tuer ou être tué ».

Hermione soupira.

- C'est loin d'être simple en effet. Mais moi, je dis que tu devrais vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

- Mais c'est cruel pour Alexandra.

- Pourquoi ne pas en parler avec elle ? Je pense qu'elle est la plus apte à décider ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

Harry et Hermione dévisagèrent Ron. D'où sortait-il cette réflexion pleine de bon sens, et si mature ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et rit.

- Non, rien, tu as tout à fait raison, Ron. Entendu, je vais lui poser la question. Je suis content d'être ici avec vous deux.

- Et je suis ravie de t'avoir chez moi. Pas de doute, je ne pensais pas que mon été serait aussi mouvementé !

- Moi non plus ! Tu es une fille extra, Mione, et tu as plein de talents cachés. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontrée.

- Idem pour moi, Harry. Toi et Ron êtes les meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées quand j'ai débarqué dans le monde sorcier.

Tous les trois se tenaient par la main, émus. Non loin, Drago et Alexandra échangèrent un regard amusé, ayant tout entendu.

Hermione prit alors la parole, timidement attirant l'attention de Drago.

- Que pensez-vous de Drago ?

- Il est... différent, dit précautionneusement Ron.

- Oh, depuis que nous partageons notre chambre... j'ai découvert un gars drôle, et très intelligent, rien à voir avec le salaud de Serpentard.

Hermione sourit.

- Cette histoire de fiançailles, continua Ron. Je sais bien que c'est pour duper Domenica, mais... tu l'aimes, hein ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, Hermione resta bouche bée. Mais qu'arrivait-il à leur ami ce soir ?

- Nous avons décidé de... enfin, oui, je l'aime, et Drago est d'accord pour ne plus jouer la comédie, nous sortons vraiment ensemble. Nous nous sommes décidés il y a deux jours déjà, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de vous l'annoncer. J'ignorais vos réactions...

- Mione, tu as notre bénédiction, rassura Harry. Evidemment, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces événements...

- Et sans Domenica, pas de fiançailles. Par Merlin, je dois remercier cette harpie ! réalisa-t-elle, faussement horrifiée.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, détendus. Drago s'avança et la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de dos. Elle sursauta parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- On parle de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Alexandra s'était également approchée.

- On se demandait où vous étiez passés. Et Drago se languissait de sa belle.

- Je disais juste à Harry et Ron ce que nous avions décidé pour nous deux, expliqua Hermione.

- Rentrons, chuchota Drago à l'oreille de sa fiancée. Laissons Harry et Alex entre eux.

Hermione comprit qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu viens Ron ?

- Pourquoi ? Il fait bon...

Un coup d'oeil impérieux de la jeune fille vers le nouveau couple le fit comprendre.

- Oh, je vois. A plus tard, Harry.

Hermione, Ron, et Drago rentrèrent dans la maison.

Alex se tourna vers Harry et décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

- J'ai tout entendu. Penses-tu que je n'y ai pas déjà réfléchi ?

- Alex... Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre. Et je ne veux pas que tu coures un quelconque danger en étant proche de moi.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry Potter. Tu acceptes Ron et Hermione, pourquoi pas moi ? Il me reste une année à faire à Beauxbâtons, et crois-moi, après ça, je reviens en Angleterre, et que tu le veuilles ou non, et je te conquérirais.

- C'est déjà fait, Alex. Mais une année, c'est long. Tu peux rencontrer...

- Si tu dis un mot de plus, je hurle. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, et pas du tout disposée à te laisser t'enfuir loin de moi. C'est déjà assez dur de savoir que tu vas retourner à Poudlard, et moi en France, alors n'en rajoute pas. Je veux juste une promesse : celle que tu vas vivre, que tu vas vaincre ce monstre, et que nous allons nous retrouver.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, mais juste que je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ton voeu se réalise.

Alex réfléchit un moment.

- Je pense pouvoir me contenter de ça.

- Je t'aime aussi, Alexandra Dubreuil.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant, et il l'embrassa doucement, scellant sa promesse.

.........

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard gêné. Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des hommes en costume-cravate et des femmes vêtues de tailleurs. Les jeunes de leur âge étaient habillés de robes ou de pantalons coûteux et les deux Sorciers ne se sentaient pas du tout à leur place, au contraire de Drago, qui semblait parfaitement à son aise. Les filles s'étaient éclipsées pour aller se préparer en coulisses pour leur spectacle, qui allait débuter dans quelques instants. D'ailleurs, plusieurs dizaines de personnes se massaient au pied de la scène.

Le festival d'été se déroulait dans l'immense jardin de la propriété des Spencer, et organisé par la mère d'Elisabeth qui jouissait d'une influence sans bornes sur les autorités culturelles de la ville de Londres. C'était grâce à cette influence que le petit groupe des filles avaient pu bénéficier de la chance de se produire sur scène.

Drago remarqua le malaise de ses deux amis et rit.

- Détendez-vous, nous sommes parmi des moldus, pas des Mangemorts !

- Je déteste ce genre de rassemblement, répondit Harry. Je crois que je serai plus à l'aise face à des Mangemorts !

- Et puis, ils sont tellement... hypocrites ! A se faire des sourires, échanger des poignées de main, mais à la première occasion, ils se poignardent dans le dos !

- Comme tu as raison, admit Drago. Bienvenue dans la noblesse !

- Quelque part, j'aurais préféré ne jamais découvrir que notre famille était noble. Mais je ne le regrette pas non plus, mes parents méritent cette fortune, et ma mère peut cesser d'économiser chaque pièce durement gagnée. Si seulement ils voulaient partir en vacances, maintenant que nous sommes tous grands.

- Molly et Arthur veulent attendre la fin de la guerre. Quoi de plus normal ? défendit Harry. L'Ordre aura besoin du plus de soutien que possible.

- Tu as raison, Harry.

- Allons chercher des boissons, proposa Drago, histoire de changer de sujet.

- Ouais, bonne idée, approuva Ron; Et puis, les filles ne vont pas tarder à commencer.

- J'ai surtout hâte de voir ce que vont donner leurs costumes, déclara Drago.

En effet, s'ils avaient pu assister aux chorégraphies pour donner leur avis, Samantha avait fermement refusé de montrer les costumes qu'elle avait dessinés pour le groupe. Mais Ron avait décrété qu'il était hors de question que Ginny porte quelque chose d'indécent, objections que Samantha avait balayé d'un sourire moqueur.

- Ce sera à la limite de la décence, murmura Hermione, habituée aux vêtements que son amie choisissait.

Les trois Sorciers s'approchèrent du bar et commandèrent des jus de fruits, seule boisson que Ron acceptait de boire. Il détestait toutes les boissons gazeuses moldues sans exception.

- On se rapproche de la scène ? suggéra Harry.

Drago accepta, mais Ron refusa.

- Allez-y sans moi. J'ai horreur de toute cette foule. On se retrouve plus tard.

- Ok, dit Drago.

Ron s'installa un peu à l'écart, mais avec une vue imprenable sur la scène. Il n'aurait voulu manquer le spectacle pour rien au monde. Il se jucha sur l'une des barrières du parc et sourit en entendant un roulement de tambour. Les discussions s'interrompirent et le silence se fit. L'animateur arriva sur scène.

- Milords et Miladies, nous allons à présent accueillir un groupe de jeunes femmes, déjà remarquées au festival de l'été dernier, et qui avaient su enflammer le public. Elles étaient quatre, elles sont cinq, veuillez accueillir les Pop'n'Rock Virgins !

Des applaudissements et des sifflets provenant des adolescents s'élevèrent et les jeunes filles firent leur entrée sur scène. Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de fruits. Bon sang, il allait tuer Samantha ! Les filles portaient des chemisiers blancs quasi-transparents à travers lesquels on pouvait deviner la couleur de leurs soutiens-gorges, déboutonnés jusqu'au milieu de la poitrine, et des minijupes noires qui s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisses ultra-moulantes. Leurs chaussures étaient des ballerines noires avec des rubans noués jusqu'aux genoux. Par Merlin ! Si leur mère voyait Ginny comme ça, elle hurlerait à la dépravation et enfermerait sa fille pour le restant de ses jours !

Les premières notes de musique retentirent et elles commencèrent leur numéro par la chanson Toxic. Ron soupira. Sam allait avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Salut !

La voix féminine à ses côtés le fit sursauter. Ron se retrouva face à une jeune fille de son âge, blonde aux yeux bleus, très belle, mais son instinct lui disait de se méfier.

- Salut, répondit-il.

- Je ne te connais pas, tu n'es pas d'ici.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Le cercle de l'aristocratie est très fermé.

- Je suis venu avec des amis. Je ne viens jamais à Londres.

- Et d'où viens-tu ?

- Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule.

La jeune fille eut l'air déconcerté.

- Et... où est-ce ?

- Même si je te le dis, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Elle rit.

- C'est vrai, ça doit être un petit village moldu. Je m'appelle Alys Sommerville.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Enchantée. Tu n'es vraiment jamais venu à Londres ?

- Non. C'est uniquement pour cet été. J'habite chez une amie.

- Une amie proche ?

- Ma meilleure amie.

- Je vois.

Alys regarda la scène un moment, et ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent.

- Quelle vulgarité !

Ron se tourna vers elle, interloqué.

- Pardon ?

- Je trouve ces cinq filles parfaitement vulgaires ! Et cette Hermione Granger est la pire de toutes ! Nos sommes des aristocrates, et elles, elles démolissent notre image ! Une noble doit savoir se tenir, et non se trémousser ainsi sur scène ! Elles n'ont aucune honte, et leurs parents ne disent rien ! Et je ne parle même pas d'Elisabeth Spencer, la fille du Duc de Westminster ! Sa mère est l'une des organisatrices de ce festival ! Et cette nouvelle fille, d'où sort-elle ? Ces filles ont la fâcheuse habitude de traîner avec des roturiers, il n'y a qu'à voir la future belle-mère de Granger !

- L'expression de Ron s'était rembrunie au fur et à mesure de la tirade d'Alys.

- Que reproches-tu donc à cette jeune fille ? Et puis, elles ne font rien de mal, elles ne font que chanter et danser.

- Chanter et danser ? Ce ne sont que des allumeuses, la honte de la noblesse anglaise ! Et cette rousse... On dirait une sorcière avec sa crinière, vraiment, d'où sort-elle ?

- Je suis roux moi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es plus distingué. On voit que tu as la noblesse dans le sang. Au contraire d'elle.

Ron comprit qu'il avait affaire à la version féminine et moldue de Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard. Et elle était assez sotte pour critiquer ses amies, et surtout Hermione et Ginny, devant lui, un inconnu pour elle. Il décida de s'amuser un peu à ses dépens.

- D'après mes renseignements, Hermione Granger et Elisabeth Spencer sont fiancées à d'importants héritiers.

- Justement, en tant que fiancées, elles doivent encore plus se préoccuper du protocole. L'héritier Malefoy, et l'héritier Hadleigh sont issus de familles très anciennes et très riches. Le moindre scandale serait désastreux. Tous les nobles se demandent d'ailleurs pourquoi Malefoy a choisi Granger, une simple comtesse, plutôt qu'une future duchesse.

- Comme toi, par exemple ?

- Oui, par exemple. Elle est tellement ordinaire. Quel titre possèdes-tu ?

- Mon père est Duc de Salisbury... se rappela Ron.

- Oh... Et es-tu fiancé ? Une alliance entre nos deux familles serait favorable...

- Je ne crois pas non. Je ne cherche pas à me fiancer. Et je n'ai pas terminé mes études.

- Qu'étudies-tu ? Dans quelle école ?

- Je suis mes études dans un pensionnat en Ecosse. Et toi ?

- Je suis dans le lycée pour filles Ste-Anne, là où vont toutes mes amies, ainsi qu'Elisabeh Spencer et Samantha McBride. Alexandra Sinclair et Hermione Granger sont aussi dans des pensionnats en France et l'autre je ne sais où. Nous pourrions nous revoir de temps en temps, quand tu seras de passage à Londres.

- J'y réfléchirai, répliqua Ron sans s'engager.

« Par Merlin, pensa-t-il, cette fille me drague ouvertement ! »

Sur scène, Hermione acheva sa chanson dans un long cri final et le public se déchaîna. Alys haussa les épaules, dédaigneuse.

- Ça ne vaut pas l'original !

Ron retint un soupir agacé.

- Moi, je les trouve très bien !

- On voit que tu ne les connais pas ! Granger se débat avec sa future belle-mère, la compagne de son père ! Tu te rends compte ? Une roturière ! Et ça fait à peine un an que la Comtesse est décédée ! Tu imagines le scandale ? Evite ces filles comme la peste !

- Moi, j'ai envie de faire leur connaissance ! Si nous allions en coulisses ?

- En coulisses ? Tu veux les narguer ? Quelle bonne idée ! Allons-y !

Ron ne dit rien. Elle avait tout compris de travers.

Dans les coulisses, c'était l'effervescence. Ron repéra tout de suite Ginny, le visage radieux. Dès qu'elle aperçut son frère, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ron ! Tu as vu ? Je l'ai fait ! Comment j'étais ? Oh, c'était génial !

- Tu as été absolument magnifique, Gin. Surtout si je raconte à Maman comment tu étais habillée !

- Mais ! C'est Sam qui a décidé !

- Ron ? intervint désagréablement Alys.

Hermione, Lisa, Sam et Alex s'étaient approchées et toisaient Alys d'un air méprisant.

- Alys, je te présente Ginny, ma soeur, tu sais, la fille que tu trouvais tellement vulgaire. Et Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Nous fréquentons le même pensionnat.

Hermione contempla Ron sans comprendre. Le visage d'Alys se décomposa.

- Tu m'as dupée ?

- Pas vraiment. Tu as tiré des conclusions toute seule.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite !

- Tes divagations étaient bien plus intéressantes.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites.

- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Harry. On t'a cherché partout.

- Tiens Lady Sommerville, reconnut Drago. Vous avez fait connaissance de notre ami, Ron Weasley, on dirait.

Alys rougit de colère et quitta précipitamment les coulisses.

- Euh, tu nous expliques ? demanda Hermione.

Ron arborait un grand sourire amusé. Mais à ce moment, l'animateur vint les trouver.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre votre discussion, Lady Granger, mais le public vous réclame toutes les cinq à cors et à cris.

Hermione se tourna vers Lisa.

- C'est vers Lady Spencer qu'il faut se tourner.

Mais Elisabeth avait entendu et réfléchissait en se mordillant les lèvres. Alex intervint, un peu paniquée.

- On n'a pas d'autres chorégraphies, Lisa !

- Je sais. Mais j'ai une autre idée. Nous connaissons toutes une ou deux chansons par coeur, non ?

Elles hochèrent la tête, curieuses de savoir ce que leur amie mijotait.

- Bien. Nous allons chanter en solo une chanson sympa, pas trop rythmée, chacune son tour...

- Quoi ? s'écria Sam. Ah, non, je suis incapable de...

- Et Alex nous accompagnera au piano, acheva Lisa.

Alex la fusilla du regard.

- Il y a des musiciens pour ça. Je ne connais pas les partitions par coeur.

- Tu connais My Immortal, il me semble, tu accompagneras Ginny, c'est la seule chanson qu'elle connaisse par coeur. Hermione, Sam ? Quelles chansons ?

- Elles hésitèrent, puis se résignèrent à annoncer leur choix. Alex aussi dut annoncer une chanson, et Lisa partit avec l'animateur pour annoncer leur nouveau numéro, et prévenir les musiciens sur scène. Harry, Ron et Drago étaient clairement amusés.

- Oh, ça va vous trois ! gronda Hermione.

- Ça va être drôle de vous voir chanter en solo, appuya Drago.

- Je vous expliquerai ce qui s'est passé avec Alys après, annonça Ron.

Ce fut Ginny qui commença sa chanson, accompagnée par Alex au piano. Sa voix tremblait un peu au début, mais elle prit peu à peu de l'assurance, grâce au jeu léger d'Alex.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presents still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone...

When you cried I'd wiped all of your tears

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears

I'll had your hand through all of these years

You still have all of me

Ron écoutait sa soeur, fasciné. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa soeur assurait à ce point, et surtout qu'elle avait une si belle voix, capable de descendre dans les graves comme la chanteuse originelle de la chanson. Sa soeur avait toujours été un garçon manqué, conséquence pour avoir grandi avec six frères; mais là, il découvrait subitement la féminité de sa soeur.

Harry avait suivi la réflexion sur le visage de Ron, amusé. A tous les coups, il venait de réaliser que sa soeur était une fille, un peu comme quand il avait réalisé qu'Hermione était une fille en quatrième année. Il se pencha vers le rouquin.

- Un conseil d'ami, Ron, ne lui fais jamais part de ta réflexion, ou elle te tue.

- Mais Harry...

Ron réalisa qu'Harry le taquinait et ils rirent.

Alexandra enchaîna avec une chanson française, celle qu'elle avait déjà chanté devant Harry le soir du Bal : l'Envie d'Aimer.

Sam prit la suite avec Sometimes de Britney Spears, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sam n'était pas fan de la chanteuse. Vint ensuite Hermione. Le public, déjà déchaîné, reconnut le leader du groupe et hurla de plus belle. Hermione leur fit un sourire crispé et se plaça sur scène.

It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen ?

Cause now I hae to pretend that I don't really care

A la fin de la chanson, Hermione eut droit à une véritable ovation, et Drago se renfrogna, pas forcément ravi de voir sa fiancée adulée ainsi. Mais Lisa vint prendre sa place pour conclure.

I gotta say what's on my mind

Somethin' 'bout us doesn't say mine it't this

Life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try somehow to plane is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I got to do what's best for me

You'll be OK

I've got to move on et be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find the place in this world someday

But I lose for now

I gotta go my own way

Lisa réussit à mettre une certaine dose de conviction dans ce qu'elle chantait, tellement que ça bouleversa une bonne partie de l'auditoire. Si bien que le public finit par une ovation et se déchaîna quand les cinq chanteuses revinrent saluer le public. Les hourras et les vivats durèrent cinq bonnes minutes, les embarrassant, mais aussi les faisant rougir de plaisir. Lisa prit un micro et s'adressa à la foule.

- Merci pour cet accueil chaleureux de votre part. Mes amies et moi-même faisons cela pour nous amuser et pour vous procurer un peu de plaisir. Lady Granger est ravie de votre engouement, et nous continuerons peut-être nos activités. Restez vigilants !

Sur une dernière ovation, elles quittèrent la scène. En coulisses, Hermione s'en prenait vertement à Elisabeth.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de sortir ça ? Je ne veux pas devenir chanteuse !

- Je disais cela pour chacune d'entre nous. Si Sam ou Ginny veulent faire carrière, pourquoi pas ? Tu es la plus appréciée de notre groupe, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on te propose une carrière solo.

- Hors de question. J'aide Harry dans une guerre je te signale.

- Je sais. Mais quand cette guerre sera terminée ? Que feras-t dans l'avenir ?

Hermione resta muette. Beaucoup de choix s'offraient à elle. Elle avait toujours voulu faire médecine, mais un métier sorcier l'attirait également.

- J'ai tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Quand elles regagnèrent le parc et retrouvèrent leurs amis, beaucoup de connaissances ou des inconnus les félicitèrent pour leur prestation. Andrew Hadleigh, qui avait rejoint Harry, Ron et Drago serra Lisa dans ses bras, tout en restant très guindé.

- Vous avez été extraordinaire, Elisabeth.

- Merci Andrew Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la chanson ?

- Elle était très belle. J'espère juste qu'elle ne m'était pas adressée.

- Jamais de la vie ! Je vous aime, vous le savez bien !

- Et si vous cessiez le vouvoiement, intervint Sam. Je suis fatiguée de vous entendre parler ainsi. Lâchez-vous un peu tous les deux, vos pères ne sont pas là !

Lisa éclata de rire, Andrew était interloqué, mais finit par sourire.

- Vous avez raison Samantha.

- Ça vaut aussi pour nous tutoyer tous !

James Granger et William Spencer se joignirent à eux.

- Lisa, dit William, Mère te félicite, tes amies et toi. Vous avez fait un véritable carton.

- Ravie de l'entendre Will.

- Et toi, Oncle James, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- C'était très bien, ton père a failli en faire une syncope.

- Bien fait pour lui.

Le festival se termina dans la joie et la sérénité, et les fonds récoltés allaient être reversés à une association caritative, le but final de ce rassemblement. Le lendemain, vint le jour où les amies d'Hermione et les Weasley durent rentrer chez eux.

………

Les amies d'Hermione partiraient en milieu de matinée, Ron et Ginny dans l'après-midi, par portoloin.

- Honnêtement, disait Sam en s'adressant aux frère et sœur, vous allez me manquer ! Promettez-moi qu'on va se revoir !

- Bien sûr qu'on va se revoir, répondit Ginny. Après tout, vous êtes au courant pour notre monde, et nous restons avec Hermione. Et il y a ce fameux bal des débutantes dont tu m'as parlé ! Ça a l'air fabuleux !

- Mouais, intervint Alexandra, si tu aimes être considérée comme un bout de viande tout juste bonne à consommer avec ta fortune.

- Ne sois pas si rabat-joie, Alex, coupa Sam. C'est le seul inconvénient. Pour ma part, j'ai passé une folle soirée à comploter contre Domenica, à porter une belle robe blanche, à danser avec Harry et Drago… Finalement, c'était pas si horrible que nous le pensions.

- Je reconnais que c'était bien, reconnut Alex en repensant à Harry.

« Et même féérique » rajouta-t-elle en pensée.

- Drago a eu une idée intéressante, déclara Hermione en élevant la voix pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions tous nous retrouver dans deux semaines pour finaliser la potion, démasquer Domenica, et faire découvrir le Chemin de Traverse à nos amies les Londoniennes sans pouvoir !

Samantha battit des mains, plus qu'enthousiaste.

- Quelle idée géniale ! Drago, viens que je t'embrasse !

- Hé ! protesta Hermione en feignant l'énervement. C'est mon fiancé !

- Tu pourrais pas partager avec ta meilleure amie ? répliqua Sam, amusée.

Hermione croisa les bras.

- Jamais ! Dray est à moi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur. Drago esquissa un sourire amusé.

- A toi, vraiment ?

- Parfaitement, tu m'appartiens.

- On en reparlera, sois-en sûre.

- Quand tu veux, mon amour !

Les rires redoublèrent.

Elisabeth, Alexandra et Samantha partirent avec de grands sourires et des signes de la main. Elisabeth et Alexandra avaient leur propre voiture, et le chauffeur de Samantha était venu la chercher.

Restés seuls, les Sorciers se réunirent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Drago vérifia machinalement la potion en stase.

- Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-il. Encore quelques jours, et nous pourrons nous en servir.

- Je suis impatiente, répondit Hermione. Cette femme me tape sur les nerfs. Heureusement qu'elle travaille, même si je n'aime pas la savoir avec mon père. Qui sait ce qu'elle lui administre comme drogue.

- Pourquoi nous n'irions pas enquêter dans ce magasin où elle fait ses achats ? suggéra Ron.

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée en soit, mais irréalisable, répondit Harry. Nous sommes tous trop reconnaissables : moi, Drago et sa blondeur, Hermione et les Weasley… Et un déguisement prendrait trop de temps à peaufiner.

Ron eut un sourire sarcastique.

- Je ne pensais pas forcément à un déguisement. Je pensais à nos chères amies. Alexandra est sorcière, elle comprendra parfaitement ce que le sorcier essaiera de lui vendre. Et Elisabeth et Samantha sont intelligentes, elles sauront jouer les adolescentes amoureuses qui cherchent à séduire leurs bien-aimés, acheva-t-il dans un silence interloqué.

- Ron, je t'adore ! exulta Hermione.

- Tu m'épates, Weasley, lâcha Drago, presque admiratif.

- Attention, Malefoy, tu t'oublies. Mon nom est Ron, corrigea celui-ci en riant de bon cœur.

- Franchement Ron, là, tu as eu une excellente idée.

- Très bien, conclut Drago. Hermione, on essaie de passer à l'action dans une semaine. Nous allons contacter les filles pour mettre un scénario au point. Mets ton oncle au courant. Si ce Sorcier vend illégalement des potions aux moldus, on le dénoncera aux Aurors. Sinon, quelques menaces venant d'un avocat suffiront.

- D'accord. Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, je reprends confiance, sourit Hermione, soulagée.

Ginny soupira.

- Nous ne pourrons pas être présents, nous, on doit rentrer.

- C'est clair, renchérit Ron. Maman doit être impatiente de nous voir. Soit pour nous enguirlander, soit pour nous féliciter.

- On vous racontera tout en détail, promit Hermione. On vous enverra un hibou du Chemin de Traverse.

- Comme j'aurais aimé faire partie de l'expédition ! soupira encore une fois Ginny.

* * *

Fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite bientôt !


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour à toutes ! Voilà le chap 17 qui arrive peu de temps après le chap 16, vous devriez être contentes ! Le chapitre est un peu plus court que ce dont vous aviez l'habitude, mais ce n'et qu'une sorte de transition avant les choses sérieuses si je puis dire ! D'ailleurs le chap 18 me pose quelques problèmes à l'écriture !

Mais avant de passer à la lecture, je vous demanderai de lire avec attention les lignes qui vont suivre. Je souhaite répondre à une review agressive que j'ai reçue et qui ne m'a pas plu du tout.

Réponse à ninin01 :

Bonjour à toi lectrice mécontente, mais qui n'a même pas eu le cran de se logger pour me faire part de ton mépris (ce dont je me fiche totalement). Alors oui, j'ai supprimé ta review et j'en suis même contente ! J'avoue que tu es extrêmement contradictoire, et en te lisant, je n'ai pu empecher un sourire ironique de venir effleurer mes lèvres. Tu dis, je cite, que tu as fait l'effort de lire les 16 chapitres avant de me laisser ton avis. Quand une fic ne plaît pas, déjà, on ne lit pas la totalité. A moins d'être masochiste. Maintenant, le fait que le monde de la noblesse me fascine n'est en rien un complexe d'infériorité, mais plutôt que j'aimais développer ce thème, avec un couple HGDM loin des stéréotypes du genre. Je suppose que tu es fan des histoires du genre : 'Hermione et Drago sont en septième année, et contraints de partager des appartements communs du fait de leur statuts de préfets... gna gna gna'. Très peu pour moi. Ensuite, je tiens à te rappeler que Hermione et ses amies ont 17 ans, donc comme toute adolescente normale (comme je l'ai été moi-même il y a dix ans de ça), aime des chansons de Britney Spears et Madonna (même si je déteste ça). Et qu'elle chante et danse, c'est mon problème. De plus, comme on voit à la une de tous les tabloïds, on sait que les nobles sont doués en tout (reflet de la réalité).

Maintenant, que tu t'en prennes à mes lecteurs, merci de t'en abstenir. Chaque lecteur et lectrice a le droit de se faire sa propre opinion sur une fic, sans qu'en plus une "bonne âme" ne vienne leur dire de passer leur chemin. Alors tes critiques, tu te les gardes pour toi, et tu passes ton chemin toi-même. C'est bien de suivre ses propres conseils. Je suppose que tu n'es qu'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années pleine de romantisme qui adore lire des fics standards. Alors retourne jouer dans ton bac à sable et laisse les personnes intelligentes vivre leur vie. Bye.

Voilà, c'était mon coup de gueule de la journée.

Bonne lecture à toutes !

Chapitre 17

Le matin-même du jour où l'opération « Sus au Sorcier » (intitulée ainsi par Samantha et Ginny) devait se dérouler, ils se réunirent tous à l'ambassade où habitait Alexandra, en plein centre de Londres, et proche de la boutique, qui comme par hasard, se trouvait à proximité du Chaudron Baveur.

Ils s'étaient tous vêtus de manière moldue, Hermione, Drago et Harry ne s'étaient pas déguisés, mais les deux garçons avaient enfoncé des casquettes sur leur tête, l'un pour cacher sa cicatrice et ses yeux verts, l'autre pour dissimuler sa blondeur caractéristique. Drago avait vigoureusement protesté avant d'enfiler la casquette fournie par Samantha, rouge vif avec un motif brodé en fils dorés, et Hermione et Harry avaient éclaté de rire devant son refus catégorique de porter des couleurs Gryffondor. Samantha n'avait pas compris son « non », et Hermione dut lui expliquer entre deux hoquets de rire. Pour arranger, Harry avait proposé d'échanger avec sa casquette bleue marine sans aucun signe distinctif. Mais Drago avait rétorqué qu'il ne voulait pas de ces couvre-chefs hideux et moldus, et Hermione l'avait fait taire.

- Tu te tais et tu portes ce truc, ou tu restes ici ! Ras le bol de tes préjugés ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on doit se fondre dans la foule ?

Drago n'avait pas tenté de protester contre sa fiancée, mais son regard meurtrier en disait long.

Hermione, elle, avait noué sa chevelure en un chignon strict et serré, et Samantha lui avait prêté une paire de lunettes en verre normal. Ainsi, elle ressemblait vraiment à un rat de bibliothèque sévère et coincé, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une grimace en se voyant dans la glace.

………

La boutique « Au Royaume des Sorciers » était une petite échoppe tout à fait ordinaire qui était parfaitement visible aux yeux des moldus. La vitrine exposait différents livres sur le monde « occulte », et divers artefacts qu'Hermione et Drago avaient qualifié d'inoffensifs.

Elisabeth, Alexandra et Samantha y pénétrèrent et une petite clochette tinta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les trois jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

De l'autre côté de la rue, personne ne remarqua un jeune homme avec une casquette bleu marine qui s'intéressait à la devanture d'un magasin d'instruments de musique, pas plus que personne ne fit attention à la jeune fille à l'air sévère qui inspectait des livres au comptoir de la librairie voisine de la boutique de sorcellerie, ni le garçon portant une casquette rouge et or inspecter la vitrine de ladite boutique.

Il faisait sombre, et il y régnait une fraîcheur bienfaisante après la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'août. Samantha examina avec curiosité les articles bizarres qui parsemaient les étagères, tandis qu'Elisabeth et Alexandra regardaient autour d'elles, méfiantes et perplexes. Cet endroit semblait vraiment provenir du monde Sorcier, et le propriétaire faisait tout pour que les clients soient mis dans le bain dès leur entrée. Un homme d'environ cinquante ans apparut de l'arrière-boutique. Elisabeth et Alexandra échangèrent un regard : il était plutôt maigre et grand, des cheveux gris et noirs parsemaient son crâne presque chauve, et en voyant les trois jeunes filles, un sourire dévoila ses dents jaunes. Instinctivement, Alexandra plongea la main dans sa poche et serra sa baguette. L'homme croisa les mains et s'adressa obséquieusement à ses clientes :

- Que puis-je faire pour trois si jolies demoiselles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueuse qui hérissa les poils des trois adolescentes.

- J'ai ouï dire que vous pouvez nous aider, déclara Elisabeth en essayant d'être ferme et sûre d'elle.

Samantha et Alexandra se ressaisirent.

- J'ai vu votre site sur Internet, expliqua Sam. Vous faites des philtres d'amour.

- Oh, je vois… Voulez-vous séduire quelqu'un cher à votre cœur ? Evincer une rivale ? Ou jouer un mauvais tour ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, monsieur. Mais mes amies et moi souhaitons en effet séduire trois garçons.

- Les philtres d'amour sont très dangereux. Une fois utilisés, la victime n'a plus aucun moyen de se défaire de votre emprise. Elle restera sous votre contrôle tout le reste de sa vie.

- Cela nous va tout à fait. Ils sont riches et une famille puissante. Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

- Des doses régulières pour que la victime tombe progressivement amoureuse de vous. Je n'ai que trois doses en stock, et il me faut du temps pour préparer les philtres. Il vous faudra revenir chaque semaine.

- Combien de fois ? demanda Alexandra. Et comment savoir si cela marche ?

- En premier lieu, il commencera à vous courtiser juste après la première dose. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il absorbera de nouvelles doses, il s'éprendra de plus en plus profondément et finira par vous demander votre main. Le processus s'étend sur six mois.

- Six mois ? s'insurgea Samantha. Tant que ça ?

- Je ne peux faire mieux, si vous ne voulez pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Et comment être sûres que ça marche ? Qu'y a-t-il dans ces potions ? voulut savoir Alexandra.

- Les ingrédients sont secrets, Miss. Ils sont rares et coûteux. Mais cela marche. Une de mes clientes a réussi à attraper dans ses filets l'homme qu'elle convoitait, et elle se mariera bientôt.

- Sur votre site, intervint Elisabeth, vous mentionnez des potions à base de… d'organes de dragons et de sang de licorne. Nous croyez-vous stupides ?

- En aucun cas, Miss. Cela dit, ces ingrédients sont authentiques.

Les trois jeunes filles haussèrent un sourcil sceptique.

- Mais bien sûr, marmonna Samantha. Et la marmotte…

- Vous ne connaissez pas les mystères de notre monde, Misses, si vous permettez, contra le Sorcier. Bien des choses dépassent votre imagination et vous feraient hurler de terreur. D'autres au contraire, peuvent vous apporter richesse et immortalité…

Alexandra renifla de dédain. Elle savait parfaitement que l'immortalité était impossible, même s'il était possible de s'en rapprocher un tant soit peu.

- Allons-nous en, dit-elle à ses amies. Je ne crois pas ce charlatan.

- Attendez ! Je vous offre la première dose. Vous constaterez que c'est efficace, les hommes ciblés vous courtiseront. Mais rappelez-vous, il faut des doses régulières pour le faire tomber définitivement sous votre emprise.

- Ou sinon ? continua Samantha.

- Privé de philtre, l'homme retrouvera peu à peu ses esprits, et cessera de vous courtiser, et pourra se retourner contre vous en découvrant qu'il a été abusé.

Elles se regardèrent. Alexandra savait qu'Hermione, Drago et elle seraient capables de reconstituer la formule du philtre en analysant un échantillon, et dans ce cas, de rendre la Potion Annihilis encore plus efficace.

- Bien, reprit Alexandra. La première dose est offerte. Si nous sommes satisfaites, nous reviendrons, et nous vous paierons généreusement, si le résultat est à la hauteur de nos espérances.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, Miss. Mes philtres sont efficaces, assura l'homme en souriant largement.

Il prit trois fioles et les tendit aux trois adolescentes.

- Bonne chance Misses, et à bientôt.

En hésitant quelque peu, elles prirent les fioles, et sortirent de la boutique en s'efforçant de marcher normalement au lieu de courir. Une fois dehors, elles s'éloignèrent vivement de la boutique et se retrouvèrent au café qui était leur point de chute, rejointes peu de temps après par les trois espions en herbe.

Hermione défit son chignon et secoua ses cheveux, peu habituée à les nouer ainsi. Harry et Drago gardèrent leurs casquettes, trop reconnaissables, si près du quartier sorcier.

- Alors ? demanda impatiemment Hermione.

Ses trois amies déposèrent les trois fioles sur la table.

- Parfait, déclara Drago, on va pouvoir les analyser. Et avertir les autorités si besoin est.

- Ce type m'a fichu la chair de poule ! frissonna Elisabeth.

- Il avait l'air malsain, ajouta Samantha. Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner !

- Moi non plus, renchérit Alexandra.

- N'empêche que vous voir toutes les trois, arrogantes et sûres de vous, c'était marrant, rit Harry, qui avait tout vu de l'extérieur.

- C'est ça, moque-toi, grommela Alex.

Hermione rangea les fioles soigneusement dans son sac en les entourant d'une épaisse couche de tissus et de mouchoirs, et proposa à Elisabeth et Samantha de leur faire découvrir le Chemin de Traverse. Elles acceptèrent tout de suite, et Drago ajouta qu'il achèterait les ustensiles nécessaires pour l'analyse des philtres. Juste avant de partir, Hermione rédigea une lettre pour Ron et Ginny relatant leur expédition dans la boutique de magie, qu'elle enverrait du Chemin de Traverse.

………

Lisa et Sam ressemblaient à deux petites filles découvrant pour la première fois le royaume des jouets. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux quand le passage s'ouvrit devant elles, puis, bouche bée, avaient découvert les premières boutiques : le magasin de Quidditch et l'animalerie.

Samantha, passionnée par les animaux, émit le désir de visiter l'animalerie, et s'émerveilla devant les hiboux si majestueux. Elle craqua sur un petit chaton blanc aux yeux mauves, et finit par l'acheter, après que Drago ait soigneusement vérifié que c'était un authentique chaton, et pas une espèce croisée ou quelque chose du genre. Du coup, elle dut aussi acheter de la litière et de la nourriture pour chats, et Alexandra réduisit ses achats d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione envoya sa missive par hibou postal, et Drago alla visiter un apothicaire, tandis que Harry et Alexandra allaient faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch. Puis Hermione emmena Elisabeth et Samantha avec son chaton au glacier où tous avaient convenu de se retrouver.

- J'adore votre monde ! s'écria Samantha. Il est génial !

- Tu ne connais pas ses sombres côtés, Sam. Il y a la guerre en ce moment. D'ailleurs, nous avons beaucoup hésité à venir ici, Harry et Drago étant menacés.

- Toi aussi tu es menacée, se rappela Elisabeth.

- Dans une moindre mesure.

- Mais tu formes une cible non moins négligeable, intervinrent deux voix identiques mais qu'Hermione reconnut aisément.

- Fred, George ! Quelle surprise !

- Nous sommes vexés Hermione ! Tu viens sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- … et tu ne viens même pas nous voir !

- Nous attendions Harry et Drago. Nous serions venus un peu plus tard. Vous vous souvenez de Sam et Lisa ?

- Comment oublier…

- … deux jeunes filles aussi jolies ?

Les deux jeunes filles rosirent de plaisir, les deux Jumeaux ne laissaient insensibles personne.

Harry et Alexandra arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites, main dans la main, ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les deux diables roux.

- Hey, Potter, apostropha Fred, tu n'étais pas sensé être amoureux de notre sœur ?

- Aucune délicatesse, Fred, rétorqua Harry. Mais si tu te tenais au courant, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Ginny et moi. Et si tu ne me crois pas, demande-le lui directement… si tu oses l'affronter.

Harry savait parfaitement que Ginny était aussi redoutable que leur mère, la seule capable de tenir les jumeaux.

- Heuu… on te croit Harry, hésita George.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Et vous, vous faites quoi ici ? demanda Samantha.

- Nous tenons une boutique de farces et attrapes. Et en ce moment, c'est notre nouvelle employée qui tient les commandes, il n'y a pas trop de mondes, la rentrée n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Des farces et attrapes ? Il y a aussi chez les Sorciers ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux des Jumeaux.

- Parce qu'il y en a dans le monde moldu ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit Granger ?

- Pour que vous transformiez Poudlard en champ de bataille ? Merci bien !

Les rires reprirent, mais d'un regard, les Jumeaux avaient saisi une nouvelle opportunité à exploiter.

Drago finit par les rejoindre avec un grand sac qui contenait plein de fournitures de potions réduites.

- Les Jumeaux Weasley en personne !

- Tiens Malefoy ! Toujours en forme !

- Rien que pour vous contrarier !

Ils discutèrent quelques instants autour de leurs glaces, puis, les Jumeaux durent regagner leur magasin. Leurs amis les suivirent, et découvrirent que leur nouvelle employée n'était autre que Ginny, furieuse que ses frères l'ait laissée seule.

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Maman vous a dit de garder un œil sur moi, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est d'aller vous promener !

- Mais soeurette, nous savions que tu te débrouillerais sans problème ! Il y a peu de clients en ce moment.

Elle les fusilla du regard et s'approcha de ses amis.

- Alors ? C'était aujourd'hui ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Nous sommes ravis de te voir Ginny, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, ça va ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Maman de me laisser travailler quelques jours avec les Jumeaux sinon je devenais folle à la maison. Et comme vous deviez passer dans le coin…

- Tout s'est bien passé. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron et toi, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Nous avons des échantillons de potions et nous comptons les analyser. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'illégal, dès la rentrée, nous prévenons les autorités et Dumbledore.

- Tenez-nous au courant.

- Et qu'a dit votre mère pour la noblesse et votre richesse ? voulut savoir Alexandra.

Ginny soupira.

- Je te dis même pas le savon auquel nous avons eu droit, Ron et moi. D'après elle, nous sommes incapables de nous tenir tranquilles quelques jours seuls, sans créer de catastrophe, que nous n'avions pas à déterrer ces vieilles histoires… Et elle aurait continué si notre père ne l'avait pas arrêté en disant qu'il était fier de nous. Pour une fois que Papa s'oppose ouvertement à Maman ! Elle est restée sans voix, et Papa a repris qu'il était content que son fils et sa fille aient eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout pour retrouver notre ancienne fortune et nos titres, et qu'il fallait nous en féliciter. Ron a ajouté qu'il était heureux de ne plus voir Maman compter chaque sou pour nous, et que cela nous faciliterait la vie, et finalement, Maman a eu les larmes aux yeux et nous a serrés contre elle. Tout s'arrange. Maintenant, rien ne change tant que la guerre n'est pas finie. Maman ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur nous inutilement, alors on reste discrets sur cette histoire de noblesse, et surtout elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur Harry.

- Elle me met à peine la pression là, plaisanta Harry.

- Oui, le monde sorcier comptait sur lui, et il était plus que jamais déterminé à affronter Voldemort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

La journée se termina rapidement. Alexandra raccompagna Samantha chez elle, pour ensuite l'aider à agrandir ses achats pour son chaton, Elisabeth rentra avec sa voiture, et Hermione, Drago et Harry rentrèrent chez Hermione, celle-ci toujours au volant de sa voiture.

………

Le soir-même, Hermione et Drago analysèrent les philtres. Harry les regardait faire, tout en guettant les bruits dans le couloir. Il ne fallait pas que le père d'Hermione ou Domenica les surprenne à faire quelque chose de pas catholique. Domenica les trouvait déjà suffisamment bizarres sans en rajouter ! Soudain Drago, qui était sur une expérience, jura grossièrement. Assez grossièrement pour faire sursauter Hermione.

- Du sang de licorne !!

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

- Il y a une infime quantité de sang de licorne dans ces satanées potions ! Tu m'étonnes que ça marche !

- Le sang de licorne... n'est-il pas maudit pour ceux qui le boivent ? Demanda Harry. Un Centaure m'a expliqué une fois que seules les personnes qui n'ont plus rien à perdre s'abaissent à commettre un acte aussi monstrueux.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi rare et coûteux dans les boutiques de magie noire. Mais en aussi infime quantité, il n'est pas vraiment nocif. Dans un philtre d'amour, le sang de licorne garantit la pureté des sentiments et surtout, attache la victime indéfiniment à celui qui l'a empoisonné, si on peut dire.

Hermione serra les poings.

- Alors, mon père est perdu ?

- Non, la Annihilis peut en contrer les effets. Mais il faut savoir depuis combien de temps Domenica administre la potion à ton père.

- Oncle James n'a pas pu le déterminer. Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait depuis la mort de ma mère, depuis un an.

- Alors nous devrions y arriver. Si ton père était sous son emprise depuis plusieurs années, la Annihilis n'aurait pas fonctionné. Or, j'ai moi-même remarqué que ton père n'était drogué que ces dernières semaines.

- Nous sommes avec toi, Mione, rassura Harry.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, inquiète malgré elle. Domenica allait le payer cher.

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit, Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cette histoire tournait dans sa tête. Comment allait-elle arriver à sortir Domenica de la vie de son père ? Comment ferait-elle, une fois revenue à Poudlard ? En ayant assez de se retourner dans son lit, elle se redressa et alla se poster à sa fenêtre, et appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien entendu, deux bras l'enserrèrent.

- Je me doutais bien que tu n'arriverais pas à dormir, murmura une voix à son oreille.

- Dray... Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Si tu parles de Domenica, nous arriverons à nous débarrasser d'elle. Et si tu parles de nous... Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher, une fois à Poudlard.

Hermione soupira et se cala plus étroitement dans les bras de Drago, la tête renversée sur son épaule.

- Je ne parlais pas de nous. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de me cacher. Tu sais, je crois que Dumbledore avait pour idée de réconcilier Gryffondor et Serpentard en vous envoyant, toi et Harry ici, chez moi, en terrain moldu, et en vous forçant à la trêve, si on voulait éviter le meurtre.

- Avec toi en médiatrice. Tu as la tête sur les épaules, et il était évident qu'il n'allait pas m'envoyer chez les Weasley, où j'aurai été vraiment mal à l'aise. Le Directeur ne fait pas les choses à la légère.

- Si tu le dis, murmura-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Allons, tu sais bien que sans toi, Harry et Ron auraient eu du mal à arriver en Septième Année sans se faire renvoyer, sans parler de se faire tuer maintes fois.

- Tu exagères. Ils ont énormément de potentiel, et ne savent pas s'en servir c'est tout. Harry est intelligent, et doué, mais ses années chez les moldus ne l'ont pas vraiment aidé à avoir confiance en lui. Quant à Ron, c'est le sixième d'une fratrie de sept, il vit en permanence dans l'ombre de ses frères. Il n'est pas facile de se faire une place ainsi. Je suis sûre qu'une fois adultes, et libérés de Poudlard, et de Voldemort, ils feront de grandes choses.

- Mouais, ça reste à voir, douta Drago, dubitatif.

Hermione rit.

- Tu n'es pas très gentil.

- Seulement réaliste. Je ne doute pas de Harry. Mais Ron...

- Maintenant que nous avons réussi à lui rendre confiance en lui avec sa noblesse, il saura se démarquer de ses frères. J'en suis sûre.

Elle se retourna face à lui.

- Merci de m'avoir distraite.

- Mais je t'en prie. Je suis là pour ça.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant étroitement dans ses bras puissants. Elle soupira imperceptiblement, et se cala contre lui, se rapprochant encore plus. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les sépara. Drago lui sourit malicieusement.

- Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

- Mais… commença Hermione, un peu dépitée.

Drago rit doucement.

- Voyons, une fille sérieuse comme toi. Fais de beaux rêves.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait raison : il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, ils l'auraient regretté tous deux, et elle avait d'autres priorités en tête.

………

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec les idées plus claires. Elle allait confronter Domenica à son père dès que celui-ci aura pris la potion. Si ça marchait, Domenica n'avait plus qu'à faire ses prières.

Elle exposa son idée à Harry et Drago. Drago était d'accord sur le fait, mais il faudrait mieux le faire avec un témoin extérieur à la famille.

Oncle James peut faire l'affaire, non ? suggéra Hermione.

Non, je viens de dire extérieur. Ton oncle est le frère de ton père, il n'est pas objectif.

Qui alors ?

Pourrions-nous envisager… commença Harry.

Oui ? encouragea Drago.

Une personne influente. Il faudrait le mettre dans le secret de notre monde, mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre : le Duc de Westminster.

Le père d'Elisabeth ?

Il est très influent non ? En cas de besoin, il est le seul qui pourra intenter une action légale contre Domenica. Avec des preuves probantes. Parce qu'à mon avis, si toi Hermione, à peine adulte, et de toute évidence pas objective, tu te présentes devant un tribunal avec une accusation du genre sorcellerie et philtre d'amour…

Harry ne conclut pas sa phrase mais tout le monde avait compris. Jamais ils n'obtiendraient gain de cause avec ça !

Et pourquoi pas les parents d'Alexandra ? proposa Hermione. Ils sont au courant de notre monde, et tout aussi influents. Ils sont ambassadeurs et font partie de la vieille noblesse française.

Oui, ça pourrait marcher, confirma Drago. Hermione, tu appelles ton oncle et Alexandra, et on planifie ça. Ton père et Alexandra travaillent tous les jours ?

Non, l'activité est très calme en août, donc mon père passe peu de temps au bureau. Il y a quelques consultations, des urgences en général ou des touristes, mais sinon, il en profite pour s'occuper de la gestion du cabinet avec l'autre.

Tu as accès au planning de ton père ?

Je peux me débrouiller pour l'avoir.

Bien, alors on fera ça un jour où ils seront là tous les deux.

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le plan était en marche, et bientôt Domenica ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir.


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue période sans Internet, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Pour commencer, je vous annonce que la fic fera une vingtaine de chapitres, ce qui fait qu'on arrive doucement mais lentement vers la fin, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'intention de faire de temps en temps quelques petits chapitres bonus.

Ensuite, comme je suis en congé maternité, et que bébé est prévu pour fin septembre, j'ai l'intention de terminer cette fic pour pouvoir pouponner tranquillement, et continuer à écrire pendant mon temps libre.

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 18

Tout le petit groupe s'était une fois de plus retrouvé à l'ambassade, dans les quartiers privés de la famille de l'ambassadeur, et en particulier la chambre d'Alexandra. Elisabeth et Samantha étaient outrées par ce qu'elles entendaient et Alexandra réfléchissait, se mordillant la lèvre. Harry lui tenait la main et la caressait doucement, sans la brusquer.

- Je pense que c'est faisable. Connaissant mon père, il sera ravi de vous aider, surtout que mes parents ont tout fait pour vous aider à discréditer Domenica au Bal.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds.

- Je vais aller lui demander.

- Je viens avec toi, déclara Harry.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en coup de vent. Ils atteignirent le bureau de l'ambassadeur sans problème. Alexandra frappa à la porte, et un faible « Entrez » étouffé leur parvint.

Ils se retrouvèrent en pleine réunion avec quelques hommes qu'Harry identifia comme ministres, et ils s'empourprèrent devant la demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux qui les fixaient.

- Euh… désolée… balbutia Alexandra. Nous reviendrons plus tard.

- Non, ma puce, intervint son père, à son bureau. Nous avons besoin d'une pause. Messieurs, on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure.

Les Ministres approuvèrent et s'éparpillèrent, vaquant à leurs propres affaires… ou pour aller prendre un café bien mérité.

Alexandra s'approcha timidement de son père. C'était un bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel et une paire de lunettes à monture argentée. Il sourit tendrement en voyant sa fille approcher. Pascal Sinclair adorait sa fille unique. Sa femme et lui avaient longtemps consacré leur vie à leur carrière, puis sa femme avait exprimé le désir d'enfant. Mais une malformation de l'utérus rendait difficile la conception, et longtemps, les médecins avaient craint une stérilité de la mère. Puis le miracle s'était opéré. Bien sûr, la grossesse avait été difficile et très suivie, mais Alexandra était enfin née à terme et en excellente santé, et depuis, elle était choyée par ses parents.

- Papa, tu connais Harry Potter que je t'ai présenté le soir du Bal.

- Oui, bien sûr, l'Héritier dont tout le monde parle, mais dont l'identité doit rester secrète. Que puis-je faire pour vous deux ?

- Tu connais les difficultés que traverse Hermione ? Avec sa future belle-mère et tout ?

- Oui, bien sûr. L'histoire fait scandale dans certains cercles, et le père d'Hermione pourrait vraiment avoir de gros ennuis avec la Reine.

Alexandra hocha la tête. Voilà une information à faire connaître à Hermione de toute urgence.

- Sauf que maintenant, nous avons quelques nouveaux éléments, mais nous avons besoin de ton aide pour confondre Domenica. Hermione, Drago et Harry ont découvert qu'elle utilisait un procédé illégal pour s'assurer l'emprise sur Lord Granger.

- Un procédé illégal ? répéta Lord Sinclair.

Un silence passa puis il reprit.

- Quand tu dis illégal, tu parles de quel monde ?

- Le monde Sorcier.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait.

Elle utilise un philtre d'amour venant d'une boutique de magie tenue par un Sorcier. Bien sûr, rien à voir avec les charlatans classiques. C'est un vrai philtre avec des ingrédients magiques. Drago et Hermione ont réussi à les identifier… et c'est à faire froid dans le dos !

- Je commence à cerner le problème. Si on utilise cette plainte dans un tribunal, on va vous rire au nez, vous n'êtes que des adolescents, même si vous venez de familles influentes.

- Et on s'est dit qu'il fallait mettre un adulte dans le coup, un adulte qui n'appartient pas à la famille Granger. Et comme tu es au courant pour notre monde… Voilà quoi.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

- Que tu sois présent quand on administrera l'antidote à Lord Granger. James Granger sera également présent, et s'il faut tenir Domenica en respect, nous les Sorciers le feront, sans besoin d'arme ou d'agents de police.

- Manœuvre audacieuse, mais qui peut marcher. Tu veux faire ça quand ?

Alexandra poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de son père.

- Merci, merci, merci ! Papa, je t'adore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais faire aussi ! Alors ?

- Hermione disait qu'on pouvait faire ça la semaine prochaine. Le lundi matin, Domenica et Lord Granger sont tous deux à la maison. Nous débarquons tous en force à neuf heures du matin, et on fait boire la potion à Lord Granger à la place de son café habituel.

Harry sourit devant le discours de son amie. La dernière partie venait d'être ajoutée au programme. Il était content pour Hermione. Pour la première fois qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était lui qui l'aidait, et non l'inverse. Hermione et Ron avaient toujours été là pour lui, courant les plus grands dangers pour garantir sa sécurité à lui, et il savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à se sacrifier si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Bien sûr, il refuserait catégoriquement cette situation, mais ses deux amis étaient si entêtés en ce qui concernait son statut d'Elu de la prophétie ! Et là, aujourd'hui, il avait enfin l'occasion d'aider Hermione. Concernant Ron et la famille Weasley, il savait comment rembourser sa dette : en comblant la fratrie Weasley de cadeaux, tout en combattant les protestations de Molly Weasley. Il s'était souvent demandé comment faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il voulait la remercier de son amitié, et il en avait enfin l'occasion. Il allait tout faire pour sortir Domenica de la vie de sa meilleure amie.

………

Alexandra annonça l'accord de son père au reste du groupe, et le plan fut mis en route. Lundi matin, à neuf heures, Domenica Sellers pouvait dire adieu à la noblesse et ses rêves de gloire !

Hermione ne dormit pas de la nuit, et à sept heures, elle était levée et prête à hurler si l'aiguille de sa montre n'avançait pas plus vite. Elle avait tenté de lire un livre, mais les mots défilaient sans aucun sens, et elle ne comprenait rien à l'intrigue. Elle avait marché de long en large, et s'était finalement plantée devant sa fenêtre en regardant le jardin se réveiller sous le chaud soleil d'été.

C'est ainsi que la trouvèrent Drago et Harry, plantée devant sa fenêtre, les bras croisés, le pied battant nerveusement contre la moquette et tellement crispée qu'on aurait cru une statue de cire, n'eut été le mouvement du pied. Elle sursauta quand Drago vint poser une main sur son épaule.

- Hey, du calme mon cœur. Tu es complètement tendue.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne pouvais plus regarder l'heure, j'avais l'impression que ma montre était arrêtée et…

- Chut, Mione, murmura Harry en s'approchant. Il est huit heures, que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ?

- Déjeuner ? Mais comment veux-tu que…

Elle devenait complètement hystérique. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard navré et Drago prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains, la calmant instantanément.

- Hermione, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Nous sommes avec toi, ton oncle, Alexandra et son père vont arriver dans une demie-heure, et tout se passera comme sur des roulettes. Ton père va reprendre ses esprits, et Domenica pourra aller paître en enfer. D'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, calmée, et une lueur de détermination apparut dans son regard.

- Désolée. Ce soir, je pourrais reprendre une vie normale avec mon père.

Hermione s'avérant incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit, c'est Harry qui se mit aux fourneaux pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Il fit des œufs et du bacon, mit la machine à café en marche, mais Hermione se contenta juste d'un bol de céréales, qu'elle ne parvint même pas à finir.

Alexandra, son père, et James Granger arrivèrent en même temps. Drago leur ouvrit.

- Bonjour. Il était temps que vous arriviez, Hermione est dans tous ses états.

- Bonjour Drago ! répliqua Alexandra tous sourires. Mione est si nerveuse que ça ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je vais la voir, ça ne peut que bien se passer.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, confiante. Drago haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- Je ne suis pas aussi confiant qu'elle, confia l'Oncle d'Hermione, mais nous avons de bonnes chances de réussite.

- Que risquons-nous de toute manière ? renchérit Lord Sinclair.

Ils atteignirent la cuisine, où Alexandra avait pris place à côté de son amie, et s'efforçait de la convaincre de finir ses céréales… en lui donnant la becquée.

- Allez, Mione, une cuillère pour Maman…

- Alex ! Je n'ai pas faim, et je ne peux rien avaler de toute manière !

- Mais il faut que tu manges ! Tu es toute maigre ! Et regarde-moi ces cernes que tu as ! Tu veux faire fuir Drago ?

- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit si tu veux savoir. Je rattraperai mon sommeil quand Domenica sera loin de chez moi. Quant à mes cernes et mon apparence, elles ne concernent que moi.

Drago, en entendant ça, rit, et alla enlacer Hermione par derrière.

- Voyons, Alexandra, ce ne sont pas quelques cernes qui me feront fuir. Tu sais que j'aime Hermione au naturel.

Il s'attira un regard noir de ladite « Hermione au naturel ».

Le silence tomba brusquement quand Henri Granger et Domenica Sellers arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Lord Granger haussa un sourcil devant les personnes présentes.

- Lord Sinclair, James, bonjour, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Hermione ne m'avait pas prévenu.

- Bonjour Lord Granger. Comment allez-vous ? demanda poliment Lord Sinclair.

- Bien, et vous-même ?

- Bien, je vous remercie. A vrai dire, Hermione nous a invités ce matin avec ma fille Alexandra. J'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas. Nous avons des choses importantes à aborder avec vous.

- Des choses importantes ? répéta Domenica, alors qu'on ne lui avait rien demandé. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris contact directement avec Henri ?

Lord Sinclair la toisa d'un air hautain avant de répondre, cassant.

- Parce que cela concerne Hermione… et que vous n'êtes en aucun cas concernée.

Domenica pinça les lèvres, vexée, et se tourna vers Henri, implorant son fiancé de prendre sa défense. Mais Hermione devança son père en se levant.

- Pouvons-nous aller dans votre bureau, Père ?

Henri vit clairement sur tous les visages présents qu'il avait intérêt à accepter… et que Domenica n'était pas conviée. Mais il s'agissait de sa fiancée quand même ! Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds chez lui !

- Quelle que soit l'affaire dont vous souhaitez m'entretenir, Domenica y prendra part. Autant le faire ici.

Lord Sinclair échangea un regard avec James. Hermione crispa les poings, mais les mains d'Alexandra et Drago sur ses épaules la forcèrent à rester calme. Harry fronça les sourcils. Si on administrait l'antidote ici, dans la cuisine, et qu'il fonctionnait, Domenica serait vite maîtrisée malgré tout. Si Lord Granger préférait la manière forte, tant pis pour lui. Il croisa le regard de Drago et haussa les épaules. Ils avaient prévu cette éventualité.

- Si Lord Granger souhaite avoir cette conversation dans la cuisine, libre à lui, intervint finalement Drago.

Domenica plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Que mijotaient-ils tous ?

Alexandra regardait Hermione. Celle-ci était plus que tendue, prête à craquer nerveusement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, Mione. Il est temps.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle plongea le regard dans les yeux de son père, remarquant pour la première fois ses pupilles dilatées.

- Papa, abandonnant le vouvoiement qu'elle avait adopté depuis leur désaccord, me fais-tu confiance ?

Décontenancé par cette question inattendue, il mit un temps de retard à répondre.

- Mais… bien sûr, tu es ma fille, ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

Chacun lâcha un soupir de soulagement, plus ou moins discret, ce qui ne plut pas à Domenica.

Hermione sortit alors une fiole de sa poche. Alexandra lui tendit une tasse propre, et Hermione versa la potion dans la tasse et la tendit à son père.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à absorber cette potion.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Rien qui te fera du mal. C'est une potion que j'ai confectionnée, avec Drago.

- Hermione, il faut que tu m'expliques un peu plus en détail ce que tu veux que je boive.

Hermione soupira d'énervement, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. Son père était prudent, il n'allait pas boire n'importe quoi, même si sa fille lui demandait ! Elle aurait réagi de même. Elle se décida à se lancer.

- Papa, nous savons de source sûre que tu as été drogué. A ton insu, par Domenica. Il semblerait qu'elle ait décidé de te faire ingurgiter un filtre d'amour, acquis…

- C'est un mensonge ! cria Domenica.

- Acquis auprès d'un marchand qui en fait un commerce illégal.

- Voyons, Henri, tu ne vas pas croire ses élucubrations ? Drogué, toi ? Ta fille a perdu la tête ! Un filtre d'amour ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fées !

- La ferme, Domenica, coupa James. Nous avons des preuves. Vous vous rendez une fois par semaine dans un magasin appelé « Au Royaume des Sorciers »…

Il jeta un regard éloquent à son frère.

- Magasin qui est situé comme par hasard à proximité du Chemin de Traverse, ajouta Hermione, pour faire comprendre qu'il était en présence de sorcellerie.

- Mais enfin, chérie, Domenica ignore tout de ton monde…

Henri semblait moins sûr de lui, le doute se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Quel monde ? s'impatienta Domenica. Hermione, espèce de petite intrigante, as-tu fini d'inventer des histoires pour importuner ton père ? Tu devrais avoir honte, ta mère t'a mal éduquée !

A ces paroles, Hermione blêmit de colère. Domenica n'aurait pas dû mêler sa mère à cette histoire. Fini les sous-entendus.

- Papa, cette boutique est tenue par un Sorcier réfugié chez les moldus pour faire commerce de potions illégales. Avec Drago, nous avons analysé une de ses potions, et il utilise des ingrédients interdits à la vente. Nous t'avons confectionné un antidote. Fais-moi confiance dans ce domaine.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Henri en regardant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

- Absolument sûre de moi.

D'un geste rageur, Domenica frappa la main d'Hermione, projetant la tasse au sol, la brisant. La seconde d'après, quatre baguettes étaient pointées sur elle : celles des quatre Sorciers présents.

- Encore un geste de ce genre, et on vous découpe sans hésitation, menaça Drago, la voix grondante.

Hermione rangea sa baguette, et sortit une autre fiole de sa poche. Elle en remplit une autre tasse, et fixa froidement Domenica.

- Vous avez fait d'innombrables erreurs, Sellers, et la dernière a été de défier une Sorcière sur son terrain.

- Balivernes ! Et que peuvent faire ces bouts de bois ?

- Vous voulez essayer ? demanda Harry.

- Harry, non, opposa Alexandra, sans pour autant baisser la sienne.

Il se contenta de lui sourire.

- Laissez-nous vous dire une chose, continua Drago. Hermione est la meilleure élève que notre école ait connu depuis plus de cinquante ans. La meilleure en magie, en sorcellerie, et en potions. J'ai détecté l'usage de drogue sur Lord Granger, et à nous deux, nous sommes remontés à vous, avec l'aide de James Granger, identifié la potion et confectionné l'antidote. Admettez au moins votre défaite.

- Hermione, une Sorcière ? C'est absurde !

Elle devenait hystérique, sans doute parce qu'elle comprenait qu'elle avait perdu.

- Henri ! Tu ne vas pas…

- Papa. Bois cette potion. S'il te plaît.

Sans un regard pour Domenica, il prit la tasse. Il regarda encore sa fille, et avala la potion. Et fit la grimace.

- Quelle horreur ! Qu'as-tu mis dedans ?

Hermione fit un sourire.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Comment te sens-tu ?

- Nauséeux. Avec un mal de tête carabiné. Et coupable. Tu as tout fait pour me détourner de Domenica, et je ne t'ai pas crue.

Un cri furieux retentit. Les regards se tournèrent vers Domenica, toujours sous surveillance magique.

- Espèce de monstre ! De la magie, vraiment ! Tu as empoisonné ton père. La police va…

- Encore un mot, Sellers, et c'est vous qui vous retrouvez en prison pour abus de confiance, et usage de stupéfiants, informa Lord Sinclair d'une voix glaciale.

- J'aimerais voir comment vous allez prouver ça devant les tribunaux !

- Avec les bons juges, tout est possible, l'informa-t-il.

Elle pâlit. Elle ne bénéficiait pas de tous les contacts dont disposait les aristocrates… elle avait perdu.

- Maintenant, nous vous laissons partir, mais sachez que vous restez sous surveillance. Au moindre faux pas, vous êtes fichue, déclara James. Je vous conseille de quitter le pays. Qu'on ne vous revoie plus dans les parages. Oh… et la moindre allusion au mot sorcellerie, ou magie, et nous nous rappellerons à votre bon souvenir. Est-ce clair ?

Domenica hocha la tête, vaincue. Elle quitta la maison sans un regard en arrière, en courant presque.

Hermione fixait son père, inquiète. Ses pupilles étaient encore dilatées.

- Papa, tu vas bien ?

- Elle était tout le temps dans mes pensées. Si belle…

Il secoua la tête. Drago l'ausculta un instant.

- Il est encore un peu sous l'emprise du filtre. Je pense qu'une cure d'Annihilis pendant une semaine devrait en effacer totalement les effets. Mais il est lucide maintenant. Il sait que Domenica l'a drogué, et tu as toujours été honnête avec lui. Tu as gagné.

- Nous avons gagné. Je n'y serais pas arrivée sans vous. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je crois que j'aurais élu domicile chez Elisabeth, ou Alexandra pour ne pas supporter cette situation… et sans rien deviner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda James. Henri, dis-moi que tu n'as pas changé ton testament, que tu n'as pas déshérité Hermione, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre…

- Non, pas encore. Domenica me pressait de le faire, mais j'hésitais encore. Hermione est toujours mon héritière universelle.

- Merci pour tout Oncle James, Lord Sinclair.

- Bon, je vous laisse maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas près de revoir cette intrigante. Et des affaires m'appellent à l'ambassade. Alexandra, tu veux que je t'envoie une voiture ce soir ?

- Non, ça ira, Hermione me ramènera. Ou Elisabeth. On verra bien. D'ailleurs, Mione, je file appeler Elisabeth et Sam, elles doivent être en train de trépigner d'impatience.

Hermione hocha la tête, souriante. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le reste de l'été s'annonçait radieux, et elle pouvait enfin vivre une vie d'adolescente avec ses amis.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour ! Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce retard... cette longue absence, dirons-nous plutôt. Enfin, voici deux nouveaux chapitres, et la fic suit son chemin, elle se finit bientôt, et promis, plus d'attente aussi longue... à condition que ma vie privée ne me prenne plus autant de temps.

Bises à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 19

Après qu'Hermione et ses amis aient réussi à débarrasser Domenica de la vie de son père, et après un compte-rendu détaillé à celles qui n'avaient pas été présentes, la vie reprenait lentement son cours. Maintenant, Hermione se demandait quoi faire des trois semaines qui restaient avant la rentrée. La question fut temporairement réglée quand elle reçut un coup de téléphone un beau matin, alors qu'elle déjeunait avec Harry et Drago.

- Hello miss, c'est Sam !

- Je t'ai reconnue, Sam. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, bien ! Devine quoi. Je suis chez ma grand-mère, dans le Devonshire. Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre, avec Harry et Drago ? Je viens de prévenir Lisa et Alex, elles sont d'accord.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais dis-moi, je te connais un peu trop bien : qu'est-ce que cette invitation cache ? Ce ne serait pas une idée de ta grand-mère ?

- Euh…

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

En fait, si. Elle s'est mis en tête d'organiser une garden party avec tous les nobles en vacances dans le coin. Ton père et ton oncle sont invités aussi. Tout comme la famille de Lisa et Alex… et les Sommerville.

Hermione fit la grimace. Fallait-il vraiment que cette famille soit conviée ?

- Et, je me demandais si… on pouvait aussi inviter Ron et Ginny. Histoire qu'on s'amuse tous ensemble aux dépens d'Alys.

- Elle s'est ridiculisée toute seule avec Ron. Bon, c'est ok pour moi, Harry et Drago. Pour ce qui est de Ron et Ginny, je te rappelle.

- D'accord, j'en informe ma grand-mère. On vous attend pour jeudi après-midi, et prévoyez des vêtements et des maillots de bain pour au moins une semaine !

- C'est noté. Bye.

Hermione informa Harry et Drago de la proposition de Sam, proposition qui fut acceptée avec joie. Harry rédigea de suite une lettre pour Ron et Ginny, mais Drago fit remarquer qu'il faudrait mieux demander l'autorisation à Dumbledore avant toute chose. Harry soupira devant cette perte de temps, mais dut capituler. Donc, Hedwige fut d'abord chargée d'aller à Poudlard.

Elle revint trois heures après avec une réponse positive du Directeur, mais il leur rappelait de rester vigilants et de ne pas faire d'imprudences. Avec cette autorisation, Harry envoya Hedwige chez les Weasley. Molly ne pouvait pas s'opposer à cette sortie si Dumbledore en personne l'autorisait. Et deux heures après, une réponse enthousiaste de Ron lui parvenait avec Coquecigrue disant que Ginny et lui seraient chez Hermione mercredi au soir.

…

Ron et Ginny débarquèrent à l'heure dite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme je suis contente ! s'exclama Ginny en guise de bonjour. Ron et moi avons sauté de joie quand nous avons reçu votre lettre ! Maman n'était pas d'accord pour que nous quittions la maison, mais avec l'autorisation écrite de Dumbledore, elle n'a rien pu dire !

- Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Ron, sourit Hermione.

- Ginny est intenable depuis qu'on a reçu la lettre, indiqua Ron avec un grand sourire ravi. Et j'avoue que j'étais impatient moi aussi. L'été au Terrier est un peu morne cette année vu que ni toi, ni Harry ne pouvez venir.

- Mais c'est encore mieux de passer l'été chez Hermione ! contra Ginny. On rencontre ses amies, on fait la paix avec Malefoy, et en plus, on se trouve des origines nobles ! Franchement, c'est le paradis !

Harry se garda de lui rappeler que la guerre grondait toujours chez les Sorciers, lui aussi était trop content pour se laisser gâcher la vie par Voldemort.

Ginny dormit dans la chambre d'Hermione et Ron avec les deux garçons, et le lendemain, ils prenaient place dans la voiture d'Hermione, ce qui provoqua un regard perplexe des deux Weasley.

- Tu sais conduire Hermione ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui. Depuis peu de temps, mais je me débrouille.

- Et c'est sans danger ? s'inquiéta Ginny. J'ai totalement confiance en toi Hermione mais…

- C'est moldu, je sais, mais les voitures de nos jours sont totalement équipées en matière de sécurité, et je conduis prudemment. Demande à Harry et Drago.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent aux propos de leur amie. Finalement, ils prirent place dans la voiture, Drago à la place passager, Ron, Harry et Ginny derrière. La voiture était confortable, et Hermione conduisait souplement, le voyage se déroula sans encombre et ils arrivèrent sur les coups de seize heures dans l'immense propriété des Mc Bride, demeure de la grand-mère de Samantha Mc Bride.

Hermione et Drago reconnut les voitures d'Alexandra et Elisabeth, déjà arrivées. Samantha se précipita vers eux, accompagnée de trois serviteurs.

- Coucou ! Bienvenue chez les Mc Bride ! Hermione, tu peux ouvrir ton coffre ? On va amener vos bagages dans vos chambres. Et ma grand-mère vous attend, elle a hâte de te saluer un peu plus convenablement que lors du Bal. Et connaître les Weasley.

- Merci de ton invitation, Samantha, remercia Ron avant toute chose. Ginny et moi…

- De rien, de rien, voyons ! Les amis d'Hermione sont mes amis, et puis, ça aurait été trop triste si vous n'aviez pas été là ! Et puis, je m'entends si bien avec Ginny ! Venez, vous devez avoir faim et soif ! Le thé est servi et tout le monde est déjà là !

Elle prit Ginny par la main, et entraîna tout le groupe à sa suite. Hermione confia les clés de sa voiture au majordome et suivit le mouvement.

…

La matriarche Mc Bride trônait dans un fauteuil tendu de velours bleu, dans un salon immense décoré dans les tons de bleu clair, et la lumière qui se déversait à flots des fenêtres illuminait la pièce. Autour d'elle, on pouvait voir Alexandra et ses parents, Elisabeth, son frère William et leurs parents, ainsi que la mère de Samantha, une dame qui devait avoir trente-sept ans si la mémoire d'Hermione était exacte, de nature discrète et effacée, si différente de sa fille qu'on se demandait souvent comment elles pouvaient être mère et fille. Alors que Samantha débordait de vie, sa mère était si discrète qu'on l'oubliait très facilement, et Samantha n'avait jamais caché que ses parents avaient eu un mariage arrangé, puisque sa mère n'avait jamais réussi à se faire remarquer dans les bals. Lady Amelia Mc Bride vivait totalement sous la coupe de sa belle-mère, Lady Georgina Mc Bride depuis la mort de son mari dans un accident de voiture, alors que Samantha n'avait que cinq ans, et depuis, l'éducation de la jeune fille avait été prise en main par sa grand-mère.

Lady Georgina était une respectable dame de soixante-dix ans qui dirigeait son personnel et sa famille d'une poigne de fer, mais qui pouvait se révéler aussi malicieuse qu'une jeune adolescente de quinze ans. Elle adorait sa seule et unique petite-fille, que lui avait donné son fils unique, à présent décédé, et approuvait les amitiés qu'elle avait su se faire. Elle sourit quand elle vit Hermione et ses amis.

- Bonjour Lady Granger.

- Bonjour Lady Mc Bride. Mon père et mon oncle s'excusent de leur arrivée tardive, mais ils ont des obligations qui les retiennent à Londres et seront là demain dans la matinée.

- Quelles obligations peuvent-ils avoir en plein mois d'août ?

- Une rage de dents et une plainte en référé au tribunal.

La vieille dame sembla accepter l'excuse et d'un geste les invita à s'asseoir. Hermione échangea un regard avec Lisa et Alexandra, les saluant silencieusement.

- Mon père vous remercie de votre invitation et vous envoie ses hommages, dit-elle.

- Il me présentera ses hommages demain. Alors, jeune fille, Samantha m'a dit que vous aviez réussi à mettre l'intrigante hors de vos vies.

- Oui, tout à fait, avec l'aide de Lord Sinclair ici présent.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Et si vous me présentiez vos amis ?

- Voici Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy que vous avez vu lors du Bal des Débutantes. Harry est officiellement l'Héritier Black, mais nous taisons son identité pour des raisons de sécurité, et Drago est mon fiancé. Ce qui, au départ, n'était qu'un stratagème pour mettre mes biens à l'abri des convoitises de Domenica, s'est finalement transformé en… alliance à plus long terme.

Drago esquissa un sourire devant l'euphémisme d'Hermione. Alliance à plus long terme ? Belle formulation. D'ailleurs, Lady Georgina ne cacha pas son amusement.

- Bien trouvé jeune fille. Samantha m'a déjà parlé de tout ça.

- Et voici Ronald et Ginevra Weasley. Ils font leurs études dans le même pensionnat que Drago, Harry et moi, et nous avons découvert grâce à Elisabeth qu'il s'agissait des héritiers du Duc de Salisbury.

- Salisbury ? Intéressant. Je pense donc qu'ils ont hérité du Marquisat de Brighton ?

- Effectivement.

- Je suis ravie que ces titres soient à nouveau en vigueur. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de titres qui sont laissés vacants faute d'héritiers à ce jour. Bienvenue parmi nous, jeunes gens. Vous penserez à nous présenter vos parents, l'année prochaine, quand il faudra faire l'introduction de Miss Weasley dans le monde.

Ginny s'empourpra, et Hermione lui serra la main pour la rassurer.

- Nous n'oublierons pas, promit Ron, sûr de lui.

Tout en priant intérieurement qu'il n'ait jamais à faire ça. Rien que de penser à son père dans un Bal moldu… Il en était fatigué d'avance.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula agréablement, les adolescents s'étant retirés entre eux pour discuter loin des oreilles des adultes… et surtout pour pouvoir discuter de sorcellerie. Samantha annonça vite que sa grand-mère avait prévu deux bals, et une garden party avec tout le gratin. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Ginny et Ron virèrent au cramoisi. Ils n'avaient rien apporté d'assez habillé pour les soirées, et surtout, ils ne savaient pas se comporter en conséquence. Amusées, Elisabeth et Samantha improvisèrent des cours de savoir-vivre pour les deux Weasley, Hermione et Harry s'instituèrent professeurs en cours d'Etude des Moldus, et Drago et Alexandra émaillaient les cours de commentaires pleins d'humour. Samantha força Ginny à essayer quelques-unes de ses robes de soirée, tandis que Drago promit à Ron de lui prêter une tenue de soirée (sur l'insistance d'Hermione).

…

Ginny soupira longuement. Le bal avait commencé depuis une heure, et si Hermione et ses amies étaient parfaitement à l'aise, elle-même se sentait gauche et maladroite. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione, l'élève studieuse de Poudlard pouvait être si belle et surtout parfaitement intégrée à ce monde de l'aristocratie. Même Harry et Ron s'étaient rapidement intégrés. Mais elle ne savait pas danser, pas les valses qu'Elisabeth et Samantha enchaînaient sans fatigue. Harry et Ron l'avaient invitée, mais elle avait décliné, ne se sentant pas sûre d'elle. Elisabeth dansait avec son fiancé Andrew, Alexandra avec Harry et Hermione avec Drago. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin avec sa robe vert pastel en soie. Pourtant, elle était ravissante, habillée et maquillée avec soin par Samantha. Sa robe de soie était une longue robe de soirée couverte de broderies en soie un peu plus foncée, et la couleur ne jurait pas avec ses cheveux roux. Samantha l'avait maquillée d'un très léger fard vert clair sous un trait d'eye-liner noir, couvert ses cils roux de mascara, et ses lèvres d'une très fine couche de gloss rose. Les trois garçons l'avaient complimentée, Ginny avait juste timidement hoché la tête en guise de remerciement. Et maintenant, elle faisait tapisserie.

Un mouvement proche d'elle attira son regard. Elle reconnut l'oncle d'Hermione, James Granger, désormais avocat de sa famille. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fait dans un coin pendant un Bal ?

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise, et je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-elle. Je préfère regarder.

- Voyons, ne me dites pas que personne ne vous invite à danser !

Ginny sourit piteusement.

- En fait, je me cache. Harry et Ron m'ont invitée, mais j'ai refusé.

- Très bien, je vous invite, et ne vous avisez pas de refuser, décida James.

- Mais je ne sais pas… protesta-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre.

- Mais si je vous marche sur les pieds ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

James, pour ne pas embarrasser Ginny devant toute l'aristocratie la conduisit sur une terrasse, où la musique leur parvenait, lointaine, mais audible. La nuit était douce. Il posa la main sur la hanche (à elle), et timidement, elle posa la main sur son épaule (à lui). Doucement, il commença à valser, l'entraînant sans la brusquer. Elle le suivit, hésitante, mais réussit à ne pas lui écraser les pieds. Peu à peu, elle se décrispa. Il prit le risque de lui parler, en espérant qu'elle ne se déconcentre pas.

- Vous êtes très belle.

- Merci. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

- Déjà l'année dernière, je vous avais trouvé très jolie. Mais les circonstances ne me permettaient pas de vous en faire part.

- Nous ne nous sommes côtoyés que quelques heures, puis Hermione avait besoin de notre soutien à Ron, Harry et moi.

James hocha la tête.

- Elle s'est bien remise. Est-elle si brillante que ça à l'école ? Henri et moi ne savons pas grand-chose de sa vie de sorcière, ni même ce qui se trame avec ce mage noir. Elle m'en a fait part au début de l'été, mais je m'inquiète malgré tout pour elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione est la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération, le Directeur de Poudlard lui-même l'a reconnu. Notre Directrice de Maison en est très fière. Et Drago en a longtemps été jaloux. Lui-même est brillant, mais pas à son niveau, peu importe ce qu'il essaie. Et notre Professeur de Potions enrage à chaque fois. Elle a toujours réponse à tout, et ce qu'elle ne sait pas… et bien, elle se débrouille pour le savoir. Dumbledore a dit qu'elle est aussi brillante qu'un élève qu'il a eu il y a cinquante ans. Il s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, le mage noir qui sévit en ce moment. Ce mage… est maléfique. Il veut exterminer les moldus, et asservir les sorciers nés-moldus, comme Hermione. Harry doit le combattre.

- Pourquoi Harry ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ?

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Ginny. Une prophétie dit qu'Harry est l'élu qui doit vaincre Lord Voldemort. Enfin, les enjeux sont énormes, notre monde est en guerre. Mes parents font partie des personnes à éliminer pour le camp adverse. Ron, Hermione et moi sommes des cibles privilégiées, car nous sommes des proches d'Harry. Mais jamais nous n'abandonnerons. Parce que sans nous, Harry est seul. Et sans nous, il perdra. Et si nous perdons… ce sera la fin.

- Ça ne me plaît pas tout ça, déclara James après un court silence. Vous êtes tous en danger.

- Nous avons une confiance énorme en Harry. Et nous savons qu'il fera de son mieux. Et s'il échoue… Ron, Hermione et moi avons décidé qu'il valait mieux mourir que de tomber aux mains des Mangemorts. Ce serait la pire chose qu'il pourrait nous arriver. Nous savons que le suivre dans la mort sera la meilleure solution si Lord Voldemort arrive à ses fins. Même s'il faut nous suicider.

James scruta le visage de Ginny. Elle était sérieuse. Il espéra alors qu'Harry vaincrait. Pour que cette jeune fille n'ait pas à mourir. Elle était si jeune, elle avait toute une vie à vivre. Elle lui sourit.

- Ne faites pas cette tête. Nous savons ce que nous risquons.

- Ne dites pas ça. Vous avez encore tellement d'expériences à vivre. A commencer par le Bal des Débutantes.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Samantha n'arrête pas de me décrire les tortures que j'aurais à subir !

- Elle dramatise quelque peu ! La grande majorité des adolescentes de la noblesse n'attendent que ça ! Faire leurs débuts dans le monde. Prenez Elisabeth. Ses fiançailles ont été annoncées. Et Hermione aussi. Lors de ce Bal, vous êtes enfin reconnue pour vous-même. Et vous pouvez même vous trouver un petit-ami.

- Un petit-ami… Je suis une sorcière. Même si je sais que je pourrais m'adapter au monde moldu, le monde sorcier me manquera à long terme.

- Si le petit-ami en question est au courant de votre statut, vous pourriez avoir les deux.

- Et où trouver une telle perle ? Rien que dans ce Bal, il n'y a que vous qui soyiez au courant.

James sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Et… ne voulez-vous pas de moi en tant que petit-ami ?

Bouche bée, Ginny ne sut que répondre sur le coup.

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai embarrassée.

- Euh… Mais non, je… Vous m'avez surprise. Vous êtes l'oncle d'Hermione, et notre avocat. Je ne sais même pas comment vous appeler !

- Mon prénom est James, plaisanta-t-il, malgré tout un peu crispé.

- Je… je ne peux vous répondre pour l'instant, s'excusa-t-elle. Il me reste deux ans avant de finir Poudlard. Et puis, il y a cette guerre.

- Si je m'écoutais, vous resteriez en sécurité de ce côté-ci de la barrière.

- Si Voldemort gagne, nous ne serons en sécurité nulle part. Mais voici ce que je vous propose. Une fois de retour dans mon monde, nous pouvons correspondre afin de mieux nous connaître. Après tout, que savons-nous l'un de l'autre ? A part que je vous plais, et que vous êtes très bel homme. Et ensuite… si les choses ne changent pas… nous envisagerons plus.

- Votre maturité me plaît. Et c'est ce que j'avais envisagé. Je n'allais pas vous forcer à engager une relation avec moi si vous n'étiez pas d'accord.

- Mais pas un mot à Hermione. Et, par Merlin, je risque de devenir sa tante !

Ils rirent tous les deux. Puis James se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny. Juste un simple effleurement. Mais il suffit à transformer la jeune fille en pivoine.

- En attendant de nous connaître mieux, murmura James.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

…

Dans la salle de Bal, Hermione, Alexandra, Elisabeth et Samantha s'amusaient comme des folles. Elles n'avaient plus la pression de leur premier bal, et elles se lâchaient. Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Harry sur ses piètres talents de danseur, malgré ses progrès. Elisabeth ne quittait pas son fiancé Andrew et lui réservait toutes ses danses. William, le frère d'Elisabeth se trouvait parmi eux, mourant d'envie d'inviter Samantha, mais n'osant pas. Voyant cela, Elisabeth et Hermione décidèrent de hâter les choses.

- Samantha, commença Hermione, tu as peu dansé ce soir.

- Oh, mais je ne suis pas spécialement fan de la valse tu sais ! Et ce n'est pas ici, chez ma grand-mère, qu'ils vont s'amuser à passer de la pop !

- Oui, mais quand même ! s'exclama Elisabeth. Il faut quand même que tu danses un peu. William, donne-moi ton verre et invite Sam !

- Hé ! Liz, tu…

- Ne discute pas !

- Mais Lisa ! protesta Sam.

- Ne discutez pas vous deux ! coupa Hermione.

Toutes les deux poussèrent le couple sur la piste de danse sans leur laisser le temps de placer un mot. Samantha se résigna à danser avec William, secrètement ravie, mais soupira longuement.

- Cela te déplaît tant que ça de danser avec moi ? demanda William.

- Oh non, mais c'est plutôt ta sœur et Hermione qui sont insupportables. Je déteste la valse.

- Moi aussi. Mais essayons de passer un bon moment quand même.

- Mais je passais déjà un bon moment.

- Tu risques de vexer ta grand-mère si elle voit que tu ne danses pas.

- Tu entends le genre de musique qu'elle passe ? Du classique ! On est au vingtième siècle !

William rit.

- En tout cas, ce sera vite terminé. Tu es très jolie ce soir, comme tout le temps d'ailleurs.

- Merci. Tu fais ce genre de compliments à toutes tes conquêtes ?

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

- Je devine que ma sœur a encore été bavarde.

- Elle nous a raconté ta technique secrète de drague. Tu engages la conversation sur un sujet anodin, puis tu la complimentes. Une fois le contact établi, tu te débrouilles pour la connaître un peu plus, avec ton boulot et tes contacts, ce n'est pas très difficile, et la chasse commence. Et quand tu es lassé de cette personne, c'est la rupture.

William n'apprécia pas du tout le ton que Samantha employait. Il avait eu quelques petites-amies, c'est vrai, mais rien d'exagéré. Les quelques jeunes femmes qu'il ramenait chez ses parents étaient des clientes ou des collègues, mais Elisabeth s'imaginait que c'était ses conquêtes. Et la presse people n'arrangeait rien. Et la fille dont il était véritablement amoureux avait une image déplorable de lui. Il enchaîna d'un ton froid.

- Elisabeth va avoir de mes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas tant de conquêtes que ça, les trois-quarts sont de simples amies, mais il suffit qu'un paparazzi nous photographie ensemble, et ça y est, tout le monde se figure que c'est le grand amour.

- Alors… combien de véritables petites-amies as-tu eu ?

- Tu espères que je vais te répondre ?

- Il y en a tellement que tu ne sais plus ?

- Je le sais très bien, mais puisque tu as une si haute opinion de moi, je te laisse deviner. Je comprends pourquoi tu étais si réticente à l'idée de danser avec moi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te « draguer » comme tu dis, et encore moins de jouer avec toi, comme tu m'accuses de le faire une fois que la « chasse » est terminée. Je ne t'infligerai pas cette torture plus longtemps. Passe une bonne soirée.

Et sur ces paroles cinglantes, il la laissa sur la piste. Samantha ne sut quoi dire, complètement stupéfaite. William était en colère contre elle. Pourtant, Elisabeth disait qu'il ramenait une nouvelle fille à la maison toutes les semaines. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si… Au bord des larmes, elle vit William quitter la salle de bal sans un regard en arrière.

Elisabeth et Hermione avait suivi leur danse de loin, mais restèrent muettes de surprise en voyant William quitter brusquement Samantha au beau milieu du morceau. Lisa voyait clairement que son frère était furieux. Et Hermione voyait le désarroi de Samantha.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandèrent-elles en chœur, quand Samantha les rejoignit.

- Je suis fatiguée, je monte, murmura-t-elle sans répondre à ses amies.

Elisabeth et Hermione ne purent rien dire. Lisa serra les poings.

- Je vais tuer William. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais Sam est bouleversée. Je reviens.

Lisa retrouva son frère avec ses parents dans leurs appartements. Leur mère s'était déjà éclipsée du bal avec son mari, prétextant une migraine. Quand Lisa arriva dans leur suite, William leur annonçait qu'il regagnait Londres.

- Pourquoi pars-tu ainsi, Will ? demanda agressivement Elisabeth.

- Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ici, si ce n'est des bals et une garden party où on croise tout le temps les mêmes têtes. J'ai du travail à Londres.

- Qu'as-tu dit à Sam ? Elle est au bord des larmes.

- Ce que j'ai dit à ton amie ? Commence à te demander ce que toi tu lui as dit, concernant mes soi-disant techniques de drague !

- Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui ramènes sans cesse des nanas à la maison !

- Ah oui ? Eh bien, renseigne-toi mieux que ça ! A chaque fois, ce ne sont que des collègues, des clientes, des simples amies ! Tu sais que j'ai un bureau à la maison, bien plus convivial que celui que j'ai en plein centre de Londres !

Elisabeth se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée de près ou de loin aux affaires de son frère, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être commis une erreur. Erreur qui pourrait être préjudiciable à son amie.

- Will… Je te prie de m'excuser. J'ai peut-être tiré des conclusions…

Il l'interrompit d'un rire dur.

- Peut-être ? Tu t'es trompée sur toute la ligne. J'en ai marre. Père, Mère, je vous prie de présenter mes respects à Lady McBride. Et je déménage dès que septembre arrivera. J'ai l'intention de prendre un appartement à Londres, plus proche de mon bureau.

- Mais William ! protesta sa mère. Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller si loin à cause d'une simple dispute avec ta sœur.

- Je suis désolé, Mère. Mais il est temps que je m'éloigne un peu.

Il jeta un regard venimeux à sa sœur avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas, ignorant Elisabeth qui tentait de placer un mot. Ses parents la regardèrent d'un air réprobateur.

- Et si tu nous expliquais les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire ? demanda son père.

…

Hermione, Alexandra, Ginny, Harry, Drago et Ron s'étaient retirés du bal après le départ de Samantha et Elisabeth. Hermione et Alexandra s'interrogeaient sur le soudain désarroi de leur amie.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se dire entre Sam et William ? se demandait tout haut Alexandra.

- Nous savons tous plus ou moins que Sam est amoureuse de William, elle aurait du saisir sa chance ce soir, déclara Hermione. C'est pour ça que Lisa et moi les avons collés ensemble pour une danse.

- De toute évidence, ça s'est mal passé, reconnut Alexandra. Je vais la voir.

- Il serait peut-être plus avisé de la laisser tranquille, non ? dit Ginny.

Alexandra acquiesça à contrecoeur.

- On la verra demain alors. Je n'aime pas la savoir dans cet état.

C'est alors qu'arriva Elisabeth, le visage défait. Ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre. Celle-ci leur raconta sa dispute avec son frère et sa décision. Et si les garçons étaient d'avis de ne pas se mêler de cette histoire, les filles, elles, décrétèrent qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état. Drago avait objecté tout le long de la discussion.

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que Samantha ne voudrait peut-être pas que vous vous mêliez de sa vie privée ?

- Mais Drago ! protesta Hermione. Elle est malheureuse ! Tu l'as bien vu !

- Je pense qu'Elisabeth n'a qu'à présenter ses excuses à son frère, et laisser faire les choses. Si William veut faire avancer les choses ensuite, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas.

- Drago a raison, accorda Harry. Cessez de jouer les entremetteuses, et je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Le silence retomba quelques instants.

- Très bien, s'inclina Elisabeth, je vais présenter mes excuses à William, et je laisserai faire les choses.

Et sur ces paroles, elle sortit en trombe de la pièce.

William s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir, avec son sac de voyage quand Elisabeth se présenta à sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

- Elisabeth ! Visiblement la politesse n'est pas ton fort.

- Si je m'étais annoncée, tu n'aurais pas répondu. Ecoute…

- Garde tes excuses pour toi.

- Mais…

- Ça suffit, tes manipulations. Tu joues avec tes amies à remanier ton petit monde, pour que tout soit à ton goût, exactement comme le ferait Alys Sommerville et ses copains. Nous sommes privilégiés, certes, mais ça ne nous donne pas le droit de décider de la destinée d'autrui. J'ai bien vu comment vous avez manipulé toute la haute société pour rejeter Domenica Sellers de la vie d'Hermione Granger, mais, même si elle le méritait, vous n'aviez pas à vous en mêler. Henri Granger aurait du se débrouiller tout seul.

- Il était drogué !

- Ce n'était pas à toi et tes amies de jouer les justicières. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as essayé de faire ce soir ? Me caser avec ton amie Samantha. Mais qui te dit qu'elle aurait été d'accord ? Ou même que je l'aurais été ?

- Samantha est amoureuse de toi, dévoila Elisabeth sans ambages, coupant William dans sa diatribe.

William fusilla sa sœur du regard, se retenant visiblement pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place.

- Tu mériterais vraiment qu'on te joue un tour semblable un jour, rien pour que tu apprennes qu'on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres.

- Je pense que je l'ai compris William. Va la retrouver s'il te plaît. Et je te présente mes plus plates excuses.

- Pourquoi irais-je la retrouver ?

- Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes toi aussi ? Et n'essaie pas de nier, parce que si tu ne ressentais rien pour elle, tu ne te serais pas emporté ainsi.

- Je vais vraiment t'étrangler un jour Elisabeth.

- Moi aussi je t'aime William.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, laissa tomber son sac de voyage et quitta la pièce.

…

Samantha, après avoir longuement pleuré, s'était déshabillée et avait pris une douche. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu William… si tant est qu'elle ait eu une chance un jour. Les larmes l'avaient reprise alors qu'elle était sous l'eau, et elle était restée un temps infini dans la cabine de douche. Quand elle se décida à en sortir parce qu'elle avait épuisé l'eau chaude, elle s'enveloppa dans un peignoir de bain, et repassa dans sa chambre. Et elle était loin de s'imaginer trouver William en train de l'attendre, assis sur son lit.

William était entré dans la pièce parce que Samantha ne répondait pas à ses coups frappés à sa porte. Il s'était rassuré quand il avait entendu le bruit de la douche, et avait patiemment attendu qu'elle finisse. Par contre, son cœur se serra quand elle le regarda, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Larmes qui menacèrent de couler à nouveau quand elle le vit et réalisa qu'il était bien là, et pas une hallucination. Il bondit sur ses pieds quand il remarqua qu'elle était encore sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Non, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- J'ai eu une discussion avec Elisabeth.

Samantha ne répondit pas.

- Et, elle m'a présenté ses excuses.

La jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas, se contentant de le regarder.

- Et…Je te présente les miennes.

Toujours rien.

- Samantha ?

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire… J'accepte tes excuses. Bonne nuit.

Elle le congédiait, purement et simplement. La raison était qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir. William était plus âgé qu'elle, elle n'avait sûrement aucune chance de lui plaire un jour, et encore moins qu'il la regarde comme une femme, au lieu de la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur. Elle était jeune, elle l'oublierait sûrement au fil du temps. Elle ne serait pas la première fille à pleurer sur un premier amour perdu.

- Sam… soupira William. Ma soeur m'a également révélé que… tu aurais des sentiments pour moi ?

Elle se raidit. Elle se promit de tuer Elisabeth, et elle en mourrait de honte après. Elle lui tourna le dos pour cacher ses joues rouges, et ruisselantes des larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler.

- Elle se trompe, murmura-t-elle, en espérant que les sanglots dans sa voix ne la trahissent pas.

Mais William les entendit malgré tout. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et l'enlaça aux épaules.

- Non, elle ne se trompe pas. Sam, ne sois pas malheureuse s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu le sois.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Laisse-moi tranquille, je te prie.

- Non. Je t'aime Samantha.

Les sanglots cessèrent net, avant de reprendre de plus belle, alarmant William qui la retourna de forcer vers lui.

- Sam !

Mais elle souriait, à présent. Un sourire faible, mais un sourire quand même.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Je ne me joue pas de toi. Veux-tu bien réfléchir à…

- Je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Je t'aime William, depuis longtemps.

Alors William n'hésita plus. Il se pencha vers Samantha et l'embrassa avec douceur, sans rien précipiter. La jeune fille se blottit plus étroitement contre lui, enfin comblée après toutes ces années d'attente. Quand il s'écarta, il lui sourit. Il lui caressa le visage.

- Je vais y aller. Demain, je demanderai la permission à ta grand-mère de te faire la cour.

- D'accord. Je pense qu'elle acceptera.

- Il faut être lucide, je suis un très bon parti.

- Oui, je sais, tellement que j'avais peur de te perdre avant même de pouvoir me mettre sur les rangs. Tu aurais pu te trouver une fiancée parmi toutes les Débutantes.

- Mais une seule a attiré mon regard. Bonne nuit, Samantha.

Bonne nuit, William.

Samantha referma sa porte, et s'y adossa, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle qui croyait avoir perdu William, maintenant, son avenir s'annonçait des plus radieux !

…

Hermione était soucieuse. Drago ne l'avait pas raccompagnée à sa chambre, il ne lui avait même pas souhaité bonne nuit. C'est à peine si elle avait eu droit à un regard. Elle s'était débarrassée de sa robe, et enfilé une nuisette tout en s'interrogeant. Drago était en colère contre elle et ses amies, d'avoir voulu se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Et elle ne supportait pas de le savoir fâché. Elle enfila une robe de chambre, et sortit de sa chambre, décidée à se faire pardonner.

Drago avait eu une chambre quelques portes plus loin dans le couloir, à côté de la chambre d'Harry. Elle frappa doucement. Drago vint ouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Il s'était débarrassé de sa veste de smoking, dénoué son nœud papillon, il n'avait gardé que sa chemise et son pantalon. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant, visiblement surpris.

- Hermione ?

- Je veux te parler. Je peux entrer ?

Drago soupira et s'écarta, la laissant passer. Il referma derrière elle. La chambre était à peine éclairée, il n'avait allumé que la lampe de chevet. Il alla vers la fenêtre et contempla le jardin à la lumière de la lune.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Tu es en colère contre moi, constata Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu as été surpris en me voyant, et tu as soupiré quand je t'ai demandé de me laisser entrer. Vu notre désaccord ce soir, tu es en colère contre moi.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, plutôt contrarié. Tes amies et toi, êtes incapables de laisser les gens vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent. Je pense que Sam et William auraient bien fini par se trouver puisqu'ils s'aiment. Mais il a fallu que vous mettiez votre grain de sel, et ça a bien failli se terminer en catastrophe et en cœur brisé. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un garçon insensible qui n'y comprend rien…

- Non, c'est faux. Tu n'es pas insensible. Et tu as raison concernant William et Sam. Et puis, nous avons décidé de ne plus nous en mêler. Et je te présente mes excuses.

- Tu n'as pas à me présenter d'excuses Hermione. Pas à moi, mais à Sam et William. Et encore, je pense que la fautive est Elisabeth.

Le silence se prolongea.

- Bon… commença Hermione, embarrassée. Eh bien, puisque tu ne m'en veux pas… Je vais retourner me coucher.

Elle croisa les bras autour d'elle pour se rassurer. Elle ne savait quoi dire, pour une fois, et Drago ne semblait pas décidé à faire quoi que ce soit pour aller vers elle. Et il ne disait rien non plus. Elle entendit un infime soupir.

- Va t'en Hermione.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il la chassait ? Parfait !

- Très bien, je m'en vais, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. Et pendant que nous y sommes, dès que j'ai ma majorité en septembre, nous romprons nos fiançailles.

Drago se retourna d'un bloc vers elle.

- Tu peux me répéter ça ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

En quelques enjambées, il fut devant elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je te demande pardon, Hermione. C'est juste… C'est un malentendu. Tu es là, devant moi, dans une tenue plus que légère, alors…

Hermione vira au rouge.

- Oh…

- Oui, comme tu dis, rit-il doucement. Retourne dans ta chambre.

Hermione hésita. Elle réalisa qu'inconsciemment, elle attendait ce genre de situation. Sans franchir le pas final, elle voulait atteindre une autre étape dans leur relation, et Drago n'était pas contre.

- Et si je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre ? brava-t-elle, la voix malgré tout un peu tremblante.

- Hermione, si je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit à ton encontre, c'est bien parce que je vois que tu n'es pas prête.

- Pas prête pour ce que tu penses oui. Mais… je peux juste dormir dans tes bras ?

Drago la regarda un moment puis sourit.

- Oui, tu peux juste dormir dans mes bras. Je te promets de bien me conduire.

- J'ai toute confiance en toi.

Drago acheva de se déshabiller, enfila un boxer et un tee-shirt et se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de sa fiancée. Il éteignit la lumière et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, Hermione blottie dans les bras de Drago.


End file.
